


Inocencia Perdida

by hudgens77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eren/otros, F/F, F/M, Levi/otros, M/M, Top Eren Yeager, abuso de drogas, menciones de enfermedades mentales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiestas, sexo y drogas se vuelven parte del mundo de Eren cuando escapa de su casa y empieza una nueva vida en otra ciudad. Conocer gente nueva y divertida y olvidarte de tus problemas por un rato es adictivo... Casi tanto como los labios de ese vendedor de drogas, Levi. Pero como siempre, nunca nada es tan fácil como parece. AU, Ereri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Espero que les guste este fanfic. Tratará con algunos temas fuertes, creo que el summary lo dice XD oh, y aunque de vez en cuando haya otras parejas, la principal será Ereri, así que no teman! ok, no XD dejo algunas notas más al final del capítulo, sobre todo aclaraciones. Oh, y los nombres de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones que me gustan y que pienso que se pueden relacionar con el fic. Si gustan buscarlas, adelante :D

_Eren's POV_

El aire frío que entraba por las ventanillas del auto me erizaba los cabellos de la nuca, aunque estaba seguro que esa no era la razón por la que temblaba. La sensación de la sangre en mis manos aún estaba presente en mi memoria y me llegaba en forma de fugaces recuerdos que me hacían sudar frío y me causaban un dolor de cabeza, así que había decidido tratar de olvidarlo. Mikasa y Armin habían sido terriblemente buenos conmigo, consolándome, cuidándome y ayudándome a escapar.

Armin detuvo su viejo auto en la frontera de nuestra ciudad, Shinganshina, y por un momento todos nos quedamos quietos y en silencio. Me aclaré la garganta.

"Gracias, Armin," dije para romper el silencio y salí del carro. Esperé a que ambos salieran también y los brazos de Mikasa me rodearon de inmediato. Pronto se agregó Armin también. Sentí húmeda mi camiseta, estaban llorando en silencio igual que yo.

"Chicos, tengo que irme," dije con la voz rasposa, aunque yo tampoco quería separarme de ellos. Eran mis mejores amigos.

Armin levantó su rostro para mirarme a los ojos. "Te queremos, Eren."

"Cuídate," dijo Mikasa. "Y recuerda que siempre puedes volver con nosotros. Te amamos, Eren."

Los abracé más fuerte. "Yo también los amo. Gracias por todo."

Estuvimos un rato más así, hasta que parecieron darse cuenta que no valía la pena prolongar más el momento. A duras penas nos separamos, y Armin y Mikasa fueron lo bastante generosos como para darme algo de dinero de sus ahorros, aunque sabían que yo también llevaba los míos. Nos despedimos una última vez y ellos subieron al auto y tomaron el retorno, agitando las manos en señal de despedida y con las mejillas húmedas por el llanto. Les devolví el gesto y cuando hubieron desaparecido solté un sollozo y enjugué mis lágrimas.

Me habían dejado justo a la mitad del puente que comunicaba a Shinganshina con Trost, ya que ambas ciudades estaban divididas por un río. Me paré un momento en el borde del puente, observando el agua tranquila y las luces de la ciudad que dormía. El aire golpeaba mi cara y me hacía temblar.

Con un suspiro tomé las pocas pertenencias que había cargado conmigo y caminé hacia Trost. De vez en cuando pasaban algunos carros, a los cuales les hacía señales para que se detuvieran pero ninguno lo hacía. Ya casi había llegado al final del extenso puente cuando otro carro pasó, le hice una seña y se paró. Eran tres jóvenes de mi edad, dos hombres y una mujer.

"¿A dónde vas?" me preguntó el conductor cuando me acerqué. Me encogí de hombros.

"Sólo trato de escapar."

"Entonces sube," me indicó con una sonrisa. "Estás con la gente correcta."

Me subí en el asiento de atrás, con la chica. Era rubia, de ojos azules y muy bonita. Llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano, aunque me percaté que era diferente a los de tabaco. Ahora que lo notaba, el carro olía algo extraño, a pesar de que las ventanillas estuvieran abiertas.

Cuando la rubia se percató de que mis ojos estuvieran posados en ella, volteó a verme. Exhaló lenta y sensualmente y me extendió el cigarro.

"¿Quieres?"

Me negué. Ella se encogió de hombros, parecía indiferente ante todo.

El chico que iba conduciendo comenzó a sacar conversación mientras nos adentrábamos en la ciudad. Trost era enorme, mucho más grande que Shinganshina. Me ofrecieron alcohol, y no me negué a eso. Necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Quizá fue eso, o la actitud completamente relajada de los chicos, o el hecho de que el conductor hablara conmigo lo que me hicieron relajarme. Reiner, Bertolt y Annie, se llamaban. No me dijeron apellidos ni preguntaron por el mío. Reiner —el que iba manejando— me confesó que los tres habían sido echados de sus casas por diferentes razones, y ahora vivían la vida como podían, vagando de una ciudad a otra y haciendo lo que podían para conseguir dinero. Planeaban quedarse en Trost por un tiempo, ya que tenían conocidos ahí.

Después de un buen rato de trayecto llegamos a un hotel barato. Los cuatro bajamos y nos dividimos el costo de dos habitaciones por una noche. Me percaté que Reiner y Bertolt eran pareja —se tomaban de las manos, se abrazaban, se besaban—; y a Annie no parecía molestarle quedarse conmigo, aunque yo me sonrojé ante la idea.

Subimos a las habitaciones y lo primero que Annie hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama y prender la televisión, echada sobre su abdomen. Me acosté a su lado en la misma posición a ver El Extraño Mundo de Jack, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atención. Annie sonrió un poco —cosa que parecía bastante inusual en ella, a pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo conociéndola— y me volteó a ver, diciendo cómo las películas de Tim Burton siempre eran mejores después de echarse un porro. Yo sólo asentí.

Annie soltó un suspiro y se recargó sobre mi hombro. No me molestaba su presencia, era silenciosa pero agradable. Aunque debo admitir que sí me sentía algo nervioso: la encontraba muy atractiva.

Tentativamente pasé mi brazo por su espalda. Un esbozo de sonrisa cruzó sus labios, lo juro. Eso me dio más confianza y la atraje más hacia mí. Era cómodo estar con ella.

"Eren, ¿eres virgen?" preguntó Annie de repente. Me sonrojé.

"¡N-no!" exclamé. No era mentira, había adquirido cierta experiencia con Mikasa en nuestro despertar a la adolescencia, algo muy incómodo y de lo que ambos nos habíamos arrepentido después(1). Pero Annie no necesitaba saber eso. "No, no soy virgen," reiteré más serio.

Annie rodó en la cama y extendió sus brazos y piernas, haciendo inevitable que viera su cuerpo torneado y sus firmes pechos.

"Bien," dijo, acariciando los cabellos de mi nuca y rodeándome con sus piernas. "¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco?"

No pude decir que no.

* * *

Media hora después de haberme tirado a Annie y tomar una ducha —nada inocente— juntos, alguien tocó a nuestra puerta. Ella estaba en ropa interior y llevaba una toalla enrollada en sus cabellos húmedos, mientras que yo traía una alrededor de la cadera. Sin embargo, a ella no pareció importarle y abrió la puerta.

Eran Bertolt y Reiner.

"Hey, ¿vamos a salir hoy?" preguntó Reiner, sosteniendo a un ruborizado Bert por la cadera. Annie asintió. Yo miré al reloj... ¡Era la una de la mañana!

"Eren, ¿vienes?" me preguntó Annie. La miré y luego a los chicos, atónito. Reiner me sonrió y Bert me devolvió la mirada, lo cual ya era bastante qué decir de él: me había percatado que era excesivamente tímido.

Podía imaginarme qué clase de lugares visitarían a esas horas de la noche, y no eran mi clase de lugares. No era un santo, mas no estaba acostumbrado a ir de fiesta en fiesta y de antro en antro. Sin embargo, la manera en que estaban aceptándome en su grupo tan fácilmente me hizo considerarlo. No quería rechazarlos, y supongo que un poco de diversión no me vendría mal después de toda la mierda por la que había pasado.

"Claro," acepté. La sonrisa de Reiner se ensanchó e incluso Bert me sonrió un poco.

"Danos media hora," pidió Annie. Ambos aceptaron y cerró la puerta. Se encerró en el baño para arreglarse, mientras yo revisaba mis pantalones —que por suerte no estaban sucios— y me los volvía a poner. Busqué una camiseta que estuviera más o menos decente y me puse el único par de Converse que había cargado conmigo. Me miré en el espejo y traté de acomodar mi enredadizo cabello como normalmente lo hacía. No había hecho gran cosa y me sobraba un buen rato, así que me puse a ver la TV por mientras. Ahora daban el Cadáver de la Novia. ¿Acaso era un maratón de películas de Tim Burton o algo así?

Mientras me preguntaba cómo se vería Emily(2) bajo la influencia de la marihuana tocaron a la puerta. Eran Bert y Reiner de nuevo. Ambos entraron y Reiner le gritó a Annie a través de la puerta del baño para que se apurara mientras Bert le daba codazos para que parara, apenado.

Annie salió poco después. Se había puesto un vestido entallado negro, botas de tacón y llevaba su cabello suelto y lacio. Soy hombre, así que no sé exactamente qué se había hecho, pero se había maquillado de manera que su mirada resaltaba bastante.

"Wow," no pude evitar soltar. Annie me echó un vistazo y sonrió, apenas perceptiblemente.

Reiner se burló de ella y ella le dio un buen golpe que me dejó impresionado. Nunca me imaginé que fuera tan fuerte o tan hábil, una chica tan delicada como ella.

"Vámonos," musitó, como si no fuera la gran cosa, y salió del cuarto. Bert ayudó a Reiner a ponerse de pie, como si fuera rutina, y salieron también. Los seguí.

Reiner condujo, de nuevo. Recorrimos pequeños callejones poco transitados hasta llegar al lugar, que estaba al fondo de una de tantas callejuelas. Podían escucharse los ecos de la música a todo volumen y las vibraciones de las cosas alrededor. Había un chico cuidando la entrada, aunque no parecía mucho mayor que nosotros. Supongo que yo me esperaba a un mastodonte o algo así.

"¡Heeeey, Berwick!" saludó Reiner por todos nosotros.

"¡Hermanos! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verlos!" contestó el aludido abrazando a cada uno de ellos. A mí me saludó de mano.

"Berwick," se presentó, como si no fuera obvio.

"Eren," dije de vuelta.

"Eren es parte de nosotros ahora," dijo Bert, sorprendentemente. Parpadeé, incrédulo, aunque un sentimiento de calidez invadió mi pecho.

"Bien, entonces claro que puede pasar. Diviértanse, chicos," nos dijo Berwick mientras abría la puerta para nosotros. La música me ensordeció y Annie me jaló hacia ese universo de sonidos y luces de colores. Era increíble, pero el club estaba lleno. Los jóvenes bailaban arrimados unos a otros como si no existiera el espacio personal. Llevaban tragos en sus manos, algunos cigarros —Dios sabrá de qué. Las luces parpadeaban de diferentes colores, siguiendo el ritmo de la música: dubstep o algo por el estilo. No me gustaba, pero todos parecían acoplarse al ritmo.

Annie pareció ver a alguien conocido. "¡Levi!" exclamó para que la escuchara. Un joven cerca de nosotros volteó a vernos y arqueó una ceja. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera oscura, demasiado grande para él. Se acercó a nosotros.

"Hola." Saludó cortante, escudriñando a cada uno de nosotros con la mirada. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí: eran claros, aunque no pude distinguir de qué color exactamente por las luces. Su mirada era penetrante y desconfiada, y aunque sus ojos eran pequeños resaltaban mucho por las oscuras y gruesas pestañas que los enmarcaban. Tragué, nervioso.

"¿Quién es el nuevito?" preguntó despectivamente. Ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos a pesar del ruido sin gritar demasiado.

"Él es Eren," respondió Reiner por mí, dándome una palmada en la espalda. "¿Qué opinas, Levi, tienes algo suave para él?"

Miré a Reiner con el ceño fruncido, pero me ignoraron. El tal Levi se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, ¿MDMA?"

"¿MDMA?" inquirí, levantando una ceja.

"Éxtasis," aclaró Bert. ¿Qué eso no era un orgasmo, el nirvana o algo así?

La ruidosa risa de Reiner resonó en mi oído. "Te va a gustar, Eren."

Levi sostuvo una pequeña pastilla en frente mío. "Pruébalo."

Volteé a ver a mis —al parecer— nuevos amigos. Me miraban con expectación. Sé que no me obligarían si me negaba, pero aun así sentí algo de presión.

"Sólo pruébalo," insistió Reiner. "Si te gusta o no te gusta, es cortesía de la casa. Nosotros pagamos la dosis de hoy."

"E-está bien," terminé cediendo. Tomé la pastilla de la mano de Levi y me la pasé con rapidez, mirándolo a los ojos. A mi alrededor los demás festejaron. Levi sonrió con suficiencia.

"Diviértanse," dijo mientras aceptaba el dinero que juntaron entre los tres y les ofrecía pastillas a ellos también. Después se perdió entre la multitud danzante. No pude evitar fijarme en la gracia con la que caminaba.

_Qué tipo._

Annie me jaló en otra dirección y se puso a bailar conmigo. Me sentía incómodo, no sabía cómo moverme.

"Sólo déjalo ir," susurró, frotando su cuerpo contra el mío. Estuve tratando de copiarle por un rato hasta que las drogas comenzaron a hacer efecto.

"Whoa," suspiré, echando la cabeza para atrás. De pronto todo se veía más brillante e intenso.

Annie soltó una risita. "También lo sientes, ¿verdad?" dijo. Volteé a verla. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Me reí de vuelta. "¡Esto es maravilloso!" exclamé a carcajadas. Me sentía con mucha energía, como si pudiera bailar toda la noche. Mantener el ritmo se había vuelto más fácil. Me sentía extrañamente bien, sin preocupaciones, en sincronía con Annie.

Los recuerdos de esa noche son difusos. Sólo sé que no podía enfocarme en mirar a un sólo punto, que las luces y la música hacían una combinación perfecta, igual que Annie y yo, y que un sentimiento de calidez me invadía y me decía que todo estaría bien.

Bailamos hasta el amanecer. Entonces regresamos al hotel caminando, porque Reiner y Bert quién sabe a dónde se habían ido. Y al llegar a nuestro cuarto me cogí a Annie de nuevo, y después caí en el sueño más profundo que he tenido jamás.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron más o menos en la misma rutina. Dormíamos durante el día, comíamos lo que podíamos y cuando de repente desaparecía alguien entre nosotros era porque de seguro habían buscado a alguien que asaltar para que no se nos acabara el dinero. Nos repartíamos las cuentas siempre.

En la noche íbamos a diferentes clubes, pero por dentro eran prácticamente iguales. Comprábamos drogas, bailábamos, cogíamos entre nosotros y bebíamos hasta que saliera el sol. Era muy fácil estar con Annie, Bert y Reiner, y me encontraba muy a gusto en su presencia. Pero todo tenía sus efectos secundarios, y al cabo de una semana el éxtasis ya no me afectaba igual y se había convertido en algo molesto(3). Me habían explicado que era normal, que sólo debía dejar de tomarlo unos días y ya. De cualquier forma, comencé a sentirme demasiado deprimido como para salir, y una noche, me negué.

Bert y Reiner dijeron que saldrían de todas formas. Annie pareció dudarlo un poco, más por educación que nada, pero no tomó mucha insistencia de parte mía para que accediera a ir con ellos sin mí.

Traté de convencerme de que no era personal, que ellos habían sido amigos desde antes que yo llegara y que me habían "adoptado" por alguna razón. Pero realmente me sentía triste esa noche, así que lloré hasta que el sueño me venció.

No obstante, no dormí mucho. Cuando desperté me percaté de que sólo habían pasado veinte minutos desde mi siesta, y me decidí a alcanzarlos. No ganaba nada con estar sintiendo lástima por mí mismo, y quizá si salía podía conseguir algo más fuerte que el éxtasis, que me sacara de esa repentina depresión. Me fui caminando al primer club al que habíamos ido, no estaba muy lejos del hotel y era el que más nos gustaba visitar, así que de seguro debían estar ahí.

Platiqué un poco con Berwick y me dejó pasar. Siempre era toda una experiencia entrar a los clubes: el cambio de escena, de ambiente. Me sumergí entre la multitud buscando a mis amigos, pero al poco rato me percaté que no estaban.

Comencé a debatirme entre irme o quedarme y quizá conocer nuevas personas. Mientras pensaba esto choqué con alguien que se volteó para verme, irritado. Lo reconocí: era Levi, el tipo que nos vendía las drogas de vez en cuando.

"Hey," saludó, los rastros de molestia de su rostro borrándose cuando me reconoció.

"Hey," respondí de vuelta, ligeramente sofocado.

"¿Y tus amigos?"

Me encogí de hombros. Levi suspiró y se rascó la nuca incómodamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando una muchacha lo interrumpió.

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Levi?"

"No es mi amigo," contestó él, cortante. La chica puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera acostumbrada a su actitud.

"Petra, mucho gusto," se presentó conmigo, extendiéndome una mano. Le di la mía en un apretón amistoso.

"Eren."

El bufido sarcástico de Levi llamó mi atención aún a través de la música. "¿Qué es esto, una reunión de negocios o algo parecido?"

Petra le dio un codazo y me sonrió, ignorando el hecho de que Levi la fulminó con la mirada.

"Eren, ¿estás solo? Porque puedes quedarte con nosotros, si quieres."

Iba a responder que sí, pero Levi no parecía muy alegre al respecto. Meh, ¿a quién engañaba? Levi nunca parecía alegre al respecto de nada, así que lo más probable es que le diera igual.

"¡Vamos!" Petra pareció notar mi indecisión y me jaló hacia su círculo de amigos. Los presentó rápidamente y a gritos: Auruo, Isabel y Farlan. Yo dije mi nombre y seguimos bailando como si nada. Me sorprendía la facilidad con la que te aceptaban en un grupo en este ambiente. Había ocurrido igual con Reiner y ellos.

Petra dejó de bailar con Auruo y se arrimó a mí, quizá para hacerme sentir bienvenido. Comenzó a bailar de espaldas, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente y rozándolas con las mías de la forma en que Annie usualmente hacía. Petra también era muy bonita. Me pasó un porro, y esta vez no lo rechacé. Inhalé el humo muy rápido y me atraganté, haciendo que volteara para quitarme el cigarro. A mi lado, escuché la risa de Levi, cosa que me sorprendió bastante, pero cuando me miró y vi sus pupilas dilatadas y un cigarro en una de sus manos entendí la razón. De cualquier forma, fuera cual fuera el motivo de su risa no evitó que mi corazón se acelerara cuando me sonrió y expulsó el humo en mi cara. Debía ser efecto de las drogas, me dije a mí mismo.

"Hazlo lento," me dijo al oído, tomando el cigarro de la mano de Petra y colocándolo en mis labios. Inhalé como me dijo; atónito, mirándolo a los ojos todo el tiempo. Quitó el porro de mi boca para que expulsara el humo, y lo colocó en mi mano.

"Eso es, muy bien," murmuró. No escuché su voz, pero pude leer sus labios. Entonces se dio la media vuelta, repentinamente, haciendo que sus cabellos negros golpearan mi rostro. Pero no me molestó.

Volteé, Petra ya estaba bailando con Auruo otra vez, e Isabel y Farlan estaban juntos. Extendí mi mano para evitar que Levi se alejara, pero justo en ese momento alguien tocó mi hombro y volteé, sorprendido.

"¡Eren!" Era Reiner. "¡Así que al final sí decidiste salir!" sonrió.

"Ehh, sí," tartamudeé. La marihuana comenzaba a hacer efecto y la música se oía más fuerte, las luces eran más vívidas, me sentía bien. Reí. Reiner rio conmigo.

"Bien, bien. Qué bueno que te sientas mejor," dijo mientras yo fumaba un poco más. Algo atontado y como si fuera otra persona miré a los demás. Estaban Bert y Annie, obviamente, pero también había dos chicas atrás de ellos: una muy bonita, bastante pequeña y que parecía una muñequita rubia, y otra morena, alta y pecosa. Reiner pareció percatarse de que mi mirada se había fijado en ellas y gritó para que lo oyera:

"Oh, ellas son Ymir y Christa. Viejas amigas. Nos ofrecieron su casa para quedarnos."

"¿En serio?" balbuceé sorprendido, dirigiéndome a ellas. La pequeña asintió.

"¡Claro que sí!"

Salimos del club, y entre Reiner e Ymir —la morena— contaron entre burlas del uno al otro que se habían reencontrado en otro club, conversado un poco y Christa les había sugerido que podían quedarse en su apartamento nuevo. No era muy grande, pero era mejor que gastar en un hotel. Así que obviamente habían aceptado, mas primero habían decidido seguir con la fiesta en otro lugar. Y así se habían encontrado conmigo.

"Ya veo," comenté. Ymir y Christa se subieron en su auto, Ymir manejaría. Bert y Annie se subieron en el asiento de atrás para acomodarse, y Reiner se disponía a subir después mientras me veía, atontado, preguntándome cómo cabríamos.

"Umm, quizá si nos amontonamos..." comenzó a responder el rubio a mi pregunta silenciosa, cuando una voz llamó la atención de ambos.

"¿Eren?"

Giré para ver quién era. Tenía la idea, pero era diferente escuchar su voz sin la música interfiriendo.

"Pensé que ya te habías ido," susurró Levi, acercándose a nosotros. Hasta ese entonces me percaté que iba todo vestido de cuero. "Veo que encontraste a tus amigos."

"Hey, Levi," saludó Reiner.

Levi hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Hey. ¿Qué tal?"

"No mucho, sólo viendo cómo nos acomodamos para irnos." Esta vez fue Ymir la que respondió, y me sorprendió un poco que también conociera a Levi por la manera en que le habló. "Se quedarán en nuestra casa."

"¿En serio?" el tono de Levi era incrédulo y divertido. "¿No es mucho  _homo_  en un mismo lugar?"

Ymir puso los ojos en blanco y tocó el claxon. "Mira quién habla."

"Eren no es gay," clarificó Annie. Yo me sonrojé.

"¿Ah no?" preguntó Levi, mirándome con esa misma expresión. No sé por qué me ponía tan nervioso. "Sí, se nota."

Decidí ignorar el evidente sarcasmo en esa oración y aclaré mi garganta. "Bien, ¿entonces cómo nos vamos a ir?"

"Hey, Ymir, van a su casa, ¿no? Me queda de paso. Yo te puedo llevar, mocoso," se ofreció Levi, tomándome por sorpresa y haciéndome dar un respingo.

"P-pero... ¿Seguro que no te molesta?" inquirí, nervioso. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Nah. De todas maneras ya planeaba irme."

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá," dijo Ymir. Reiner se subió al carro y arrancaron sin mucho más, dejándonos a Levi y a mí en un silencio incómodo mientras caminábamos a su carro.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu primer porro?"

"Bien," respondí algo ansioso. "Espera... Tú también fumaste uno. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes conducir así?"

"Pfff..." Levi soltó casi ofendido. "Años de experiencia, mocoso. Además, iré jodidamente lento, por si acaso."

"Pues... Gracias," contesté mientras subía a su carro. Subió después de mí y arrancó.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Dios, ¿por qué había tanta tensión en el ambiente? ¿O acaso era sólo yo?

Puso música y cerré los ojos, rememorando la manera en que se había reído y en que había sido tan terriblemente amable adentro del club. Y lo seguía siendo, a su manera.

"¿Te gusta esa canción?"

Me tomó varios segundos percatarme de que se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Abrí los ojos de golpe. "¿Eh?"

"Esa canción. Parece gustarte."

 _Me gustas tú_ , pensé. Sacudí la cabeza. No, ¡no! ¿A qué venía eso?

"Eh... A decir verdad no la conozco," respondí por fin.

Levi frunció el ceño. "Eres un maldito raro."

Y sin embargo, subió el volumen. No pude evitar en fijarme en su blanca mano, de dedos largos y uñas pintadas de negro. Dios, ¡¿qué me estaba pasando?!

"Supongo," coincidí. Supe que no lo decía con mala intención, además, la verdad era que estaba bastante confundido. Quería culpar a las drogas, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era por ello. Levi sonrió, ¡sonrió! Si bien apenas notable, pero hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. ¿La marihuana causaba taquicardia?

El carro se detuvo. Levi volteó a verme. "Bien, aquí es."

No se había estacionado exactamente en frente del apartamento de Ymir y Christa porque no había lugar, pero supe cuál era porque mis amigos estaban tonteando afuera de la puerta principal, quizá esperando por mí. Me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a salir.

"Gracias, Levi," dije al abrir la puerta. Estaba por bajar cuando de la nada, la mano de Levi se posó en mi muslo y me detuve para voltear a verlo con los ojos desorbitados. Levi se acercó a mí y lamió mi oreja sin ningún aviso, cosa que me hizo soltar un patético jadeo mientras un impulso eléctrico se dirigía a mi entrepierna.

"De nada, señor heterosexual," respondió él, burlándose, y me empujó fuera del auto antes de que pudiera responder. Caí sobre el pavimento, pasmado, y las carcajadas de Levi resonaron en mi cabeza mientras me incorporaba y lo veía escapar en el auto.

"¡L-Levi!" exclamé, pero ya se había ido. Suspiré y me puse de pie con algo de dificultad, todavía sentía los efectos de la droga en mi organismo, pero decidí ignorarlos. Y entonces traté de caminar hacia mi nuevo grupo de amigos para evitar pensar en Levi y lo que me hacía sentir.


	2. Spectrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdasdasdsad... La verdad es que me enorgullezco de este capítulo, porque me costó algo de trabajo escribirlo. No estoy acostumbrada a relatar en primera persona y Eren es medio complicado, jajaja, pero me gusto como quedó al final (y espero que a uds tambien asdasd :DD) Bueno, cualquier duda o cosa que no haya quedado clara pueden preguntarme :)
> 
> En fin, el título de este cap es por la canción de Florence + The Machine, una de mis bandas favoritas... Se las recomiendo! :3

Vivir con Ymir y Christa era agradable. Si bien estábamos algo amontonados en el departamento, era acogedor, y ya me había acostumbrado a la compañía de mis nuevos amigos. Bertolt ya había conseguido trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida cercano, y Reiner estaba en eso. La verdad yo no tenía ganas de buscar empleo, y Annie había dicho algo de cómo "trabajar no era para ella", aunque sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacerlo ya que todo parecía indicar que nos estableceríamos en Trost por un buen rato.

Un día, Ymir nos corrió de la casa. Era el aniversario de Christa y ella —al parecer llevaban juntas desde la secundaria, aunque en secreto— y querían disfrutarlo a solas. Así que desde temprano salimos del departamento y paseamos por la ciudad. Fuimos a un gran centro comercial, donde observamos las tiendas y cuando era la hora de comer, ordenamos una pizza para todos. Reiner y Bertolt dijeron que iban a lavarse las manos, pero cuando pasaron diez minutos y aún no llegaban, Annie puso los ojos en blanco y se quejó de su insaciable libido. Sugirió que en venganza debíamos acabarnos la pizza nosotros solos. Acepté, moría de hambre. Annie no comía mucho y después de dos rebanadas dijo que estaba satisfecha.

"¿Estás segura?" le pregunté. Ella asintió y cuando estaba a punto de morder otra rebanada, la silueta de un hombre vestido de negro capturó mi atención.

"¿Levi?" solté en voz alta. Él se detuvo al reconocernos y nos saludó apáticamente con un gesto de la mano. Me sonrojé.

"Ah, hola," respondió. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Es el aniversario de Ymir y Christa, así que básicamente nos echaron de la casa," explicó Annie.

"Ya veo. Supongo que está bien, a menos que les guste una buena dotación de porno lésbico," se burló, aunque su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Casi me atraganté con la pizza y Annie bufó con sorna.

"Pervertido."

Sentí unas terribles ganas de unirme a la conversación. "Umm... Levi, ¿y tú que haces aquí?" inquirí ni bien me había pasado el bolo de comida. Levi se encogió de hombros.

"Meh, sólo perdiendo el tiempo. Tuve el día libre, así que quise venir a una buena librería."

"¿Y encontraste algo que te interesara?" traté de seguir con la plática.

"No realmente."

"Hey, Levi... ¿Quieres algo de pizza?" ofreció Annie. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido eso antes?

"Claro, si es que el glotón de tu novio no se la acaba antes de que pueda comer algo. Me pregunto si su apetito es igual en la cama," dijo, sentándose a mi lado. Casi me ahogo por segunda vez, y como si no fuera suficiente, Annie añadió con una sonrisa:

"Hm. Te sorprenderías."

Comencé a toser, sonrojado hasta las orejas y bebí algo de refresco para pasarme la comida. Diablos, ¿por qué tenían el mismo retorcido sentido del humor? Empezaba a sentirme inadecuado.

Entre Levi y yo nos terminamos la pizza en un santiamén, y ya que Reiner y Bertolt todavía no regresaban nos fuimos sin ellos a ver las tiendas del centro comercial. No conversábamos mucho, Levi y Annie eran más del tipo callado, y a mí no se me ocurría qué decir. Tal vez estaba intentando demasiado.

Nos detuvimos en una de tantas tiendas de ropa cuando Annie vio un vestido que le gustaba. Mientras ella se lo probaba, Levi y yo nos quedamos solos, observando las prendas. Había tanto para hombres como para mujer. Yo me detuve en frente de un traje negro y formal que capturó mi atención. Mi mente divagó y por un momento me imaginé dentro de él como un exitoso empresario con el mundo en sus manos. Ja, sí claro. Sólo la gente que iba a la universidad podía fantasear con eso, y para mí la oportunidad ya estaba perdida.

"Se ve bastante bien," la voz de Levi en mi oído me hizo dar un respingo. Me había quedado atrapado en mis ensueños de nuevo.

"Ahh, ¡¿tú crees?!"

"¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo, jóvenes?" una muchacha nos preguntó, sonriendo amablemente. Estaba a punto de negarme cuando Levi posó una mano sobre mi hombro y señaló el traje.

"¿Crees que se lo pueda probar?"

"Oh, claro. Por aquí," dijo, tomando el traje y guiándonos hacia los probadores. Levi le agradeció antes de cerrar la puerta, quedándonos los dos solos. Lo miré, atónito. La gente siempre me había dicho que yo era de carácter fuerte, pero cuando estaba con él, las manos me temblaban, las palabras se me iban y quedaba hecho un desastre.

"¿Y bien?" Levi enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. "¿No planeas desvestirte?"

"Oh. Claro," balbuceé, nervioso. Me di la media vuelta para no toparme con su mirada directamente e hice lo que dijo lo más rápido que pude. De igual manera me puse el traje, aunque creo que lo arrugué en mi desesperación, porque Levi suspiró y se acercó para alisarlo con sus manos. Mi respiración se quedó atorada en mi garganta y mis músculos se tensaron ante su roce a pesar de la ropa, sobre todo cuando se agachó para arreglar los pantalones. Ruborizado, miré hacia otro lado y traté de pensar en cualquier cosa que no me diera una erección.

"Listo," dijo Levi, irguiéndose y contemplándome. Me dio una mirada de aprobación que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. "Mírate en el espejo," indicó.

Me di la media vuelta y me sorprendí ante la vista. Seguía siendo el mismo, pero sin duda el traje me hacía lucir más maduro y con clase. Levi asintió detrás de mí, y pude ver su expresión de satisfacción en el espejo.

"Oh, espera," dijo, acercándose por mi espalda y arreglando el cuello de la camisa formal que me había probado. Su pecho rozó contra mi espalda y sus manos tocaron mi cuello velozmente unas cuantas veces. Su barbilla reposaba en mi hombro y su aliento golpeaba mi oreja.

"Sabes..." susurró Levi con voz ronca, pasando sus manos por mi abdomen a fin de alisar la camisa y mirando mi reflejo. Tragué grueso. "Un hombre en traje es mejor que el porno."

Como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica, me di la media vuelta enseguida y lo acorralé entre mis brazos, respirando audiblemente. Levi no hizo nada, ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo se quedó con los ojos fijos en mí. Sentía tanto calor, Dios santo, y por un momento la idea de tomarlo ahí, en ese pequeño espacio y con el reto de no ser descubiertos fue tan atrayente, cuando...

"¿Eren? ¿Levi?" se escuchó la voz de Annie desde afuera de los probadores. Solté una maldición y dejé mis brazos caer a los costados mientras un esbozo de sonrisa burlona asomó en el rostro de Levi.

"En un minuto, Annie," dijo en voz alta. "Anda, tu novia nos llama," se dirigió a mí y se salió del probador, dejándome con ese increíble deseo una vez más.

Suspiré y traté de calmarme. Una vez que recobré el control sobre mí mismo me cambié y salí de los probadores. Levi y Annie me esperaban, pero cuando vieron que llevaba puesta mi ropa de siempre perdieron la atención en mí. Annie estaba usando un vestido rojo y sin tirantes que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y resaltaba su nívea piel.

"¿Y bien?" inquirió.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que me había quedado boquiabierto. Parecía que hoy todo el mundo estaba tratando de alborotar mis hormonas.

"Te ves muy bien," dije sin aliento. Annie pareció satisfecha, más por mi reacción que por mis palabras.

"Te lo dije. Si fueras hombre, dejaría que me follaras toda la noche," dijo Levi con su característico lenguaje y su típica apatía. Al menos me alegraba que se llevaran bien.

"Bueno, me lo llevo. Cuando salga, prepárense para correr," advirtió Annie y volvió a meterse al probador. Me quedé pasmado, inseguro de haber entendido a qué se refería. Le pregunté a Levi.

"Se lo va a robar, estúpido," bufó. En ese momento salió Annie con su ropa normal, aunque pude distinguir un pequeño bulto debajo de su chamarra. Se dirigió a la salida a paso normal y la seguimos casualmente; pero cuando pasamos por la puerta la alarma sonó, alertando a los empleados.

"¡Corran!" exclamó Annie. Los tres salimos disparados lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos lo permitían mientras los policías del centro comercial nos perseguían.

"¡Por aquí!" nos indicó Levi cuando salimos. Varios policías iban detrás de nosotros, gritándonos con insultos que nos detuviéramos, pero nosotros éramos más rápidos. Levi sacó las llaves de su auto y lo abrió. Ni bien estábamos adentro, arrancó y nos fuimos a toda velocidad, dejando a los policías atrás y gritándoles obscenidades como locos.

Cuando hubimos dejado el gran centro comercial atrás, Annie sacó el vestido de su chamarra y estallamos a carcajadas los tres, tanto que hasta Levi manejó un poco mal y varias personas detrás tocaron el claxon de sus autos en protesta, haciendo que Levi les sacara el dedo medio por la ventanilla y les gritara alguna maldición cuando nos rebasaron, lo cual sólo nos hizo reír más.

"Levi, ¿tienes porros?" preguntó Annie después de que nos calmamos un poco. La adrenalina de la persecución todavía recorría mi cuerpo, aunque la verdad me había divertido mucho.

"Ah, sí. Busca en la guantera," indicó Levi. "Te cobro después."

"Sí, como sea. ¿Alguien más quiere uno?" ofreció ella, encendiendo su cigarro. Levi y yo asentimos y tomamos uno. Annie nos ayudó a encenderlos.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Levi. "¿Tienen algo qué hacer hoy en la noche?"

Negamos con la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Aquí venía mi parte favorita del día.

* * *

Llegamos temprano —o mejor dicho, no tan tarde—; así que el club estaba medio vacío a esas horas. Ya íbamos algo enfiestados. Levi se adentró en el lugar con su inherente e inusual actitud, y pronto se me perdió de vista entre la poca gente que había bailando enfrente de una pequeña plataforma que servía como escenario cuando alguna banda tocaba. En las veces que había ido, nunca había visto a una, pero esa noche sí.

"Hey, Eren. Voy a cambiarme, regreso en un momento," dijo Annie. Asentí y se marchó al baño mientras yo me quedaba mirando a la banda. Pronto noté que dos de ellos eran amigos de Levi: Isabel y Farlan, además de otros chicos que no conocía. Isabel era la vocalista, y no lo hacía nada mal. Su voz era potente y enérgica, de manera que combinaba perfectamente con el estilo de la banda: tocaban algo así como pop punk bastante intenso y llamativo. La gente parecía amarlos, porque bailaban y brincaban como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar. Supuse que también se debía a su carisma, ya que ellos también se movían con entusiasmo y con frecuencia hacían gestos a la pequeña multitud.

Me mezclé entre ellos. Fue un poco difícil pasar, pero apenas había esquivado a unas dos o tres personas, alcancé a verlo.

Levi ya estaba hasta el frente de la multitud. Bailoteaba enérgicamente, completamente consumido por la música. Las luces bañaban su silueta, y aunque estuviera de espaldas a mí, me quitó la respiración. Su perfecto cuerpo se contoneaba de un lado a otro, dando uno que otro pequeño salto de repente. Las drogas ayudaban a vivir el momento con más intensidad; la música era más fuerte, los colores más vivos, el tiempo pasaba más lento. Levi tenía los brazos alzados al aire, de manera que su camiseta de manga larga se levantaba un poco y mostraba un vistazo de piel blanca, coloreada por los cambios en la iluminación: rojo, azul, amarillo, verde... Levi era el lienzo perfecto para todos los colores. Sus traviesas caderas se movían sutil pero sensualmente y los pantalones de cuero resaltaban su firme y redondo trasero, así como sus torneadas y musculares piernas. Echó la cabeza para atrás y se balanceó hacia la derecha durante el puente de la canción, en respuesta al cambio de tempo. Fue como si estuviera viendo todo en cámara lenta... La manera en que sus cabellos se movían; el vistazo de su perfil griego: ojos cerrados en perfecta sincronía con la canción, nariz recta y labios delgados que soltaban un tibio suspiro. El tiempo se detuvo, las demás personas desaparecieron, el sonido era ahora tan sólo un lejano y amortiguado eco. Me quedé pasmado, era increíble que una persona me atrajera tanto, al grado de impedirme moverme o actuar como normalmente lo hacía. Pero Levi era único, excéntrico; extrañamente elegante para alguien que se desenvolvía en este ambiente tan vulgar. Y entonces pude observar cómo abría sus ojos y miraba justamente en mi dirección. Mi corazón casi se sale del pecho y resollé, evitando su mirada. Pero mis ojos no querían despegarse de él y lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, y cuando me volví a encontrar con su rostro estaba sonriéndome maliciosamente. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, despeinándose ligeramente, y continuó bailando. Excepto que esta vez se dio la media vuelta, de manera que quedáramos de frente aunque alejados, y disminuyó el ritmo de sus movimientos aunque no fuera acorde con la canción. Tragué grueso y mis manos temblaron. Me estaba provocando.

Echaba la cabeza para atrás, mostrándome la piel de ese hermoso y fuerte cuello cambiante de color según el reflejo de las luces. De vez en cuando abría los ojos y me miraba a través de esas largas pestañas con increíble intensidad. Sus manos se movían en el aire y alcanzaba a visualizar las marcas de sus huesos de la cadera y parte de su abdomen, así como el elástico de sus bóxers. Sin saber qué hacía, di unos pasos hacia él, torpemente. Levi volvió a abrir los ojos y un esbozo de sonrisa asomó en sus labios, cuando de pronto sentí cómo alguien tocaba mi hombro. Jadeé de sorpresa y me di la media vuelta para ver quién era.

Enfrente de mí estaba Annie con el hermoso vestido rojo de lentejuelas que destellaban con las luces. Se había maquillado y soltado el pelo, y sonrió cuando me vio tan impresionado y sin palabras; aunque debo admitir, esta vez no era por ella.

"Bailemos," pude leer sus labios. Como usualmente lo hacía, se apegó contra mi cuerpo y comenzamos a movernos al mismo ritmo, aunque yo seguía pensando en Levi y volteando a verle de vez en cuando. Seguía con su rutina de tentarme a propósito, quizá ahora más que antes, porque volvió a desordenarse los cabellos con la mano y se lamió los labios mientras me miraba, acto que envió una descarga a mi entrepierna.

"¡Eren!" exclamó Annie. Volteé a verla, mis manos estaban en su cadera. Me sonrojé.

"Lo siento," dije en voz alta a través de la música. Annie parpadeó, sorprendida, cuando de pronto me tomó por la muñeca y me arrastró hacia el baño.

"¿Q-qué estamos haciendo?" inquirí nerviosamente. Ella me arrojó dentro de un cubículo sin piedad alguna y entró después de mí, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y poniéndole seguro.

"¡Ouch! Annie—"

Fui interrumpido cuando sus labios chocaron contra los míos, y sin perder tiempo alguno le dio un apretón a mi miembro a través de la ropa. Un grito ahogado escapó de mi garganta.

"Hay que encargarnos de esto," dijo ella antes de que sus labios colapsaran con los míos una vez más.

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que había temido que los encantos de una chica no fueran suficientes para hacerme alcanzar el orgasmo. Annie era maravillosa, pero no pude evitar fantasear con Levi mientras la cogía.

Exhaustos y sudados, Annie se subió las bragas y se bajó el vestido, acomodándoselo mientras yo me subía los pantalones y me abrochaba el cinturón.

"Te gusta Levi," dijo. Me tomó un momento procesar sus palabras.

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamé ante el repentino comentario, pero pude sentir como la sangre huía de mi rostro. Annie me miró, seria.

"Te gusta Levi," repitió. No sabía qué responder. ¿Era un reclamo? ¿Acaso estaba enojada o triste? Porque nosotros no teníamos una relación, ¿o sí? ¡¿Y cómo rayos se había dado cuenta?!

"L-lo siento," tartamudeé. Fue lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió para decir.

Annie soltó una risita y sentí un nudo en el estómago, esperando lo peor.

"¿Sentirlo? Eren, por Dios, ni que fuéramos novios o algo así. Sólo somos amigos, ¿sí? Amigos a los que... les gusta coger. No me gustan las relaciones serias, así que si te gusta alguien más pues... Adelante," finalizó. Aunque sus palabras eran tranquilizantes, todavía me sentía algo culpable, y no quería que se sintiera mal por mis tonterías.

"Si sirve de algo... También me gustas tú," confesé. No estaba mintiendo.

Ella asintió. "Pero te gusta más él."

Eso sí no podía refutarlo. Claro que me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado, como nunca nadie más me había gustado... Bajé la mirada, avergonzado y ligeramente entristecido. ¿Qué tal si Levi sólo estaba jugando conmigo? Dudaba que él se sintiera de la misma forma por mí.

Annie pareció darse cuenta de mi repentina caída de ánimo, porque colocó suavemente su mano en mi mejilla y me obligó a mirarla.

"Hey. Anímate," susurró, y entonces me mostró una especie de papel con decorados de diferentes colores, dividido en varias secciones rectangulares.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Annie me miró, inexpresiva. Rompió uno de los rectángulos, abrió la boca y lo colocó sobre su lengua.

"Abre la boca," me ordenó después. No tenía sentido preguntarle más, sabía que no me respondería. Hice lo que me dijo y puso el rectángulo de papel sobre mi lengua.

"Tripis," dijo cuando cerré la boca. "Impregnados con LSD."

Tragué grueso. ¿LSD? Había oído el nombre, pero a diferencia de otras drogas, no conocía nada al respecto. Annie rio al ver mi expresión.

"Vamos, te divertirás," abrió la puerta del cubículo y salió. "Te espero afuera."

Solté un suspiro cuando escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse. Me recargué sobre la pared del baño por un minuto, sintiendo algo de lástima por mí mismo respecto a lo de Levi. Quizá debería olvidarlo...

Salí unos segundos después, desarrugando mi camiseta cuando...

"¿Eren?" escuché a alguien decir detrás de mí. Me volví para encontrarme con Petra, quien recién salía de uno de los cubículos y se dirigía a lavarse las manos.

"Ah, hola," saludé, decaído. La seguí sin importarme que fuera el baño de mujeres y me eché agua en la cara para tratar de olvidarme de esa sensación de tristeza mientras la droga hacía efecto. Sentí su húmeda mano posarse en mi hombro a modo de consuelo.

"¿Está todo bien?" inquirió. Sonaba realmente preocupada por mí, aunque apenas y me conociera. Era un lindo detalle, pero yo estaba hecho un lío de emociones en ese momento, así que sólo solté un gruñido de desesperación y me sequé la cara sin delicadeza alguna.

"...Es por Levi, ¿verdad?" acertó ella. Me detuve con el papel en la cara y poco a poco lo bajé para mostrar mi rostro palidecido y desconcertado, antes de que un sentimiento de rabia me invadiera.

"¡Joder! ¡¿Es tan obvio?!" me desahogué, arrojando el papel mojado al cesto de basura. Petra se encogió de hombros.

"Pues... Algo," admitió. "Además, te escuché con tu amiga."

"Oh, mierda," maldije, pegándome en la frente repetidas veces. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"

"Tranquilo, no diré nada," aseguró ella, quitándome las manos del rostro con suavidad. "Aunque creo que también le gustas."

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. "¡¿Qué?!"

Petra suspiró.

"Levi siempre actúa como un cretino difícil de obtener con las personas que realmente le llaman la atención. Además, me contó lo del auto del otro día," me sonrojé ante la mención de aquel incidente, la noche que Levi me había dejado en casa de Ymir y Christa. Petra me miraba con compasión. "Lo regañé porque actuó como un pendejo contigo, pero es así porque quiere ver qué tan dispuesto estás a seguirle el juego."

Me costaba trabajo creerle, no porque dudara de sus palabras —después de todo era de las mejores amigas de Levi— sino por mi propia inseguridad. ¿En verdad podía ser cierto que le atrajera a Levi? Y si así era, entonces... ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

"Y... ¿Y qué debo hacer?" inquirí con voz temblorosa. Petra soltó una carcajada sin gracia.

"¿Qué sé yo? Eren, mejor olvídate de él. No es bueno para ti. Y te lo digo como amiga; sólo te meterá en líos, romperá tu corazón y te dejará cuando se aburra de ti."

Ahora fue mi turno de reír sin ganas. Negué con la cabeza, rehusándome a creer tales cosas. "Lo haces sonar como si fuera una terrible persona..."

Petra puso cara de cachorro herido.

"No..." dijo con angustia. "Pero es algo... Retorcido. Y tú aun eres algo inocente. Levi es promiscuo y conoce a mucha gente mala. Lo quiero mucho pero... No es precisamente un ejemplo a seguir," finalizó.

"Bah..." solté. Sonaba sincera, pero ya no encontraba el punto de esta charla. "Entonces... ¿Para qué me dijiste que le gusto, si lo que quieres es que me aleje de él?"

"Sólo quiero advertirte... pero no a base de mentiras. Eren, lo hago por tu bien," confesó. "Eres la primera buena persona que se cruza en su camino de esa forma."

Sonreí con melancolía. No sé qué era lo que Petra veía en mí. Había huido de mi casa, convertido en un vago, drogadicto y ladrón; ¿de dónde venía tanta inocencia que ella parecía percibir de mí? O quizá no se trataba de que fuera alguien bueno, sino de que no era alguien  _tan_  malo...

"No soy tan bueno pero... Gracias por preocuparte, Petra. Lo tendré en cuenta," dije, aunque la verdad es que era demasiado empedernido como para rendirme ahora que sabía que tenía una oportunidad con Levi. Pero sí apreciaba que se preocupara. Sonreí. "Por cierto... Puedes decirle a Auruo que no sea tímido," añadí finalmente, echándole un vistazo a la puerta del cubículo del baño de donde había salido hace un rato. Petra se sonrojó profusamente, y escuché algo —o a alguien— caerse dentro del baño y una maldición.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Nos oíste?!" exclamó ella. "¡Auruo!" gritó, histérica y avergonzada mientras yo le daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro y salía del baño, dispuesto a intentar con Levi una vez más.

Ja, sí, claro. Debí imaginar que mi vida nunca era tan buena. Apenas se cerró la puerta del baño detrás de mí, la droga comenzó a hacer efecto y los colores en el club se multiplicaron, mezclándose entre sí y alterando mi visión. La realidad se distorsionó, y mientras me deleitaba en el colorido y las divertidas y excéntricas figuras que comenzaban a desfilar frente a mis ojos; alcancé a ver a Levi en la barra del bar. Y no estaba solo. Estaba sentado sobre el regazo de otro chico, que lo abrazaba por detrás. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y mis manos comenzaron a temblar de furia mientras observaba como el muchacho depositaba pequeños besos y mordidas en su cuello, y aunque Levi no parecía precisamente deleitado, tampoco hacía nada para apartarlo. Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud en el club —ya había más gente— y se detuvieron en mí cuando me encontraron. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión de indiferencia no cambió mucho: tan sólo arqueó una ceja, algo desafiante. Encendió un cigarro, susurró algo en el oído de su maldito acompañante y entonces ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del lugar tomados de las manos. Y como siempre, me quedé mirando como un tonto. Pero no podía enojarme. Al menos no cuando los efectos de la droga estaban en su apogeo y todo era sumamente intenso, podía sentir la música con mis dedos, tocar y saborear la textura de cada color cambiante. La gente se movía a mi alrededor, a veces demasiado rápido, a veces demasiado lento. El mundo giraba y estrellas llovían, criaturas extrañas se mezclaban con las personas dentro del club en perfecta armonía. ¿Estaba soñando acaso? No lo sé, sólo sé que en algún momento de mi delirio me encontré con Reiner, Bertolt, Annie; e incluso Ymir y Christa, que al parecer habían decidido unírsenos. Me reí de sus rostros deformados, y ellos rieron conmigo. Creo que también estaban colocados.

Bailamos entre todos juntos por un rato, bebiendo, besándonos y riendo hasta que decidimos salir. Creo que ya era bastante tarde, porque no había gente en la calle. Nos tomamos de las manos y dimos vueltas como niños, en medio de gritos y carcajadas hasta que Christa perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, haciendo que todos cayéramos después de ella como dominós.

Solté un quejido cuando mi espalda chocó contra el duro pavimento, pero la risa borbotó de mi garganta poco después. El cielo y las estrellas danzaban frente a mis ojos, dando vueltas de lo mareado e intoxicado que estaba, aunque me sentía feliz. Y mientras nos levantábamos y jugábamos un poco más antes de irnos a casa en la silenciosa ciudad, un intenso sentimiento de satisfacción me invadió. Éramos invencibles, dueños del mundo. Mis problemas —Levi— se habían vuelto superfluos. No necesitaba nada ni a nadie más que a mis nuevos amigos y mis momentos de juventud.

* * *

Al siguiente día desperté con el cuerpo adolorido, la cabeza a punto de explotar y el estómago tan revuelto que lo primero que hice fue pararme a vomitar, ganándome un mareo tremendo que sólo empeoró todo. Me quedé tirado en el piso del baño hasta que me sentí capaz de ponerme de pie de nuevo, y me miré en el espejo.

Tenía un aspecto de mierda.

Me lavé la cara y los dientes para quitarme el asco, aunque seguía luciendo terrible. Suspiré derrotado y salí del baño. Habíamos caído dormidos en la sala, porque Annie y Reiner seguían ahí. Bertolt debía estar trabajando. Me dirigí a la cocina y me encontré con Ymir y Christa, y parece que interrumpí algún momento íntimo o algo así, porque apenas me vieron Christa soltó un gritito y se separó de Ymir, totalmente sonrojada; a pesar de que realmente no les estaba prestando atención. Ymir, sin embargo, se mantuvo imperturbable.

"¿Te sientes tan mal como te ves?" preguntó con su característica amabilidad.

"Ja-ja, gracias por el cumplido," dije de mal humor, abriendo los cajones y buscando por algo que hiciera que mi cabeza dejara de palpitar.

"Ymir, eso fue grosero," susurró Christa, dándole un débil codazo. "Eren, ¿podemos ofrecerte algo para que te sientas mejor? Puedo hacerte algo de comer, si quieres..."

"Ehh... No gracias, Christa. No creo que mi estómago lo aguante. ¿No tienes una aspirina o algo parecido? Mi cabeza lo apreciaría mucho..."

"No hay medicinas en esta casa," informó Ymir para mi pesar. "Tendrás que ir a la farmacia."

"Si quieres puedo ir yo..." se ofreció Christa, pero Ymir la interrumpió.

"Ah-ah, quien lo necesita lo compra. Eren conoce las reglas de la casa."

"Pero míralo, pobre..."

Solté un gemido de molestia. Tampoco quería que me trataran con lástima. "Gracias Christa, no te preocupes. Ymir tiene razón. Iré yo. ¿Queda muy lejos?"

"No. Aunque Eren..." Ymir sonrió, rodeándome con un brazo; "necesito que compres unas cosas para la despensa. Ya sabes, ya que vas de paso y eso," dijo. Fruncí el ceño, Ymir sólo quería ahorrarse la pereza de ir a la tienda. Pero me sentía demasiado mal como para iniciar una discusión estúpida y al fin y al cabo, ellas eran las dueñas del apartamento. Podían comportarse arbitrariamente si querían.

"Sí, como sea. Sólo dime cómo irme," cedí. La sonrisa de Ymir se ensanchó y me dio las direcciones y una lista.

Compré lo necesario en el mercado, ya que era lo más cercano. Después fui a la farmacia, aún de un terrible humor hasta que vi al encargado y me percaté de quién era.

"¡¿L-Levi?!"

"Ah, hola. Vaya, te ves como si un camión te hubiera arrollado..."

"Por favor, ahórrate los comentarios," dije con pesar. No esperaba encontrármelo ahí. Suspiré, el bastardo se veía tan impecable como siempre, ¿cómo lo hacía? ¡¿Y por qué rayos podía sentir mi corazón en la garganta?!

"De acuerdo..." aceptó él. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Trabajas aquí?" no pude evitar preguntar. Mi cerebro procesaba las cosas más lento de lo normal ese día.

"Duuhh..." fue lo único que dijo él, señalando su gafete y poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Supongo que puedes decir que  _vendo_  a tiempo completo," implicó.

Asentí. "Bueno... ¿Podrías darme unas aspirinas, por favor?" pedí. Me las cobró y entregó, y cuando ya me dirigía a la salida hecho un manojo de nervios porque podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda, me llamó.

"Eren..."

Volteé. Se recargó en el mostrador y guiñó un ojo. "Te veo en la noche," dijo. Pasé saliva y asentí, sin palabras.

Y yo que pensaba que podía vivir sin él.

* * *

Llegué al departamento, aun meditando sobre mi pequeña interacción con Levi, y cómo de alguna manera él hacía que la fiera que normalmente era se calmara. No podía enojarme con él por jugar conmigo, a pesar de que era obvio que lo estaba haciendo. Y tampoco tenía el suficiente coraje como para tratar de olvidarlo. Levi se había metido muy rápido y muy dentro de mi piel.

Le entregué a Ymir las bolsas de despensa y tomé mis benditas aspirinas al fin, cuando de pronto comenzaron a escucharse gritos por toda la casa.

"Son Reiner y Bert," suspiró Ymir con cansancio. "Últimamente han estado discutiendo mucho."

"¿En serio?" inquirí. "¿Y por qué no me había dado cuenta?" agregué, más bien para mí mismo.

"Quizá porque has estado demasiado ocupado tirándote a Annie y babeando por Levi," respondió Ymir. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer.

"¡¿C-cuánta gente lo sabe?!"

Ymir rio. "Eres demasiado inocente, Eren."

"¡No! ¡No lo soy!" exploté. "¡¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso?! ¡¿Y qué rayos tengo qué hacer para que dejen de hacerlo?!"

"No lo sé, ¿qué tal si intentas teniendo sexo con un hombre? Y de paso quizá llames la atención de Levi, matas dos pájaros de un tiro..." dijo ella con tono burlón.

Parpadeé, pasmado. ¿Acaso esa era la respuesta? ¿Tal vez Levi estaba jugando conmigo por mi poca experiencia con los de mi propio sexo?

"Tú... ¿Tú crees?"

"No sé, pero..." Ymir me miró sorprendida; "no puedes estar pensándolo en serio."

"...No. No. Claro que no," mentí, sonrojado. "Eso sería muy estúpido."

Ymir asintió. "Bastante. Ugh, me gustaría que dejaran de pelear."

"¿Y por qué pelean?" cuestioné, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

"Reiner está celoso porque hay un tipo que parece que le coquetea a nuestro Bertie en el trabajo. Pero Bert insiste en que no es así, y que Reiner debería dejar de ser tan controlador por una vez en su vida," explicó.

"Ya veo," dije. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un portazo y un muy furioso Bertolt bajó las escaleras y pasó a nuestro lado, ignorándonos y refunfuñando. Ymir y yo hicimos una mueca cuando salió de la casa y volvió a azotar la puerta. Nunca lo había visto así.

"...Sí, como sea. Iré a decirle a Christa que haga de comer," añadió Ymir antes de retirarse.

Me quedé un rato solo en la sala, hasta que Reiner bajó y se sentó a mi lado, visiblemente decaído.

"Reiner, ¿está todo bien?" pregunté, haciéndome el tonto. Reiner suspiró y se recargó en mi hombro. Me tensé, mas permití que lo hiciera al ver lo triste que estaba.

"Eren, tengo miedo de que me deje," se desahogó. Sentí compasión por él y lo rodeé con un brazo, dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro.

"Vamos, van a estar bien. Quizá sólo necesiten un poco de tiempo para arreglar las cosas."

Reiner soltó otro suspiro después de un rato. "Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez lo que necesitamos es un poco de tiempo para descansar de nosotros y estar con otras personas," musitó con pesar mientras se separaba de mí. Parpadeé, desconcertado.

"Eso... no es a lo que me refería..." murmuré, pero cuando mi mirada se encontró con los ojos tristes y vulnerables de Reiner, una bizarra idea cruzó por mi cabeza mientras recordaba las palabras de Petra e Ymir.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles que se equivocaban. Era la oportunidad para acabar con mi dichosa 'inocencia' y demostrarle a Levi que yo también podía jugar su juego. Tomé la mano de Reiner entre las mías y la coloqué sobre mi muslo, lo suficientemente arriba como para que la insinuación fuera descarada. "...Aunque tal vez... tengas razón..."

Los ojos de Reiner casi se salen de sus órbitas, y su manzana de Adán se movió visiblemente cuando tragó grueso.

"Eren..."

Me arrimé a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con mis piernas y acercando mi rostro al suyo, posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Shh... Bert no tiene por qué enterarse."


	3. The Sharpest Lives

Tener sexo con un hombre —y más con alguien como Reiner— había sido algo incómodo y extraño, más poco a poco fui aprendiendo a disfrutarlo. Lo hacíamos cuando Bertolt no estaba, nos encerrábamos en un cuarto vacío y poníamos seguro a la puerta, aunque era poco probable que alguien nos interrumpiera. Mi primera vez fue horrible; sentí muchísimo dolor, sobre todo porque el amiguito de Reiner pues... Bueno, no tenía nada de amiguito. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía esperar? Con tal sólo ver a Reiner se notaba que era un hombre  _rudo_. Sin embargo, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su manera de hacer las cosas al grado que lo fui gozando cada vez más. ¿Así era como se sentían las chicas?

Un día, el fornido y tosco Reiner me sorprendió. Me dijo que lo montara, de forma que yo tuviera un poco más de control. Y poco después, me pidió que lo dominara. ¿Yo, dominando a una bestia como él? Sonaba tan bizarro. Pero esa vez descubrí que incluso los tipos que parecían más duros también tenían su lado sumiso, sólo había que encontrarlo. Me preguntaba si Bertolt lo sabía. ¿Quizá el tímido y cohibido Bertolt era el dominante a veces? Pero a ellos teniendo sexo era una estampa que no me quería imaginar.

Reiner fantaseaba con Bertolt cuando teníamos relaciones. Lo sabía porque, algunas veces, en medio de su frenesí desesperado, murmuraba el nombre de Bert accidentalmente. Entonces se avergonzaba y me pedía disculpas frenéticamente, pero yo le decía que no importaba. Estábamos a mano, la verdad: mientras él pensaba en Bertolt yo me imaginaba a Levi estando conmigo.

Después de cada sesión, Reiner se ponía sentimental. A veces parecía simplemente decaído, otras veces lo manifestaba por medio de furia. Siempre decía que debíamos parar, que no estaba bien lo que le estaba haciendo a Bertolt, pero entonces yo lo convencía por medio de caricias y jurándole que jamás diría una palabra. No es que Reiner fuera tan buen polvo, pero me ayudaba a adquirir experiencia que tarde o temprano podía usar con Levi. Y después de cierta insistencia se disculpaba conmigo y juraba que no lo volvería a hacer, pero después de unos días la rutina se volvía a repetir. Y así seguía, Reiner y Bertolt se distanciaban cada vez más, Levi seducía a un tipo diferente cada vez que nos encontrábamos en un club y yo buscaba refugio en Reiner y Reiner en mí. Hasta que por supuesto, la bomba estalló un día.

Estaba viendo una película en la TV con las chicas, cuando llegaron Bertolt y Reiner. Desde que entraron a la casa estaban discutiendo. Todos nos congelamos y estábamos a punto de dispersarnos no tan discretamente, cuando Bertolt soltó:

"¡¿Y quién eres tú para celarme cuando te la pasas follando a otros a mis espaldas?!"

Todos nos quedamos paralizados. Sentí la sangre huir de mi rostro y mis manos comenzar a sudar. No, no, no. ¡¿En qué diablos me había metido?! ¡Maldita sea! Debía actuar normal, sí, Reiner no me delataría. No sería tan estúpido como para hacerlo, ¿verdad?

"¿D-de qué hablas, Bert?" fingió Reiner, aunque su nerviosismo era palpable.

"Por Dios Reiner, ¡te conozco! No me jodes como antes lo hacías, ¡dime quién es él!"

"Bert, yo sólo te amo a ti..."

"¡No me toques! ¡Quiero saber quién es!"

La casa se hundió en un sepulcral silencio. Mi corazón palpitaba en mis orejas y no sabía qué hacer, si debía delatarme o no, cuando Reiner bajó la cabeza avergonzado y echó una mirada en mi dirección. Bertolt repitió el gesto, y la furia y la indignación cruzaron su rostro cuando se topó conmigo.

"¡¿Él?!"

Reiner se dio una palmada en la frente. "Bert, no era mi intención..."

"Hey Bertolt, no es como tú piensas que es..." comencé a decir yo con la voz temblorosa. Bertolt se lanzó sobre mí, haciendo que las chicas soltaran exclamaciones y huyeran del sillón, asustadas. Después me jaló de la camisa y me azotó contra la pared, poniéndome a su altura.

"¡Maldito traidor!" me gritó, amenazándome con el puño cuando Reiner lo tomó por el hombro.

"¡Bert, déjalo!"

Bertolt me azotó una vez más contra la pared. Solté un quejido.

"¡¿Ahora también lo defiendes?!" se dirigió a Reiner, totalmente fuera de sí.

"¡Hey! ¡Tranquilícense, bola de animales!" intervino Ymir, colocándose entre la pareja y mirándonos a los tres. "¡Ni se les ocurra que pueden causar desmadre así como así!"

"¡Ymir!" vociferó Christa.

"Ymir tiene razón. Si van a pelearse como bestias, deberían hacerlo afuera," dijo Annie, colocándose entre Bertolt y yo.

"Creo que lo mejor sería que hablaran de lo sucedido. La violencia no resolverá nada," sugirió Christa con una mirada angelical que pareció calmar a todos, porque Bertolt me soltó.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Reiner?" inquirió dolido mientras yo me alejaba de ellos discretamente.

"Lo siento Bert..." respondió el rubio en el mismo tono acongojado, agachado la cabeza. "En verdad no quería, pero... Tenía demasiado miedo a perderte, no estaba pensando bien... Fue una estupidez..." levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de su —¿aún?— amante. "Por favor perdóname, Bert. Te amo, por favor no me dejes..."

Reiner sonaba tan patético, y ver las lágrimas formándose en los ojos de un tipo tan varonil como él me dio bastante lástima. Bertolt le miraba con los mismos ojos llorosos, y suspiré, sintiéndome como una mierda por haber interferido en su relación.

"Bertolt, no culpes a Reiner. Todo esto fue culpa mía," admití, avergonzado. Bertolt volteó a verme y toda su vulnerabilidad se esfumó y se transformó en furia, deformando sus facciones.

"Tú... ¡Maldita zorra!" gritó, dándome un puñetazo en la cara que me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo caer al suelo. "¡Vete a la mierda, jodido hipócrita!" siguió, a punto de golpearme una vez más cuando Reiner e Ymir lo detuvieron. Christa y Annie me ayudaron a ponerme de pie. Mi nariz estaba sangrando.

"¡Bertolt! ¡Ya tranquilízate!" lo reprendió la morena. Bertolt se zafó de los brazos de ambos bruscamente.

"¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¡No puedo tranquilizarme mientras esta ramera viva en el mismo techo en el que vivimos Reiner y yo!" profirió, señalándome. "Lo siento, pero... ¡Me largo de aquí!" añadió, dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando Reiner lo tomó por la muñeca para impedírselo.

"¡NO! ¡Bert, por favor no te vayas!" rogó. Bertolt pareció considerarlo y calmarse un poco, aunque todavía había furia y dolor en sus ojos.

"Entonces tendrás que escoger," sentenció, mirando a Reiner y luego a mí. "Él o yo."

Reiner lo miró con incredulidad, y después agachó la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Eren," murmuró sin verme. Me quedé boquiabierto.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y ahora qué pasa conmigo?!" exigí. Era obvio que Reiner quería más a Bertolt, pero si cedía a correrme, ¿qué diablos sé supone que haría? ¿No se suponía que éramos amigos?

"Pues..." intervino Ymir, cruzándose de brazos; "creo que deberías comenzar a empacar, si es que tienes algo importante aquí."

"Ymir..." musité, atónito. "Chicos, deben estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Vamos, no pueden botarme sólo porque Bert lo dice, ¡ni siquiera es su casa!" rogué con desesperación, mirando a todos de uno a uno, pero ninguno me devolvió la mirada. Ymir enarcó una ceja.

"Pero es nuestra," argumentó, mirando a Christa, que lucía preocupada, mas no hacía nada al respecto. "Y yo apoyo a Bert si quiere que te vayas."

"P-pero... ¡No tengo a dónde ir!" supliqué, desesperado.

"Hey, debiste pensar en eso antes de interferir en una relación, ¿no crees? Todos aquí te dimos nuestra confianza aunque apenas y te conocíamos, te aceptamos en el grupo... ¿Y así nos pagas?" bufó. "¿Qué sigue, robarnos?"

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Volteé a ver a Christa con alguna esperanza de que me defendiera, ella era la más amable... Pero sólo me miró con angustia y negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Eren, no podemos confiar en ti... Además entiende que Reiner y Bert han sido nuestros amigos por mucho tiempo..." se justificó.

"No..." musité. Me giré hacia Annie, la que hacía poco había sido la más cercana a mí, mi última esperanza. "¡Annie!" exclamé. Levantó la vista, contemplándome con su clásica frialdad. "Vamos, Annie, ¡ayúdame a convencerlos de dejarme quedarme aquí!"

"No puedo hacer eso, Eren," sentenció con simpleza. "No importa cómo lo veas, lo que hiciste estuvo mal."

"No puedo creerlo..." murmuré angustiado. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Ymir suspiró. "Eso ya no es nuestro problema."

* * *

No me quedó otra opción que tomar mis pocas pertenencias y salir de la casa preocupado y sin despedirme de nadie. Christa se había disculpado y me había dado un poco de dinero a escondidas mientras yo guardaba mis cosas, aunque no era mucho. Había dicho algo como que si me daba más, Ymir lo notaría y se enfadaría. Acepté la plata con un suspiro, era necesaria, aunque sólo me alcanzaría para uno o dos días, a lo mucho. Tenía que encontrar trabajo urgentemente, y de preferencia algo que pagara rápido.

Mientras meditaba en esos asuntos y me regañaba por haber sido un imbécil tan grande, me percaté que inconscientemente mis pies me habían llevado hasta la farmacia donde Levi trabajaba de día. Me detuve en los ventanales, quizá verlo me animaría un poco.

Levi charlaba con un rubio que lo acompañaba detrás del mostrador. Debía ser otro empleado. Sentí una oleada de celos, ¿por qué el sí podía hablar con Levi y yo no?

El rubio le dijo algo a Levi y después se dirigió a una de esas puertas sólo para empleados. Levi lo observó y después miró hacia la ventana, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Pareció sorprendido de verme ahí, y me sonrojé porque de seguro ahora pensaba que debía ser un acosador. Mi estómago dio un vuelco e iba a dar la media vuelta y seguir con mi camino, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Levi ya me había visto.

Vi cómo se dirigió hacia el rubio antes de que se retirara y ambos voltearon a verme, haciendo que me sonrojara más. El rubio le dijo algo a Levi, éste último puso los ojos en blanco y salió a verme. Sentí el corazón palpitarme en las orejas.

"Oye. ¿Qué haces aquí?" fue lo primero que dijo Levi. Negué con la cabeza.

"Nada. Lo siento."

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" preguntó Levi retóricamente y después miró a todos lados. "¿Y dónde están tu grupito de zorras?"

Suspiré, decaído.

"Digamos que hice una gran pendejada y se molestaron conmigo."

"Hm. No me sorprende. Es de pendejos hacer pendejadas."

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. No estaba de humor para sarcasmo o comentarios hirientes, ni siquiera de Levi.

"Basta," exhalé, algo irritado. "No sé ni para qué vine aquí en primer lugar."

"Oye, ¿por qué tan sensible?" inquirió Levi, algo sorprendido. "Estás como una perra en su periodo. Vamos, anímate."

"¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me anime?! Estoy jodido, solo, ¡y necesito dinero!" exploté, apretando los ojos y tirándome del pelo. Levi me azotó contra la pared con rudeza, ¡¿por qué hoy todos hacían eso?!

"¡Ouch! Levi, eso duele..." me quejé, sobándome la espalda cuando me percaté de que el rostro de Levi estaba apenas a centímetros del mío. Contuve la respiración.

"Cálmate, ¿sí?" me reprendió Levi, frunciendo el ceño. "Yo no tengo la culpa por cada vez que la cagues, ¿entiendes? Y segundo, si lo que necesitas es dinero, yo puedo ofrecerte una alternativa," ofreció, alejándose de mí y limpiándose las manos de mugre imaginaria. Parpadeé, había obtenido mi atención.

"¿Qué clase de alternativa?" pregunté. Levi enarcó una ceja.

"Creo que te puedes imaginar qué. Te digo en la noche, afuera de Rose. Oh, y toma," añadió, buscado en sus bolsillos y ofreciéndome un cigarrillo. "Cortesía de la casa."

Lo miré y luego al porro, tomándolo vacilante. "Gracias..." dije, desconcertado. Levi se dio la media vuelta y entró a su trabajo.

"Sí, como sea. No te acostumbres."

* * *

Tuve el día más mierda que podía existir. Después de haberme ido de la farmacia me había decidido a por fin, buscar un trabajo en el día que me ayudara a juntar dinero más fácilmente. Sin embargo, en todos los locales que visité me rechazaban, argumentando que no necesitaban empleados. Hubo un señor de una tienda de alimentos que me aceptó y me dijo que me haría una prueba por el día; y todo el tiempo me trajo de un lado a otro, cargando pesadas cajas, acomodándolas y limpiando para al final decirme que "lo pensaría". Me dieron ganas de golpearlo por aprovecharse, pero tan sólo era un vejete y me dio lástima después de un puñetazo, así que me marché enojado. Compré una hamburguesa para comer —moría de hambre— y perdí el tiempo hasta que la noche se hiciera profunda, estaba exhausto y no tenía a dónde ir. Creo que me quedé dormido en el restaurante, porque un tipo me despertó y me pidió que me marchara por favor. Lo hice, algo avergonzado. Joder, parecía un vagabundo. Aunque quizá era eso en lo que me había convertido.

Cuando salí del lugar ya había anochecido, y me dispuse a ir a donde Levi y yo habíamos quedado. Rose era el nombre del club que visitábamos más seguido, y donde siempre me topaba con él y sus amigos. Cuando llegué, él ya estaba ahí, en la entrada. Hablaba con otro chico y me percaté que le vendió.

"¡Levi!" exclamé al verlo. Él volteó a verme y enarcó una ceja mientras el chico entraba en el club.

"¿Resolviste tus problemas?" me preguntó. Desvié la mirada.

"No realmente..."

"Bueno, bueno. Trabajarás para mí entonces."

Levanté la vista. "¡¿En serio?!" inquirí. La verdad es que ya me imaginaba que por ahí iba su oferta, pero escucharlo por mí mismo era diferente. A pesar de su carácter aparentemente duro, Levi era bastante generoso.

"¿Qué, acaso eres demasiado bueno para esto?" me retó él, malinterpretando mi pregunta.

"No, no es eso," corregí inmediatamente. Aunque no me molestaba el trabajito, tampoco podía decir que estaba precisamente a gusto con él. Es decir... eran drogas. ¿No era peligroso?

"Okay, entonces empiezas hoy," indicó Levi. "Te daré algunas cosas y tienes que asegurarte de venderlas. Me quedaré con el 70% de tus ganancias, y tú puedes quedarte con el otro 30%."

"¡¿70%?!" me quejé. Levi exhaló y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Tienes razón, estoy siendo injusto. Me quedaré con el 80% de lo que ganes."

"¡P-pero—!"

"¿Tienes algún inconveniente?" amenazó, fulminándome con la mirada y obligándome a callarme. "¿Piensas morder la mano que te alimenta? Porque si es así, podría enseñarte un poco de disciplina..."

Bueno, no podía ser tan malo. Tal vez no mucho si vendíamos de poco en poco, pero las drogas hacían dinero rápido, ¿no?

Tragué grueso. "No, está bien. Ya es bastante con que me estés ayudando. Gracias, Levi."

Él asintió y sacó una bolsa de plástico llena de un polvo blanco de una pequeña mochila. "Toma."

"¿Qué es esto?" exclamé. "¡Es mucho para una sola noche!"

"50 gramos de coca," dijo Levi, ligeramente divertido. "Oh, y Eren..." su mirada se tornó amenazadora y peligrosa, sus ojos destellaron en la oscuridad. "Ni se te ocurra regresar con un sólo maldito gramo que no hayas vendido, ¿entendiste?"

No podía negarlo, me sentía un poco intimidado. Pero aun así, necesitaba conocer las consecuencias de mis actos.

"¿O si no qué?" cuestioné con la voz temblorosa. Levi sonrió sádicamente, haciendo que temiera por mi vida.

"Recuerda mi lema, cariño," susurró con veneno. "El dolor es la mejor herramienta para la disciplina. ¿Querías ganar dinero rápido, verdad? Quiero todo para mañana," enfatizó, dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose al club.

Traté de buscarle el lado bueno. Podía hacerlo, ¿no? Tenía que hacerlo. Suspiré y me llevé la mano derecha al pecho, haciéndola un puño, a forma de saludo militar.

"¡Entendido, Capitán!" exclamé, tratando de hallarle humor al asunto. Levi volteó y me echó un vistazo, y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se marchaba.

"Pendejo," susurró. Su sonrisa era hermosa. No pude evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Sí, era un pendejo, por él.

* * *

Hubiera sido una reverenda estupidez entrar a Rose y tratar de vender donde Levi. Aunque su nuevo socio, yo era un desconocido en esto, mientras que él ya tenía una reputación.

Así pues, me marché a otro club, Sina. Sólo habíamos ido un par de veces, ya que no nos agradaba mucho el ambiente ahí. Había más que nada niños ricos y pretensiosos que alardeaban del dinero de sus padres, pero eran unos buenos para nada. No obstante, hice un buen negocio ahí. Una de las primeras chicas a las que le ofrecí —Hitch, dijo que se llamaba— se dispuso a ayudarme, presentándome entre sus amigos para que pudiera vender más. Incluso infló los precios, y después me explicó que sus amigos estaban dispuestos a pagar lo que fuera con tal de pasar un buen rato. Le agradecí y terminamos bailando, no era muy linda en mi opinión, pero era simpática y me hizo pasar un buen rato. Después de unas cuantas canciones, ya estábamos besándonos. No la aparté, lo hacía muy bien.

"Hitch, ya nos vamos," uno de sus amigos, Marlowe o algo así, nos interrumpió, tocando su hombro, pero ni así dejamos de besarnos. Hitch soltó una risita.

"Hmm... ¿No puedes esperar un momento?"

El tipo bufó, exasperado. Algo me decía que no era la primera vez que esto pasaba.

"Puedes traer a tu amiguito, ¿sabes?"

"¡Hey! Me llamo Eren," reclamé, finalmente separándonos. El tipo tenía un peinado bastante ridículo, como de tazón.

"Sí, sí," dijo con un gesto de mano. "Aun traes coca, ¿verdad?" asentí. "Vamos, ven a la fiesta. Ayudarás con el ambiente."

Y así, nos fuimos.

* * *

La fiesta fue increíble. La mansión en donde fue era enorme, y nunca había visto tanta gente amontonada en un mismo lugar. La música no era tan buena, pero después de beber un poco y fumarme el porro que Levi me había regalado, ya no me importó. De nuevo, Hitch me ayudó con las ventas, y milagrosamente, acabé de vender toda la mercancía esa noche. Cuando le agradecí a gritos entre toda la multitud y la música, ella respondió que tendría que recompensárselo. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció, debí haberme imaginado que nadie ayuda porque sí. Le dije que no tenía dinero, y ella sonrió ladinamente y me dijo que eso no era lo que estaba buscando, rozando mi pecho con sus manos. Capté la indirecta y le sonreí de la misma forma lujuriosa, tenía rato que no estaba con una mujer. La verdad, no sabía si me excitaría lo suficiente, pero Hitch tenía bastante experiencia y lo logró. Cogimos por un largo rato, hasta que los dos nos cansamos demasiado como para seguir y nos quedamos dormidos en una de las habitaciones.

Cuando desperté, la luz lastimó mis ojos y me causó un intenso dolor de cabeza. Solté un quejido, mi boca estaba seca y mi estómago revuelto; por suerte no lo suficiente como para hacerme vomitar. Memorias de la noche anterior llenaron mi cabeza en desorden, y recordé que me había quedado dormido después de tirarme a esa chica... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí, era...

"¿Hitch?"

Me incorporé en la cama, percatándome de que estaba solo y no había rastro de ella. Me paré de inmediato y revisé mi ropa antes de ponérmela. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y una profunda angustia invadió mi pecho cuando me percaté que mis bolsillos estaban completamente vacíos.

"Oh no... ¡¿Hitch?!" exclamé, con la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad. La casa era un desastre, había manchas por todos lados, basura y cosas rotas y tiradas. Bueno, no sólo cosas. Había personas tiradas en el suelo, durmiendo; pero ninguna de ellas era Hitch. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico cuando me topé con el tipo del peinado estúpido. Parecía desorientado.

"¡Oye tú!" le dije. "¿Dónde está tu amiga Hitch?"

"Hmm... ¿Hitch?" levantó una ceja, tallándose un ojo. "No sé... ¿Se fue?"

"¡SÍ!" exclamé con terror y desesperación. El tipo se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"Oh, vamos, no grites..." susurró, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Después volteó a verme y me rodeó con un brazo, llevándome hasta la cocina, donde me percaté que había gente despierta y fumando y bebiendo.

"Ánimo, que la fiesta sigue todavía."

* * *

Salí de aquella mansión a mediodía, sintiéndome maravilloso. Me habían ofrecido un poco de la coca que les había vendido la noche pasada, y me aconsejaron que los efectos secundarios se contrarrestaban con alcohol. Por más extraño que resultara, tampoco me sentía borracho. Estaba en perfecto control de mí mismo, y sintiéndome con mucha energía y paz a pesar de que me habían robado todo. Pero de momento, mis problemas se esfumaban. Estaba perfecto.

Llegué hasta el muelle de la ciudad y tropecé en los tablones. Me reí, de seguro era porque la humedad los había hecho resbalosos. Sí, eso debía ser.

Me senté, ligeramente torpe, a la orilla del muelle, y observé la tranquilidad del agua por un momento, sintiéndome inquieto. La ciudad estaba activa, y yo tenía ganas de unirme a su actividad. Observé a lo lejos el puente que conectaba a Trost y Shinganshina, y de pronto recordé a Mikasa y Armin. ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Se estarían divirtiendo tanto como yo ahora? Recordé como solíamos divertirnos, y reí. Éramos tan inocentes y aburridos...

_Sangre... sangre... corriendo por mis manos..._

Jadeé. ¿Q-qué había sido eso?

"¿Eren?"

Volteé ante la mención de mi nombre, pegando un respingo.

"Ehh, Reiner..." dije más calmado cuando lo reconocí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó, acercándose a mí.

"Lo mismo debo decir," contesté con frialdad. Reiner suspiró.

"Bertolt y yo quedamos en vernos aquí durante su descanso. Lo estoy esperando."

"Hmm, eso suena a que ya no hay más problemas en el paraíso, ¿o sí?" me burlé con amargura. Reiner hizo torció los labios, incómodo.

"Eren... Bert ha decidido darme una segunda oportunidad," explicó. "Lo lamento."

"Oh, no, no lo lamentes," dije, poniéndome de pie. "Estoy más que bien, ¿no me ves? Me la estoy pasando de lo lindo, ¡WUUU!" grité a todo pulmón, agitando los brazos en el aire y echando la cabeza para atrás. Reiner volteó a todos lados, avergonzado de que estuviéramos llamando la atención.

"Eren—"

"Tú, ¡maldito desgraciado!" escuché la voz de Bertolt. Ambos volteamos, impactados. Bertolt lucía furioso y me tacleó de imprevisto, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al agua.

"¡BERT!" escuché la voz de Reiner. Traté de gritar, muy mala idea. Todo el aire escapó de mis pulmones mientras yo me retorcía por salir. Juraba que era buen nadador, entonces, ¿por qué me estaba costando tanto coordinar mis movimientos? Bertolt me jaló del pelo y me sacó a la superficie. Jadeé desesperado, pero Bert me volvió a sumergir.

"¡¿Vienes a arruinarnos otra vez?! ¿No te bastó con lo que ya hiciste? Pues te diré algo, ¡no te lo permitiré más! ¡Déjanos en paz, puta asquerosa!" alcancé a oír su voz distorsionada, y su rostro contorsionándose en expresiones nada amigables. Burbujas flotaban a mi alrededor, escapando de mi boca y nariz, y el agua salada quemaba mi garganta. Escuché más gritos y oí un gran salpicón, y lo último que recuerdo antes de dejar de forcejear fueron unos brazos jalándome fuera del agua.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Me sentía hecho mierda.

"¿...Eren?"

"¡Está despertando!" escuché diferentes voces. Me incorporé para toser, mi garganta ardía y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Las personas a mi alrededor se acercaron a mí, y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo y paré de toser me percaté de que eran Reiner, Christa, Bertolt, Ymir y Annie; mirándome con expresiones de preocupación y sorpresa. Conocía el cuarto, estaba en el departamento de Ymir y Christa.

"¿P-por qué estoy aquí?" pregunté con la voz ronca. Sentía como si mi cerebro estuviera frito.

Annie levantó una ceja y volteó a ver a dos de sus amigos.

"Bertolt y Reiner quisieran decirte algo," dijo. Ambos bajaron la cabeza, como si estuvieran avergonzados. Poco a poco recordé lo que había pasado, aunque borroso... El muelle, agua, Bertolt atacándome...

"Lo siento, Eren. En verdad," empezó Reiner. Si no me equivocaba, él debía haberme salvado, aunque de seguro también se sentía culpable por todas las consecuencias que había traído ceder a estar conmigo.

"Eren... Yo también lo siento mucho. No debí hacer lo que hice, no sé qué me pasó. Es que... me puse loco de celos," admitió Bertolt con un suspiro. "Lo lamento."

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, exhausto y con una resaca terrible. "Está bien, chicos. Me lo merecía."

"Bueno..." siguió Bertolt, incómodo. "A manera de compensación, queríamos decirte que... Si quieres quedarte por un tiempo, al menos hasta que encuentres un lugar a donde ir, eres bienvenido. En serio. Todos lo hablamos, y todos estamos de acuerdo con eso."

Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Incluso Bertolt estaba de acuerdo? A juzgar por su expresión, supe que era la culpabilidad lo que lo hacía portarse bien conmigo ahora. Medité su oferta, no era mala idea. Podía tomarme todo el tiempo que quisiera en buscar un lugar decente para mí, y tener prácticamente asegurada mi comida y una cama donde dormir. Era perfecto, pero... Mi maldita consciencia me hacía dudarlo. Si me quedaba de seguro sólo complicaría más las cosas entre dos personas que se amaban, y no ayudaría nada para restablecer la confianza entre ellos. Exhalé audiblemente, derrotado.

"Pues... gracias. Lo aprecio, pero... No creo que eso sea correcto," dije. Aún me quedaban unos pocos escrúpulos. "Ya causé demasiado daño entre ustedes, lo mejor será que me vaya."

"Pero Eren..." insistió Christa desde atrás. Le dirigí una mirada reconfortante.

"Estaré bien, no se preocupen por mí. Sin resentimientos."

"Sin resentimientos..." murmuró Bertolt, mirando al piso. Sonreí con desgano y me paré de la cama, por mal que me sintiera. Entre más pronto me esfumara, mejor.

"Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. Nos vemos pronto, chicos."

"Espera, Eren," me detuvo Bertolt, mostrándome un pequeño fajo de billetes en su mano. Abrí los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido. "De parte de todos, nos gustaría darte esto. Ya sabes, como apoyo..." explicó.

"Oh no, no puedo..." me negué. No me caería mal un poco de efectivo, la verdad, pero estaba bien...

"Insisto. Nosotros también te causamos daño."

"Pues... gracias," acepté, tomando el dinero. Sabía que no se iban a rendir hasta dármelo. Levanté la vista y les eché un vistazo a todos, como buscando por su aprobación antes de marcharme. Cuando nadie protestó, asentí a secas y me di la media vuelta. "Hasta luego," me despedí.

Salí de la casa tratando de no mirar atrás, y cuando me había alejado lo suficiente, saqué el dinero de mi bolsillo y me dispuse a contarlo. Un sentimiento de sorpresa me invadió cuando me percaté de que era lo suficiente para cubrir mi deuda con Levi, y apenas y sobraba un poco que no me serviría para nada, pero al menos podría salvar mi trasero. Ignoré mi resaca y me detuve en el primer teléfono público que encontré. Marqué el número de Levi con manos temblorosas y un nudo en el estómago, me sentía tan estúpido. No podía creer que había perdido todo tan fácilmente.

Mientras esperaba a que contestara, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Obviamente no quería entregar el dinero que podía salvarme por un par de noches más, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Me había comprometido con Levi, y una promesa era una promesa.

Después de un par de tonos, respondió.

"¿Bueno?"

"¿Levi? Soy Eren."

"¿Sí?" inquirió él, expectante. Como si ya supiera lo que iba a decir. Como si ya supiera que iba a llamar. Como un jefe esperando los informes de su empleado.

"Ya tengo lo que me pediste," fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

"¿Sin falta?" insistió él.

Tragué grueso. "Sí."

"Hmm... Eso será interesante de ver," ronroneó Levi en un tono que no supe cómo interpretar. "De acuerdo, te veo afuera de Maria hoy en la noche. Y escúchame bien, bastardo: no vuelvas a llamarme en horas de trabajo."

* * *

Ya no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera, así que decidí esperar en el centro comercial donde Annie, Levi y yo habíamos robado un vestido hacía unas semanas. El recuerdo me hizo sentir algo nostálgico, ¿por qué había tenido que cagarla así?

El club Maria quedaba más a las afueras de la ciudad, así que me gasté parte de mis miserables fondos en un ticket para el subterráneo. Nunca me había sentido tan presionado a estar en cuenta de cada centavo que gastaba, ya que hasta ese momento no me había hecho tanta falta. Inclusive sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando me bajé en mi parada y vi a los vagabundos en la estación, estirando la mano y pidiendo dinero. Algunos tenían los ojos enrojecidos. Supuse que debían ser drogadictos, y traté de no imaginarme en ese futuro. No quería ponerme a llorar ahí.

Levi y yo no habíamos quedado en una hora exacta, mas todavía no llegaba la parte buena de la noche, así que supuse que estaría bien. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, Levi ya estaba afuera del club.

"Levi... Estás aquí."

"Y tú tarde, como siempre," me reprendió.

"Lo siento. He tenido un día de mierda—"

¿Y el dinero?" me interrumpió. Por supuesto. ¿A quién le importarían mis estúpidas penas?

Saqué el efectivo de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué. Pasé saliva para deshacer ese obstinado nudo en mi garganta que no se iba.

"Claro. Aquí está," dije, tratando de no sonar vacilante. Levi enarcó una ceja, mirando el pequeño fajo de billetes y luego a mí, y lo tomó. Comenzó a contar el dinero con una expresión escéptica, pero fue abriendo los ojos más y más conforme se daba cuenta que estaba completo.

"Whoa... whoa, Eren, maldita sea..." murmuró, estupefacto. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

"¿Pasa algo?" inquirí.

"No, es sólo que... joder, mierda, no pensé que estuvieras hablando en serio. O sea... ¡50 gramos en una noche! ¡50 malditos gramos, y es tu primera vez!" exclamó, dándome palmaditas en un brazo. "Mierda niño, tienes talento. ¿Qué hiciste, recorriste toda esta podrida ciudad?"

Me encogí de hombros. Pues esa deuda sí que me había llevado de un lado a otro.

"Algo así," dije, sintiendo algo cálido en mi pecho al ver su expresión anonadada. Era como un niño con juguete nuevo, y por un momento, me hizo sentir que todo había valido la pena. Todo con tal de ver su rostro iluminándose de esa manera...

"Entonces... ¿Lo hice bien?" insistí, rogando por su aprobación. Levi levantó la vista para encontrarse con mis ojos, incrédulo.

"¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! Lo hiciste jodidamente excelente, ¡pinche gángster!" se burló, dándome un golpe amistoso en el brazo. "Sigue así, mocoso, y vamos a llegar muy alto..."

No pude evitar reír un poco. Ese sentimiento llenando mi pecho comenzó a crecer e intensificó el nudo en mi garganta. Noté que mi vista se estaba poniendo borrosa debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, pero no podía evitarlo. Había estado conteniéndome demasiado tiempo y ya no podía más.

"Gracias Levi... gracias..." susurré con la voz rota, tapando mi boca con el dorso de mi mano e inclinándome hacia el frente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar, pero eso sólo hizo que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

"Oye... ¿Estás llorando?" inquirió Levi con los ojos muy abiertos.

"N-no..." negué con la voz temblorosa, pero era más que obvio. Levi suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, marica? No me digas que te conmovieron mis "palabras de aliento"," puso los ojos en blanco.

Sorbí la nariz. "No es eso... Es sólo que... Tuve un día horrible y ahora... no tengo a donde ir, porque la cagué y... Levi, ese dinero no es mío, yo no lo conseguí..." confesé, sollozando abiertamente. "Es decir, tenía casi todo el dinero pero... una perra me lo robó, y lo perdí, y entonces mis amigos me ayudaron con eso, aunque ellos no saben que tenía una deuda... pero ya no puedo quedarme con ellos, y no sé qué voy a hacer, no encuentro trabajo y no quiero vivir en la calle, y yo...!"

"Hey, hey, hey," me interrumpió Levi, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y dándome un par de palmaditas para llamar mi atención. Me enjugué unas lágrimas y lo miré a los ojos, apenas capaz de respirar. "Tranquilízate, ¿sí?" musitó con voz severa, chocando su frente contra la mía. "Hiciste un buen trabajo para ser tu primer día. Es más..." pausó, separándose de mí y sacando una pequeña pastilla de MDMA de su bolsillo. "Esto amerita una buena noche para terminar hechos mierda. Por mi nuevo socio," añadió, llevándose la pastilla a la boca. Parpadeé confundido, pero entonces me dirigió una de esas miradas provocativas que me volvían loco, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me besó.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado, y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Unas pocas lágrimas que quedaban cayeron de mis ojos, pero ya no me importaba. Levi me estaba besando, ¡por Dios! ¡Levi me estaba besando!

Me dejé llevar y lo tomé por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mi cuerpo. Su lengua invadió mi boca y suspiré de placer, nunca había sentido esto. Nunca un beso me había hecho tan feliz.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando sentí la lengua de Levi adentrarse hasta mi garganta y depositar la pastilla ahí, obligándome a tragármela. Entonces, Levi se separó de mí y se limpió los labios con la manga de su camiseta, dejándome tembloroso y extasiado.

"Sabes, Eren..." dijo, mirándome de frente; "sé que me voy a arrepentir tarde o temprano, pero... Si quieres, podrías vivir en mi departamento. Sólo lo digo porque me das lástima, ¿entendido?" evitó mi mirada. "Y tendrías que hacer los quehaceres, o moleré tu miserable trasero a palos, pero... ¿Qué dices?"

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja creció en mi rostro. Asentí enérgicamente.

"Digo que sí."

Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé uds, pero para mí Eren es el bebé mas bebe de los bebes (quiere tanto a Levi! asdasdsa) pero bueno XD este fic me ha hecho buscar algunas cosas en google que no me hacen muy orgullosa jaja, pero la información es poder. Tan solo espero que nadie vea mi historial, o pensaran que soy drogadicta o algo asi XDDD -lo borra-
> 
> Hitch es una perra. Desde que la vi en el anime me cayó tan mal, y bueno, tenia que ponerla como la zorra que es XDDD (lamento si a alguien le gusta el personaje)
> 
> Otra cosa, no combinen drogas con alcohol (just saying!) especialmente cocaína, como en este capítulo. Tienen efectos contrarios y se contrarrestan (la coca estimula el sistema nervioso, mientras que el alcohol lo deprime, y esto hace que no notes los efectos secundarios de cada uno y vuelve a ambas sustancias mas adictivas). Cuídense y quiéranse (? no sigan el ejemplo de Eren XDD
> 
> Y por último, la canción de título es de mis amores de My Chemical Romance (sniff! los extraño tanto!)
> 
> En fin, dejen reviews para saber que les pareció! :D


	4. Do I Wanna Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui dejo el cap, espero que les guste, en lo personal disfrute mucho escribirlo porque trata más de la relación entre Eren y Levi. Y hay lemon (al fin! :D) jajaja, bueno, me gustaria saber sus opiniones C:
> 
> El título es por una canción de Arctic Monkeys. Escuchenla si pueden :3

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas desde que empecé a vivir con Levi. Supongo que idealicé las cosas, porque no era nada como me imaginé en un principio. Levi nunca me había parecido alguien sumiso, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera tan exigente.

En la mañana se iba a trabajar a la farmacia mientras que yo había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como repartidor en una pizzería cercana. En la tarde comía lo que me encontraba en el refrigerador y luego me tiraba en el sofá y dormía hasta que Levi llegaba y me despertaba, obligándome a limpiar. Los primeros días me había supervisado de cerca todo el tiempo, reprendiéndome cuando no lo hacía bien —lo cual era bastante seguido, según sus estándares— y haciéndome quedar exhausto. Después de unos días de aprender por las malas con sus miradas intimidantes e insultos, al fin me dejó hacerlo solo y únicamente revisó mi trabajo hasta que terminé.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, me fui acostumbrando a sus exigencias y haciéndolo mejor. Si milagrosamente me sobraba tiempo en la tarde, dormía un poco hasta que fuera lo suficientemente noche como para irme a algún club a divertirme y vender. Mi vida se había vuelto muy agridulce: a pesar de que se sentía bien que poco a poco me fueran reconociendo como el socio de Levi y mi trabajo nocturno se volvía más fácil, Levi y yo pasábamos muy poco tiempo juntos a pesar de vivir en la misma casa, contrario a lo que me había imaginado. Nuestros horarios no coincidían mucho y sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, lo cual era irónico porque ni siquiera lo había tenido en primer lugar.

Este estilo de vida era arrasador: cuando no estaba eufórico estaba extenuado; y siempre que llegaba de mis aventuras nocturnas Levi ya estaba en el departamento, con la puerta de su habitación cerrada y alguna de sus conquistas de una noche haciéndole el amor. Escuchar sus gemidos me volvía loco; y en las noches en el que el alcohol o las drogas me hacían más atrevido, tocaba la puerta de su cuarto e intentaba abrir a la fuerza, haciendo una escena de celos. Mas sólo funcionó las primeras veces: Levi salía, enfurecido y medio desnudo; me gritaba y yo le respondía, forcejeábamos, peleábamos, e inclusive llegamos a besarnos unas cuantas veces de forma agresiva; pero de alguna manera u otra yo siempre terminaba en el suelo, molido a palos por su fuerza. Levi se marchaba, orgulloso, cerraba la puerta y seguía con lo suyo. Creo que incluso gemía más fuerte para restregármelo en la cara. Pero poco a poco fue simplemente ignorándome y cerrando la puerta con seguro para que no pudiera entrar, dejándome intoxicado y anhelante de sentirlo.

"No puedo creerlo. Excelente trabajo," me felicitó Levi una tarde cuando le entregué el dinero que había obtenido la noche anterior, y antes de empezar con mi rutina de limpieza.

"Gracias, Levi," respondí automáticamente cuando me dio mi parte. Normalmente un simple halago como ese me emocionaría demasiado, pero ese día no estaba de humor y mi resaca era demasiado fuerte aún.

Levi frunció el ceño y se tiró a mi lado en el sofá. No pude evitar dar un respingo, la noche anterior había gritado hasta quedarme sin voz y ni así Levi había abierto la puerta de su cuarto, pero en la mañana habíamos tenido una buena discusión al respecto.

"Eren, ¿por qué haces esto?" inquirió.

"Así acepté las condiciones del trabajo," me encogí de hombros, refiriéndome a mi miserable paga. Levi negó con la cabeza.

"No, no me refiero a eso..." dijo. "No sé si seas pendejo o sólo te haces, pero sólo te estoy usando, Eren. Me gusta jugar contigo," admitió, mirándome a los ojos. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero al menos era sincero.

"Lo sé," suspiré con tristeza. "Pero no me importa."

Y era verdad, no me importaba. Levi estaba jugando conmigo, pero mientras yo pudiera tenerlo cerca era suficiente para mí.

Ahora fue su turno de suspirar.

"Quien fuera tan joven y estúpido como tú otra vez."

Sonreí con dolor. Quería besarlo, pero de seguro me apartaría como siempre. Así que sólo apreté los puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos para contener mi frustración.

"Hey," dijo Levi. Levanté la vista, me miraba perplejo. "Quizá te haya bien salir un rato..." sugirió.

"¿E ir a dónde?" inquirí, algo sorprendido de su propuesta. Levi se encogió de hombros y se paró del sillón.

"No sé, sólo despejarnos un rato. Deja de mirarme como pendejo y vamos."

"E-está bien," no pude evitar tartamudear. Salimos de la casa y subimos a su auto, Levi condujo. Conversamos un poco de cosas sin importancia y Levi confesó que cuando se sentía estresado o deprimido y no se sentía de humor para colocarse, un paseo siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

Sé que era estúpido, pero no podía evitar ilusionarme un poco mientras lo escuchaba y me daba cuenta de cómo había crecido nuestra relación. Las primeras veces que lo había visto, no había sido capaz de hablar con Levi casi nada, todo se basaba en esa jodida tensión sexual que inundaba el ambiente. Ahora esa tensión seguía latente, pero al menos ya era capaz de entablar una conversación con él, por más trivial que fuese.

Nos detuvimos en el muelle y no pude evitar tensarme un poco, no pensaba que me traería a ese lugar. A decir verdad, me traía malos recuerdos.

"¿L-Levi?"

"¿Qué?" respondió mientras bajaba del auto. Caminamos por las flojas y húmedas tablas y nos sentamos hasta el final con las piernas colgando.

"No me gusta este lugar," confesé en voz baja. Levi enarcó una ceja.

"¿Por qué no? En este agujero, es uno de los pocos lugares que en verdad me gustan... Probablemente... el único lugar al que me atrevería a llamar  _'bello'_."

La sinceridad de Levi me desarmó. Nunca lo había escuchado describir algo con un adjetivo tan fuertemente positivo. Aunque... tenía razón. Faltaba todavía alrededor de una hora para el crepúsculo, pero el sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo. El sonido y los destellos del agua eran calmantes y hermosos; y a lo lejos se podía distinguir Shinganshina, comunicada con Trost por el enorme puente.

"Bueno... sí," admití, contemplando el paisaje. "Pero me trae malos recuerdos."

Levi volteó a verme con curiosidad. "¿Qué clase de recuerdos?"

Me encogí un poco.

"Umm... digamos que... casi me ahogo aquí..."

"¿Cómo?"

Me sonrojé.

"Pues... Bertolt me empujó..."

"¿Bertolt? Es el tipo alto y callado, ¿no? ¿Por qué haría algo así?"

Sentí que hasta mis orejas ardían y desvié la mirada, incómodo.

"Pues porque...  _MeacostéconReiner_..." balbuceé rápidamente para que Levi no me entendiera, pero creo que no funcionó, porque exclamó:

"¡¿Quéeee?! ¡¿Con Reiner?!" sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas. Levi negó con la cabeza. "No me jodas..."

Escondí el rostro detrás de las palmas de mis manos para ahorrarme la vergüenza. Sin embargo, no pude evitar asomarme cuando escuché su respiración alterarse y unos suaves ruidos escapar sus labios.

¡¿Estaba riendo?!

Lo confirmé cuando retiró la mano de sus labios y echó la cabeza para atrás, soltando una ruidosa carcajada. Su cara estaba completamente roja.

"¿Levi?" inquirí con timidez. Levi inhaló entrecortadamente, tratando de calmarse.

"¡No sabía que te gustaban de ese tipo!" rio, golpeando el muelle varias veces. "Oh mierda, ¡esto es buenísimo!"

"Sí... Levi..."

"Lo siento, lo siento, es que... ¡No puedo!" se disculpó, agitando las manos en señal de disculpa y serenándose al fin. "Puta madre, Eren. ¿Tan desesperado estabas?"

Me rasqué la cabeza. Nunca, ni colocado, lo había visto reír así, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era entre incómodo y extrañamente adorable.

"Pues... algo... La verdad no sé ni porqué lo hice," admití. "Fue muy estúpido y casi echo a perder la relación entre dos personas que se aman."

Levi me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, ya serio. "Ya, está bien. Lo hecho está hecho," me consoló. Sin embargo, su rostro pronto se deformó en una mueca burlona de nuevo. "Pero dime, ¿al menos era un buen polvo?"

"¡LEVI!" exclamé, terriblemente avergonzado. Levi rio un poco más y volvió a disculparse cuando se calmó por fin. Nos quedamos en un agradable silencio por un rato, observando el entorno. Todo estaba muy calmado. Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que Levi soltó un suspiro, y volteé a verle. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo.

"Sabes, Eren… No eres el único al que este lugar le trae recuerdos," suspiró. "Cuando era un niño, mis papás solían traerme a pasear aquí. Podía pasarme horas, ya fuera jugando o viendo los barcos que a veces llegan aquí. Pero todo eso es sólo parte del pasado," musitó. Podía sentir la tristeza en sus palabras.

Sabía de lo que hablaba. Trost y Shinganshina habían sido puertos importantes hacía unos años, mas pronto se estancó su crecimiento y otras ciudades costeras tomaron sus lugares. Ahora rara vez se veía a un navío desembarcar en estas tierras, y probablemente aquellos días de gloria de ambas ciudades habían terminado junto con la infancia de Levi. Era una coincidencia tristemente poética.

"¿Y qué pasó con tu familia?" no pude evitar preguntar en voz suave. Levi frunció ligeramente el ceño sin mirarme, y de inmediato me arrepentí de mi pregunta. "Digo, si es que quieres hablar de ello. Porque no tienes qué hacerlo."

Levi me miró, escéptico.

"Cállate y escucha, bien que quieres saber... Maldito metiche," farfulló. "Verás... Mi horrible familia nunca me aceptó tal y como soy. Los Ackerman son tan... tan... ugh, jodidamente perfectos, y yo era como la oveja negra de la familia," bufó. Me sorprendí de escuchar su apellido, me recordó a Mikasa. ¿Quizá eran parientes lejanos?

"…Nunca tuve interés en estudiar una carrera o buscar un trabajo monótono y tener una vida aburrida y perfecta como todos te dicen que debes tener. ¿Por qué la gente se cree esa mierda?" despotricó. "Siempre fui diferente, y nunca he sentido que pertenezco a ningún puto lugar. Pero mis padres no podían lidiar con eso, y cuando me rebelé me echaron de la casa. Y así comencé mi vida en las calles," exhaló, haciendo una pausa. Su rostro denotaba una extraña nostalgia, pero más que eso... Podía percibir furia. Furia y resentimiento.

Creo que... podía entenderlo. Podía identificarme con su furia hacia el mundo, cruel y despiadado. Sin pensarlo en demasía, intenté tomar su mano, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Levi la llevó hacia su chaqueta y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros.

"¿Quieres?" me ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza. No era muy fanático del tabaco.

"No, gracias."

Levi encendió su cigarro y siguió con su historia. "Sabes, mocoso... No creo que esta sea la forma de vida ideal, pero prefiero esto: estar desligado de todos, vivir la vida al máximo, disfrutar el momento sin tener que preocuparse de nada o de nadie... Eso es verdadera libertad, y es lo que siempre deseé," confesó, exhalando una bocanada de humo.

"Pero Levi... ¿No tienes sueños, metas?" objeté, inquieto. Lo que decía tenía sentido, pero no me podía imaginar que su máximo sueño era quedarse aquí como un vendedor de drogas.

Levi me echó un vistazo y luego, su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

"Mi único sueño es conocer el mundo," confesó. "Y juro que algún día, cuando tenga suficiente dinero, lo haré."

De nuevo, nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que la voz de Levi se escuchó de nuevo.

"Venir aquí me hace olvidarme de la putrefacción de esta ciudad y pensar que hay mucho más allá, en el horizonte... Y que algún día seré capaz de verlo," susurró. El anhelo era palpable en su voz. Pero de pronto, el encanto se rompió y volteó a verme. "Bah, apuesto a que ya te aburrí con mis mariconadas. Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Cuál es tu historia, Eren...?" enarcó una ceja.

"Jaeger," completé. Entonces me di cuenta que nadie de los que había conocido en Trost sabía mi apellido, ni yo el de ellos. A excepción de Levi, hasta ahora.

"Vivía en Shinganshina con mis padres, antes de venirme para acá," comenté. "Se puede decir que éramos una familia bastante unida hasta que hubo una seria crisis en el hospital donde trabajaba mi papá y todo se vino abajo. No conozco los detalles, pero creo que se metió con la gente que no debía con tal de mantener a nuestra familia. Se volvió alcohólico y un apostador, y eventualmente acumuló miles de deudas. Nos distanciamos y el matrimonio de mis papás también sufrió las consecuencias de su actitud. Incluso... mi papá comenzó a maltratar a mi mamá," hice una mueca ante los malos recuerdos. "A veces yo la defendía y peleaba con él, pero mamá siempre lloraba y me decía que no me metiera, que eran asuntos entre ellos dos. Llegué a escuchar que amenazaba con dejarlo y marcharse conmigo, pero nunca lo hacía. Supongo que no quería que nuestra familia se disolviera, sobre todo por mí," un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y rodeé mi cuerpo con mis brazos. "Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho... todo hubiera estado mejor..."

El apretón de Levi en mi hombro me hizo pegar un respingo. Me percaté de que me contemplaba con preocupación.

"Eren, no tienes que seguir si no..."

Fingí una sonrisa.

"No, quiero contártelo. Eres el único que se ha interesado en eso desde que llegué aquí," dije, y me dispuse a seguir a pesar del dolor que me causaba recordar todo eso. Levi frunció los labios y escuchó.

"Un día... regresé de la escuela y me encontré con los cuerpos de mis padres tirados... y ensangrentados..." mi respiración comenzó a alterarse al tiempo que pequeños vistazos de esa escena se proyectaban en mi mente. "La casa estaba hecha un desastre, entré en pánico..."

_"¿M-mamá?"_

"...No sabía qué hacer, así que llamé a mis mejores amigos," proseguí desesperado. "Ellos vinieron y vieron todo. Me preguntaron qué había pasado, pero yo no sabía..."

_"¿Papá?"_

"...Supuse que mi papá se había endeudado con las personas equivocadas y ahora esto pasaba, pero si llamaba a la policía, ¿me creerían?" dudé, ahora temblando a más no poder. "¿Y si los mismos tipos que mataron a mis papás venían por mí antes de que pudiera hacer algo? Tenía mucho miedo, y hasta ahora, no quiero morir..."

_"No..."_

"...Así que decidí que tenía que irme," farfullé con la voz entrecortada. Sentía una presión en el pecho que me hacía difícil respirar y las imágenes de los cadáveres de mis padres bañados en sangre y yo sosteniéndolos en mis manos seguían plagando mi mente, a pesar de que trataba de bloquearlas.

_Sangre... Sangre, corriendo por mis manos..._

Agité la cabeza, recordando la fatídica noche en que me había separado de ellos, y de Armin y Mikasa también. ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Qué les habría dicho la policía?

¿Algún día podría verlos de nuevo?

"...Mis amigos me apoyaron y me llevaron hasta el puente esa misma noche, con tal de que estuviera a salvo. Supongo que esperan que vuelva algún día, pero no creo que lo haga," dije, más para mí mismo que para Levi en ese punto. Suspiré, tratando de librarme de los malos recuerdos. "En fin, después fue cuando me encontré con Annie, Reiner y Bert; y heme aquí."

No fue hasta que la mano de Levi rodeó la mía que me percaté de que aún temblaba. Sus ojos grises expresaban compasión y melancolía.

"Lo siento mucho," susurró.

"Está bien. No me gusta hablar de eso, pero ya lo superé... creo," mentí fríamente. Pero estaría bien mientras no meditara en ello. "Ahora soy libre, como tú dices."

"Eren..." musitó Levi, perplejo. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y de pronto, sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Me había tomado por sorpresa de nuevo, pero lo besé de vuelta. Fue un beso sencillo y extrañamente más lento de como nos habíamos besado anteriormente, pero no por eso menos apasionado. Nos separamos poco a poco, rompiendo el pequeño hilo de saliva que se formó entre nuestros labios y quedando frente con frente. Volví a besarlo, no podía evitarlo. Levi respondió, y así continuamos varias veces por un largo rato. La temperatura subía de repente, pero entonces nos separábamos para tomar aire y volvíamos a lo mismo. Inexplicablemente, no fueron más que besos. Creo que simplemente no era el momento para avanzar a otra base. Ambos aún estábamos algo alterados al recordar nuestros pasados, las cosas que realmente habían significado algo para nosotros hace un tiempo y que nos habían vuelto los desechos de la sociedad que éramos ahora. Y… quizá era mi impresión, pero juré sentir algo de miedo en la manera en que Levi me besaba. Quizá era miedo a haberse expuesto demasiado, a dejar de ser el misterio que era para todos al menos ante una persona. Y creo que lo entendía, porque a pesar de que no hicimos el amor, el momento fue increíblemente íntimo, como si acabáramos de formar una conexión que no era sólo física.

Nos fuimos más tarde, cuando la noche ya había caído. Traté de tomar la mano de Levi hasta el auto, pero la rechazó. Fuimos al club Rose, y Levi me dispensó de trabajar esa noche. Fuera de eso, no habló mucho más durante todo el camino, haciéndome sentir extraño.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con sus amigos, pero él se puso a bailar con Isabel y Farlan, ignorándome todo el tiempo. Petra y Auruo notaron que había algo raro en él y me preguntaron, mas yo me hice el desentendido; aunque no estaba mintiendo del todo. En verdad no entendía el cambio de humor tan extremo de Levi.

La noche avanzó y me sentí agradecido de que al menos Petra y Auruo habían sido lo suficientemente decentes como para hacerme compañía y no dejarme bailando solo como un idiota, aunque era más que obvio que yo estaba de sobra ahí; y la división entre el pequeño grupo era bastante notoria. Noté que Isabel y Farlan a veces intercambiaban miradas con Petra y Auruo, como preguntándoles que qué había pasado. Pero ellos tampoco tenían la respuesta.

Como era de esperarse, las bebidas, los porros y los "polvos mágicos" pronto hicieron su aparición en nuestra velada, y conforme hicieron sus efectos, el grupo volvió a reunirse en medio de carcajadas y muestras de cariño. A excepción de Levi, por supuesto. Se apartó de nosotros y se perdió entre la demás gente en el club. Su actitud me dolió un poco, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando. Además, la compañía de sus amigos era bastante grata.

No me di cuenta de cuando, pero Auruo y Petra se esfumaron también. Quizá se habían aguantado demasiado. Isabel se encontró con unos conocidos que los invitaron a una fiesta, y Farlan me ofreció si quería ir con ellos. No sonaba a una mala idea, pero me negué. Si éramos sólo nosotros tres, me sentiría algo fuera de su grupo, y no quería ser una molestia.

Se marcharon, dejándome solo. Fue cuando busqué entre toda la gente, tratando de encontrar a Levi. Y como era de esperarse, estaba con otro chico, sentado en el bar. Sentí una oleada de celos y apreté los puños, sofocado.

De pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron, y a pesar de que estuviera con otro chico supe en ese momento que no podía seguir haciendo esto. Si seguía perdiendo mi tiempo así y permitiendo que Levi se fuera con cualquiera que no fuera yo, nunca conseguiría la oportunidad de ganarme su corazón ni aunque viviéramos juntos. Así que sin dudarlo más me abrí paso hacia él, y me miró con una ceja enarcada cuando estuvimos frente a frente. El idiota con quien estaba dijo algo, pero no pude escucharle a través de la música.

Sin prolongar más el momento planté mis labios sobre los de Levi, y pude sentir como sus comisuras se elevaban en una sonrisa taimada. Eso me dio más motivación para seguir y me arrimé más a él. El otro chico comenzó a tirar un berrinche y reclamarnos, pero ambos decidimos ignorarlo. Levi bajó del banco en el que estaba, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y ladeó la cabeza, abriendo la boca un poco y dejando escapar un suspiro. Fue un movimiento muy simple, pero me excitó de sobremanera y gruñí desde el fondo de mi garganta, frunciendo el ceño y apretando mis manos en las caderas de Levi. Intenté introducir mi lengua, mas Levi me lo impidió y se separó de mí.

"Deja algo para el plato principal, niño," murmuró sobre mis labios. Apuesto a que me puse rojo como una amapola.

Levi me tomó por la muñeca y me jaló fuera del club. El otro chico protestó, pero al verse totalmente ignorado se rindió y se marchó a otro lado, por otra presa.

Una vez afuera, mi mente, algo difusa, registró la manera en que las estrellas daban vueltas en el cielo, en que el cuerpo de Levi dejaba una estela al moverse —como si fuera una serie de fotografías— y en el calor que sentía a pesar del cambio de temperatura. El roce de la piel de Levi contra la mía quemaba.

Fue cuando supe que no podría aguantar hasta la casa. Dios, no podría aguantar ni siquiera hasta el carro. Quería tomar a Levi ahí; sin importar qué, sin importar quién. Quizá el callejón no era un lugar precisamente lindo, pero el cielo nocturno y la presencia de Levi lo compensaban.

Me detuve y le di un tirón en el brazo, como un niño que pide la atención de su madre. Levi volteó, fulminándome con la mirada, pero lo ignoré. Lo tomé por los hombros y lo azoté contra la pared del callejón, deleitándome en su expresión de pasmo. Lo intenté besar de nuevo, pero Levi ladeó la cabeza y colocó su mano en mi cara para detenerme.

Me hizo retroceder levemente y parpadeé, desconcertado.

"No puedo creer que vayas en serio," dijo con indignación. Su voz resonó en mi cabeza como un eco. "¿Aquí?"

Me liberé de su agarre y besé la comisura de sus labios. "¿Y por qué no?" respondí, insaciable. "Mira la luna y las estrellas, son hermosas. Quiero cogerte aquí, bajo su luz."

Levi echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una carcajada. "Harás que me dé diabetes con tus jodidas cursilerías," rio. Pero entonces se serenó y me dirigió una mirada felina y provocadora, y me atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento brusco. "Pero voy a permitírtelo esta vez," ronroneó, lamiéndose los labios. Me acerqué lentamente a ellos y volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Esta vez fue Levi quien, ansioso, rozó mi labio inferior con su lengua. Sentí un escalofrío de puro deseo y abrí la boca, introduciendo mi lengua en la cavidad al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo. Mis manos rodearon su cadera y lo impulsaron hacia mí, de manera que nuestras entrepiernas se rozaran. Comencé a respirar más agitadamente por la agradable fricción, y casi me vuelvo loco cuando Levi me rodeó con sus piernas para que yo fuera su apoyo y pudiéramos estar más cerca.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban fervientemente en medio de jadeos y uno que otro gemido, mientras que las manos de Levi se perdían entre mi cabellera, despeinándome. Podía sentir su erección contra la mía, dura e hinchada. Introduje una de mis manos por debajo de su chaqueta y su camisa, sintiendo su piel por primera vez. Abrí un poco los ojos ante la sensación: su piel era suave, sus músculos marcados. Sentí una de sus tetillas y comencé a acariciarla. Levi siseó y nuestras bocas rompieron el contacto. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y me rodeó con sus brazos también, mientras musitaba alguna maldición que no pude entender bien. Seguí realizando círculos alrededor del pezón hasta que se irguiera bajo el contacto de mi pulgar; y para finalizar con broche de oro, lo pellizqué.

"¡Ay! Hijo de puta," murmuró Levi calientemente en mi oído. En venganza, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, causando que me recorriera una descarga eléctrica.

"¡Ah!" no pude evitar gemir. Levi volvió a esconderse en mi cuello y comenzó a succionar, rozando su lengua húmeda y caliente contra mi piel. Más gemidos escaparon de mi boca y froté mis caderas más rápido y más erráticamente contra las de Levi. Él siguió mi ritmo; mientras que mis manos se despegaban de la pared y recorrían su marcado abdomen. Me detuve para desabrochar y bajar sus pantalones, exponiendo su miembro.

"Uh," jadeó Levi quedamente cuando el frío de la noche tocó su piel. Debido a la posición y a la cercanía a la que estábamos, no podía apreciar mucho de su cuerpo, así que dependía de mi imaginación y mi tacto. Seguí el rastro del suave vello que nacía en la parte baja de su abdomen y pronto me topé con su miembro erecto y tibio.

"Joder, Eren," dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar su sexo, algo lento porque quería imaginarme todos los detalles. Me detuve en la punta, ya húmeda, y la froté con el pulgar. Levi se retorció contra mi cuerpo y maldijo mientras tomaba un ritmo más rápido. Movió sus caderas de arriba a abajo para tener más contacto con mi mano y de paso frotándose aun más insistentemente contra mí. Cerré los ojos y gemí, mis pantalones se sentían terriblemente ajustados. Levi pareció percatarse de eso cuando me detuve y volví a posar mi mano en su cadera, enterrándole las uñas. Gruñó. Con una mano desabrochó ágilmente mi pantalón y liberó mi miembro. Lo manoseó rápida y tortuosamente, de la base a la cabeza e incluso frotando un poco mis testículos, causando que exclamara su nombre desde el fondo de mi garganta.

"¡Levi!"

"¿Traes protección?" murmuró en mi oreja, deteniendo sus caricias. Me quejé un poco, mas luego revisé en mi bolsillo de atrás: de pura suerte traía un preservativo. Se lo mostré y asintió, mirándome con lascivia y abriéndolo con los dientes mientras yo sostenía el pequeño empaque. Me sonrojé un poco cuando de paso, chupó la punta de mis dedos sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Levi debía tener bastante práctica en eso, porque sorprendentemente y aunque iba contra las indicaciones del condón, no se rompió. No obstante, la experiencia de Levi con otras personas era algo en lo que no quería pensar en ese momento.

Las extremidades de Levi me liberaron por un momento para que pudiera ponerme el preservativo y se puso de pie. Rozó la parte baja de mi abdomen y después colocó el condón con cuidado, haciendo un sonido de aprobación ante —quiero pensar— las dimensiones de mi miembro.

Levi no se contuvo después. Saltó sobre mí, volviendo a encarcelarme tan sensualmente entre sus brazos y piernas y haciéndome perder el balance por un momento mientras devoraba mis labios. "Nghh," gemí dentro del beso, extasiado. Ya un poco más estable, lo estrellé contra la pared y sin más preámbulo, me fundí con él.

"Agh," se quejó ligeramente. Suspiré, entre deleitado y tenso por la presión y el calor que ahora sentía alrededor de mi miembro. Comencé a moverme dentro de él, separando sus bien formadas nalgas para tener un mejor acceso. La respiración de Levi se alteró más a forma de que aumentaba mi ritmo y me adentraba más en él. Se escondió en mi cuello y me mordió para ahogar sus gemidos, enterrándome las uñas en la espalda; y a pesar de que no me había quitado la camisa, creo que me dejó marcas. Grité un poco ante el dolor, penetrándolo más fuerte y apretando sus nalgas con mis manos. Levi dejó escapar un grito.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahí, mierda!"

Sonreí, había dado con el punto que quería. Continué con el vaivén de mis caderas vehementemente, disfrutando la manera en que Levi se retorcía cada vez que daba contra ese punto y en que sus musculosas piernas me ceñían más contra su cuerpo.

"¡Ah! ¡Eren! ¡A-ah!" exclamó Levi en completa vulnerabilidad mientras se corría. Arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza para atrás, golpeándose contra el muro y soltando un pequeño quejido, pero el clímax era más intenso.

Su rostro en ese momento fue lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto: los párpados de satín, las pestañas negras. Su cara estaba perlada de sudor y sus mejillas rojas al igual que sus labios, que expulsaron mi nombre en un suspiro.

"Eren..."

Mi vista se nubló de la emoción y las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. Levi era tan bello, y el sólo pensar que yo era el causante de tales sensaciones me llenaba de una emoción que sólo podía describir como...

"Te amo... Ah, t-te amo... ¡Levi!" jadeé, incapaz de contenerme más. La cabeza de Levi cayó sobre mi pecho, y se relajó sobre mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, yo aún no alcanzaba mi orgasmo. Con unas cuantas embestidas más, la tensión en mi entrepierna se liberó y un gemido se atoró en mi garganta cuando alcancé el clímax. Mis sentidos se nublaron y experimentaron el más dulce placer, más ahora que era Levi quien me lo brindaba.

Mis rodillas temblaron y me incliné hacia adelante para sostenerme en el muro, de paso besando la nuca de Levi que seguía escondido en mi pecho. Ambos estábamos hechos un tembloroso desastre, y nos mantuvimos abrazados mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

Las piernas de Levi me soltaron con desgano y se recargó de lleno contra el muro, expulsando mi flácido miembro en el acto... ¿Sería que no podría pararse bien? El pensamiento me hizo sonreír como un idiota, creo que había hecho bien mi trabajo.

Concentrando mi poca fuerza en mis brazos que me sostenían contra la pared, choqué mi frente contra la de Levi. Nos miramos a los ojos, nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

"Te amo," repetí, algo alterado todavía. Pero tenía que decírselo, no quería que pensara que lo había dicho sólo por el calor del momento. En verdad sentía que amaba a Levi; y aunque estaba seguro de que él no sentía lo mismo por mí, no me importaba mientras pudiera estar cerca de él. Además, después de esto, tenía la esperanza de que no era precisamente indiferente para Levi. Llegar a que me amara podía tomarme algo de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Después de todo, siempre me habían dicho que yo era una persona bastante obstinada una vez que me fijaba una meta.

Y Levi era mi nueva meta.

Bufó, respirando audiblemente. Sus manos descansaron sobre mi pecho y apretaron mi camisa entre sus puños.

"Deja de decir pendejadas," dijo agitadamente; "y métemela otra vez."

Qué puedo decir, era mi jefe. Tenía que cumplir sus deseos.


	5. Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del capítulo es de una canción de Neon Trees (asdasdlsajd es algo vieja pero me encanta! y creo que queda muy bien con los sentimientos de Eren C:)

A veces quisiera que la vida no avanzara, que pudiera quedarme en un momento para siempre. Pero las cosas no eran así, y nunca lo serían.

Podía haber cruzado la barrera física con Levi, pero aún había una gran barrera emocional. Y es que no podía entenderlo bien. Estar con él, bailar con él, hacer el amor con él... Todo era tan maravilloso, entonces, ¿por qué no quería aceptarme? Podía jurar que él también tenía sentimientos por mí: la manera en que sus ojos brillaban después de hacer el amor, la forma en que bajaba su guardia cuando estábamos los dos solos. Se volvía más platicador. Y a pesar de eso, por más que le insistía, él decía que lo nuestro era sólo algo físico y que no iba a cambiar por un mocoso como yo. Las noches en que no estaba conmigo seguía trayendo a otros hombres a la casa, ¿por qué? ¡Él sabía que eso me volvía loco de celos!

Y sin embargo, no podía dejarle. No cuando se acercaba y me besaba de esa forma. Mmm...

"Levi," murmuré cuando nos separamos. Estábamos en la cama, él sobre mí mientras yo rodeaba su cintura.

"¿Qué quieres?" respondió irritado.

"Déjame ser tu novio," insistí por enésima vez. Suspiró y se movió, posicionándose a mi lado.

"No."

Pues no iba a rendirme hasta obtener un sí.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No me gustan las relaciones," dijo, incorporándose y encendiendo un porro. Extendí mi mano y me pasó otro. "No me gusta... sentirme atado a una persona. A nada."

"¿Ni siquiera si te enamoraras?" inquirí, deleitándome en la paz que la marihuana me brindaba.

"Eso del amor es sólo mierda que la gente inventa por la necesidad de aferrarse a algo," argumentó Levi. Arrugué el ceño.

"Entonces... ¿Nunca te has enamorado?"

Levi me fulminó con la mirada, mas creo que cuando se percató que estaba preguntando en serio se rindió.

"Quizá una o dos veces," admitió. "Pero eso ya no importa. Lo superas, y después te das cuenta que esas cosas nunca valen la pena."

"¿Y nunca has tenido una relación con alguien?"

Encontraba algo extraño que alguien como él jamás hubiera tenido una relación con alguien, ni siquiera con esas misteriosas personas de las que argumentaba haberse enamorado alguna vez. Era atractivo, listo, sincero, y por más que insistiera en ese concepto de libertad, se preocupaba por las personas  _a su manera_...

"Sólo una vez," respondió para mi sorpresa. "Pero no significó nada para mí."

"¿Con quién?"

Sabía que estaba preguntando más de lo que tenía derecho a saber, pero no podía evitarlo. Levi me tenía fascinado, y tenía que aprovechar que se estaba abriendo ante mí una vez más... Las paredes del cuarto comenzaban a deformarse, y la voz de Levi se escuchaba como un dulce eco...

"¿Qué es esto, un puto interrogatorio?" se quejó.

"Lo siento," me disculpé con sinceridad. "Sólo quería saber más de ti."

Levi suspiró, dándose por vencido. "Era una amiga de la secundaria. Se llamaba Hanji. Era bien pinche rara," dijo, dándole otra calada al cigarro. "Pero aguantaba mis excentricidades y yo las suyas, y en ese entonces no me sentía listo para salir del closet con toda la presión de mi jodida familia. Ambos sabíamos que no era real y que no teníamos esa clase de 'química', pero la pasábamos bien juntos," su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto en la habitación que yo no podía ver, o quizá eran sólo las visiones de la droga. "Hasta que decidí que no podía mentirme más a mí mismo y me corrieron de la casa. Hanji me ofreció asilo, de hecho, pero yo no podía seguir en ese maldito ambiente. Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con mi decisión, aunque me apoyó. Fue la única que nunca me juzgó, tal vez porque también estaba medio zafada, pero siempre fue una verdadera amiga. Después de que empecé mi vida en las calles perdimos contacto, sabrá Dios que habrá sido de ella." Finalizó, apagando el porro y arrojándolo al cesto de la basura.

Hice lo mismo.

"Ya veo," respondí algo aturdido.

"¿Y tú, Eren? ¿Has tenido alguna relación?" inquirió en respuesta. Me sorprendió un poco que se interesara, pero supongo que era mi turno de contar historias.

"Sólo una también, pero fue patética. Mi mejor amiga Mikasa y yo decidimos intentarlo cuando entramos a secundaria. Pero se sentía muy raro, así que terminamos," comenté.

"Hm. ¿Fue porque te diste cuenta que eras gay de closet?" cuestionó con ese ligero toque sarcástico tan típico de él. Me le quedé viendo muy serio.

"No soy gay. También me gustan las mujeres," clarifiqué. "Sólo que ella y yo no teníamos esa 'química', como tú dices."

"Interesante," remarcó honestamente. "¿Al menos el sexo era bueno?"

Me encogí ante el recuerdo.

"No realmente... Era más bien incómodo."

Levi negó con la cabeza.

"Eso apesta. Y entonces, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que también bateabas para el otro lado?"

Sabía que no preguntaba con mala intención, aunque no podía evitar sentirme ligeramente apenado.

"Pues... fue hace poco, la verdad..." confesé, rascándome la nuca. "Aunque ahora que lo dices, siempre pensé que mi mejor amigo Armin era bastante lindo..." agregué con una risa nerviosa. Levi sonrió de vuelta, debía ser por el porro.

"¿Tendrías algo con él?" preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

"No lo sé... Ni siquiera sé si él sea gay, aunque siempre ha sido bastante afeminado."

"¿Y Annie?"

Arrugué el ceño levemente; me había tomado con la guardia baja al preguntar por ella tan repente.

"¿Qué con ella?"

"¿Tendrías algo con ella?"

Negué con la cabeza. El cuarto se sacudió ligeramente.

"No lo creo. Annie es..." me detuve por un momento, recordando la forma en que se comportaba y en que lucía: seria, sexy, distante. Ahora que meditaba en ello, Annie era como Levi. Ambos odiaban las relaciones serias, querían pasarla bien y no demostraban mucha emoción por nada en absoluto, a excepción de cuando estaban colocados —o cogiendo. Tal vez Annie me había atraído subconscientemente por esa razón, porque era lo más cercano a Levi que podía conseguir. Pero dudo que a Levi le gustara escuchar eso, así que sólo mencioné lo obvio:

"Sólo éramos amigos con derecho."

Para mi suerte, Levi asintió; conforme con esa respuesta.

"¿Es buen polvo?"

"¡Levi!" me quejé, avergonzado por su naturalidad. Levi no pareció inmutarse por mi reacción.

"Contesta la pregunta. Yo respondí a tus estupideces," argumentó. Suspiré, sabiendo que tenía razón.

"Sí," admití con timidez.

"¿Y Reiner?"

"¡Levi!" volví a quejarme, ruborizado intensamente. "¡Pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás!"

Levi se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. "Nunca me dijiste si era buen polvo o no."

"Sí," contesté con desgano, sabiendo que no lo dejaría ir. "No es mi preferido pero... Supongo que era bueno. Si te atraen los tipos como é—" ahogué un grito cuando Levi se posicionó sobre mí y levantó mi camiseta para introducir su lengua en mi ombligo, causando que me recorriera un escalofrío. "¡Levi! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Levi, ignorando mi protesta mientras desabrochaba mis pantalones y exponía mi miembro al aire. Cuidadosamente lamió la punta primero, y luego lo introdujo profundamente hasta donde podía alcanzar sin ahogarse. Me estremecí ante el calor, la humedad, la textura.

"Tú... e-eres maravilloso..." gemí con la voz entrecortada. "A-ah..."

Impulsivamente mis caderas se movieron, queriendo sentir más de su boca, de su lengua. Levi tosió un poco y me fulminó con la mirada. Me sentí sonrojar y me disculpé en voz baja. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y me sujetó con tanta fuerza que no pude evitar un quejido, antes de que volviera a devorar mi miembro.

"Levi," suspiré, echando la cabeza para atrás y riendo un poco cuando la habitación se movió, inundada de colores que no estaban ahí. Mas esa pequeña carcajada se convirtió en un gemido cuando la lengua de Levi acarició toda mi longitud y volvió a engullirme, brindándome un calor y una humedad casi insoportables.

Levi continuó con la felación hasta que alcancé el orgasmo. Había tratado de advertirle, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera muy entendible entre tantos sonidos sin sentido que expulsaba mi boca sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Sin embargo, creo que me había entendido, porque se separó justo a tiempo para que mi semilla se derramara. La tensión abandonó mi cuerpo y me deshice en la cama, tratando de respirar. Levi se limpió la cara algo bruscamente, había alcanzado a mancharlo un poco. Ni bien me había recuperado cuando ya me estaba besando y frotando su trasero contra mí. "Ponte duro de nuevo," jadeó. Aun algo ido y atontado por el porro, miré su figura desenfocada. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y había una mirada cazadora en ellos, llena de deseo. Logré distinguir un bulto en sus pantalones ajustados, ¿lo había excitado el verme en ese estado?

"Levi... No ahora," me quejé, mi miembro se había puesto flácido y todavía no recuperaba del todo el aliento. Levi frunció el ceño, pero al menos dejó de frotarse tan cruelmente contra mí. Me estiré para besarlo y quitarle esa mueca de la cara, funcionó. Introduje mi lengua en su boca, saboreando su aliento, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Gimió algo desesperado y echó la cabeza para atrás, momento que aproveché para lamer la base de su cuello. Jadeó mi nombre, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Se aferró a mí cuando introduje la mano en sus pantalones y toqué su miembro, ya bastante duro. Whoa... me preguntaba si no le dolía. Lo manoseé un poco, ya iba memorizando las texturas del cuerpo de Levi —creo que nunca habíamos hecho el amor completamente desnudos, siempre ganaba nuestra impaciente fiebre por fundirnos en uno solo. Acaricié sus testículos y su sexo, me había percatado de que le gustaba que las caricias fueran algo rudas, eso lo excitaba más. Mi mano ya se sentía húmeda mientras Levi se estremecía entre mis brazos, temblando como un cachorro. Saqué mi mano y me sorprendí un poco del resuello que dejó sus labios, audible como si hubiera salido a la superficie de algún cuerpo de agua. Antes de que pudiera quejarse o insultarme, tiré de sus pantalones con fuerza y logré sacarlos velozmente. Me deshice de sus boxers de la misma manera y al tenerlo expuesto ante mí, lo acerqué a mi cuerpo bruscamente —cosa que creo que le gustó, porque gruñó de forma gutural y volvió a conectar sus labios con los míos. Cuando se separó por aire le di vuelta y escuché un quejido en respuesta.

"Qué mierda—" comenzó, mas se detuvo cuando separé sus bien formados glúteos y besé rápidamente su entrada. Levi dejó escapar un grito ahogado, tratando de voltear a verme.

"Eren, no... Ahí está s-sucio," se quejó con vehemencia, y pude saber que estaba terriblemente avergonzado.

"No me importa," respondí. Levi se estremeció de tan sólo sentir mi aliento en una parte tan íntima, algo que me hizo sonreír con suficiencia. "Además, lo dudo. Te bañas tres veces al día."

"M-maldito... c-cerdo," tartamudeó. Al fin introduje mi lengua en el esfínter y Levi soltó un gemido largo y prolongado, motivándome a ir más profundo. Levi se deshacía ante las caricias de mi lengua, y la verdad es que era bastante estimulante el sólo ver lo que le provocaba.

"¡Ah! ¡AH! P-puta madre Eren, e-eres un jodido p-pervertido-¡OH!"

Finalizando con un beso tronado antes de que Levi se viniera, reemplacé mi lengua por mis dedos. La verdad era que Levi nunca necesitaba mucha preparación debido a su continua experiencia, pero siempre era un deleite para mí ver sus expresiones y además, necesitaba ganar tiempo. Ya comenzaba a sentir la tensión en mi entrepierna de nuevo, pero aún no era suficiente.

Realice movimientos circulares, y después en forma de tijera con mis dedos índice y medio. Introduje otro dedo después, mientras Levi seguía temblando con cada movimiento.

"J-joder... Eren... Hazlo... ya," se quejó Levi. Cumplí su deseo, y finalmente lo penetré.

"¡Ah! ¡Eren!"

"¡L-Levi!" exclamé. De inmediato, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo errático y desesperado, provocando que más exclamaciones salieran de mi boca. Me ajusté a su ritmo y lo embestí; rápido, profundo y jadeante hasta que echó la cabeza para atrás y arrugó las sábanas entre sus manos, soltando alguna maldición. Besé su nuca y continué a ese paso, nuestros gemidos se hacían más altos, nuestras respiraciones más jadeantes. Apenas Levi anunció que estaba por venirse y me corrí dentro de él sin planearlo; de paso acelerando su clímax cuando mi semilla golpeó su próstata. Nos deshicimos en un gemido de alivio y traté de no derrumbarme sobre él a pesar de lo tembloroso de mis extremidades y lo difuso de mis pensamientos —por segunda vez. Las extremidades de Levi cedieron sin querer y se dejó caer en la cama, a pesar de que las sábanas estuvieran manchadas.

Oh, bueno. De todas formas teníamos que darnos un baño.

Me recosté a su lado, exhausto. Lo rodeé con mi brazo e intenté besarlo, pero él me detuvo.

"No vas a besarme con esa boca hasta que esté bien lavada, cerdo."

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos por el cansancio. "Agh, está bien."

Sin embargo, no pude evitar sonreír cuando Levi se acurrucó contra mi pecho. Aún estábamos medio vestidos, pero el momento seguía siendo increíblemente íntimo.

Me sentía un poco mareado de tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo: aún estaba colocado, mi corazón latía como loco y apenas y podía moverme del cansancio. Aspiré el aroma de Levi; me sentía eufórico, y no podía evitar pensar cosas como...

"Te amo... ¿Por qué no puede ser así todo el tiempo?"

Escuché una leve protesta y abrí los ojos. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Levi. Me avergoncé un poco, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?

"Nada," corregí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Levi se apartó de mí.

"No, dime."

Suspiré, sabiendo que no estaba en mi naturaleza mentir. "Bueno, pues... Es que no lo entiendo Levi, ¿por qué no podemos ser novios?"

Levi bufó. "Aquí vamos con esta mierda de nuevo. Eren, ya te dije..."

"...que no te gustan las relaciones, ya lo sé. Pero envías señales mixtas. Si tanto no quieres una relación conmigo, ¿por qué actúas como si estuvieras en una?"

Él puso los ojos en blanco, incorporándose y poniéndose los pantalones. Casi tropieza, pero alcanzó a sostenerse en la pared. "Son alucinaciones tuyas, niño."

"¡No soy un niño!" exclamé, enfadado. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y aunque aún estuviera viendo cosas, me puse de pie. "¡Si acaso soy unos cinco años menor que tú! ¡Y no son alucinaciones! Vamos, Levi, ¡atrévete a decirme que no te gusto! ¡Anda!"

Se cruzó de brazos, aun recargado en la pared. "Touché. No lo negaré," admitió, aunque había un ligero toque de cinismo en su voz.

Trastabillé hasta él después de haberme puesto el pantalón y lo acorralé entre mis brazos. Intenté robarle un beso, pero se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y sin dudarlo, me dio un puñetazo en la cara para evitarlo.

"¡Agh!"

Caí al piso, adolorido y humillado. Lágrimas de furia comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos mientras lo miraba, deforme, desde el piso y probaba el sabor de mi propia sangre.

"¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¡¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti?!" fingí una carcajada algo siniestra. "Es que no puedes conformarte con una sola persona, ¡¿verdad?!"

Levi no respondió, sólo me contempló con esa expresión impasible de siempre.

"¡Perfecto, entonces!" exclamé, tratando de ponerme de pie, pero volví a caer miserablemente en el piso. "Y asumo que vas a quitarme más de mi sueldo ahora por tus  _servicios_ , ¡¿no es así?!"

Levi suspiró, dando unos cuantos pasos con cuidado y extendiéndome una mano. "Eren..."

"No necesito esta mierda," farfullé, al fin consiguiendo pararme. Me di la media vuelta y salí con un azote de la puerta, ignorando a Levi por primera vez.

Estaba enojado, mareado y aturdido. Me encerré en el baño y vacié los contenidos de mi estómago. Me recargué en el azulejo de la pared y cerré los ojos. Una vez más calmado, me desvestí y me di una buena ducha. El contacto del agua fría contra mi piel era delicioso y me ayudó a relajarme más, aunque sentía mis ojos escocer ligeramente. Quizá haya llorado un poco. Quizá no.

Después del baño boté la ropa sucia en la lavadora —ya me encargaría de eso después— y me alisté para salir. Me había dispuesto a olvidarme de todo esa noche. Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera planeaba avisarle a Levi, pero se me adelantó.

"Eren," me llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta. "No hagas locuras."

Volteé a verlo, ofendido. ¿Ni siquiera una disculpa? Bueno, yo también me había dejado ilusionar desde un principio, pero aun así dolía... Mucho más que el puñetazo que todavía ardía en mi mejilla.

"No te preocupes," rezongué. "Ya no tendrás que estar 'atado a mí'. Después de hoy, conseguiré un nuevo lugar a dónde ir."

Levi bufó. "No seas tan infantil..."

"Para ti sólo soy eso, ¡¿verdad?!" exclamé. "¡Un maldito niño con el que puedes jugar! Pero ya se acabó, ¡estoy harto!" exploté, dando un pisotón en el suelo y apretando los puños para descargar mi furia. Levi pareció ligeramente sorprendido, quizá no tanto por mis acciones, sino por el hecho de que en verdad fuera capaz de dirigir mi furia a él. Mas pronto se serenó y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Haz lo que quieras, maldito mocoso..."

Bufé indignado y me di la media vuelta, dejándolo atrás con otro fuerte azote de la puerta.

Ya era de noche. Me fui caminando a un club más o menos cercano, Stohess, que también era propio de los chicos fresa y de la alta sociedad de Trost, como Sina. Usualmente no me gustaba ese ambiente con gente pretenciosa, pero quería alejarme de Levi y los clubes de clase media y baja que frecuentaba.

A pesar de mi poca preferencia por esa zona, debo admitir que me estaba pasando un buen rato: las bebidas eran buenas, las drogas también; y ya que tenía cierta reputación, estaba haciendo buen negocio esa noche. No obstante, mientras bailaba con una muchacha de voluptuosas caderas, cierto grupo capturó mi atención. Eran Levi y sus amigos. Conversaban a través de la música, y mientras inspeccionaban el lugar con la mirada, los ojos de Levi se clavaron en los míos.

Mierda.

Fruncí el ceño. Levi mantuvo su clásica expresión casi inmutable y miró hacia otro lado. Exhalé aturdido y traté de seguir con lo mío, cuando de pronto se apareció en mi lado.

"¡Eren! Pedazo de mierda..." exclamó a través de la música. Se había abierto paso bailando, y había sido rápido. "Necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Levi? ¿Vienes a quitarme tu parte del dinero?" reclamé de vuelta sin dejar de bailar. La chica, sin embargo, se detuvo con una expresión interrogativa.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Levi la fulminó con la mirada y tomó una de mis manos con fuerza. La chica abrió los ojos como platos y después me miró enojada, a pesar de que protesté y me solté del agarre de Levi. Se fue de todas formas, indignada.

Volteé a ver a Levi, enfadado. No parecía lamentarlo en absoluto. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y siguió bailando al ritmo de la música, pegado a mi cuerpo.

"Aunque hayas actuado como un niño malcriado, quiero decirte algo," dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara. Seguía molesto, pero era difícil tratar de ignorarlo cuando me tentaba así...

"¿Qué quieres?" repetí. No pude evitar encontrarlo adorable cuando bajó levemente la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado.

"Eh..."

En ese momento, una muchacha que pasó a nuestro lado capturó mi atención. Iba de la mano con un tipo, y ella también me reconoció de inmediato. Se detuvo con una mueca burlona.

"Tiempo sin verte por estos rumbos, Erem... Algo así, ¿no?"

"Eren," corregí, atónito. Apreté los puños, enfurecido de nuevo, aunque esta vez era por otras razones. "Hola, Hitch..."

Ella soltó una risita y se apartó con su hombre, mientras yo apretaba la mandíbula tratando de contenerme. ¡Es que simplemente no podía creer su descaro!

"¿Eren? ¿Quién es esa zorra?" inquirió Levi. Habíamos dejado de bailar.

"Esa zorra... es la puta que me robó el dinero de primera noche vendiendo," farfullé entre dientes. "Espera Levi, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos..." agregué, apartándome de él y caminando a zancadas donde la perra bailaba con el otro incauto. Con la misma desvergüenza con la que ella me había saludado, la tomé por los hombros, alejándola del otro hombre y la estrellé contra la mesa del bar.

"¡Agh! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!" se quejó ella. Podía sentir varias miradas recayendo sobre nosotros, y el acompañante de Hitch se acercó por atrás y trató de apartarme de ella.

"¡Suéltala!" bramó. "¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?!"

Me volteé para enfrentarlo. Era más musculoso que yo, pero eso nunca me había detenido con los bravucones. "¡Mi puto problema es que esa perra me robó!" ladré, dándole un buen puñetazo al tipo para quitármelo de encima. Al menos logré atontarlo un poco. Volví a dirigirme a Hitch y la zarandeé. "¡Quiero mi jodido dinero de vuelta!"

Un fuerte golpe en mi nuca me hizo caer al suelo, desorientado. El bravucón ya estaba de pie y volvió a golpearme varias veces. Abrumado, traté de defenderme, pero era más fuerte. Aun así, no me rendiría. El tipo estaba sobre mí y me tenía bajo su control, mas yo no paraba de forcejear. En una de esas le di otro golpe. Escuché un crujido y después al tipo quejarse de dolor antes de caer al suelo. Estaba a punto de pararme, victorioso, cuando de pronto, la figura de Levi apareció y comenzó a llenarlo de patadas y fuertes puñetazos hasta que tuvieron que intervenir y separarlos, y comprendí que no había sido yo.

Levi se soltó fácilmente del agarre de las personas que intentaban detenerlo, y entonces se dirigió a Hitch ante las expresiones de sorpresa de todos. Pude ver como temblaba cuando Levi la tomó de la tela de su vestido y la azotó contra la mesa del bar como yo había hecho anteriormente, sólo que con mucha más fuerza: la mesa tembló, las bebidas se cayeron y hasta algunas copas se rompieron.

Hitch soltó un grito y trató de zafarse, pero era imposible. Algunos hombres se acercaron a intentar defenderla, pero Levi los apartó con tan sólo una mirada asesina. Después volvió a mirar a Hitch.

"Dame todo tu dinero. Todo lo que le quitaste," ordenó. Hitch asintió con terror y comenzó a sacar dinero de todos los lugares donde fuera posible guardarlo: en su brasier, sus botas, sus ligueros. Levi le arrebató el dinero y lo arrojó hacia mí.

"¿Es suficiente?" me preguntó.

Tomé el dinero y lo conté rápidamente. "Sí," asentí, sorprendido. "Más que suficiente."

Levi asintió de vuelta, cortante. Alzó su puño amenazadoramente frente a la cara de Hitch, quien se encogió y rogó con grititos que no la golpeara. Levi pareció meditarlo por un momento antes de soltarla y que cayera al piso, temblando.

Entonces se acercó a mí y me extendió una mano. Sin pensarlo mucho, aunque algo sorprendido, la tomé y me puse de pie. Levi escudriñó a toda la concurrencia.

"Escuchen, imbéciles," exclamó autoritaria y fríamente; "todos aquí saben quién soy. Soy Levi, el más fuerte de todas sus estúpidas pandillas, y si se meten con éste inútil que ven aquí, se estarán metiendo conmigo," amenazó, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y levantando nuestras manos para mostrarlos a todos. Me sonrojé profusamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿estaba implicando lo que yo pensaba? Su expresión se mantenía seria y desafiante. "¿Entendido? Eren es de mi propiedad."

Algunas personas en la multitud asintieron, aunque la mayoría se habían quedado pasmadas después de toda la escena. Yo, entre ellas. Sin embargo, pude distinguir los rostros de la pandilla de Levi, sonriendo con complicidad.

Levi tiró de mi mano y me jaló fuera sin más, mientras la gente volvía a movilizarse e inclusive a ayudar a los dos heridos a pararse, aunque se habían ganado aquella paliza.

Ya afuera, donde la música sólo era un eco distante, Levi me guio hasta su automóvil. Nunca soltó mi mano, causando que me sonrojara todavía más.

"Hey... Levi," lo llamé tímidamente antes de que abriera el carro, "¿cómo hiciste eso?"

"A veces hay clientes que no quieren pagar, y tengo que usar toda clase de métodos con ellos," respondió. Soltó un suspiro y volteó a verme, enfadado. "¿Y a ti qué putas te pasa?"

"Lo siento," me disculpé sinceramente. "Perdón por haber causado esa escena..."

"No me refiero a eso, sino que... ¿ella?" su rostro era una mezcla de furia contenida y asco. "Entiendo lo de Annie o incluso lo de Reiner, pero... ¿Tan bajo caíste? ¡La tipa ni siquiera cobra!"

Sentí una punzada de indignación y vergüenza. La verdad es que sí, Hitch había sido un golpe bajo. Pero… ¡¿Cómo rayos?! Ni siquiera le había dado detalles a Levi de ella, ¡¿tan obvio era?!

"Ya me disculpé, ¿quieres?" repliqué, fastidiado. "Como sea, ¿y a ti qué te importa?"

Levi apretó mis cachetes con una sola mano y me besó con brusquedad. Dolió un poco por los golpes que había recibido, pero a pesar de todo… Sus besos siempre eran el mejor remedio.

"Joder, un chingo," murmuró acaloradamente contra mis labios. Exhalé, algo confundido, y lo rodeé con mis brazos.

"Levi, ¿a qué te referías exactamente con eso de que soy de tu propiedad?" inquirí con anhelo.

"Pues a que eres mi jodido socio," murmuró. Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando me silenció con otro beso y agregó:

"...y mi novio, también."

No pude evitar contener la respiración por un segundo. Una gran sonrisa creció en mi rostro, y al fin entendí a lo que se referían con esa estúpida expresión de 'mariposas en el estómago'. Arrinconé a Levi contra su auto y devoré sus labios con pasión, posando una de mis manos en su pecho para deleitarme en su corazón acelerado. Pude saborear una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de que se separara, si bien algo reticente.

"Aguanta hasta que lleguemos a casa, animal."

Sonreí y subí al auto, impaciente por comenzar ese trayecto que serían los minutos más largos de mi vida.


	6. The Only Exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa :D como estan? :3 yo feliz porque este cap tiene porno (?) ok no XD bueno, si, pero no solo por eso x) solo puedo decir que disfruten este capitulo porque digamos que es la calma antes de la tormenta(?) no dire mas XD oh, y a partir de aquí empezamos con los capítulos que narra Levi uvu
> 
> La canción es de Paramore, uno de mis grupos favoritos desde hace muuuucho :3 y se me hace muy tierna :) -recomendacion total-
> 
> bueno, hay mas notas al final del cap. Mueran de feels! ;)

_Levi's POV_

Nunca me he considerado un hombre cursi. Siempre he sido alguien serio que trata de no preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, que no desea mucho para no terminar desilusionado.

Y sin embargo... un día, un tonto iluso llegó a mí. No voy a negarlo, llamó mi atención como un juguete nuevo; con ojos brillantes e inocentes que se maravillaban ante la nueva realidad que se le ofrecía. Supe que tenía que ser mío, que tenía que arrastrarlo al infierno que es mi mundo y succionar su inocencia poco a poco. Pero nunca conté con que ese tonto iluso iba a deslizarse dentro de mi piel hasta colarse en mis pensamientos de día a día. Nunca pensé que el tonto iluso me volviera a dar esperanzas en aquello que ya daba por jodido y trillado, el dichoso 'amor'.

Y ahora el tonto iluso dormía pacíficamente en mi cama, roncando levemente a mi lado y con un rastro de saliva en su mejilla —y en la almohada, qué asco. Qué poco glamoroso, y a pesar de eso... no podía evitar contemplarlo y acariciar su cabello, soñoliento. Solté un suspiro, estúpido Eren. Cerré los ojos y traté de dejarme llevar por el sueño también cuando me despertó el timbre de mi celular. Di un pequeño respingo y tomé el teléfono de mala gana, preguntándome qué sería. Era un mensaje de Petra.

 **Petra:**  Levi, puedo ir a tu casa? Necesito hablar con alguien :S

Suspiré. De seguro tenía problemas con Auruo o algo así.

 **Yo:**  Ok

 **Petra:**  Gracias :3 estare ahi en 30 mins

Como pueden notar, soy increíblemente expresivo con mis mensajes. Pero aunque no lo demostrara mucho, Petra me importaba, y me preocupaba lo que fuera que pudiera tener. A pesar de que tenía una reputación de ser un desgraciado, también podía ser bastante considerado con la gente que me interesaba.

Me arreglé con algo de pereza, había sido un día pesado y una larga sesión de sexo con Eren, el maldito ya estaba adquiriendo más resistencia y se comportaba como un jodido conejo en celo. Aunque no podía quejarme, la verdad me encantaba.

El mocoso todavía dormía plácidamente cuando terminé de ponerme presentable. Negué con la cabeza, pero no pude contenerme y dejé un beso en una de sus sienes antes de salirme del cuarto. Eren ni siquiera se inmutó.

Tonto.

Cerré la puerta para no interrumpir su sueño y me senté en la pequeña sala a esperar a Petra. Llegó puntal y lo primero que noté al abrirle fue su expresión de preocupación. Apenas me vio, me rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza.

"¡Levi!"

Le devolví el abrazo. Me soltó después de un rato, cuando me empecé a sentir incómodo.

"Pasa," indiqué. Se sentó en el sofá con delicadeza. "¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"Sólo agua, por favor," pidió, y luego me miró con angustia; "No puedo tomar alcohol," dijo significativamente, tratando de darme a entender algo que obviamente no comprendí. Asomé la cabeza desde la cocina y enarqué una ceja.

"¿Huh?"

"Dios... ¡Estoy embarazada, Levi!" espetó. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas y Petra se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamé, corriendo a la sala. "¿Cómo?"

Petra bufó exasperada y dejó ver su cara de nuevo.

"No lo sé... El condón debe haberse roto, o algo así..."

"¿Y Auruo sabe?"

"Pff... No," susurró. "No sé cómo decirle."

"Petra," la llamé seriamente, sentándome a su lado. "¿Y tú quieres a esa... cosa?"

Se mordió el labio. "No es que no lo quiera," dijo; "pero no me siento lista para esto. Soy demasiado joven, y no quiero arruinar mi vida por un hijo no deseado. Sin ofender," se dirigió a su estómago, aún plano.

"Entonces deshazte de  _eso_  antes de que sea demasiado tarde," aconsejé. Levantó la vista con una expresión aterrorizada.

"¿T-tú crees?"

"Obvio, no seas estúpida," espeté. "Aunque claro, primero debes hablar con Auruo al respecto. Pero al fin y al cabo, la decisión es tuya. Es  _tu_  cuerpo(1)."

Suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón, como siempre," se puso de pie. "Sabes qué, voy a decirle a Auruo mañana. O tal vez hoy mismo, más tarde..."

"¿Segura que no quieres tomar algo más?" sugerí. La veía muy nerviosa. "No es como que planees quedarte con esa cosa, de todas formas."

Pareció meditar mi oferta, aunque su expresión me decía que se sentía incómoda. Negó con la cabeza después de un instante.

"No gracias. Preferiría esperar hasta haber tomado una decisión definitiva."

Me encogí de hombros y regresé por su vaso de agua.

"Tú te lo pierdes."

Conversamos por un rato más. O más bien, la dejé desahogarse. Cuando terminó dijo que debía volver a la casa. Me ofrecí a llevarla, pero se negó. Dijo que prefería caminar para despejarse, al fin y al cabo vivía cerca. A pesar de eso, la acompañé. No era bueno para una mujer andar sola por las calles durante la noche.

La dejé en la puerta, porque no les agradaba a sus padres. A diferencia de mí, Petra y Auruo todavía tenían una especie de fachada que mantener. Iban a la Universidad y vivían con sus familias, pero en las noches se escapaban de sus casas y entraban al mundillo de antros, drogas y sexo. Isabel y Farlan eran más como yo, sin familia que los detuviera, viviendo de cualquier cosa que la ciudad pudiera ofrecerles —lícita o no.

Petra me agradeció y se despidió con un abrazo. Me dijo que me contaría después cómo le había ido. Me quedé para supervisar hasta que entrara a su casa y me marché.

Apenas había caminado un poco cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Tenía un mensaje de Eren. Hacía poco que se había comprado un teléfono nuevo con algunos de sus ahorros; y desde entonces mensajeábamos seguido.

 **Idiota:**  Donde estas? D:

Había agregado una imagen, donde estaba él, aun recostado en la cama; sin camisa y con una cara como de cachorro regañado. Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque debo admitir que era algo tierno.

 **Yo:**  Acompañé a Petra a su casa. Voy para allá.

Me tomé una foto sacando la lengua. Ya se nos había hecho costumbre añadir alguna foto estúpida a los mensajes la mayor parte del tiempo.

 **Idiota:**  Ok. Te quiero :D

Pude sentir un ligero calor en mis mejillas. Maldito niño cursi... Esto de las relaciones era nuevo para mí, aunque... me gustaba. Al menos con Eren, a pesar de sus cursilerías y actos impulsivos. No todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pero valía la pena.

De pronto, comencé a sentirme incómodo. Podía sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, y eso era normal, excepto por el hecho de que esa persona se había detenido en el justo momento en el que yo también lo había hecho para ver el mensaje de Eren. Volteé para atrás, pero no había nadie.

Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico.

De cualquier modo, aceleré el paso. Volví a sentir a la persona detrás de mí, pero de nuevo no había nadie. Comencé a frustrarme y seguí caminando. Esta vez, lo juro, escuché jodidos pasos detrás de mí. Me detuve en seco, considerando cruzarme la calle pero ¿huir? ¿ _Yo_? Ja, tenía que ser una broma. No era un marica.

"Ya sé que me estás siguiendo," dije en tono amenazador. La calle donde me había detenido estaba sola y a los lados había distintos callejones, para colmo. "Pero ¡no te tengo miedo!" grité. Percibí al tipo moverse tras de mí y volteé en un santiamén. Detuve sus manos en el aire y me percaté de que ¡era el mismo imbécil al que había golpeado hacía unas semanas! El imbécil que le había dado una paliza a Eren por defender a la zorra barata esa;  _Bitch_ (2), Hitch o lo que sea.

"Tú..." murmuré con saña. Algunos moretones y cortadas todavía eran visibles en su piel, además de las cintas que llevaba en la nariz —de seguro se la había roto.

El tipo me miró con desprecio y me insultó. Trató de zafarse, pero era inútil. Empujé sus brazos hacia atrás y lo derribé sobre el concreto. Soltó un grito de desesperación mientras yo me daba la vuelta y seguía con mi camino. Escoria como él no valía la pena.

"¡Nadie me humilla así!" exclamó el tipo. Iba a seguir ignorándolo cuando de pronto... ¡BAM! Una, dos balas pasaron justo a mis costados. Giré, sorprendido, pero más que nada, hecho una fiera.

"¡¿ESTÁS JODIDAMENTE LOCO?!" vociferé. El tipo se puso de pie y me apuntó con la pistola, pero le di poca importancia. Me dirigía hacia él para ponerlo en su lugar cuando de repente no sé qué pasó y caí de bruces al piso con un terrible dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo. Escuché risas a mi alrededor, y la poca luz del alumbrado público fue eclipsada por sombras. Genial, el tipo no había venido solo. Lo que me faltaba.

Intenté pararme con una silenciosa rabia surgiendo dentro de mí, mas me fue imposible. Los bastardos patearon mis costados, mis piernas y mi cabeza para confundirme. Tosí y volví a caer miserablemente. Siguieron humillándome, pateándome e insultándome sin cesar, pero cuando uno de ellos me escupió, perdí la razón. Apreté los puños con toda mi fuerza y solté un alarido de pura furia mientras tomaba el pie de uno de ellos y lo jalaba hacia mí. El tipo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso con un estruendo. Los demás soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa e indignación y volvieron a dirigirse hacia mí, pero aquello me había dado tiempo de ponerme de pie y pegarles unos cuantos puñetazos, si bien mal dirigidos por mi desorientación. Alcancé a distinguir que eran tres, sin contar al que había tirado e incluyendo al que había golpeado a Eren esa vez.

El tipo del suelo se levantó y trató de atacarme por detrás, pero yo fui más rápido y le di un puñetazo en la cara, aunque me gané unos cuantos golpes de los otros por distraerme. El idiota se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a quejarse. Me agaché rápidamente aunque algo torpe para que en el movimiento sus amigos lo golpearan; funcionó. El tipo volvió a caer y yo aproveché para meterle el pie a otro y tumbarlo. Dos menos, aunque uno de los que seguía en pie logró tomar mis brazos y torcerlos detrás de mi espalda. El otro me hizo frente y puso la pistola en mi sien.

"Ojo por ojo," anunció con una sonrisa triunfante. Solté un leve quejido por mis brazos, pero le sostuve la mirada aunque mis ojos ardieran por la sangre que corría desde mi frente.

"Hazlo," dije; "No te tengo miedo."

El tipo abrió los ojos como platos, supongo que no esperaba esa respuesta. Pero yo jamás rogaba. Antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, me incliné hacia adelante y luego hacia un lado. Se escucharon exclamaciones y un disparo; mientras que el tipo que me sostenía y yo caíamos al piso, pero me dejó libre en el movimiento. No obstante, pronto se lanzó sobre mí y forcejeamos en el pavimento, cuando otra bala que pasó justo entre nosotros capturó nuestra atención.

Volteé hacia donde provenía el disparo, con los ojos desorbitados y respirando agitadamente. Con fuerza, arrojé al tipo con el que peleaba lejos de mí. Entonces me puse de pie, aunque algo cojo y caminé sin miedo hacia el imbécil que tanto quería su venganza pero era demasiado torpe o cobarde como para disparar bien. La pistola tembló en su mano mientras me advertía que no me acercara, que no diera un paso más, pero hice caso omiso. Lo tacleé, sin miedo; le di un par de puñetazos para atontarlo y tomé la pistola. La puse en su sien, como él había hecho, y le dirigí una mirada asesina. Él parpadeó, temblando con miedo.

"Escúchame, pendejo, y que te quede bien claro quién manda aquí," reprendí con voz firme. "No tengo objeciones para matarte, a ti y a tú estúpida pandilla. Así que más vale que no vuelvan a meterse conmigo o mis amigos, porque no saldrán de ello con vida. ¿Te queda jodidamente claro? ¿O eres demasiado imbécil para entender?"

Asintió, aterrorizado. "S-s-sí. P-perdón," balbuceó. Entrecerré los ojos y retiré lentamente la pistola de su sien, cuando sentí un intenso ardor en uno de mis costados, primero lineal y después expandiéndose en la región.

"¡AH!" solté un quejido y me giré, disparando a ciegas. Escuché otra exclamación, y me percaté de que el tipo que me había aprehendido estaba de nuevo en el piso, temblando de miedo y con un cuchillo ensangrentado. Me llevé una mano a la herida y le apunté con la pistola y mi mirada.

"Y A TI TAMBIÉN," amenacé. Asintió, intimidado y levantando las manos, dejando el cuchillo en el pavimento. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él, tratando de disimular lo mejor posible lo jodido que me sentía. Se encogió cuando lo sobrepasé y coloqué la pistola en su frente mientras me agachaba y recogía el cuchillo. Supongo que me había confiado en que sólo uno de ellos iba armado, gran error.

"Me quedaré con esto," anuncié, guardando el cuchillo dentro de mi chaqueta y poniéndome de pie. La herida ardía horrores, pero no podía permitirme demostrar debilidad. "Y con esto," agregué, contemplando la pistola, mas no la guardé, a forma de amenaza. Les eché un último vistazo, y eché a correr lo más rápido que me permitían mis miembros, al menos hasta perderlos de vista.

* * *

Llegué al departamento; agotado, sucio y cojeando. Sostuve con mi mano la herida a mi costado derecho en un intento inútil por detener la hemorragia. Toqué con fuerza y grité el nombre de Eren para que me abriera.

"Diablos, Levi, ¿qué rayos— ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!" ladró. Mierda, ¿tan mal me veía? Mis piernas cedieron y casi caigo, de no ser porque Eren me sostuvo. "Levi... ¿Qué pasó?" musitó en voz suave, cargándome entre sus brazos como a una novia. Estaba tan exhausto que no protesté.

"Me atacó una pandilla," dije entrecortadamente, apretando más la herida a mi costado. Eren se alarmó.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Levi, eso parece grave... Hay que llevarte al hospital..."

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "No, nada de hospital."

"¡Pero tienes que ir!" rezongó Eren. "¡Tus heridas podrían infectarse!"

"Entonces tendré que lavarlas."

"Dios, Levi, no seas terco—"

"El que necesita dejar de ser terco eres tú," tosí. "No pienso ir a un estúpido hospital, harán preguntas y ¿qué tal si la policía se involucra? Tengo que mantener un bajo perfil..."

Eren pareció entender aquello, aunque pude notar que no le agradaba la idea. "Está bien," aceptó. "¿Qué hago?"

"Llévame al baño," ordené, tosiendo de nuevo. "Ahí hay un kit de primeros auxilios, lavaré las heridas y..."

"Yo puedo hacerlo," interrumpió Eren. Parpadeé.

"¿En serio?"

Asintió mientras llegábamos al baño. "Sí. Umm... Era un niño algo problemático, así que siempre me terminaba involucrando en peleas y papá tenía que curarme después, y aprendí al verlo."

Asentí de vuelta. No había perdido mucha sangre pero sí había recibido mis buenos golpes y la herida era más o menos profunda. Eren me ayudó a sentarme en el inodoro. "Bien. ¿Crees que puedas curarme?"

Eren se encogió de hombros. "Pues... Nunca se lo he hecho a otra persona, pero supongo que sí."

"Bueno. Abre el espejo, ahí encontrarás lo que necesitas."

Eren hizo lo que le dije y sacó el botiquín. Después se arrodilló frente a mí y me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta y la camisa. Debo admitir, me enterneció la forma tan delicada en que lo hizo, sin segundas intenciones. Al fin, expuso la herida y ambos la miramos.

"Whoa," dijo, haciendo una mueca de molestia. La hemorragia ya había parado pero gran parte de mi cuerpo estaba mancillado de sangre seca, polvo y algunas marcas de moretones. Como había supuesto, la herida no era grave, pero sí vistosa. Iba desde debajo del hueco de mi axila derecha hasta casi la línea media de mi cuerpo, ligeramente por arriba de mi ombligo.

"Creo que vas a tener que bañarte," musitó disgustado. Asumí que era por la sangre. Asentí, me sentía sucio. Eren me ayudó a caminar hacia la ducha y sentarme. Sería más fácil si tuviera una bañera, pero esas cosas eran demasiado caras para mí.

Se quitó la camisa y abrió el agua fría. Me bañó con cuidado y ternura, siempre preguntando si no me lastimaba al tallar mi piel. Al final, lavó herida con suma delicadeza, y se disculpó cada vez que no podía evitar sisear por el ardor que me provocaba. Aparte de eso, no hablamos mucho. Me impactó la forma en que se concentraba, como si fuera un profesional. Cuando terminó, cerró la llave y me ayudó a secarme. Me ayudó a sentarme en el inodoro —de nuevo— y fue a traer ropa limpia y holgada. Dejó la ropa a un lado, tomó un pequeño tubo de antibiótico y lo aplicó sobre la herida. Apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras lo hacía, y como siempre, se disculpó. Finalmente, colocó una tira de gasa para cubrir la herida y me ayudó a ponerme el pijama. Me cargó hasta el dormitorio, la cama ya estaba preparada. Con cuidado me depositó sobre ella y me cubrió con las sábanas. Lo besé a forma de agradecimiento; algo acelerado, pero nos separamos antes de que pudiera pasar a otro nivel. Honestamente, dudo que mi cuerpo lo aguantaría, y Eren parecía notarlo. Apagó la luz y se acurrucó a mi lado, a pesar de que el reloj digital de la mesa de noche apenas marcaba las once.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" pregunté sin mala intención. "Es temprano, puedes salir a divertirte..."

"No sería lo mismo," respondió él. "Además, prefiero quedarme a cuidarte."

"Pfff... No necesito que me cuiden."

"Eso lo sé. Pero, ¿me dejarías hacerlo? Como un favor hacia mí."

Pude sentir el rubor subir hasta mis orejas. Este maldito mocoso... siempre sabía qué decir.

"S-sí," respondí. Me envolvió entre sus brazos cariñosamente, aunque tratando de no lastimarme, y olfateó mi cabello.

"Gracias... Levi."

* * *

Era increíble como Eren se encargó de mí los días siguientes. Pidió permiso en su trabajo de medio tiempo para faltar algunos días; llamó a la farmacia para avisar de mi ausencia 'por enfermedad', y se encargó de las tareas de la casa. Apenas y me dejaba pararme, cualquier cosa que quisiera o necesitara él me la traía. Cambiaba las gasas varias veces al día, verificaba que me tomara los analgésicos que me daba. Yo insistía en que no era nada tan grave, pero Eren era obstinado, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese estado. Por mucho que lo negara, la verdad si había quedado algo jodido.

Para el tercer día de mi convalecencia, ya estaba harto de pasar la mayor parte de mi día en la cama sin poder hacer nada, así que no había tenido reservas en demostrar mi ya de por sí agrio humor. A pesar de que Eren tendía a ser explosivo, me percaté de que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse. Cada vez que le rezongaba, jamás respondía, o lo hacía educada y amablemente. Era sorprendente lo protector y comprensivo que podía ser.

A la hora de la comida, la llevó a la cama con expresión seria. Se sentó a mi lado y se ofreció a darme de comer, pero yo aparté su mano con rudeza y le dije que podía hacerlo solo. Eren frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada y me dejó solo mientras comía.

Después de un rato, regresó por los platos y se los llevó sin una sola palabra. Escuché como los lavaba en la cocina y cerré los ojos. Estar acostado todo el tiempo te afecta, porque comencé a sentirme somnoliento aunque no había hecho nada en todo el día. Sin embargo, el roce de unos dedos sobre mi abdomen me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Eren me miraba entre apenado y sorprendido.

"Ah, perdón, no quería despertarte," se disculpó. "Sólo venía a cambiar la gasa."

"No estaba dormido."

"Oh."

Sin más que decir, Eren pasó sus dedos hasta llegar a mi costado, y despegó lentamente la gasa vieja. Su expresión dejaba entrever algo de remordimiento, ¿sería que se sentía culpable por mi mal humor o mi reposo obligado? El muy idiota tendía a culparse de cosas que no le incumbían. Me hizo sentir un poco mal, era yo el que se estaba portando como un niño emberrinchado.

En silencio admiró la herida que ya estaba sanando, y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la línea rojiza. "Está mucho mejor, aunque hay que seguir cuidándola."

Miré la cortada. "Va a dejar cicatriz, ¿verdad?"

Eren se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente," dijo, y se inclinó para besarla.

"¡¿Q-qué diablos haces?!" tartamudeé, ruborizado. Sentí un tirón en la herida al incorporarme de golpe involuntariamente.

"Nada," respondió Eren a secas. Aplicó el antibiótico y colocó la gasa nueva. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en su etéreo roce. Nunca nadie me había tocado con tanta ternura.

Se tiró en la cama, a mi lado. Escondió su rostro en mi hombro. "Perdón," musitó. Un sentimiento cálido me invadió por dentro y besé su cabello para después acariciarlo hasta que se quedó dormido.

"Tonto, no tienes qué disculparte," le respondí entonces, y pronto yo lo acompañé también al mundo de los sueños; pensando en que tal vez, y sólo tal vez no había perdido del todo la capacidad de enamorarme.

O quizá eran sólo los analgésicos.

Sí, eso debía ser.

* * *

_Un año después_

* * *

 

El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, para bien o para mal. ¿Para Eren y para mí? Había sido un buen año, al menos hasta ahora. Habíamos tenido varios desacuerdos al inicio de nuestra relación, principalmente por mi reputación y las inseguridades de Eren. Era un problema tener que separarnos para vender en clubes diferentes, porque aunque Eren no dijera nada, podía notar la incomodidad en su rostro. Entonces le preguntaba qué le pasaba, y él respondía que estaba celoso, y ahí estallaba una discusión. Pero tarde o temprano siempre nos arreglábamos, y poco a poco le fui demostrando a Eren cuando estábamos juntos que no necesitaba la compañía de nadie más, lo cual le fue dando más confianza en mí y en sí mismo. Aparte de esos problemillas no habíamos tenido mayores desacuerdos, así que nuestra relación se había convertido en algo muy estable para la sorpresa de todos los que me conocían. El mocoso ya era parte de nuestra pandilla y cuando no estábamos juntos, la gente tendía a preguntarnos por el otro. Me molestaba un poco, pero cuando veía la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Eren por sentirse aceptado y conocido en Trost, me hacía olvidarme de ello.

Ese día habíamos celebrado nuestro primer año juntos. No quería nada especial, así que sólo paseamos por el centro comercial para perder tiempo, cenamos hamburguesas y dimos un paseo a la orilla del río que separaba a los orígenes de Eren y los míos.

Recordaba cuando eso de las relaciones era una noción desconocida para mí, pero ahora entendía que no había gran dificultad en ello. Eren me aceptaba como era y no tenía que cambiar casi nada de mí, a excepción de leves cosas en mi rutina. Ahora salía un poco más en mi tiempo libre, siempre con Eren, y comenzaba a entender el concepto de estar con alguien sin necesidad de tener sexo —aunque el sexo era genial, también—.

Llegamos al muelle. Era la primera vez desde mi niñez en que observaba este paisaje sin estar intoxicado por alguna sustancia. Y aunque colocarme seguía siendo una de mis actividades favoritas, estar limpio no se sentía tan mal —al menos por ahora, claro—.

Eren soltó mi mano y dio unas cuantas vueltas y brincos sobre la madera floja, eufórico. De no ser porque había estado con él todo el día, pensaría que estaba drogado. Pero no, estaba limpio también.

"Pareces un maldito perro que ha estado encerrado mucho tiempo," me quejé con una sonrisa socarrona. Eren dejó de bailotear e hizo un puchero.

"Ya, sólo estoy feliz," dijo. Se acercó a mí y sonrió antes de besarme.

"Gracias por este año," murmuró sobre mis labios. Fue como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor que me hizo sentirme terriblemente cálido por dentro y me puse de puntas para devorar sus labios, chocando nuestras narices sin cuidado alguno. Soltó un quejido dentro de mi boca, mas pronto me rodeó con sus brazos y se entregó al beso.

No podía contenerme. No sé cómo un mocoso como él podía sacar a esta bestia dentro de mí, pero lo hacía. No era el amante más experimentado, sin embargo, tenía una pasión incomparable que compensaba por ello.

Nos separamos antes de que pudiera escalar a mayores en ese lugar público.

"¿Departamento?" sugerí, acalorado, y Eren asintió con las mejillas coloradas.

* * *

Cerré la puerta de la casa detrás de nosotros mientras Eren depositaba pequeños besos desde una de mis orejas hasta mi hombro. Giré la cabeza e intercambiamos una mirada; Eren sonrió tiernamente y me hizo sonrojar. Un destello cruzó sus ojos antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran. Fue un beso diferente de como normalmente nos besábamos, algo más lento y cariñoso, pero no por ello menos apasionado.

Entre pequeños contactos de nuestros labios y nuestras manos con el cuerpo del otro, llegamos a la habitación. Caímos bruscamente sobre la cama, Eren sobre mí, y soltó una risita.

"Muévete... imbécil," me quejé. A pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto, pude distinguir que Eren me fulminó con la mirada. Se acomodó bien y rodeé sus piernas con las mías. Lo atraje hacia mí y nuestros labios colapsaron. Impaciente, introduje mi lengua en la boca de Eren y él imitó la acción. A tientas, encendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche; y después mis manos se perdieron en su cabello castaño, alborotándolo y deleitándome en su textura sedosa. Eren rompió el beso para deshacerse de mi chaqueta y mi camiseta de manga larga. Solté un gruñido gutural conforme lo hacía, pero ni yo estaba muy seguro de si era una especie de protesta ante su rudeza o era producto de mi excitación. Probablemente un poco de ambas.

Siguió su turno, y pronto ambos quedamos medio desnudos frente al otro. Era... extraño. Es decir, prácticamente conocía de memoria el cuerpo de Eren mediante el tacto y viceversa. No obstante, para nuestra experiencia sexual, las veces que nos habíamos visto completamente desnudos eran relativamente pocas —sobre todo cuando lo haces en lugares públicos, simplemente te bajas los pantalones y vas a lo que vas—. Mas no podía decir que me disgustaba. Eren tenía un cuerpo delgado pero sexy, ligeramente marcado. El lienzo de su piel morena era virgen aún: sin ninguna perforación, tatuaje o cicatriz; me ofrecía una leve probada de la inocencia que Eren no había perdido todavía. Quizá era engañoso, pero me parecía jodidamente sensual.

Eren me devoró con la mirada de la misma forma en que yo lo hice. Posó sus labios sobre mi cuello, besándome y mordiendo algunas veces para hacerme suspirar. Acaricié con rudeza su espalda delgada mientras él dejaba un rastro de saliva sobre mi piel. Mi espalda se arqueó cuando envolvió mis pezones en el calor de su boca y jugueteó con ellos con su traviesa lengua.

"Joder... maldito bastardo," susurré cuando se separó y parpadeó un par de veces coquetamente antes de besarme. Acarició mi pecho, y se detuvo en la cicatriz que me había dejado el ataque con el cuchillo hacía ya un año. No era muy gruesa pero sí larga, así que había decidido disimularla con un tatuaje: donde comenzaba la cicatriz había un par de puntos de sutura dibujados, que después se abrían y mostraban un pequeño vistazo de un cielo negro y repleto de estrellas. Al centro se leía en letras muy pequeñas y cursivas:  _"Lo único que podemos hacer es creer que no nos arrepentiremos de la decisión que tomemos."_ Una vieja frase que seguía hablándome en momentos de dificultad. La luna alumbraba la cita desde una esquina, más alto que las estrellas. Y poco a poco, los puntos se iban uniendo hasta cerrar la 'herida', y por ende, mi pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Eren acarició el tatuaje con suma ternura, y lo besó. A estas alturas, todavía me sorprendía de lo dulce que podía ser a veces, sin necesidad de ser empalagoso o asfixiante. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, concentrándome en el roce de sus dedos, y en las pequeñas cosquillas que me recorrían ante su toque. Todo era tan puro, tan... tan real. No había figuras extrañas o deformación de la realidad, ni ecos o estelas o luces brillantes que hicieran más intenso el momento. Nada daba vueltas, todo se mantenía en su lugar... Sólo había deseo. Vulgar y puro deseo.

"Me encantas," susurró Eren mientras seguía bajando por mi torso y posteriormente por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ombligo y juguetear un poco con el piercing que ahí reposaba. Oh, cómo me excitaba cuando decía eso. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y murmuré su nombre con tibieza, a la vez que esa frase traía recuerdos a mi difusa mente —difusa por puras sensaciones y no por químicos esta vez. Recordaba haberlo escuchado decir lo mismo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja después de haber visto el gran tatuaje en mi espalda por primera vez: un par de alas, una blanca y la otra azul, entrelazadas y con una leyenda abajo que decía:  _"Flügel der Freiheit"_  —Alas de Libertad en el idioma natal de mi padre, alemán. Mi madre era francesa y aún era un misterio para mí cómo habían venido a dar a una ciudad tan indigna como ésta. Pero en fin, las alas, por más cliché que fueran en la historia de los tatuajes, eran un recordatorio de que tarde o temprano saldría de este agujero. Recuerdo cómo Eren se dispuso a escuchar con atención mi explicación sobre el tatuaje, a pesar de lo cachondo que estaba. Y cuando terminé, por supuesto, se me lanzó como un salvaje.

Eren siguió descendiendo por mi cuerpo, hasta toparse con mis pantalones y el borde de mis boxers. Extrañamente, los quitó con delicadeza, explorándome lentamente, hasta quedar completamente expuesto ante él. Arqueé una ceja, sin vergüenza alguna. Sus ojos destellaron en la oscuridad y una sonrisa genuina cruzó su rostro. Pude sentir las comisuras de mis labios elevándose ligeramente como respuesta.

Eren bajó de la cama, sacó un condón del cajón de la mesa de noche y se quitó los pantalones sensual y lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual. Se tocó ligeramente mientras se ponía el preservativo, sonrojándose y respirando alterado. Pasé la lengua por mis labios al verlo entero y duro frente a mí, y pronto Eren volvió a incorporarse en la cama e introdujo mi miembro en su caliente y adorable boca. Arqueé la espalda y solté un grito ahogado, tomando un puño de su cabello bruscamente. Eren hizo una mueca de dolor pero comenzó a lamer mi miembro erecto de todas formas.

"Joder... E-Eren... s-sigue... Sí, así..." murmuré entre resuellos mientras Eren continuaba con su trabajo, como un perro gustoso a la hora de alimentarse. La tensión se estaba haciendo insoportable, y sabía que pronto tendría que liberarla cuando Eren se separó de mi sexo con un sonido húmedo y un hilillo plateado en la comisura de sus labios. Estaba a punto de quejarme, pero Eren aprovechó para silenciarme con un beso y me llenó de sí.

"Eren," susurré sin aliento, arrugando el ceño. "P-pedazo de mierd... ¡ah!"

"Amo cuando me insultas," dijo entrecortadamente, besando mi oreja. Se movió dentro de mí, ansioso; y pronto comencé a seguirle el ritmo. "Tócame," ordené, aunque creo que sonó más como una súplica. Eren obedeció y tomó mi miembro húmedo entre sus manos mientras seguía invadiéndome. Nos deshicimos en jadeos e incoherencias, uniendo nuestros labios de vez en cuando hasta que Eren dio con mi próstata y arqueé la espalda, maldiciendo en voz alta. Eren sonrió y repitió la acción, ganándose otra maldición de mi parte y que le enterrara las uñas fuertemente en la espalda. Se quejó, pero siguió brindándome ese dulce placer hasta que no pude contenerme más y estallé en el orgasmo sin ayuda o interferencia de ninguna sustancia química.

Eren no aguantó mucho más y pude oír sus gemidos a medias, hasta que contemplé el cambio en su expresión —su ceño se aflojó, sus mejillas se inundaron de carmesí y su boca soltó un suspiro. A pesar de que mi vista y mi mente estuvieran nubladas aún, supe que esa imagen se quedaría conmigo como lo más precioso que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Se dejó caer a mi lado y nos quedamos acostados por un buen rato para recuperarnos. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y me sonrió atontado, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. No sé cómo rayos lo hacía, pero Eren podía pasar de terriblemente sexy a adorable en cuestión de segundos.

Le aparté algunos cabellos rebeldes de la cara y junté mis labios con los suyos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó entre beso y beso, y pronto, ya estábamos entrando en calor otra vez. Su lengua contra la mía era tibia, suave, obstinada. "Jódeme," dijo en una de varias pausas. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido de su petición. Es decir, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, pero Eren sabía lo que yo prefería. Aunque claro, no podía culparlo por desear un cambio de vez en cuando; ser 'el que muerde la almohada' era simplemente un banquete que muchos hombres no se permitían por miedo a los prejuicios. La verdad, me daban lástima. Esos cabrones no sabían de lo que se perdían.

Gruñí y asentí dentro del beso. Tomé a Eren por el trasero, separando sus bien formadas pompas y lo coloqué sobre mi entrepierna. Eren comenzó a frotarse sobre mí, generando fricción ante la cual ambos soltamos un largo gemido. Me incorporé ligeramente; tomé el miembro de Eren y lo acaricié para volver a ponerlo erecto. "Uh, Levi..." musitó febrilmente, escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Sus caderas se movían erráticamente, haciéndome echar la cabeza para atrás y murmurar una indecencia.

"¡Ah, ah, ah!" gemíamos ambos, con impaciencia. La segunda vuelta siempre era más rápida, porque ya no teníamos tanta resistencia como al principio. Desesperado, me estiré para tomar otro condón con una mano mientras seguía masturbándolo con la otra, si bien con poco cuidado, porque Eren tuvo que rodear mi mano con las suyas para guiarme al ritmo y la manera que él deseaba.

Rompí el paquete del preservativo y Eren me ayudó a colocarlo, inquieto. Después y sin ninguna delicadeza, aproveché una de sus exclamaciones acaloradas para introducir mis dedos en su boca. Eren tosió, sorprendido; mas pronto comenzó a lamer y succionar. Diablos, el niño se estaba volviendo un experto en esto. Me escondí en su cuello y lo mordí con fuerza, deleitándome en su pequeño grito y aprovechando para sacar mis dedos e introducir dos en la entrada de Eren. "¡Ah!" se quejó. El calor era insoportable, y a pesar de que Eren se retorcía no me detuve en mi tarea. Introduje un tercer dedo e hice movimientos de tijera, depositando besos en el cuello y la mandíbula de Eren para distraerlo, susurrando vulgaridades en su oído. Cuando estuve seguro de que Eren estaba preparado, saqué mis dedos y separé bien sus nalgas para finalmente adentrarme en él.

"¡L-Levi!" soltó, temblando. El calor alrededor de mi miembro era abrasador, pero delicioso. Apreté el trasero de Eren, memorizando su textura, su redondez. Eren se movía con vehemencia sobre mí. Clavó las uñas en mi pecho y me quejé, pero no me escuchó. Sentí de nuevo esa maldita tensión en la parte baja de mi abdomen y comprendí que no me quedaba mucho tiempo más; pero a pesar de ello, Eren se corrió antes que yo, manchando mi abdomen. Echó la cabeza para atrás y yo, unos pocos segundos después, me vine y me dejé llevar por la belleza del clímax.

No fue hasta después, cuando ambos reposábamos exhaustos en la cama entre el borde de la consciencia y la inconsciencia, que supe que tal vez no estaba limpio del todo. Estaba bajo los efectos de una nueva droga, una quizá más peligrosa y adictiva de todas las que había probado antes: su nombre era Eren Jaeger.

Y me encantaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): ¿Lo notarooon? Levi es feminista! :D
> 
> (2): por si no lo saben, bitch significa perra en inglés XD
> 
> Y bueno, ¿les gustó? ¿De quien les gusta más la narracion, Eren, Levi o les da igual? XD otra cosa, en la escena XXX fue sugerencia de KathKolmer que fuera suke. Espero haberlo hecho bien ewe
> 
> Dejen review para saber que tal! :3 me alimento de eso (?)


	7. That's What You Get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es de Paramore, otra vez x)

Uno de los amigos de Eren murió poco después de nuestro "aniversario". Fue Reiner, el rubio musculoso con el que Eren había cogido varias veces antes de que comenzáramos a salir. Durante una noche de fiesta se había excedido demasiado y había muerto de una sobredosis.

No era mi primer conocido que moría así: disputas callejeras, accidentes, suicidios y exceso de alcohol y/o drogas eran las causas de muertes prematuras más comunes en mi mundillo; y aunque todavía me deprimiera pensar en lo triste que era mi vida, ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado. Sin embargo, Eren todavía era más o menos un novato en esto, así que evidentemente no lo había tomado tan bien. Por si fuera poco, ese mocoso era demasiado sensible y se encariñaba bastante rápido, así que no era sorpresa que aunque ya no hablara tanto —o casi nada— con él, hubiera resentido la pérdida.

A decir verdad, apenas y conocía a Reiner como para lamentar en exceso su partida. Sí, era agradable; y sí, no merecía morir, pero tampoco lo sentía demasiado. Así que mi papel en esa pequeña tragedia fue más bien consolar a Eren.

Era de esperarse que Reiner ni siquiera hubiera tenido un funeral propiamente dicho, pero eso no le había impedido a Eren ir a dar su pésame —y de paso arrastrarme a mí con él. No obstante, los días después fue solo, y sus viejos amigos estaban tan dolidos por la pérdida que lo habían aceptado como si nada en su departamento. Supongo que al menos eso era algo positivo, mínimo Eren se había reconciliado con sus primeros amigos en esta ciudad. Y mientras tanto, yo charlaba con Petra tranquilamente en un bar.

"¿Cómo siguen las cosas con Auruo?" le pregunté.

Ella suspiró.

"No sé. Desde que pasó todo ese lío del aborto, nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo."

"Paciencia," le aconsejé. "Tarde o temprano todo cae donde tiene qué caer. Auruo es un idiota, pero te quiere bien."

"Lo sé," dijo ella. "Y yo también lo quiero, pero..." hizo una mueca; "no sé, espero que podamos resolverlo."

"Sí."

"¿Y Eren?" preguntó. Arrugué el ceño.

"¿Qué hay con él?"

"¿Sigue deprimido por lo de su amigo?"

"Sí," fruncí los labios. "Pero se le pasará."

"Te preocupa."

No era una pregunta. Bebí de mi trago; Petra sonrió con sorna.

"Quién diría, que alguien como Eren lograría tenerte controlado."

Hice una mueca. Su comentario me había molestado.

"Eren no me controla," respondí con brusquedad.

"Eh, sólo bromeaba," aclaró ella. "No te enojes."

¿Enojado? ¿Tan amenazador me veía? No, sólo me había irritado un poco, aunque yo entendía que no lo había hecho a propósito...

"No me enojo, sólo clarifico. Eren no me controla," dije con el tono más calmado que pude. No entendía por qué, pero su comentario me había calado bastante. ¿Así era como nos veían los demás? Siempre había pensado que era de la otra forma.

"Lo sé, lo sé," respondió ella para calmarme. "Eren es demasiado ingenuo como para hacer eso. A lo que me refería es que ha logrado sacar lo mejor de ti, ¿entiendes? Ya no estás tan malhumorado todo el tiempo, ni te metes en tantos pleitos o rollos de una sola noche. Te preocupas más por los demás, y eso está bien," sonrió. "Es lindo."

Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que Petra estaba tratando de arreglarlo, pero sólo me estaba haciendo enojar más. Lo peor es que tenía razón, y que Eren probablemente ni siquiera tenía en cuenta lo mucho que me había hecho cambiar. Podía parecer que yo mandara en la relación, pero la verdad es que era un intercambio justo. Sin querer, ambos habíamos cambiado algunos aspectos de nuestras personalidades para congeniar mejor juntos. Había llegado a pensar que era para bien, entonces, ¿por qué me sentía así?

Estaba avergonzado de mí mismo. Ni quería comentarle a Petra otras cosas que había estado pensando últimamente. Sólo confirmarían lo que ya había argumentado, y que por más obvio que fuera, me negaba a aceptar.

"No es lindo, y no me preocupo," rezongué inútilmente. "Sólo acepté estar en una relación porque el maldito mocoso insistió mucho. Tú sabes que esas cosas no me interesan y que nunca voy a cambiar, por nadie," enfaticé, aunque sabía que era una mentira descarada. Ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había cambiado.

Petra puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un pequeño sorbo de su trago.

"Si tú lo dices... Levi, sólo olvídalo. Cambiar no siempre es malo, y estar enamorado tampoco," dijo, poniéndole al fin un nombre al estado al que me había negado a etiquetar por un largo tiempo.

Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

 

Al siguiente día me tocaba trabajar en la farmacia. Erwin, mi jefe, estaba acomodando algunos productos que acababan de surtirnos mientras yo atendía el mostrador. Tenía algo de resaca y seguía molesto por lo que Petra me había dicho la noche pasada, así que era por demás decir que estaba de un humor de perros. Por suerte era uno de esos días en que casi no había trabajo, así que me la pasaba refunfuñando detrás del mostrador mientras Erwin organizaba las cosas.

Mi celular vibró. Un mensaje de Eren. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, así que ni siquiera lo abrí.

Bufé, exasperado. Erwin volteó a verme con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Tu novio?"

"No es de tu incumbencia," respondí cortante. Uno pensaría que no es correcto hablarle así a su jefe, pero ya había cierto nivel de confianza entre Erwin y yo, a pesar de que me llevara unos cuantos —bastantitos— años.

Erwin puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. "Oh, vamos, no seas tan amargado," dijo. Su expresión se tornó más seria y se metió detrás del mostrador conmigo. "¿Tienen problemas o algo así?"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"No, diablos, sólo no le contestaré ahora porque no quiero, estoy en mi jodido trabajo y él también," exploté; "¿y desde cuándo todos piensan que pueden meterse en mi puta vida amorosa? Me tienen harto, ¡¿a ustedes qué les importa?!" golpeé el mostrador, descargando mi furia. Erwin me miró perplejo.

"Whoa, tranquilo. Sólo quería hacer plática y saber por qué estabas tan molesto, pero no me meteré si no quieres hablar de eso," dijo. Por un momento pensé que dejaría de molestarme, hasta que una sonrisa ladina cruzó sus labios. Debí haberlo supuesto, Erwin no era de los que se rendían. "Aunque... estar en el trabajo nunca te ha impedido hablar con él," agregó significativamente, como esperando una explicación. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Bien, me atrapaste... Maldito rubiecito," lo fulminé con la mirada. "Es que... ¡agh!" volví a golpear el mostrador, apretando los puños. Sacudí la cabeza, me dolía.

"Ya no sé qué pensar," confesé. "Mi vida solía ser simple. Ya sé, ya sé que no estás de acuerdo con mi estilo de pasar el tiempo pero al menos estaba satisfecho," me justifiqué. Erwin era una de las pocas personas que no pertenecían a mi mundo y sabían de los ambientes en los que me desarrollaba. Y aunque no me juzgaba en voz alta, su desaprobación era obvia; pero no era de opinar a menos que se lo pidieras. Sin embargo, esta vez sí soltó un comentario desdeñoso.

"¿Andar de fiesta en fiesta te satisface?" inquirió retóricamente, torciendo los labios. Le lancé una mirada venenosa.

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, perdón. ¿Qué decías entonces?"

Continué. "El punto es que desde que estoy con Eren he estado pensando otras cosas, como..." suspiré, "' _¿qué tal si consigo un mejor trabajo en lugar de estar en esta droguería de segunda mano, y convenzo a Eren de que vaya a la Universidad? Todavía está a tiempo._ '" Me encogí de hombros, avergonzado. "El otro día, cuando no estaba, hasta busqué en internet información sobre becas y ese tipo de cosas... Podríamos tener una vida mejor. Hasta podríamos dejar las fiestas y esas cosas..." admití. Realmente había considerado esa posibilidad. Estaba harto de esta vida mediocre, y Eren me había recordado que no tenía que vivir así si no quería. Nunca era demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo. Pero...

"...Pero entonces comienzo a preocuparme de que me estoy encariñando demasiado, y eso no es bueno, porque —dímelo a mí— nada dura para siempre, maldita sea." Di otro pequeño golpe, y luego exhalé. "Aunque quizá intentarlo no sea tan malo..." Volteé a ver a Erwin. "Sabes, el otro día tuvimos una de las mejores noches que jamás hemos tenido. O sea, cogimos, pero no fue igual que siempre. Ambos estábamos  _limpios_ , y no sé, fue más lento... más... ugh,  _especial_ , por más pinche trillado que suene," dije. "Y creo que... me gustó más así."

Erwin abrió los ojos como platos.

"Oh, Dios. Levi, no sólo cogieron," enfatizó. "Ustedes  _'hicieron el amor'_."

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamé, pegando un respingo y sintiéndome sonrojar. "No, eso no es posible, porque para hacer el amor tienes que  _amar_  a la persona, y yo no amo a Eren," me defendí. Erwin enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas.

"¿Ah no?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"No."

"Entonces, ¿qué sientes por él?" inquirió. Sentí el rubor subirme a las mejillas más intensamente y mi corazón alocarse, era inútil negarlo.

"Bueno, ya, estoy enamorado de él, lo admito," solté de mala gana. "Pero no lo amo. Hay diferencia."

"Si tú lo dices," murmuró Erwin, siguiéndome la corriente. "Entonces, ¿jamás le has dicho que lo amas?"

Esta plática comenzaba a irritarme.

"No, porque no lo amo."

"¿Y él lo ha dicho?"

"Varias veces, sí."

"¿Y tú qué respondes?"

"¿Cuál es el punto de esta jodida conversación, de todas formas?" espeté a la defensiva. Erwin se encogió de hombros.

"Olvídalo. Sólo no puedo creerlo. El intimidante y gran Levi —oh, eso no fue a propósito, lo siento," se burló, refiriéndose a mi estatura. Entrecerré los ojos, claro que había sido a propósito, pero lo dejé continuar. "Es que... todo el tiempo parecías tan convencido de tu estilo de vida, de tu ideología, que pensé que nadie nunca sería capaz de cambiarte. Mucho menos un muchachito como me has contado que es Eren."

Exhalé, dándome por vencido. Todos lo notaban, todos decían lo mismo. ¿Cuál era el punto de argumentar?

"Tal vez sí ha logrado cambiarme un poco, supongo."

Erwin sonrió a medias.

"Ese niño es afortunado. Y yo que pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome si me notarías algún día, si valdría la pena, pero creo que me ganó," negó con la cabeza. "Un hombre sabe reconocer sus derrotas."

Lo miré como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

"Erwin, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"¿De qué más? Me gustas, Levi. ¿Por qué crees que te he mantenido en el trabajo a pesar de tu reputación?"

"¡¿Qué?!" ladré. No me ofendía, yo sabía lo que la gente pensaba de mí, pero no me había imaginado tal cosa. Erwin y yo éramos de ligas diferentes, y me sorprendía su bruta honestidad. Además, ¡¿Erwin?! El tipo estaba bastante bueno, ¡podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera! Y, ¡jamás me había dado la pinta de que era homosexual!

"Sí, pero ya que amas tanto a ese tal Eren, no me meteré más."

"Yo no—"

"...Sólo recuerda que el amor es una forma de esclavitud," me advirtió, impidiéndome terminar. "Debo admitir que me han ofrecido ofertas de trabajos mucho mejores que éste, pero siempre las termino rechazando por... ciertas razones," me guiñó un ojo. Joder, el bastardo era seductor. "Cuida que no te vaya a pasar lo mismo, y que nadie corte tus  _'Alas de Libertad'_ ," finalizó. Sí, sabía sobre mis tatuajes, le había contado. No obstante, no fue el hecho de que todavía lo recordara lo que tuvo un impacto en mí, sino la veracidad de sus palabras. Eren estaba provocando que comenzara a echar raíces en esta ciudad de mierda y a soñar con una vida estable a su lado. Mi antes ansiada libertad se estaba escapando, y lo peor de todo es que era yo mismo quien la estaba dejando ir. Un miedo y una vergüenza enormes me invadieron de repente, casi impidiéndome respirar. No. No cambiaría por nadie, no dejaría ir mis sueños por nadie. Tenía que demostrarme a mí mismo que no me olvidaría de la identidad que me había costado tanto trabajo construir.

Como si fuera un salvavidas, me aferré a la camisa de Erwin y lo jalé hacia mí, estampando sus labios con los míos y devorándolo en un beso. Mordí sus labios suaves, y traté de colarme en su boca, pero él me lo impidió. Me empujó firme pero suavemente con sus varoniles manos, contemplándome sin aliento cuando nos separamos.

"Levi, ¿qué—?"

"Oh, cállate, bien que lo querías," lo interrumpí, pasándome la mano con rudeza sobre mis labios hinchados. Con lo que no contaba era con la manera en que Erwin reaccionaría. Me tomó por los hombros y me empujó hasta la pared para entonces devolverme el beso sin ninguna delicadeza. Posó sus manos en mi pecho mientras subíamos de nivel y nuestras lenguas invadían la boca del otro. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, besaba tan bien... Mmm, ya me había olvidado de la emoción de besar otros labios. Jadeamos entrecortadamente cuando sentí que me desabrochaba el pantalón y una ola de remordimiento me invadió. _Eren_ , fue lo único que se me vino a la mente. Eren me estaría esperando en casa y sonreiría como un niño en vacaciones cuando me viera. Erwin era bueno en lo que hacía, pero no podía lograr que mi corazón se acelerara sin necesidad de tocar mi cuerpo, con sólo una mirada.

"No..." me quejé, tratando de apartarlo. "Hmm, no," Erwin se separó, dándome espacio para respirar y viéndome con preocupación. Su cabello, su ropa y hasta su respiración se habían vuelto desordenados. Lo miré con remordimiento, como disculpándome.

"Lo siento," musité. "No puedo hacerlo."

Erwin asintió sin decir nada. Ni siquiera me reclamó. Sólo se quedó con la mirada perdida hacia los enormes ventanales que daban a la calle. Arreglé mi ropa, cuando me percaté de que parecía estar mirando a algo en específico. ¿Alguien nos había visto? Volteé hacia donde él miraba, pero no había nada.

"¿Pasa algo?" inquirí. Erwin se mantuvo en silencio por un momento más, y después volvió a verme.

"No, nada," dijo, frío. "Sólo volvamos a trabajar."

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió en un silencio incómodo. Lo peor del caso es que sólo vinieron uno o dos clientes a lo largo de la jornada, lo que me dio poca oportunidad para distraerme.

Eren mandó otro mensaje después. Decía que iba a pasar la tarde con Ymir, Christa, Annie y Bertolt. Respondí con un sencillo "Ok." Su primer mensaje sólo preguntaba si tenía un rato libre en el trabajo, pero ya que no había contestado, no reparó más en eso. Debió haber supuesto que estaba ocupado.

A decir verdad, me aliviaba un poco que pasara el rato con ellos. El roce de Erwin me había provocado unas intensas ganas de sentir a Eren, como si tocar a otra persona me hubiera hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que prefería a Eren. No obstante, también me producía una intensa culpa, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera actuar normal después de lo sucedido. La ausencia de Eren me daría tiempo para asimilar mejor mi error.

Cuando estuve en el departamento hice una limpieza exhaustiva, de esas que siempre hacía cuando estaba alterado o necesitaba distraerme. Era mi obsesión. Mientras limpiaba y refregaba los pisos como Cenicienta, medité en lo que había hecho. Al menos había recapacitado a tiempo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lastimaría a Eren si se enteraba. Lo mejor sería guardarle el secreto, ¿no? Pero, ¿y si se enteraba de alguna otra forma? Era poco probable, aunque no podía descartar esa posibilidad. Y si eso pasaba, el daño sería aún más grande. Además, yo era alguien honesto. No me sentía a gusto teniendo que mentirle a Eren. Pero si le decía, de seguro dañaría la confianza que tanto trabajo nos había costado construir. La vida es injusta, te la pasas muchísimo tiempo tratando de construir algo y luego ocurre algo que lo destruye en cuestión de segundos. No te das cuenta de la fragilidad de las cosas hasta que te pasa y tienes que volver a empezar.

Pero en fin, si le decía a Eren por mí mismo lo ocurrido, y le explicaba mis razones —por más patéticas que fueran— quizá eso disminuiría un poco del daño causado. Estaba seguro que Eren sería capaz de entender mi postura; y —conociéndolo— se emocionaría ante la perspectiva de cambiar nuestras condiciones de vida... juntos. Ya no habría más dudas, sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a trabajar por ello.

Eren llegó un par de horas después, cuando ya había terminado y descansaba con un cigarrillo en mi mano. Entró, tambaleándose y riendo ruidosamente, lo que decía mucho sobre su estado.

"Hey," dije, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia él. "Tenemos que hablar."

Su semblante se ensombreció cuando me reconoció.

"Levi," susurró.

Bufé, colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. "Sí, ¿quién más, idiota? Ugh, Eren, apestas a hierba y alcohol," me quejé, ayudándolo a caminar. "Vamos, te llevaré a la cama y hablaremos luego."

Se desprendió de mí con rudeza, a pesar de que casi se tropieza. Se sostuvo en la mesa, mirándome con una mezcla de sarcasmo, dolor y desprecio.

"Cuéntame, Levi, el rubio ese de la farmacia, ¿lo hace mejor que yo?"

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas. "¿Q-qué?" tartamudeé. No pude evitar que mi voz temblara un poco. "¿Nos viste?"

Eren soltó una carcajada sin humor. "Ni siquiera vas a negarlo, eh..."

"Pues no," admití, comenzando a molestarme por su actitud insolente. Estaba en todo su derecho, pero igual me disgustaba. Me crucé de brazos. "Porque una relación se basa en la sinceridad, ¿no? Esa fue la mierda que tú me dijiste," le espeté. Suspiré, suavizando mi voz. "Eren, cometí un puto error, pero planeaba decírtelo. Lo siento mucho."

Eren pareció confundido por un momento, como si no supiera si perdonarme o no. Entonces se inclinó hacia adelante, y pude distinguir que estaba llorando. El estómago me dio un vuelco, me sentía terrible.

"Eren..."

"¡Te vi besarlo, Levi!" bramó de pronto. Su expresión era fiera a pesar de las lágrimas. "Quería darte una sorpresa y llevarte a comer, por eso te mandé ese mensaje... Y cuando llegué lo primero que vi ¡fue a ti lanzártele a ese maldito rubio!"

Resollé. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Con razón Erwin se había quedado mirando hacia los ventanales después de nuestra pequeña interacción, ¡y el bastardo ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de advertirme!

"Viste que lo aparté, ¿no?" traté de argumentar a mi favor.

Eren se mordió el labio. "Sí, pero..." negó con la cabeza; "seguías con él. Estuviste todo el día en la jodida farmacia, no quise ver qué serías capaz de hacer después..."

"¡No me jodas!" rugí. "Eren, ¡no pasó nada! ¿No me crees? ¿Vamos a volver a empezar con este asunto de los celos de nuevo?"

"¡Pues claro que estoy celoso!" sollozó. Se abalanzó sobre mí, torpemente pero con fuerza, y caímos al suelo. Eren estaba sobre mí, mirándome como un psicópata. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí miedo en ese momento.

"No me respondiste, Levi, ¿lo hace mejor que yo?" insistió en voz baja. Su mano acarició mi entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Me estremecí. No quería hacerlo si Eren estaba así.

"M-maldito mocoso... Quítate de encima," tartamudeé. Eren sonrió, pero había algo siniestro en su sonrisa que no me gustó para nada. Apretó mi miembro y no pude evitar arquear la espalda un poco y soltar un jadeo. Eren comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones y expuso mi sexo frente a él. Sus ojos destellaron con lujuria, y yo me estremecí. Parecía más un acosador sexual que mi usualmente cariñoso novio.

"Eren, QUÍTATE," susurré con voz seria. No quería tener que utilizar la violencia con las cosas como estaban, pero supongo que el acoso sexual tampoco era una medida precisamente pacífica de su parte. Gemí cuando Eren me ignoró e introdujo sus dedos en mi esfínter sin ninguna preparación. Estaba tan tenso que el contacto normalmente excitante me había dolido. Apreté los dientes, furioso; y sin pensarlo más, arrojé a Eren lejos con todas mis fuerzas.

Cayó con un estruendo, rompiendo una de las sillas de nuestro pequeño comedor. Por un momento me preocupé por él, cuando de pronto levantó la vista y me percaté de que había provocado a un monstruo.

Volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, pero esta vez comenzó a darme puñetazos ciegos. "¡TÚ NO SABES AMAR A NADIE!" jadeaba mientras me golpeaba en la cara, el pecho, el tórax. Me había golpeado la cabeza con el segundo impacto al piso, así que estaba algo aturdido e incapaz de defenderme. "¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO TANTO! ¡ODIO QUERERTE TANTO, MALDITA SEA!" repetía, cegado por la furia y sin darme tiempo para reponerme. Sus lágrimas caían sobre mí y me dio un poco de lástima; así que apenas pude ver, sólo detuve sus manos. Pero Eren, en lugar de calmarse, trató de forcejear conmigo; así que solté una de sus manos para que perdiera el balance y le di un buen puñetazo para quitármelo de encima.

Lo escuché quejarse y después deshacerse en leves sollozos. Cerré los ojos y traté de calmar mi respiración, al menos lo peor ya había pasado. Mi cuerpo palpitaba de dolor.

Me incorporé lentamente, atontado. Eren lloraba a lágrima viva a unos metros de distancia.

"Eren," murmuré. Debería estar enojado, pero sentía más remordimiento que nada. Eren levantó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos destellaron con miedo. Un jadeo escapó sus labios al verme.

Me pasé los dedos por la mejilla y los contemplé. Estaba sangrando. De seguro toda mi cara estaba ensangrentada y magullada.

Eren volteó a ver a sus manos. Sus nudillos estaban mancillados de rojo por tanto golpearme. Entonces volvió a mirarme a mí con esa expresión perpleja, adolorida y asustada, como si no entendiera muy bien qué estaba pasando.

Comencé a preocuparme por él. "Eren," lo llamé con firmeza. "Eren, ¿qué pasa?"

Se paró como resorte, sin decir una palabra. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras intercalaba vistazos entre sus manos y mi rostro, incrédulo. A juzgar por su mirada, supuse lo que estaba pensando. _'Soy un monstruo, ¡¿qué he hecho?!'_  —era lo mismo que yo había pensado después del momento con Erwin. Pero Eren estaba intoxicado, y no parecía estarlo tomando muy bien.

"Eren," volví a llamarle. "Tranquilo. Estoy bien, ¿ves?"

Me puse de pie y me subí los pantalones torpemente, pero sólo logré que retrocediera y se arrimara a la puerta. Traté de caminar hacia él, pero...

"No te me acerques," dijo. Había algo raro en su tono, como si no me reconociera. Su comportamiento estaba comenzando a ponerme de nervios, pero traté de mantener la calma.

"Eren, todo está bien, tranquilo," lo calmé. Pareció dudar por un momento, hasta que di un paso hacia él y soltó un alarido desgarrador que me caló hasta el alma, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se tiraba del pelo como si fuera a estallar.

Y entonces, salió corriendo. Abrió la puerta premiosamente, y salió corriendo. "¡Eren!" exclamé. Maldije por lo bajo y lo seguí. Ya era de noche, justo a la hora en que los habitantes nocturnos de la ciudad dejaban sus madrigueras; así que en las calles abundaban luces, carros y personas. Eren ya me llevaba ventaja, y mi cuerpo magullado no ayudaba mucho. De vez en cuando gritaba su nombre para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no me escuchaba. Se fue alejando, corriendo con tanto fervor que la gente se apartaba para dejarlo pasar. No lograría alcanzarlo, así que me rendí después de unas cuantas cuadras.

Me agaché hacia adelante, apretando mis rodillas con las manos; y mientras recuperaba el aliento observé como Eren se me fue perdiendo hasta que se lo tragó la oscuridad, alejándolo de mí definitivamente.

La gente pasaba a mi lado, dedicándome miradas extrañas, pero las ignoré. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era que Eren regresara a salvo después de unas horas.

Dejé caer mi cabeza y exhalé. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Las palabras de Eren resonaban en mi cabeza:  _'tú no sabes amar a nadie; te odio, te odio, te odio te odio teodioteodioteodioteodio ODIO QUERERTE TANTO'_ ; y entonces comprendí que había estado equivocado, que había sido egoísta y obstinado, y que había tratado de negar lo innegable...

Lo mucho que amaba a Eren Jaeger.

Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para no notarlo antes. Te lo podría haber dicho, Eren, y ahora mismo estaríamos haciendo el amor.


	8. Untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es algo corto, porque inicialmente iba a poner una parte narrada por Levi y después otra por Eren, pero creo que me voy a extender mucho así que mejor lo dividi en dos.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les guste :) esta es la parte de Levi. La canción es de The Veronicas y es de mis favoritas, por si gustan oírla :)

Azoté la puerta detrás de mí cuando llegué al departamento, y me recargué sobre ella. Estaba exhausto, pero más que nada, estaba arrepentido.

La sala estaba hecha un desastre después de la pelea que habíamos tenido Eren y yo. Y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, saqué una botella de alcohol y me puse a ordenar todo a fin de distraerme de mis caóticos pensamientos; pero Eren estaba detrás de todos ellos.

Me acabé la botella. Podía lidiar bien con el alcohol, aunque me había pasado un poco incluso para mí, debo admitir. Llegué a mi habitación —que después se había transformado en 'nuestra', pero esta noche era sólo 'mía' una vez más— no sin tropezarme un par de veces, y me dejé caer en la cama.

Me sentía terriblemente mareado y enamorado, y a decir verdad, no sé cuál era peor. Gracias al alcohol me quedé dormido casi de inmediato, pero ni en mis sueños encontré salvación contra mis pensamientos: Eren estaba en todas partes.

* * *

Desperté con una resaca terrible. Fruncí el ceño y me incorporé con gran esfuerzo, únicamente para darme cuenta que estaba solo. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad y me levanté rogando porque al menos Eren estuviera en cualquier otra habitación del departamento y que simplemente hubiera estado demasiado resentido como para dormir a mi lado.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Lo busqué en su antigua habitación, en la sala, en el baño, incluso en la cocina, pero Eren no estaba. No había nadie en esa residencia más que yo. Por un momento sentí un profundo pánico, pero traté de calmarme diciéndome que quizá Eren se había refugiado con cualquiera de sus amigos. Suspiré. No estaría en paz hasta asegurarme de eso, ¡maldita sea!

Llamé a Erwin y le dije que faltaría al trabajo. Aceptó sin preguntar mucho, supongo que seguía avergonzado por lo del día anterior.

Se lo merecía.

Después de colgar, me quedé mirando al teléfono, pensativo. ¿Eren traería el móvil consigo? Las manos me temblaban, joder. ¿Debería marcarle? ¿Me contestaría siquiera? Bueno, no ganaría nada parado ahí como estúpido.

Marqué su número, me lo sabía de memoria. Sentía una pequeña parte de mí morir cada vez que sonaba la línea y nadie respondía; hasta que de pronto, escuché la voz de Eren.

"Hola..."

"¡Eren!" sentí un gran alivio inundar mi cuerpo, "Maldita sea, ¡¿dónde estás?!"

"...estás llamando al celular de Eren, deja un mensaje y te contestaré cuando pueda. Byeee," canturreaba la grabación con esa voz de niño que lo traicionaba a veces. Maldije y arrojé el teléfono lejos, para luego recogerlo de nuevo y colgarlo con toda mi fuerza. Y sin embargo no pude evitar marcarle unas seis veces o más de pura impaciencia, todas con el mismo resultado inútil.

Me rendí después de un rato. Tomé unas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza y de mi cuerpo, todavía sentía ligeros estragos de la pelea con Eren. Tomé una ducha y me arreglé lo mejor que pude. Joder, tenía un aspecto de mierda. Algunos moretones y cortadas eran notorios en mi rostro y no podía cubrirlos, así que tendría que inventarme alguna estúpida excusa.

Me puse en marcha a casa de Ymir y Christa. Ellas y compañía eran los amigos más cercanos que Eren tenía aquí, así que lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado con ellos.

Estaban afuera cuando llegué. Annie y Bertolt estaban alrededor del antiguo auto de Reiner, depositando algunas cosas en la cajuela mientras que Ymir y Christa los observaban desde la entrada. De vez en cuando conversaban.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya," dijo Ymir cuando me vio. "¿A quién tenemos aquí?"

Christa me sonrió amablemente. Bertolt hizo un gesto tímido a forma de saludo, el pobre lucía bastante demacrado desde la muerte de Reiner. Annie sólo arqueó una ceja y astutamente preguntó:

"¿Pasó algo?"

"Nah, nada realmente importante," respondí. Tanto Ymir como Annie no parecieron tragársela.

"Tu cara no parece decir lo mismo," dijo la morena. Recordé mis moretones y maldije internamente.

"Ah, eso. No es nada. Anoche me metí en un pleito con un imbécil que no tenía dinero para pagarme y las cosas se pusieron algo feas."

"Whoa, ¿logró golpear al graaan Levi?" se burló Ymir. La fulminé con la mirada, y Christa la reprendió en voz baja.

"Un poco, pero no le fue nada bien después," me inventé. "Así que te recomiendo que te vayas con cuidado, maldita pecosa."

Ymir rio.

"Tendré precaución," respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

"¿Cómo está Eren?" inquirió Christa. Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco al percatarme de que eso significaba que no estaba ahí. Sentí la necesidad de preguntárselo directamente, pero algo me lo impidió. Su pregunta sonaba sincera y sin segundas intenciones, así que dudaba que me estuviera tratando de engañar. Los demás parecían bastante indiferentes sobre el asunto, así que también dudaba que me estuviesen ocultando algo.

"¿Levi? ¿Está todo bien?" insistió Christa, preocupada. Demonios, me había tardado demasiado en responder.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, todo bien. Está trabajando. El idiota quería tomarse un día libre porque estaba preocupado por mí, pero le dije que no lo hiciera."

"Qué lindo," esta vez, fue Bertolt el que habló. Sonrió desde el auto, cohibido y con un deje de tristeza. "Te quiere mucho. No lo dejes ir."

Si ya me sentía como una mierda de persona, eso sólo logró empeorarlo; más sabiendo la persona de la que provenía. Traté de sonreír, aunque estaba seguro de que pareció más bien una mueca de dolor. Había sido tan imbécil, me merecía toda esta puta angustia que me invadía ahora.

"Sí, lo sé," tragué grueso, tratando de disimular el nudo de mi garganta. "Me dijo que les mandara saludos."

"Se acordó," dijo Annie. Enarqué una ceja, a lo que explicó: "Le comentamos que planeábamos mudarnos hoy; sobre todo después de lo de Reiner, porque... bueno, son muchos recuerdos," hizo una pausa. Su expresión se mantuvo indiferente, pero pude percibir un leve deje de melancolía en su voz. Bert, a su lado, ahogó un sollozo y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, a lo que Annie le dio unas cuantas palmaditas de consuelo incómodamente. "Y de paso desocuparles la casa a Ymir e Historia, no queremos volvernos una plaga."

"Es una lástima que se vayan. Me gustan las rubias," bromeó Ymir para aligerar el ambiente, guiñándole un ojo. Annie puso los ojos en blanco y Christa rezongó.

"¿Eren vendrá después del trabajo?" inquirió Annie, volviendo al tema. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no se me ocurrió que mentira inventar. Me encogí de hombros.

"Supongo. Pero me mandó en caso de que no le diera tiempo," me excusé.

"Ya veo. Repartir pizzas es  _tan_  difícil."

Torcí los labios. Comenzaba a sentirme incómodo.

"Bueno, tengo que irme. Buen viaje, chicos. Hasta pronto, Christa, Ymir," me despedí.

"Historia," corrigió Christa. Parpadeé sin entender. "Ymir me está motivando a no avergonzarme de mi verdadera identidad, aunque sea una 'vergüenza' para mi familia," explicó con naturalidad. Ymir parecía orgullosa.

Esbocé una sonrisa. Así era como Eren y yo debíamos apoyarnos en todo, pensé.

"Ok, Historia," asumí.

"Dile adiós a Eren de nuestra parte, si es que no puede venir," añadió Bertolt. Subí al carro.

"Claro," dije. Tan sólo esperaba que pudiera encontrar a Eren pronto, para que pudiera despedirse de sus amigos por él mismo.

* * *

Mientras manejaba de regreso puse la radio para distraerme, pero ni eso podía calmarme. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar Eren, ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿O simplemente quería alejarse de mí para siempre, y por eso no tenía noticias de él? De cualquier forma, merecía una explicación. Sí, había sido un novio de mierda, pero al menos merecía tener las cosas claras, ¿no? Además, ahora que existía el riesgo de perderlo, el corazón me dolía como jamás pensé que me podría doler. Bien dice el refrán, "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". El maldito amor es una perra.

Miré el reloj, habían pasado unas doce horas desde la desaparición de Eren. ¿Debía llamar a la policía? Eso sería lo más sabio. Pero entonces recordé que Eren me había contado sobre el asesinato de sus padres y las razones por las que había huido, y me di cuenta de que no era tan buena idea. Aunque fuera otra ciudad, debían de tener registros de Eren; y al investigar sus antecedentes de seguro querrían interrogarlo. Además, Eren ahora estaba ligado conmigo, y entre menos contacto tuviéramos con la policía, mejor. Así que esto estaba en mis manos.

Suspiré. Alguien tocó el claxon y me rebasó, gritándome alguna obscenidad. Se la devolví. No era el primero que lo hacía, estaba tan ansioso que no me estaba concentrado en el camino. Volví a marcar el número de Eren, desesperado. Pero de nuevo, me mandó a buzón.

De pronto se me vino una idea a la cabeza. Erwin.

Eren a veces era tan impulsivo que no dudaba que fuera capaz de ir a echarle pleito en la misma farmacia. Con una ligera esperanza decidí ir a ver si tenía razón, aunque lo último que quisiera en ese momento fuera verle la cara a ese bastardo cejón.

Para mi sorpresa, al llegar, la farmacia estaba cerrada. A pesar de eso, Erwin estaba ahí, empaquetando algunas cosas. Fruncí el ceño y golpeé la puerta con rudeza para que me notara. Me abrió, atónito.

"Levi," dijo. "No esperaba verte hoy."

"Ni creas que me da tanto gusto venir aquí," le dije con veneno; "pero necesitaba hablar contigo."

"Bien," respondió él. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarme completa atención. Ni siquiera preguntó por mis moretones. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Eren nos había visto?" pregunté con molestia.

Erwin hizo una mueca de incomodidad. "No lo sé. ¿Hubo problemas al respecto?"

"No tienes idea," me quejé. "Si al menos me hubieras advertido hubiera podido prevenirlo, pero no..."

"Escucha, lo siento, Levi. Pero de todas formas, no era mi asunto. Y lo que pasó ayer es cosa de dos."

"¡Tú me manipulaste!" exploté. Ya no podía contener la angustia que me consumía, y sólo sabía expresarla en forma de enojo. "¡Sabías exactamente cómo me sentía, y todo ese discurso que te echaste fue sólo para que actuara a tu puta conveniencia!"

Erwin abrió la boca para hablar, pero sólo soltó un suspiro. Ambos sabíamos que yo tenía razón.

"Levi, tengo que decirte algo," soltó. Me crucé de brazos. En este punto ya era bastante obvio que Eren tampoco se había aparecido por ahí, y ya no sabía qué hacer.

"Voy a cerrar la farmacia," informó. Parpadeé sorprendido. "Esto no está funcionando para mí, y supongo que debe ser igual de incómodo para ti trabajar juntos después de lo que pasó. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que había rechazado algunas ofertas debido a ti? Pues ayer, al llegar a mi casa, decidí que era tiempo de acabar con eso. Por suerte un viejo amigo, Mike Zacharius, me ha guardado un puesto como su socio para sus empresas, a pesar de que lo había rechazado en un principio. Es muy exitoso, Levi, y creo que es bueno para mí, así que... me voy a Nueva York la próxima semana. Por supuesto, te daré liquidación, pero creo que deberías saberlo," sonrió a modo de disculpa. "Lamento si esto te causa inconvenientes."

Me crucé de brazos, entre atónito y molesto.

"No, claro que no. Planeaba renunciar de todas formas," contraataqué, orgulloso. Aunque no era del todo mentira. Después de todo, mi prioridad era arreglar las cosas con Eren; y dudaba que trabajar con Erwin me ayudara en algo.

Erwin arqueó las cejas, visiblemente sorprendido. Pude alcanzar a distinguir algo de dolor en su mirada, pero a pesar de ello, sonrió.

"Oh, bueno. Supongo que estamos bien entonces. Te enviaré tu dinero en la semana."

Asentí, cortante. "Me parece jodidamente perfecto. Buena suerte en Nueva York. Dile a Mike que se ande con cuidado si va a lidiar contigo a diario," dije a modo de insulto, mas Erwin ya estaba acostumbrado a mi actitud mordaz.

"Lo haré. Y Levi... les deseo lo mejor, a ti y a Eren."

Me dieron ganas de darle una patada en los huevos por su hipocresía, pero me contuve. En vez de eso, sólo fingí una sonrisa y le enseñé el dedo medio.

"Jódete," fueron mis últimas palabras antes de salir y azotar la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

La noche llegó antes de lo esperado. Había desperdiciado mi tarde estúpidamente, llamado a Eren una y otra vez y visitando los lugares que frecuentaba sin hallar rastro de él. No fue hasta que Petra me mandó un mensaje preguntando cómo estaba que me percaté de lo tarde que ya era. Tenía varios días sin verlos, así que probablemente estaban preocupados por mí.

Me les uní esa noche. Me haría bien distraerme, y quién sabe, tal vez y hasta me topaba con Eren sin querer.

Ni siquiera preguntaron por Eren, o por mi cara. Ya sabían que a veces nos separábamos para repartirnos el trabajo. A decir verdad, fue un alivio. Me pasaron unos tripis con LSD y bailoteamos hasta que sentí los efectos comenzar. Los colores de las luces se transformaron en algo mucho más agradable de ver, transformándose en figuras que no podía describir. La música cobró sentido, y por un momento fue mucho más fácil acoplarme con mis amigos. Farlan me pasó un porro y le di unas cuantas fumadas, deleitándome en los efectos que aumentaban gracias a la combinación. Auruo se mordió la lengua y fue algo tan gracioso que eché la cabeza para atrás, riendo a carcajadas con los demás. Cuando me calmé un poco sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando y volteé hacia todos lados, hasta que me topé con la mirada de...

"Eren," murmuré, perplejo. Mis amigos no alcanzaron a escucharme a través de la música, pero preguntaron qué me pasaba cuando los aparté para reunirme con él. No obstante, cuando llegué, Eren ya no estaba ahí. Ahora me observaba desde otro extremo del club, dirigiéndose a la salida. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido, y con tanta gente? Me abrí paso en la multitud para seguirlo, pero de nuevo, ya no estaba ahí.

Me invadió una ansiedad terrible. Salí del club, desesperado y en busca de Eren. No sé cómo diablos me adentré en la ciudad, sólo sé que de pronto estaba rodeado de edificios enormes que me quitaban la respiración. Eren no estaba ahí.

De pronto, el paisaje cambió. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Todavía había gente a esas horas. Las luces de la ciudad, el ruido, todo era intoxicante y no me permitía respirar. Me recargué en un muro y tiré de mi cabello, trataba de calmarme, pero no podía. La ansiedad y el miedo estrujaban mi corazón con sus garras, haciéndome sentir atrapado y tembloroso.

Lo vi. Eren pasó justo en frente de mí, y estaba riendo. Traté de alcanzarlo con una mano, de gritarle, mas no me vio. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que no estaba solo. Iba acompañado por un hombre vestido de negro, más pequeño que él.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿qué me estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que podía verme, vernos, como si fuera otra persona? Eren llevaba cargando una bolsa, nuestras manos iban entrelazadas mientras hablaba de tonterías y yo ponía los ojos en blanco de vez en cuando, aunque a veces lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

Lo comprendí. Lo recordé. Habíamos estado ahí en víspera de Navidad, ya que Eren había insistido en comprarme un regalo por mi cumpleaños. Eren no era real, era sólo algo que mi subconsciente proyectaba. Momentos que quería revivir a su lado, pero, ¿cómo es que todo se veía tan vívido?

Eché a correr. No recuerdo nada del trayecto, sólo luces, sonidos, figuras sin ningún propósito. Y de pronto estaba en el muelle. Había una pareja, un chico castaño. Brincaba de emoción. Eren. Y estaba yo, otra vez. Le dije algo. No pude escucharme. Eren se acercó a mí, hizo un puchero y me besó. Las cosas comenzaron a subir de temperatura, por lo que nos tuvimos que separar. De nuevo dije algo, pero no me entendí. Podía ver la excitación en mis palabras, sentir la suavidad en mi voz. Eren asintió y nos marchamos. Nuestras siluetas se mezclaron con las borrosas sombras de la noche, y entonces, caí sobre mis rodillas con el corazón destrozado.

Nuestro aniversario.

Comencé a sentirme asfixiado. Me tiré sobre el duro piso, tratando de concentrarme en la textura del aire que entraba en mis pulmones. La maldita ansiedad no se iba, y las jodidas estrellas moviéndose y haciendo líneas difusas en el cielo no me ayudaban a calmarme.

Me incorporé, apretando mis rodillas. Miré a lo lejos con la esperanza de ver a Eren de nuevo, pero ya nos habíamos ido.

Me sentía tan solo, y no en una buena forma. Tenía amigos y conocidos, pero no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para atarme a este sitio. Ya había perdido mi trabajo de día, aunque nunca me había interesado mucho, a decir verdad. ¿Mi trabajo de noche? Podía hacerlo donde sea, e inclusive ya había pensado en dejarlo. ¿Mi departamento? Bah, era rentado, podía dejar de pagarlo cualquier día y marcharme a otro lugar... La única conexión que había logrado estaba ahora destruida, ¿no era eso lo que había querido desde un principio, de todos modos? Libertad.

Esto era libertad.

A lo lejos el puente destellaba, conectando dos tristes ciudades que habían visto mejores épocas pero ahora a nadie le importaban, y que probablemente sólo se tenían la una a la otra, como Eren y yo alguna vez.

Eren y Levi.

Shinganshina y Trost.

Y entonces lo recordé, tan repentino como los golpes de Eren contra mi rostro. Shinganshina.

Todavía me quedaban lugares donde buscar.


	9. Maps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es de Maroon 5 y me encanta -inserte corazon gay-

_Eren's POV_

¿Por qué corro?

Era la pregunta que se repetía en mi mente, ¿por qué corro? Levi se había quedado atrás hace buen rato, así que ya no entendía de quién escapaba.

¿De mí? ¿De los recuerdos?

No entendía qué me pasaba. El vistazo de la sangre había alterado algo en mí, trayéndome memorias que no quería recordar. Eran como pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mi cabeza, y por cada descarga podía ver un fatídico momento de la escena que me había marcado hasta ese entonces. Mi terror, podía sentirlo, al ver a mis padres yaciendo muertos frente a mí... Los sacudí, mancillándome las manos, gritando como un monstruo... Gritando como le había gritado a Levi, fuera de mí. Mis nudillos ardían y eran del mismo color rojo que se había derramado en el piso de mi vieja casa.

_Sangre... Sangre, corriendo por mis manos..._

_"¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO TANTO!"_

Aquella frase me puso los pelos de punta y me revolvió el estómago. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?

Mi garganta me ardía de tanto jadear. Me dejé caer en la banqueta, en algún lugar del centro de la ciudad. Oculté mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, tratando de tranquilizarme y de bloquear mis pensamientos. Era extraño, me sentía como si estuviera punto de explotar. Como si mi mente estuviera a punto de romperse, así que tenía que protegerla antes de que pasara eso. Me dije que esta reacción exagerada debía ser efecto de la hierba, el alcohol y todo lo demás que había pasado; pero de todos modos tenía que despejarme. Y para eso necesitaba alejarme de Levi. No me hacía bien.

Había una parada de autobuses a unos cuantos metros de mí. Miré a la gente y entonces comprendí que era una señal. Me subiría en el próximo autobús que llegara. Sólo tuve que esperar unos cuantos minutos, pero oh, cuál fue mi sorpresa al percatarme de que entre otros destinos, el autobús también llevaba hasta Shinganshina. Aquello me hizo dudar: no quería regresar a Shinganshina a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde que me había ido. Todavía tenía miedo. Y a pesar de ello, tal vez no fuese tan mala idea. Era el lugar perfecto para olvidar a Levi y volver a conectarme con la persona que solía ser.

Dudé tanto que el bus casi me deja, pero al final me decidí. Pagué el pasaje y me senté hasta el fondo. La poca gente que había volteó a verme, e incluso escuché murmullos cautelosos. ¿Tanto miedo daba? ¿Acaso ya tenía cara de delincuente juvenil?

El autobús arrancó y subí mis piernas al asiento, atrayéndolas hacia mí y haciéndome un ovillo. A pesar de que traté de evitarlo, no pude evitar echarme a llorar silenciosamente hasta que caí dormido.

* * *

"Apúrate, Jean..."

"Estoy en eso, joder. No me presiones."

Un extraño cosquilleo en uno de mis costados me hizo despertar de golpe. Al abrir los ojos me topé con un tipo de ojos color miel y cara de caballo frente a mí. Su mano se había adentrado descaradamente en mi bolsillo, tratando de revisar qué llevaba conmigo. Detrás de él había otro chico al que no le presté mucha atención.

"Mierda," siseó el cara de caballo al toparse con mi mirada confundida. Sacó la mano de mi bolsillo ágilmente, tomando lo único que llevaba conmigo: mi celular, una mísera cantidad de dinero y una copia de la llave del apartamento de Levi. Entonces, ambos echaron a correr.

"¡Hey!" vociferé furioso. Bajé del autobús vacío, correteándolos por la central de Shinganshina y después por las calles vacías. Debía ser de madrugada. Pasamos a la zona pobre de la ciudad, donde los asaltos, el narcomenudeo y la prostitución eran el pan de cada día, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, no me asustaba. Esta era mi ciudad, la conocía de pies a cabeza y no iba a dejar que dos miserables pandilleros se burlaran así de mí.

Dieron vuelta en un callejón y yo también, proclamando obscenidades. Se me perdieron de vista por un momento, pero no podían haber avanzado mucho así que seguí; cuando de pronto, alguien me sostuvo y cubrió mi boca con su mano. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas y traté de gritar.

"Shhh," alguien dijo detrás de mí. "No hagas ruido, o van a vernos y nos irá peor."

¿Vernos? ¿Quiénes? El cara de caballo me miraba aterrorizado y sin decir nada, pegado contra la otra pared. A pesar de que estaba molesto, no quería más problemas, así que me contuve por un momento.

Escuché voces del otro lado del callejón. Una pandilla de hombres y mujeres pasó de largo. Ni siquiera parecían estar buscando a estos chicos o algo parecido, pero a juzgar por su indumentaria y sus tatuajes iguales decidí que no era gente con la que quería rozarme.

El cara de caballo volteó a vernos, indicándole con la mirada a su compañero que saliéramos del otro lado del callejón. El tipo me soltó, permitiéndome respirar más fácilmente y me jaló por la muñeca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" siseé. El cara de caballo me fulminó con la mirada. Le devolví el gesto y le mostré el dedo medio, pero me callé.

Apenas salimos del callejón, me lancé sobre el cara de caballo. "¡Agh!" se quejó. Me fulminó con la mirada, deteniendo mis puños y forcejeando conmigo. "¡Jean!" el otro tipo exclamó. Se acercó sin miedo a ser golpeado y apartó al cara de caballo de mí.

"¡Ugh, Marco!" dijo éste cuando el chico lo levantó. Ambos intercambiamos miradas peligrosas.

"Jean, devuélvele sus cosas..."

"Pero—"

"Sólo hazlo."

El cara de caballo  _'Jean'_  siseó a disgusto. Me entregó mis cosas de mala gana cuando el tal Marco lo soltó.

"Toma."

Le escupí en el rostro cuando se acercó a mí. Jean se salió de sus casillas, y por poco empezamos una nueva riña de no ser porque Marco lo detuvo. Ahora que me fijaba en él me daba cuenta de las horribles cicatrices de quemaduras que deformaban la mitad derecha de su cuerpo. Era alto, pecoso y llevaba un parche en el ojo.

"Ya, ya, Jean. Sólo vámonos."

Jean gruñó y se zafó del agarre de Marco. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

Suspiré, incorporándome torpemente. Revisé mis cosas, no tenía mensajes ni llamadas. Sentí mis ojos escocer un poco, ¿qué podía esperar? A Levi no le importaba nadie.

Ni siquiera había planeado esto de escapar, así que la cantidad de dinero que llevaba conmigo era mínima. ¿Así de desesperados estarían para querer quitármelo?

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Todo parecía indicar que iba a dormir como vagabundo al menos hasta que encontrara alguien a quien robar. Podía intentar buscar a alguno de mis viejos amigos, pero... la verdad es que no me sentía psicológicamente preparado para ello.

Traté de ubicarme. La ciudad no había cambiado. Si caminaba un poco podía llegar al centro e ir al Hospital Civil...

Tragué grueso. El Hospital Civil era donde papá solía trabajar antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Ahora era un edificio abandonado donde se decía que habitaban muchas personas sin hogar. Hasta donde recordaba siempre habían tratado de construir algo más para aprovechar el espacio; pero todos los proyectos siempre se quedaban en eso, simples proyectos. Esperaba que siguiera así.

En efecto, así seguía. Sentí una mezcla de alivio y vergüenza, desde que me había metido con Levi creo que mi vida iba de mal en peor. Pero no podía culparlo, después de todo, el que había tomado la decisión de amarlo sin importar qué había sido yo.

Entré al edificio. Está por demás decir que apestaba. Todo estaba en penumbra y apenas y se colaba un poco de luz de la calle por las ventanas rotas. Noté que la planta baja estaba bastante 'poblada' así que decidí mejor subir uno o dos pisos. No me equivoqué; la gente era muy floja y no quería subir escaleras, de modo que el segundo piso estaba semivacío. Me metí en una de tantas habitaciones, pensando en que quizá y antes había sido un quirófano o algo así.

El cuarto estaba frío y olía a humedad. Vi pasar una sombra de un tamaño considerable y sentí escalofríos. Espero que haya sido un gato, aunque estaba casi seguro de que era una rata.

Durante mi pequeña expedición, pisé a alguien sin querer. "¡Lo siento!" dije inmediatamente cuando escuché un quejido y una maldición, y entonces me percaté de que eran...

"¡¿Tú?!" dijo Jean entre sorprendido y molesto. Marco, el otro chico, reposaba contra su hombro y dio un respingo cuando Jean lo despertó. Ambos compartían una cobija en estado deplorable.

"Esto es simplemente genial," me quejé de mi suerte, aunque ahora comprendía porqué habían estado tan desesperados por quitarme aunque fuera un par de monedas.

Marco se frotó el ojo, adormilado. "Eres el de hace rato," recapituló. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No tenía donde quedarme."

"Hm. Ok, buenas noches," respondió, volviendo a acomodarse.

"¡¿Q-qué?!" reprochó Jean. "Marco, ¡¿no vas a decirle nada?!"

"Es un lugar público, Jean. Duérmete otra vez," dijo Marco sin molestarse en mirarlo de nuevo. Jean bufó y me fulminó con la mirada, resignado. Se acurrucó al lado de Marco y cerró los ojos. Yo preferí dormirme hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

* * *

Desperté con el olor de comida. A juzgar por la luz que se colaba en el edificio, me di cuenta que ya era de tarde. Jean y Marco estaban sentados en el piso, comiendo hot dogs. Mi estómago rugió y no pude evitar avergonzarme un poco al respecto cuando Marco volteó a verme y me sonrió amablemente.

"Oh, ya despertaste," dijo. Extendió su hot dog hacia mí. "¿Quieres?"

Asentí con entusiasmo. De pronto recordé que ellos habían tratado de asaltarme el día anterior, así que revisé mis bolsillos con cautela... y no me faltaba nada, aunque mi celular ya no tenía batería. Me preguntaba si Levi me habría llamado...

Ja, sí, claro.

Volví a guardar mis cosas. Mi estómago rugió una vez más, a lo que Marco insistió.

"Tregua," dijo, tratando de inspirarme confianza. Se veía demasiado delicioso, así que me olvidé de mi orgullo y me acerqué a él como un perro hambriento para darle una buena mordida al hot dog. Estaba caliente, pero a pesar de eso fue un manjar para mí.

"Claro, deja que se acabe el hot dog que tanto trabajo nos costó robar," le recriminó Jean. Fruncí el ceño, este tipo era un dolor de cabeza.

"Jean," lo regañó Marco. Volvió a sonreírme, haciéndome sentir ligeramente ansioso. Tragué y le devolví el hot dog, aunque todavía tenía mucha hambre.

"¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?" inquirí.

Marco se encogió de hombros. Era difícil no mirarlo sin reparar en esas horribles cicatrices y el parche.

"Supongo que es porque Jean y yo siempre quisimos que alguien nos ayudara. Tal vez no estaríamos en tantos problemas si alguien lo hubiera hecho," suspiró. A pesar de la rabia en el semblante de Jean, pude percibir algo de sentimiento ante las palabras de Marco; cosa que aumentó mi curiosidad.

"¿Qué problemas?" le pregunté. Marco hizo una mueca, pasando su mano por el brazo quemado. Supuse que era un tema difícil para él.

"Jean y yo siempre hemos sido niños de la calle, y hasta hace poco estábamos en una pandilla..."

"Los tipos que viste ayer," intervino Jean, hablándome decentemente por primera vez. "Se hacen llamar 104 y hacen cualquier cosa para obtener dinero. Ya sabes, prostitución, drogas, extorsiones... ese tipo de cosas. Marco y yo éramos parte de ellos, hasta que hubo una especie de... guerrilla entre nosotros y otras pandillas de la ciudad. Marco salió herido, como puedes ver..."

"Una granada," dijo Marco con tristeza. Parpadeé, completamente atónito. Wow, esas sí que eran pandillas enserio. La mayoría de las 'pandillas' que conocía en Trost estaban formadas por delincuentes menores, como Levi y sus amigos. Sin embargo, el asunto en Shinganshina se estaba saliendo de control. Nunca había sido precisamente la ciudad más segura del mundo —y el accidente con mis padres lo comprobaba—, pero esto era una locura. Me había quedado impresionado por lo rápido que cambiaban las cosas cuando te ibas de algún lugar; así como nunca me imaginé que llegaría a rozarme con gente de ese tipo.

"Casi muere," añadió Jean. Pude ver la angustia en sus ojos, y comprendí que sentía algo parecido por Marco a lo que yo sentía por Levi. Se recargó en el hombro de Marco y éste acarició su rostro cariñosamente, soltando un ligero suspiro.

"Sí, pero aquí estoy," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Por lo que podía ver, Marco parecía ser una de esas personas optimistas que todo mundo necesita en su vida.

"Sí, pero no fue hasta ese entonces que nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos hasta el cuello; así que apenas Marco se repuso decidimos salirnos de la pandilla. Aunque claro, 104 una vez, 104 por siempre," explicó Jean, mostrándome su brazo derecho. Fue hasta entonces que realmente me fijé en el tatuaje que tenía: era una especie de escudo con la cabeza de un unicornio verde sobre unas rosas negras(1). Justo abajo se leía el dichoso número, 104. Era igual al de los tipos de los que habíamos huido la noche pasada.

"El tatuaje de Marco se borró con la explosión, pero yo todavía tengo el mío. Si nos encuentran, estamos muertos. Nadie deja nunca a los 104."

"Suena horrible," murmuré, apenas capaz de hallar mi voz. Traté de no pensar en el hecho de que quizá y ellos habían llegado a rozar con mi padre.

Jean se encogió de hombros y me miró serio.

"Algo. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" insistió.

"Eren," solté en automático. Quizá no debí de haberlo hecho, pero mi cabeza punzaba y no estaba pensando bien. "Y no quiero hablar de eso," añadí cuando ambos me miraron con curiosidad.

Pude ver en el rostro de Jean que quería exigir una respuesta, pero Marco lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. "Bueno," dijo, dejándolo pasar. Me sonrió. "Eren, ¿quieres divertirte un poco?"

Enarqué una ceja. No estaba seguro si nuestras definiciones de diversión serían las mismas.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Marco hizo una seña hacia afuera con la cabeza. Jean y él se encaminaron hacia la salida del cuarto.

"¿Vienes?" insistió Jean.

Bah, de todas formas... ¿qué más podía perder?

* * *

Resultó que Marco y Jean no tenían conceptos tan diferentes a los míos, sólo un poco más llevados al extremo. Ya que no tenían absolutamente nada de dinero y su tiempo con los 104 les había dado buena experiencia en el ambiente callejero, se la pasaban asaltando pequeños negocios y pandillas. Entonces, se gastaban el dinero en drogas. Sabían exactamente quién traficaba y cómo conseguirlas. No tenían límites. Todo el día se difuminaba en un constante viaje que prolongabas cuando sentías que se estaba pasando el efecto. Me acostumbré a ello. Se sentía bien, me ayudaba a distraerme de mis caóticos pensamientos y me hacía olvidarme del remordimiento que al principio sentía con sus formas de conseguir dinero. Pero era la supervivencia del más fuerte, como ellos decían.

No sé cuántos días pasé así, en medio de peleas callejeras; lidiar con vendedores clandestinos; regateos, amenazas y deudas. Pero sobre todo, la euforia que después se convertía en una terrible ansiedad y la necesidad de ingerir más, más, más; porque mi cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrando y las dosis aumentaban para mantenerme tranquilo. No importaba si no comía, si no podía bañarme... mientras me mantuviera desconectado en esa profunda ensoñación todo estaba bien.

Aunque al principio surgieron desacuerdos con Jean, poco a poco se volvió una compañía tolerable. Desde que había llegado a Shinganshina, los únicos recuerdos vívidos que tenía eran los rostros de Jean y Marco y el Hospital Civil. A veces pensaba en Levi. A veces lo sentía junto a mí, aunque sé que no era cierto. Pero entonces me llenaba de angustia y dolor al recordar lo que había hecho, y prefería tomar una nueva dosis para sepultarlo en mis memorias más profundas. La vida era para disfrutarla, no para sufrir por alguien que no valía la pena.

Un día, nos enfrentamos con unos pandilleros especialmente obstinados. Jean salió herido, nada grave, pero Marco decidió que regresáramos a nuestra guarida para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Se metió en el cuarto de al lado con él mientras yo los esperaba, porque verlo sangrar no me había hecho bien. Me recordaba a cuando había golpeado a Levi; y aquello, por alguna extraña razón, me recordaba al asesinato de mis padres.

_Sangre... Sangre, corriendo por mis manos..._

_"¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO TANTO!"_

Husmeé entre las pocas cosas de Jean y Marco; buscando cualquier cosa que me ayudara a sentirme mejor. Encontré un poco de crack y me puse a fumar. Pasó un buen rato y ellos no volvían. Me estaba empezando a sentir solo, así que decidí ir a revisar si les había pasado algo o si habían sido tan malditos como para irse a algún otro lado sin mí. Sin embargo, apenas salí del cuarto escuché algo de ruido en la habitación contigua. La puerta estaba levemente abierta, así que supuse que no pasaba nada importante...

Me asomé por la pequeña abertura y los descubrí besándose de forma algo apasionada. Iba a irme, avergonzado de haber presenciado un momento privado; pero hubo algo que me lo impidió. Quizá era el amor y la química que podía sentirse entre ambos; tal vez era que despertaba mis viejas y buenas memorias con Levi. Sentí un tirón en el pecho, cómo lo extrañaba.

Jean se posicionó sobre Marco. Ahondaron el beso, y Jean comenzó a frotarse contra la entrepierna de Marco. Éste soltó un sonido gutural; sin embargo pronto una mueca de incomodidad cruzó su rostro y rompieron el beso. Jean se separó y se sentó a su lado, de brazos cruzados. No parecía enojado, sólo... resignado. Marco lucía atormentado por algo. De pronto se sentía una gran tensión en el ambiente.

"Lo siento, Jean," se disculpó. Jean negó con la cabeza.

"No es tu culpa."

Marco sonrió con tristeza.

"Ya lo sé, pero..." suspiró; "quizá deberías intentar con alguien más."

Decidí retirarme sigilosamente. Cualquier cosa de la que estuviera hablando no parecía de mi incumbencia. Me senté en el otro cuarto e fumé un poco de crack para olvidarme de las sensaciones que esa pequeña escena me había recordado. No obstante mi pequeño momento de paz fue rápidamente interrumpido cuando Jean entró a la habitación y se sentó a mi lado sin hablar. Me dio algo de lástima, la verdad, así que le acerqué la pequeña y casera pipa de crack a los labios. Jean no me rechazó. Fumó, primero con la mirada hacia abajo y después levantó la vista, mirándome con ojos vidriosos.

No sé si era por las drogas o porque realmente extrañaba a Levi, pero Jean me pareció extrañamente atractivo en ese momento. Me acerqué a él, atontado; y él se inclinó hacia mí. Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso desesperado, explorando a fondo la boca del otro. Me arrimé lo más que pude hacia él y me percaté de que su mano viajó hasta su entrepierna y se escondió dentro de su pantalón. Fruncí el ceño y aparté su mano bruscamente, reemplazándola con la mía y acariciando su miembro. Me sorprendía lo rápido que se había puesto duro. Jean gimió y enterró su cabeza en mi hombro mientras lo masturbaba. Estaba húmedo y caliente y no tardó en mover sus caderas siguiendo mi ritmo para adentrarse más en mi mano. Los sonidos que hacía me ponían algo cachondo, debo admitir. El maldito cara de caballo tenía lo suyo.

Gimió levemente al venirse, dejando mi mano mojada y pegajosa. Solté su miembro y nos quedamos en esa posición por un rato, con Jean apoyándose en mí mientras se reponía.

Se separó de mí y se llevó la pipa de crack a la boca. Yo me limpié la mano en el pantalón, era asqueroso pero no tenía otra opción.

"¿A Marco no le importa?" inquirí cuando lo vi tan tranquilo respecto a lo que acababa de pasar. Recordé a Reiner y cómo se alteraba por Bertolt cada vez que lo hacíamos. Bloqueé la memoria, no quería deprimirme más.

"Nah," respondió Jean. Una mueca de incomodidad cruzó su rostro. "Marco... me deja estar con otras personas, porque él no puede..."

Ladeé la cabeza, confundido.

"¿No puede qué?"

Jean se palmeó la frente.

"No se le para, Eren, ¡joder! ¡¿Que estás en primaria o qué?!"

"¡Cállate, cara de caballo! ¡Como si tú estuvieras tan bien!" espeté.

"¡Hey! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!" Jean se molestó y me jaló de mi camiseta, mas pronto me soltó con un suspiro. "Olvídalo, no vale la pena. Soy patético, haciéndolo con alguien como tú porque a mi novio no se le para. ¿Qué clase de relación es esa?"

"...Tú tampoco eres mi tipo, ¿sabes? No soy zoofílico."

"Tsk. ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!"

"Olvídalo," suspiré. "Hey, Jean... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?" pregunté, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad.

Jean se encogió de hombros. "Desde la explosión. Marco estaba tan mal que juré que iba a morir... pero no fue así," dijo con alivio. "Supongo que esto es sólo un pequeño precio a pagar."

"Ya veo," dije. "¿Y él no se molesta?"

"Nah. El tipo es un santo. Creo que se siente mal porque no puede complacerme como antes, aunque ambos sabemos que no es su culpa. De todas formas, nunca reclama ni pregunta nada."

"¿Y a ti no te molesta?"

Jean se encogió de hombros.

"Un poco. Me molesta que nunca vamos a ser como antes," murmuró. Pude ver la tristeza en su mirada. "Pero supongo que no está tan mal. Una relación no se basa en sólo sexo, por más bueno que sea," reflexionó. "Marco y yo nos cuidamos el uno al otro, y eso es lo que importa."

"Hm," suspiré, decaído. ¿Cómo es que Marco podía hacerlo? Levi sólo se había besado con Erwin y yo ya me estaba cayendo a pedazos. ¿Había reaccionado exageradamente?

No, no lo creo. Las circunstancias de Jean y Marco eran diferentes, y dolor en mi pecho era real. Además, no había sido sólo el beso. El beso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pero desde antes yo me había estado conteniendo, guardándome las cosas que me molestaban sólo para tener a Levi a mi lado. Era duro decir "te amo" y no recibir uno de vuelta. Yo entendía que tal vez no estaba listo para decirlo y no planeaba presionarlo, pero igual dolía. Incluso ahora, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que Levi no me había olvidado ya?

"...Una relación es un acuerdo," siguió Jean. "Cada quien tiene que sacrificar ciertas cosas. La gente se toma muy a pecho ciertas cosas como la infidelidad y las etiquetas, pero... ¿Realmente importa?" dijo, como si supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. "Si esa persona te ha demostrado lealtad... ¿importa que haya tocado la piel de otra persona? Eso es sólo físico. Si los pensamientos de esa persona te pertenecen, ¿importa lo demás?"

"¿Estás diciendo que la infidelidad está bien?" lo reté. Jean negó con la cabeza.

"No, bueno... supongo que depende de la situación. Marco y yo estamos así y no tenemos problemas, pero es porque así lo acordamos. Además, yo lo amo."

"...porque mi novio me fue infiel," confesé. Jean enarcó las cejas sin decir nada, pero con obvia intriga. "Sí, y luego lo golpeé y huí desde Trost hasta acá. ¿Qué tal te suena eso?"

Jean se encogió de hombros.

"No suena a la relación más sana del mundo, pero he oído cosas peores." Volteó a verme. "Y bien, ¿vas a perdonarlo?"

Le sostuve la mirada por un momento, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Me hice un ovillo.

"No sé si quiero," contesté deprimido. "No es la primera vez que me lastima, ¿sabes?"

"Supongo, pero la pregunta es... ¿Lo sabe él?"

La pregunta de Jean me dejó desarmado. ¿Cómo demonios alguien tan obstinado sabía exactamente qué decir?

Muchas veces me había guardado mis sentimientos por miedo a perder a Levi; y casi siempre que nos peleábamos tendía a culparme por las cosas. Era un mal hábito que siempre había tenido, y que hasta Levi había insistido varias veces en que tenía que dejarlo. A diferencia de mí, Levi nunca se guardaba lo que quería decir a pesar de que fuera hiriente, pero al menos eso lo liberaba. Quizá... quizá por eso yo tenía la tendencia a explotar cuando las cosas me molestaban, porque me lo guardaba hasta que no pudiera aguantar más.

El error había sido de los dos.

Sentí unas palmaditas en mi espalda y me percaté de que Jean trataba de consolarme incómodamente. Lo miré como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, ¿desde cuándo tanta amabilidad hacia mí? ¿Eran las drogas, o tan patético me veía?

"Como sea," dijo, rompiendo el contacto y fumando de la pipa un poco más; "puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras lo piensas."

"Gracias," respondí, y nos quedamos en silencio.

* * *

Marco entró al cuarto después de un rato. Supuse que probablemente nos había dejado solos pensando que haríamos  _eso_ , porque parecía cauteloso. Sin embargo, cuando nos vio simplemente sentados y fumando pareció relajarse. Se nos unió y pasamos la noche como varias otras; entre drogas, alucinaciones y risas hasta que no pudimos más.

Jean fue el primero en caer dormido. Marco tomó la cobija vieja que tenían y lo arropó cariñosamente.

"Buenas noches, Jean," susurró. Se acurrucó a su lado y me miró. "Buenas noches, Eren."

"Marco," lo llamé.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué pasó?"

No podía creer la ternura y la tranquilidad con la que trataba a Jean, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se basaba su relación.

"¿Cómo le haces?" no pude evitar contenerme, expresando mi propia molestia. "¿Cómo no te afecta lo que hace Jean con otras personas?"

Marco se separó de Jean con un pesado suspiro.

"Ay, Eren, si supieras," se lamentó. "Claro que me molesta, claro que me dan celos, pero... ¿qué puedo hacer?" sonrió con tristeza, encogiéndose de hombros. "Jean tiene necesidades que yo ya no puedo cumplir. Él me cuidó cuando estaba moribundo, ¿cómo no esperas que le pague al menos con su libertad?"

 _Libertad_. Otra vez la maldita libertad.

"Pero—"

"Sé que soy una molestia para Jean," me interrumpió. "Le he dicho mil veces que se vaya, pero ya ves lo obstinado que es. No va a dejarme, incluso aunque eso lo haga infeliz. A veces..." miró hacia el suelo, bajando la voz y confesó:

"A veces me gustaría haber muerto en ese accidente, sólo para no tener que ser una carga."

"Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído."

"¡Jean!" exclamó Marco. Jean nos miraba ligeramente atontado, cubierto con la manta vieja. La hizo un lado y se acercó a Marco.

"Marco, ¿por qué nunca me habías dicho que te sentías así?" preguntó dolido. En ese momento me sentí de sobra en la habitación.

"¡Pero sí lo he hecho!" lloriqueó Marco. Jean negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo lo de que te dejara, pero no lo demás. Marco, ¿cómo puedes pensar esas pendejadas? Estoy aquí porque quiero," afirmó, acariciando las cicatrices de su brazo y su rostro. "No soy infeliz. Sí, la tenemos difícil, ¿pero y qué? Seguimos juntos. Te amo, Marco," juró; "te amo desde antes del maldito accidente y después de eso también. ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?"

Marco apenas y podía articular palabra. Algunas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y abrazó a Jean con todas sus fuerzas, para después mirarlo a los ojos.

"Jean... Yo también te amo," murmuró con voz rota. Unieron sus labios y fui incapaz de contener mi disgusto. ¡Me sentía tan mal! Estaba solo y lejos de la persona a la que amaba con todas mis fuerzas, incluso aunque mi corazón estuviera roto. Me sentía como una maldita mierda: no valía nada, sólo era un estúpido, un vago que moriría solo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, herido de muerte por una traición que había partido mi alma.

No pude seguir mirando sus muestras de amor. Me asfixiaba el hecho de que yo no pudiera encontrar eso para mí, o que quizá había desperdiciado la oportunidad. Salí corriendo con ese enorme vacío en mi pecho, lejos de ahí, lejos de todo.

"¡Eren!" los escuché gritar, pero no iba a detenerme. Apreté los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas y recordando a Levi y todos esos momentos donde nos habíamos apoyado el uno al otro tal y como Marco y Jean lo hacían. Estaba harto de ser el mal tercio, necesitaba un lugar donde dormir.

Mientras lo buscaba a pasos acelerados y la ciudad se distorsionaba ante mis ojos, choqué contra alguien y caímos sobre la banqueta con un gran impacto.

"Ugh, joder..."

"Ah, mierda," me quejé. Escuché a la otra persona ponerse de pie y soltar un jadeo de sorpresa. Abrí los ojos, atontado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me quedé sin aliento por un breve instante al percatarme de quién estaba en frente de mí.

Levi me miraba desde arriba, perplejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAN... Ok, no x) bueno, sólo quería hacer una pequeña aclaración :3
> 
> (1): no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero el tatuaje de los 104 está basado en los escudos de la Policía Militar (el unicornio) y las Tropas Estacionarias (las rosas, aunque las cambié de color XD) Además, decidí ponerles 104 porque es el número del escuadrón de Eren y sus compañeros :3 (y porque apesto inventando nombres OTL)
> 
> Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Si me dicen que les pareció se les aparecerá un Levi desnudo en su cama esta noche ewe


	10. Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del cap es por una canción de Lana del Rey, mi idola. Bueno, espero que les guste, dejaré unas pocas notas más al final :3

_Levi's POV_

Pasé unas dos semanas en vano en Shinganshina. No era una ciudad tan grande, así que no entendía por qué diablos no daba con Eren.

Me quedé en una posada barata, era algo fea pero tenía que ahorrar dinero. Estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza cuando, un día de tantos, me animé a intentar de noche una vez más. Caminaba tranquilamente por las podridas calles de la parte marginada de Shinganshina, tratando de voltear a todos lados. Describí a Eren a unas pocas personas que pasaron al lado mío y les pregunté si lo habían visto. Pero como siempre, las respuestas fueron negativas. Iba tan concentrado en buscarlo por todos lados que me olvidé de ver al frente, hasta que de pronto, choqué contra alguien que caminaba a gran velocidad y ambos dimos contra el suelo.

"Ugh, joder..." maldije.

"Ah, mierda," escuché a la otra persona decir. Me puse de pie y me sacudí. Volteé al piso para ofrecerle ayuda al tipo que aún seguía tirado y al verlo, un jadeo impresionado escapó de mi garganta.

Eren abrió los ojos y parpadeó, como su no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Se puso de pie de un salto y se tambaleó.

"Puta madre... Debo estar muy pasado," siseó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Intenté acercármele, pero él retrocedió. Pude darme cuenta entonces de sus pupilas enormemente dilatadas y lo rojo de sus ojos. ¿Creía que yo era una alucinación o algo así?

"No," dije firme pero con calma; "Eren, en verdad soy yo."

La expresión de Eren pasó de la sorpresa a la angustia, como si lamentara verme. Y aunque quisiera negarlo... ese simple cambio me dolió.

"¿Q-q-qué haces aquí?" tartamudeó.

Suspiré.

"Quiero hablar contigo."

"No," respondió Eren sin pensarlo. Sentí otra punzada de dolor. "Yo no quiero. No quiero verte nunca más."

"Maldita sea, Eren," siseé, comenzando a exasperarme. "¡Sólo quiero tratar de arreglar esto! Dame una oportunidad. Déjame hablar contigo, y si después no has cambiado de opinión, me regresaré a Trost y te juro por mi puta vida que no volveré a joderte nunca más. ¿Ok?"

Eren entrecerró los ojos.

"Bueno," aceptó reticente. "Sólo una oportunidad."

Asentí cortante.

"Vamos a un lugar más cómodo."

Eren me siguió. Lo llevé a la posada y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación cuando me detuvo en medio del pasillo, tomándome de la muñeca.

"Oye," dijo; "¿a dónde vas?"

"A mi cuarto, ¿a dónde más?"

"No," sentenció Eren. "No voy a entrar a tu cuarto."

"Por el amor de Dios, Eren, sólo quiero hablar contigo..."

"Te dije que no, ¡respétame! ¡¿Por qué siempre todo tiene que ser como tú dices?!" despotricó. Aquella reclamación me dejó atónito. Sí, la mayoría de las veces hacíamos las cosas a mi manera porque Eren aceptaba, pero jamás pensé que eso le molestaba tanto...

"Bien, será como tú quieras," cedí. No quería que Eren se alterara más de lo que ya estaba. "Pero no hagas un maldito escándalo. Despertarás a todos."

Eren se cruzó de brazos en un gesto desdeñoso.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?"

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Maldije internamente por sentirme así, pero es que era la primera vez en mi vida que tenía que disculparme con alguien. Quería demasiado a Eren como para perderlo, pero por alguna razón, admitirlo en voz alta era todo un reto para mí.

Exhalé, tratando de calmarme. Podía ser lo suficientemente maduro como para afrontar esto.

"Lo siento," escupí al fin, mirando a Eren a los ojos. Su ceño se suavizó en una expresión casi nostálgica, pero aun así podía leer dolor en sus ojos. "Lamento todo lo que hice. Y no me refiero únicamente a lo que pasó con el hijo de puta de Erwin. Lamento todas las veces que te lastimé antes. Te he tratado de mierda, y no lo merecías..."

"Levi," exhaló Eren. Pude notar las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Me invadió un agridulce sentimiento de ternura, ya había olvidado lo fácil que se conmovía. "Dime algo..."

Parpadeé.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Eren se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Eren siempre era tan transparente. Podía ver lo importante que esa pregunta era para él. Pensé en tocarlo, en acariciar su rostro, mas no estaba seguro de que el roce fuera bien recibido, así que guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos incómodamente.

"Vine por ti."

Eren soltó un grito ahogado.

"¿Por qué?" inquirió.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza.

"Pues porque... te amo."

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Desvié la mirada al piso, sintiéndome inadecuado. Eren no decía nada y estaba comenzando a inquietarme. "Te amo," repetí ansioso; "sólo que fui demasiado pendejo como para admitirlo. Varias personas lo notaron y entonces... me aterré. Traté de demostrar que no me importabas, pero cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que ya no podía negarlo más. No quiero perderte," admití, sintiendo un peso caer de mis hombros ahora que lo había dicho. "Eren, sé que he sido muy egoísta, pero si me das otra oportunidad te prometo que te trataré mejor. Incluso... he estado pensando, y creo que podríamos cambiar nuestro estilo de vida. Puedo buscar un nuevo trabajo, y tú puedes ir a la Universidad," sugerí. "Quiero vivir contigo, Eren, y quiero que luchemos por un futuro mejo—"

Los labios de Eren me silenciaron violentamente. Me estrelló contra una de las paredes del pasillo, tomando mi rostro en sus manos con desesperación. Aunque su reacción me dejó atónito por un momento, pronto me repuse y respondí al beso con la misma intensidad. El contacto quemaba y me dejaba ansioso y sediento por más. No es que Eren fuera el mejor polvo del mundo —aunque no era para nada malo— pero su cuerpo... no, no sólo su cuerpo; sino su misma presencia había creado en mí una necesidad de estar con él. Supongo que esto era el dichoso amor al que todos se referían: habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, yo quería a Eren.

Trastabillando en un intercambio de roces desesperados por encima de la ropa, mordidas y saliva, chocamos varias veces contra la pared y algunas puertas de los cuartos vecinos al mío. "Deb...ríams... ntrar... a-al cuartmhh... n-ntes de qu... lguienmh s-se queje," suspiré entrecortadamente, con la boca de Eren sobre la mía. Él asintió jadeante y abrí la puerta, con sus brazos rodeándome por la cintura y sus labios besando mi nuca. Apenas entramos cerró de un portazo y caímos en la cama con brusquedad, en medio de caricias febriles y descaradas. Le arranqué la ropa a Eren en un frenesí. Extrañaba su piel morena. Besé su pecho desnudo y su abdomen, dejando mordidas traviesas en sus pezones y lamiendo su ombligo. Eren temblaba, gemía mi nombre, me rasguñaba. Y todo eso yo lo aceptaba con gran fervor.

Bajé hasta desabrochar sus pantalones. Me percaté de que los huesos de su cadera eran más prominentes y su abdomen más plano, lo cual me hizo preocuparme un poco. ¿Había bajado de peso en tan pocos días? Asumí que era por la falta de dinero y la mala alimentación y le resté importancia. Apreté su miembro con mis manos, ganándome un grito de su parte que envió descargas a mi entrepierna. Ah, en verdad que me había hecho falta...

"Cómo te extrañé, jodido idiota," murmuré, más para mí que para él. No obstante, creo que me escuchó, porque me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes denotando perplejidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le di tiempo para responder, porque expuse su miembro y lo engullí de lleno.

"¡Ah!" Eren exclamó. Sus caderas se movieron impulsivamente; así que las sostuve, sintiendo de paso aquellos relieves de los huesos que ahora eran tan evidentes a través de su piel. Besé su miembro, sus testículos, saboreé la punta de su sexo, lo lamí de base a cabeza... todo el tiempo sin apartar mis ojos de las expresiones de Eren. Su sonrojo, su sudor, la manera en que se mordía los labios y suspiraba mi nombre...

Se corrió en mi boca. No hubo ni siquiera una advertencia, pero no me importó en demasía. Me lo tragué. Eren temblaba entre las sábanas y me acerqué para besarlo. Sus labios me respondieron, aletargados debido a los efectos del orgasmo, mas pronto siguieron mi ritmo y exploramos la boca del otro. Volvimos a esos pasionales roces y Eren me desnudó con el mismo entusiasmo con el que yo lo había hecho. Froté mi sexo contra el de él hasta que volvió a estar erecto, mientras nos deshacíamos en exclamaciones ininteligibles. Eren tomó mis hombros y me giró con brusquedad en la cama, de modo que quedé bajo su cuerpo. Solté un gruñido, me excitaba cuando Eren hacía uso de su fuerza. Me lanzó una mirada felina y se lamió los dedos sensualmente, antes de introducirlos en mi interior.

Me retorcí y solté un quejido. Mordí la base del cuello de Eren para acallar mi voz mientras él me preparaba. Ni siquiera había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo habíamos hecho, pero sí podía sentir un cambio de hacerlo todos los días —y varias veces— a un periodo de completa abstinencia, y ahora al fin estaba con Eren de nuevo. Cuando terminó posó un beso cariñoso en mis labios y me penetró.

"¡Ah!"

"L-Levi..."

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda. Movimos nuestras caderas a un mismo vaivén, desesperados por sentir más del otro. El calor de mi piel no podía compararse con el calor que sentía dentro de mí al tener a Eren conmigo otra vez.

Seguimos, a una velocidad más rápida, estocadas más profundas. Dio con un punto en mi interior que me hizo olvidarme de todo por un momento; y al percatarse de ello, continuó tratando de alcanzar ese lugar dentro de mí. Cada embestida me hacía delirar, gruñir su nombre; y no tardó mucho en que ambos nos viniéramos. El orgasmo fue algo delicioso y más contrastante que nunca debido al tiempo que habíamos pasado separados. Era como si mi piel hubiera sido tocada por primera vez.

Nos dejamos ir y él se derrumbó sobre mí; exhausto, jadeante y sudado; al igual que yo.

Una vez más tranquilos, Eren abrió los ojos, nublados por el placer y el sueño. Me sonrió y me besó; y a pesar de que estaba algo cansado, mis ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido eran más grandes.

La noche pasó en medio de caricias acaloradas, una cama rechinando y ni un minuto de sueño.

* * *

Desperté primero que Eren. A juzgar por los intensos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, supuse que era alrededor de medio día. No me sorprendió, después de todo había sido una noche llena de actividad.

Contemplé el rostro durmiente del mocoso por un momento: los labios entreabiertos, el cabello despeinado —que por cierto, ya le hacía falta un corte—, la expresión relajada. No pude resistir la tentación de tocar su mejilla para molestarlo un poco. Hizo un mohín. Sonreí levemente y me levanté. Tomé una ducha, y cuando salí Eren ya estaba despierto, sentado en bóxers junto a la ventana y a punto de encender un porro.

Me acerqué y se lo quité antes de que pudiera colocárselo en los labios. Eren me miró con molestia.

"¡Hey!" se quejó. Apagué el porro y lo tiré.

"Es muy temprano para estar fumando estas porquerías," lo reprendí levemente. Eren torció los labios, pero no replicó y miró hacia la ventana.

Suspiré. No podía evitar sentirme preocupado. A pesar de que Eren estaba de vuelta conmigo, sano y salvo, era evidente que había cambiado. Se veía algo desaliñado, y el estado en el que me lo había encontrado la noche anterior no era muy prometedor. Más aún, ¿desde cuándo Eren era tan dependiente de las drogas? ¿Con qué clase de gente se habría estado juntando mientras yo no estaba? Una cosa era colocarse para pasarla bien, o en su defecto, para olvidar; pero otra cosa era hacerlo para aislarse completamente del mundo, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer...

"¿Qué diablos hiciste los días que no estaba?" me atreví a preguntar.

Eren me echó un vistazo, serio.

"No recuerdo muy bien," confesó, y volvió a mirar ausentemente a través de la ventana.

Aquella aseveración no ayudó mucho para calmar mis nervios. Al menos apreciaba su sinceridad, y tenía en cuenta que, cualquier maña que hubiese adquirido en esos días se le quitaría una vez que volviéramos a nuestra rutina normal.

Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano, llamando su atención de vuelta a mí.

"Tenemos que volver a Trost pronto, antes de que se me acabe el dinero," dije. Los ojos de Eren resplandecieron, dándome la esperanza de que me había perdonado. Asintió y yo repetí el gesto, satisfecho. Sentía como si me hubiera liberado de una enorme carga.

"Mañana nos vamos," agregué.

"Está bien," aceptó. Desvió la mirada con un deje de nerviosismo, mas pronto volvió a verme. "Por cierto, Levi... ¿Hablabas en serio con eso de la Universidad?" inquirió con timidez.

No podía creer que lo hubiera recordado, mucho menos que en verdad se lo hubiese planteado. Un sentimiento cálido e incierto me invadió. Al fin todo en mi vida parecía comenzar a acomodarse. Al fin tenía una oportunidad de progresar y ser feliz.

"Sí," admití, ansioso. "Muy en serio. Inclusive... ugh, esto va a sonar muy marica pero... estuve buscando en internet algo de información: precios, becas, lugares, ese tipo de cosas," comenté, algo incómodo. Me encogí de hombros. "Podemos dejar las malditas drogas, las fiestas y todo eso que nos ata al bajo mundo. Yo buscaré un nuevo trabajo, pero primero quiero saber qué piensas al respecto."

Eren sonrió como un niño en Navidad. Me besó con dulzura y pasión.

"¡Es genial, Levi!" exclamó, posando sus manos en mis hombros. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. No pude evitar sonreír de vuelta con un deje de ironía ante su efusividad.

"Me alegra que pienses eso," dije sinceramente. Eren me soltó y se puso a caminar alrededor de la habitación, pensando en voz alta.

"Me pregunto qué podría estudiar... Nunca he sido de esas personas que tienen una vocación definida, pero sin duda me encantaría ir a la Universidad," murmuró. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y negó con la cabeza. "No sería doctor," dijo, de seguro pensando en su padre. Sentí algo de tristeza, pero entonces su expresión volvió a ser de júbilo. "Abogado, tal vez podría ser abogado..."

Me alegraba verlo tan motivado. Me alegraba que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, íbamos en la misma dirección.

"Con lo terco que eres, nadie podría ganarte un caso," bromeé.

"¡Oye!" reclamó. De inmediato se serenó. "Levi, te prometo que también buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo, algo que pague mejor. No quiero causarte problemas."

Le resté importancia con un ademán de mano, aunque me agradaba saber que el Eren que se preocupaba por los demás seguía intacto.

"Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Mejor concéntrate en pensar qué es lo que quieres hacer y cómo ganar una jodida beca," propuse. Eren volvió a sonreír.

"¡Sí! Y entonces cuando me reciba, ¡podré llevarte a conocer el mundo!" exclamó. Aquella confesión me conmovió de sobremanera, y pude sentir el rubor subiendo a mis mejillas...

"Eres un pendejo," farfullé avergonzado. Eren se encogió de hombros y se acercó a mí, mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna.

"Levi... gracias por quererme tanto," susurró.

No supe qué contestar. No se lo podía refutar.

* * *

Eren se metió a bañar después. Mientras tanto prendí la televisión, cambiando de canales y deteniéndome en los que llamaban mi atención por un rato. No había nada interesante, así que estaba algo aburrido. Cuando Eren salió, ya limpio y vestido —y vaya, qué cambio tan notorio en contraste a cómo lo había encontrado— pasé por un canal de videos musicales. Eren pareció reconocer la canción que estaban pasando en ese momento, porque me pidió que le dejara ahí. Era un video formado por clips de diferentes escenas. De repente aparecía la chica que cantaba la canción, arreglada sencillamente.

"¿Te gusta esa canción?" pregunté curioso. Eren tarareaba la melodía mientras se mecía ligeramente. Nunca me había parecido del tipo que escuchara baladas.

"' _Video Games'_ ," nombró. "A Mikasa le encantaba Lana del Rey," respondió él. Supuse que se refería a la artista, y a su vieja amiga que me había mencionado algunas veces. "La escuchaba tanto que me aprendí un par de canciones."

La chica del video era bonita y lucía elegante. Tenía una voz grave para ser de mujer, pero extrañamente sexy. De cualquier forma, el ritmo lento de la canción me aburría un poco.

"Suena a música cursi de viejas," objeté. Eren puso los ojos en blanco.

"No seas tan amargado. La mujer tiene talento."

"Si tú lo dices..."

Eren se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos, invitándome a ponerme de pie. Me rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a mecerse tranquilamente, al ritmo de la canción.

"Eren... ¿qué haces?" inquirí, cohibido.

Eren sonrió tiernamente, mirándome a los ojos.

_"...It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

_Every thing I do, I tell you all the time,"_

coreó suavemente.

_(Eres tú, eres tú, todo lo que hago es para ti, te lo digo todo el tiempo.)_

_"...Heaven is a place on Earth with you_

_Tell me all the things you wanna do_

_I heard that you like the bad_ boys _(1)_

_Honey, is that true?"_

_(El Paraíso es un lugar en la Tierra contigo_

_Dime todo lo que quieras hacer_

_Escuché que te gustan los chicos malos_

_Cariño, ¿es verdad?)_

Sentí el calor subirme hasta las orejas, más por la forma en que Eren me miraba. Y así, siguió cantando...

_"...Is better than I ever even knew,_

_They say that the world was built for two_

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you..._

_And baby now you do."_

_(Es mejor de lo que nunca supe_

_Dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos_

_Sólo vale la pena vivir si alguien te está amando..._

_Y cariño, ahora lo tienes.)_

Mientras Eren me dedicaba esas palabras, mi corazón brincaba en mi pecho, amenazando con escaparse. Lo peor era que... podía identificarme con esa  _'música cursi de viejas'_. Ahora lo entendía. La canción hablaba de pasar el tiempo con el ser amado, de ser felices en la simpleza de la vida diaria. Y así era como me sentía con Eren, sólo que había cometido un error al tratar de negarlo inútilmente. Nosotros dos juntos, en nuestro departamento, era suficiente para mí. Me sentía feliz al lado de Eren. Me alegraba el simple hecho de verlo, de pasar tiempo junto a él. En ese momento supe que, mientras estuviéramos juntos, todo estaría bien.

Besé sus labios y, mientras nos mecíamos lentamente, nos tiramos sobre el colchón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): En la canción original, Lana dice 'girls' (chicas) en lugar de boys. Sólo que, como Eren está cantando, lo cambió.
> 
> Entonces... que tal estuvo la reconciliacion? Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo el lemon ;) jajaja, sé que este cap fue un poco más corto, pero es que quería enfocarme sobre todo a los sentimientos de Levi ya que los aceptó, y a la reconciliacion :3 en el proximo pasan cosas mas intensas ewe
> 
> En fin, creo que es todo... Gracias por sus reviews! Enserio, son lo que mas me motiva a seguir uwu -corazoncitos gays-


	11. Breathe Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejo unas cuantas notas más al final. La canción del título es de Sia :3

_Eren's POV_

Me estaba volviendo loco.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde mi último viaje? Supongo que algunas horas, aunque se habían sentido como años. El sonido del reloj en la pared haciendo tic tac me ponía los nervios de punta y me daban ganas de tirarme de los cabellos. El reencuentro con Levi había sido algo hermoso en todos los sentidos; no obstante, nada duraba para siempre. Nuestras energías se habían agotado después de unas cuantas veces —especialmente tomando en cuenta la noche anterior— y nos habíamos quedados dormidos piel contra piel después de eso. No fue hasta que desperté a mitad de la noche que sentí los verdaderos efectos de la realidad golpeándome después de mucho tiempo de vivir en una ensoñación.(1)

Me sentía decaído. Todo parecía tan aburrido. Y a pesar de mi extraña y repentina depresión y ese vacío que sentía en mi pecho, también me sentía agitado y deseoso de  _algo_  que pudiera hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento tan horrible e intenso. Sé que había apoyado la idea de Levi de dejar las drogas hace apenas unas horas, pero era más difícil de lo que había pensado. Si este gran manojo de nervios era la realidad, prefería vivir en mi fantasía.

Me levanté impacientemente a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación. Busqué en la pequeña mochila que Levi había traído consigo, con la esperanza de encontrar al menos un porro para tranquilizarme o algo así. Desgraciadamente, no había nada importante.

Mientras me alumbraba con la luz del móvil y esculcaba su bolsa, su voz me asustó cuando habló detrás de mí.

"¿Qué putas estás buscando?"

"¡Levi!" exclamé sorprendido. A pesar de que apenas y podía distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad, me intimidó su silueta y el tono de su voz.

Suspiré.

"Me atrapaste. Pero es que Levi... ¡ya no puedo más! Necesito  _algo_ , cualquier cosa, ¡o me voy a volver loco!"

"No es fácil para mí tampoco, ¿sabes?" recriminó. Había furia contenida en su tono, pero no sirvió para menguar mi anhelo.

"¡Entonces debes entender!" rezongué desesperado, tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Levi me apartó toscamente.

"Lo que entiendo es que te vale una mierda nuestra relación," sentenció con amargura. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho, ¡eso no era cierto! Claro que quería cumplir con mis promesas, pero esto estaba fuera de mi control. Ni siquiera entendía por qué me sentía así. Mis manos temblaban. Nunca me había pasado antes.

"Oh, vamos, Levi, ¡sólo esta noche y ya!" insistí. "Velo como la última oportunidad de pecar antes de volver a Trost," traté de convencerlo. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan... adicto?

La palabra me asustaba.

Levi guardó silencio por un momento. Después lo escuché sentarse en la cama y soltar un suspiro.

"Bueno," aceptó de mala gana. La euforia que me invadió fue gratificante y aterradora a la vez. No era la clase de felicidad que sentía cuando Levi me miraba, sino algo más enfermizo, materialista y retorcido; pero que de alguna forma también me brindaba placer. "Pero, ¿de dónde piensas sacarlas? Yo ya no tengo nada."

Sonreí y encendí la luz, pensando en Marco y en el cara de caballo.

"No te preocupes por eso, yo sé dónde."

"Está bien. Vamos."

Torcí los labios. Estaba seguro de que a Levi no le gustaría para nada el lugar o mis amigos.

"No te preocupes. Yo puedo ir solo."

Levi negó con la cabeza. ¿Estaba desconfiando de mí?

"No. Iré."

No me quedó más opción que aceptar, o Levi no me dejaría ir y yo tenía que satisfacer esta urgencia; a pesar de que me condenara a una buena reprimenda después acerca de con quiénes me había metido durante su ausencia. Sé que lo hacía con buenas intenciones, y de alguna forma, era dulce verlo preocupado por mí —aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta— pero de cualquier forma, me hacía sentir incómodo. Oh, bueno. Al menos si me acompañaba podía mostrarle que Marco y Jean eran de confiar, al menos para conmigo.

Salimos de la posada y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

"Mocoso... ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Con unos amigos," respondí. Levi enarcó una ceja, una señal de que esperaba que le contara más detalles al respecto. Exhalé audiblemente. "Se llaman Marco y Jean. Estuve con ellos mientras tú no estabas."

Levi asintió. No me criticó, mas por su expresión pude adivinar que no le gustaba para nada lo que le estaba diciendo. Supongo que se contuvo de hacer algún comentario porque aún se sentía culpable de nuestra separación.

"Supongo que venden drogas," fue lo único que dijo después de un rato. Me encogí de hombros, inquieto.

"Eh, no exactamente. Eran miembros de una pandilla," admití. De todas maneras no podía ocultarlo por mucho. Cuando Levi los viera, se daría cuenta por sí solo. "Pero no te preocupes. Son mis... amigos, supongo. Y han cambiado. Al menos ya no son miembros de esa horrorosa pandilla."

Decidí evitar su nombre. Aunque fuera otra ciudad, temí que Levi hubiese escuchado de ellos antes. Para mi suerte, Levi no preguntó. Asumí que supuso que yo no sabía mucho más acerca de la pandilla. Normalmente le contaba todo, así que, ¿por qué habría de estarle ocultando cosas ahora?

"Ya veo."

"Sí. Ah, por cierto," agregué; "uno de ellos, Marco... pasó por un horrible accidente. Tiene cicatrices en la mitad del cuerpo, así que no te sorprendas cuando lo veas."

Levi me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Creo que era tiempo de dejar de hablar tanto, antes de que se arrepintiera de lo que estábamos haciendo.

"Eren, ¿qué mierda?"

Me encogí de hombros y fingí demencia.

"No sé, no me preguntes. Nunca quisieron decirme qué pasó."

Levi bufó y pateó una piedra en el camino.

"Sólo espero que no nos estemos metiendo con asesinos o algo así. En serio, mocoso estúpido, te metes en cada jodido problema..."

No comenté nada más al respecto. A Levi no le gustaría. No lo podía culpar, todo lo que estaba diciendo no sonaba nada bien.

"Llegamos," dije al fin, deteniéndome en el viejo edificio. El rostro de Levi denotaba incredulidad y, sobre todo, asco.

"¿Aquí?"

Desvié la mirada. Levi dejó escapar un suspiro y se talló la frente con las dos manos.

"Bueno. ¿Dónde demonios estamos?" preguntó resignado.

"Solía ser el Hospital Civil. Papá trabajaba aquí antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. En fin," seguí hablando, ahorrándonos a ambos el momento incómodo que siempre surgía cuando tocábamos el tema de nuestras familias; "vamos adentro."

"Ugh, apesta," se quejó Levi en voz baja cuando entramos. Lo ignoré. "Joder, Eren, en serio. ¿En qué diablos te metiste mientras no estaba?" volvió a comentar, aunque no estaba seguro de si querría una respuesta.

Pasamos entre la gente, los vagabundos, los drogadictos diciendo incoherencias y fulminándonos con la mirada por invadir 'su hogar'. Levi maldecía entre dientes cada vez que tenía que esquivar basura o personas.

"Shhh," murmuré, tratando de tranquilizarlo y tomando su mano. La gente aquí no era pacífica, y si se sentían ofendidos quién sabe lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Subimos las escaleras, y como ya lo había notado antes, había menos personas en el segundo piso. Me encaminé hacia la pieza donde normalmente se encontraban Jean y Marco.

Sorprendentemente, estaban despiertos a esas horas, cuchicheando entre sí de un tema que parecía serio. Los llamé en voz baja y voltearon a vernos de inmediato. La expresión de Marco se iluminó con una de sus sonrisas amables que regalaba tan fácilmente; mientras que Jean sólo abrió los ojos a forma de sorpresa y luego desvió la mirada.

"¡Eren!" exclamó Marco, acercándose y dándome un abrazo que devolví. Jean se quedó parado a su lado.

"Hey."

"¡Qué bueno que estás bien!" dijo Marco, aliviado. "Nos preocupaste cuando te fuiste así como así. Sobre todo a Jean, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo estarías."

"¡M-Marco!" Jean se ruborizó. "Claro que no," negó, mirándome con expresión obstinada. "Jamás me preocuparía por alguien como tú."

Sonreí socarronamente. Jean podía decir lo que quisiera, pero el color en sus mejillas lo delataba.

"Me tenías con el pendiente, cara de caballo," me burlé.

"¡Hey! Cállate, maldito bastardo suicida—"

"¿Y quién es él?" nos interrumpió Marco, clavando su mirada en Levi y sonriendo a manera de disculpa. Me avergoncé un poco de mi falta de modales, aunque no era algo que importara mucho en ese ambiente.

"Oh, lo siento, él es Levi, mi novio," lo presenté.

"¿El que te engañó y después huist— Olvídalo, no importa," balbuceó Jean cuando Levi carraspeó y dio un paso hacia el frente de forma amenazadora. Lo tomé por la muñeca y lo atraje hacia mí, apenado.

"Ehh... sí, pero ya resolvimos eso... De hecho, mañana nos regresamos a Trost juntos, pero..." bajé la voz, "primero queríamos  _algo_  con qué pasar la noche, ya saben."

Marco asintió.

"Vinieron en el momento exacto. Jean y yo justo íbamos a conseguir más. Ya casi no tenemos nada."

"Oh," dije. "Bueno..."

"Pueden acompañarnos, si quieren," ofreció. Le eché un vistazo a Levi, inseguro, y Marco pareció notarlo. "Tranquilos. La persona es de nuestra confianza."

"Eren—"

"Pues... Supongo que está bien, entonces," sentencié antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo. En verdad estaba necesitado, tanto que no me importaba si después me daba una paliza. Tenía que deshacerme de esa maldita ansiedad.

"Vamos."

Jean y Marco salieron primero, guiándonos. Podía sentir la mirada, resignada pero implacable de Levi. Volteé a verlo para descubrir que en efecto me miraba con reprobación.

"Oh, vamos, Levi," susurré. "En verdad lo necesito."

Debí haberlo dicho con verdadera angustia, porque Levi no dijo nada. Un reflejo de ¿tristeza? cruzó sus ojos, y no supe definir porqué. Torció los labios pero siguió caminando conmigo, señal de que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, pero que me reprendería luego. Ya me podía imaginar lo que me esperaba.

Suspiré. Caminamos algunas cuadras en silencio, hasta llegar a una casa pequeña y austera.

Marco y Jean se detuvieron. "Aquí es," murmuró Marco. Asentí, apretando fuertemente la mano de Levi debido a la ansiedad. Levi murmuró algo que no pude entender.

Jean y Marco miraron en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera viendo. Todo parecía muy tranquilo, excepto...

"La puerta está abierta," siseó Jean. Marco y él se miraron con nerviosismo y, como si fuera una reacción automática, entraron rápidamente.

Iba a ir detrás de ellos, pero Levi me dio un tirón. Lo miré y noté que había desconfianza en su rostro.

"Vámonos," dijo urgentemente. "Algo no anda bien."

"Pero Levi," reproché. "Si ya estamos aquí..."

Levi frunció el ceño profundamente.

"Eren, no."

Me solté de su mano, comenzando a impacientarme. No estaba de humor para nada.

"Entonces vete. Al rato te alcanzo."

"¡¿Estás jodidamente loco?!" siseó, mas yo ya iba acercándome a la entrada. Escuché a Levi bufar detrás de mí y echar maldiciones: y a pesar de eso, me siguió. Normalmente, ese sencillo gesto de que estaba a mi lado me hubiera derretido, pero no era tiempo ni humor para ese tipo de cosas.

Entré a la casa y me quedé paralizado.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre.

Había cosas y muebles tirados en el suelo, rotos, toda clase de destrozos... El olor tan concentrado a sangre hizo que se me revolviera el estómago, y tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para no vomitar. Un sudor frío cubrió todo mi cuerpo: la escena era tan parecida a aquel día en el que...

_"¿M-mamá?" pregunté con la voz temblorosa. La sala estaba en ruinas, los muebles estaban desacomodados y las figuritas, adornos y otras cosas que tanto cuidaba mi madre normalmente estaban tiradas en el piso, la mayoría hechas añicos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Eso significaba que mamá y papá habían peleado de nuevo?_

_"¿Papá?" pregunté esta vez. No hubo respuesta, así que..._

"Me las vas a pagar después, maldito mocoso imprudente..." farfulló Levi detrás de mí, pero sus palabras ya no tenían sentido para mí. Comencé a temblar violentamente, los contenidos de mi estómago amenazaban con salir.

"¿Eren?" lo escuché preguntar detrás de mí. "¿Qué...?"

Por si fuera poco, en ese momento aparecieron Jean y Marco con expresiones tristes y alarmadas.

"Vámonos," dijo Jean en tono cortante. "Alguien lo mató."

Las palabras no me sentaron nada bien, pero reaccioné cuando Levi me dio un jalón. Nos encaminamos en grupo hacia la salida sin decir nada, todos en estado de alerta. No obstante, justo a unos pasos antes de que llegáramos, un disparo retumbó en la casa.

"¡Agh!" vociferó Jean, cayendo al piso y llevándose la mano al hombro donde la bala lo había golpeado. Como si fuera instintivo, Levi me empujó al suelo, cayendo sobre mí y cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Marco gritó el nombre de Jean y se inclinó sobre él. Todo pasó tan rápido que mi mente apenas y tuvo tiempo de registrar los sucesos. Marco sacó su pistola y disparó, desencadenando una lluvia de balas en la casa.

Mi voz se quedó atrapada en mi garganta. "Mierda," murmuró Levi. De no ser porque estaba encima de mí, no lo hubiera escuchado a través de la balacera. "Tenemos que irnos."

Asentí automáticamente, como un animal asustado. Levi se separó de mí, y, justo antes de que nos arrastráramos a la salida, Marco se desplomó frente a mí.

Gotas de sangre salpicaron mi rostro. El líquido rojo comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y a expandirse como una epidemia incontrolable...

_...decidí caminar por el pasillo. Sin embargo, la imagen con la que me encontré..._

Volví el estómago y un grito instintivo desgarró mi garganta. Todos mis sentidos se nublaron y por un momento, lo único que pude ver era...

_...Sangre... Sangre, corriendo por mis manos..._

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no podía moverme a voluntad...

_"¿M-mamá?"_

Estaba paralizado, lleno de miedo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_"¿Papá?"_

Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que me costaba respirar.

_"No..."_

Sus cuerpos inertes, descansando en mis brazos...

_"¡NO!"_

"¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!" lloré desconsoladamente, golpeando la espalda de Levi. No supe en qué momento habíamos salido de ahí, pero ahora la escenografía era diferente. Estábamos en la calle y Levi me llevaba cargando sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

Me retorcí entre sus brazos. No quería... que nadie me tocara...

Después de una lucha que pareció interminable, Levi me dejó caer bruscamente sobre el pavimento.

"Mierda Eren, ¡¿qué chingados te pasa?!"

Lo miré desde el piso, hecho un desastre y con ganas de vomitar de nuevo, aunque no hubiera nada en mi estómago.

"Levi... ¡¿Qué tal si ellos fueron los que mataron a mis padres?!" exclamé lleno de miedo. Me puse de pie con mis piernas temblorosas y lo zarandeé. "¡¿Qué tal si vienen por mí?! ¡Van a matarnos, Levi! ¡VAN A MATAR—!"

Levi me silenció con una bofetada. Caí al suelo una vez más y me hice un ovillo. No podía dejar de sollozar ni de temblar, por más que lo intentara.

Levi me miró con compasión, una expresión poco común en él. Se hincó y tocó mi mejilla enrojecida con delicadeza, pero no pude evitar dar un respingo.

"Lo siento," dijo Levi con un deje de dolor. Sentí mis ojos arder y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Levi soltó un grito ahogado. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro y me eché a llorar desconsoladamente, liberando toda la tensión que llevaba dentro.

Sentí los brazos de Levi rodearme y acariciar mi cabello.

"Shhh... vamos a estar bien," aseguró con voz ronca. "Mañana a primera hora nos vamos a Trost, donde nadie se meterá con nosotros. Te lo prometo," juró; "vamos a estar bien."

Sollocé más fuerte y lo apreté más contra mí, tratando de creer en sus palabras. No sé qué pasó después, porque tantas emociones y recuerdos me habían dejado tan exhausto que me quedé dormido en sus brazos, y cuando desperté ya estábamos en la cama de la posada y el cuarto estaba en penumbras. Levi dormía a mi lado y traté de no despertarlo, de por sí dormía muy poco. Intenté acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños, pero me fue imposible porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía la imagen de los cadáveres de mis padres tirados en el piso. Así que mordí las sábanas y lloré lo más bajo que pude hasta que el cansancio me venció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): Eren hace referencia al síndrome de abstinencia. Varía según las sustancias que dejes de consumir y el tiempo, pero yo me enfoqué principalmente a la cocaína. A Levi no le hace tanto efecto porque el no ha abusado de las drogas tanto como Eren.
> 
> Y que tal? Les gustó el cap? No me maten! XD tenía que pasar! -se esconde-


	12. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es de mis bebés de My Chemical Romance que siempre estaran en mi corazón! XD :3

_Levi's POV_

Mi precario sueño fue interrumpido cuando escuché ruido en la habitación. Mi primera reacción fue de alerta, mas pronto me di cuenta de que era solo Eren, porque no estaba a mi lado y no había gritos ni señales de forcejeo. Apenas y podía distinguir su silueta, pero noté que estaba buscando  _algo_  en mi mochila frenéticamente. Entrecerré los ojos. Una silenciosa furia recorrió mis venas, ¿no se supone que trataríamos de mejorar? No pude evitar sentirme algo traicionado. Me paré sigilosamente y me crucé de brazos detrás de él, escuchándolo refunfuñar.

"¿Qué putas estás buscando?"

"¡Levi!" dijo. Escuché como volteó, y aunque no podía verme con claridad —ni yo a él— le lancé una mirada acusadora. Suspiró derrotado. "Me atrapaste. Pero es que Levi... ¡ya no puedo más! Necesito algo, cualquier cosa, ¡o me voy a volver loco!" lloriqueó con impaciencia.

"No es fácil para mí tampoco, ¿sabes?" espeté, enojado. Era cierto. La cabeza me dolía y no estaba de mi mejor humor, pero trataba de ignorarlo.

"¡Entonces debes entender!" reclamó él, zarandeándome. Lo empujé con algo de brusquedad, no quería que me tocara.

"Lo que entiendo es que te vale una mierda nuestra relación," dije con dureza. Parecía que todo mi maldito esfuerzo por buscarlo no había tenido sentido, porque Eren ni siquiera estaba intentando.

"Oh, vamos, Levi, ¡sólo esta noche y ya!" rogó Eren. Podía sentir la agonía en su voz. "Velo como la última oportunidad de pecar antes de volver a Trost."

No respondí, meditando por un momento. Era increíble, pero me dolía el comportamiento de Eren. Me dolía escuchar la ansiedad que invadía sus palabras, como si se le acabara el mundo. Como un adicto.

Me senté en la cama y exhalé audiblemente. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro. Tal vez había sido demasiado optimista y poco realista anteriormente, porque al parecer y por lo que comprendía ahora, Eren y yo necesitaríamos ayuda si queríamos salir adelante. Teníamos un problema, aunque quizá era más grave para Eren que para mí. Así que tenía que apoyarlo y ser comprensivo con él, al menos hasta que descubriera cómo resolver esto desde la raíz.

"Bueno," concedí por el momento. "Pero, ¿de dónde piensas sacarlas? Yo ya no tengo nada."

Eren encendió la luz. Su sonrisa me asustó un poco, y más las palabras que le siguieron.

"No te preocupes por eso, yo sé dónde."

"Está bien. Vamos."

Eren hizo un mohín. Entrecerré los ojos, ¿desde cuándo le molestaba que estuviera a su lado?

"No te preocupes. Yo puedo ir solo."

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente. Esto no olía nada bien.

"No. Iré," insistí. Eren finalmente aceptó, aunque pude notar por su rostro que la idea no le agradaba nada, y eso me sabía bastante agrio. Apenas salimos de la posada lo bombardeé con preguntas, tratando de obtener más información acerca del turbio tema de cómo había pasado Eren los días de nuestra separación. Pero él se rehusaba a cooperar en demasía.

"Mocoso... ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Con unos amigos," contestó cortante. Levanté una ceja y Eren suspiró. "Se llaman Marco y Jean," dijo de mala gana. "Estuve con ellos mientras tú no estabas."

Asentí, digiriendo la información, pero no podía criticarlo. Yo había sido el culpable de nuestra separación y no tenía cara para reclamarle por algo que yo mismo había causado.

"Supongo que venden drogas," conjeturé después de un momento. Eren se encogió de hombros. Su nerviosismo era notorio.

"Eh, no exactamente. Eran miembros de una pandilla. Pero no te preocupes," agregó apresuradamente, antes de que pudiera condenar lo que me decía. "Son mis... amigos, supongo. Y han cambiado. Al menos ya no son miembros de esa horrorosa pandilla."

"Ya veo," dije con simpleza, aún sin saber cómo responder.

"Sí. Ah, por cierto," añadió; "uno de ellos, Marco... pasó por un horrible accidente. Tiene cicatrices en la mitad del cuerpo, así que no te sorprendas cuando lo veas."

Abrí los ojos como platos y lo miré como si estuviera loco. ¡¿Con qué clase de sociópatas se había juntado  _mi_  Eren?!

"Eren, ¿qué mierda?"

Eren se encogió de hombros. Podía notar que trataba de parecer calmado, pero no lo estaba. "No sé, no me preguntes. Nunca quisieron decirme qué pasó."

Bufé y pateé una piedra en el camino.

"Sólo espero que no nos estemos metiendo con asesinos o algo así. En serio, mocoso estúpido, te metes en cada jodido problema..." rezongué. Bueno, al menos ya tenía un poco más de información, aunque ahora que sabía lo que sabía no estaba seguro de haberla querido.

Eren no dijo nada más. Caminamos en silencio hasta detenernos en un edificio horrible, viejo y abandonado; y para mi desgracia, Eren anunció:

"Llegamos."

"¿Aquí?" inquirí, haciendo una mueca de horror.

Eren evitó mi mirada, incómodo. Suspiré y me froté la frente, resignado. Ya estábamos aquí, ya no había otra cosa qué hacer.

"Bueno. ¿Dónde demonios estamos?"

"Solía ser el Hospital Civil. Papá trabajaba aquí antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. En fin, vamos adentro," farfulló rápidamente para evitar el tema de sus padres. Me sentí mal por él, pero no dije nada. Entramos y lo primero que pude notar fue el olor a viejo, humedad, gente apestosa y deshechos humanos. Arrugué la nariz y me cubrí con la mano.

"Ugh, apesta. Joder, Eren, en serio. ¿En qué diablos te metiste mientras no estaba?" pregunté con la vaga esperanza de que Eren me diera una respuesta y se explicara más al respecto, cosa que obviamente no hizo. No insistí más al respecto; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de esquivar a las escorias de la humanidad que habitaban esa pocilga. Y para colmo, los desgraciados nos fulminaban con la mirada cuando pasábamos, ¡ni siquiera tenían un gramo de vergüenza!

Cada vez que nos miraban, yo devolvía el gesto con dos veces más intensidad y maldecía en voz baja. Intimidé a unos cuantos, pero había otros que no eran tan miedosos y me sostenían la mirada.

"Shhh," susurró Eren después de una de tantas maldiciones. Tomó mi mano para tranquilizarme; quizá porque sabía que yo era capaz de iniciar un pleito si alguien se metía con nosotros. Gruñí por lo bajo, pero me contuve.

Subimos al segundo piso. Había menos escorias humanas. Caminamos un poco más hasta detenernos frente a una pieza donde había dos jóvenes, acurrucados en el piso con una cobija que dejaba bastante que desear. Estaban despiertos y murmuraban frenéticamente entre ellos. Eren los llamó en voz baja, "Jean y Marco." Ambos voltearon a vernos. Había un tipo con parche cuyos ojos se iluminaron al ver a Eren y sonrió con calidez. El otro desvió la mirada.

"¡Eren!" exclamó el del parche. Vino hacia nosotros para darle un abrazo que Eren devolvió con entusiasmo. El otro se quedó parado a su lado, y ahora que estábamos más cerca, por alguna razón sus facciones me recordaban a un caballo.

"Hey," saludó.

"¡Qué bueno que estás bien! Nos preocupaste cuando te fuiste así como así. Sobre todo a Jean, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo estarías," dijo el otro. Pude notar las cicatrices de las que Eren me había advertido. Eran horrendas, y cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de accidente habría tenido?

"¡M-Marco! Claro que no," refutó el tal Jean, aunque era más que obvio que mentía. "Jamás me preocuparía por alguien como tú."

"Me tenías con el pendiente, cara de caballo."

"¡Hey! Cállate, maldito bastardo suicida—"

"¿Y quién es él?" interrumpió Marco, fijando sus ojos oscuros en mí y sonriéndome cordialmente. Esperé a que Eren nos presentara de manera oficial.

"Oh, lo siento, él es Levi, mi novio."

"¿El que te engañó y después huist—" comenzó a decir Jean, pero se detuvo cuando aclaré mi garganta y me acerqué a forma de amenaza. Eren me tomó por la muñeca y me atrajo de vuelta hacia él. "Olvídalo, no importa," se retractó Jean, probablemente intimidado.

"Ehh... sí, pero ya resolvimos eso," aclaró Eren nerviosamente. Me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que les hubiera contado. "De hecho, mañana nos regresamos a Trost juntos, pero... primero queríamos algo con qué pasar la noche, ya saben," implicó.

Marco asintió.

"Vinieron en el momento exacto. Jean y yo justo íbamos a conseguir más. Ya casi no tenemos nada."

"Oh," soltó Eren con obvia decepción. "Bueno..."

"Pueden acompañarnos, si quieren," agregó Marco. Eren me miró y pareció dudar por mi ceño fruncido, a lo que Marco continuó: "Tranquilos. La persona es de nuestra confianza."

No, no, y no. Esto no estaba nada bien. Una cosa era ir con directos conocidos de Eren, "amigos", y otra cosa era seguirlos con una persona que ni siquiera podíamos estar seguros de que en verdad existiera, o qué tipo de persona sería... Negué con la cabeza. "Eren—"

"Pues... Supongo que está bien, entonces," dijo Eren antes de permitirme expresarme. Fruncí el ceño, obviamente en desacuerdo.

"Vamos," dijo Marco. Jean y él se fueron primero, supuse que para guiarnos. Eren me ignoraba mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada, hasta que al fin estuvo demasiado incómodo como para seguir pretendiendo no notarme.

"Oh, vamos, Levi," murmuró. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban infinita tristeza y ansiedad, removiendo algo dentro de mí. "En verdad lo necesito."

No respondí. Bajé la mirada, melancólico y angustiado. Todo esto estaba pasando por mí...

Caminé con Eren, asumiendo mi responsabilidad. Si ya estábamos metidos en esto, lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarme de que él estuviera a salvo y cuidarlo. Él suspiró y no dijo nada al respecto.

Llegamos a una casita sencilla después de un rato. Los amigos de Eren se detuvieron y voltearon a vernos.

"Aquí es," anunció Marco. Eren asintió y apretó mi mano. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Cómo odio esto, maldita sea," dije entre dientes. Creo que Eren me ignoró. Jean y Marco escudriñaron el área con la mirada. Entonces me percaté de que...

"La puerta está abierta," Jean se me adelantó. Marco y él intercambiaron miradas y entraron escurridizamente. Eren trató de seguirlos, pero lo detuve. La corazonada de que algo malo pasaría se hacía más fuerte al grado de que apenas y me dejaba respirar. Él volteó a verme, incómodo.

"Vámonos," siseé. "Algo no anda bien."

"Pero Levi, si ya estamos aquí," se quejó Eren, como si fuera un niño haciendo berrinche. Arrugué el ceño. Sí, confiaba en él y lo apoyaba, pero no a los demás. Esto era demasiado sospechoso.

"Eren, no."

Eren hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría. Se soltó de mi mano con brusquedad y rezongó cortante:

"Entonces vete. Al rato te alcanzo."

"¡¿Estás jodidamente loco?!" le reclamé en voz baja. Eren no me hizo caso y se encaminó a la casa. Bufé, gruñí y maldije furioso, y me molesté todavía más porque a pesar de lo pésimo e imprudente que era esto, no podía dejar a Eren solo; así que lo seguí en contra de mi voluntad.

"Me las vas a pagar después, maldito mocoso imprudente..."

De repente, tuve que detenerme abruptamente al notar que Eren se había quedado inmóvil. Me preocupé.

"¿Eren?" inquirí, esperando una reacción que no llegó. Eren estaba temblando. "¿Qué...?"

Fue cuando el olor de la sangre me llegó. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y tuve verdadero miedo por un momento; lo que sea que hubiese pasado en esa casa había sido reciente. Había cosas tiradas y destruidas por todos lados.

Jean y Marco, que se habían ausentado para registrar las demás habitaciones, aparecieron de repente. "Vámonos," advirtió Jean con expresión sombría. "Alguien lo mató."

Jadeé. Era obvio, pero la confirmación fue aún más temible. Puta madre, ¡sabía que algo saldría terriblemente mal!

Le di un jalón a Eren para que reaccionara. Estaba pálido y su mirada ausente. Me pregunté en qué diablos estaría pensando, aunque creía saber la respuesta. Pero ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso después. Lo importante en ese momento era irnos antes de que pasara algo lamentable. Me siguió, ensimismado, y los cuatro estábamos a nada de atravesar el umbral de la casa cuando se escuchó un disparo y Jean cayó al suelo con un alarido.

"¡Agh!"

Lo habían herido en el hombro. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo y tiré a Eren al suelo, refugiándolo debajo de mí. Marco se arrojó hacia Jean, desesperado; sacó su pistola y disparó de vuelta.

"Mierda," siseé cuando se desencadenó una balacera dentro de la casa. Eran tres chicos: una castaña con cola de caballo, una pelinegra con dos coletas y un muchacho rubio. Por si el escándalo de los disparos no fuera suficiente, discutían a gritos con Jean y Marco. Alcancé a notar que tenían tatuajes en los brazos y supuse que eran pandilleros.

"Tenemos que irnos," susurré al oído de Eren. Aunque un poco más consciente, todavía parecía algo perdido ante lo que sucedía, pero el miedo era evidente en sus facciones. Asintió frenéticamente. Me moví para que pudiéramos arrastrarnos fuera de la casa y alcancé a escuchar un golpe sordo, seguido por el sonido de alguien vomitando y un grito que me puso la piel de gallina.

Era Eren.

Volteé. Marco había caído. Estaba rodeado de un charco de sangre que crecía rápidamente. La escena me impresionó, había visto muchas cosas en mi vida en los bajos mundos pero eso era algo que no importaba cuántas veces lo vieras, nunca podrías acostumbrarte realmente a la muerte. Jean seguía luchando por defenderse, y me sentí terrible por él, pero mi prioridad, mi mocoso...

Eren gritaba sin control. Lo jalé fuera de la casa bruscamente y traté de calmarlo, pero no me respondía. Era como si no pudiera verme. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus ojos vidriosos, perdidos en otros recuerdos...

El día en que asesinaron a sus padres.

Resignándome a que no me respondería, lo eché sobre mi hombro y eché a correr lo más rápido que pude. Ya llevaba un buen tramo mientras Eren lloraba escandalosamente y mis piernas se movían en automático tratando de correr a un lugar seguro, aunque ya habíamos dejado el siniestro atrás. Los balbuceos de Eren cobraron sentido de pronto: "¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!" exigió mientras golpeaba mi espalda y se retorcía entre mis brazos. Supuse que había vuelto a la realidad y, alterado, lo tiré sobre la calle.

"Mierda Eren, ¡¿qué chingados te pasa?!" exploté, aunque realmente no estaba enojado con él. Estaba preocupado, triste, y de nervios.

Eren me miró. Su estado era lamentable. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

"Levi... ¡¿Qué tal si ellos fueron los que mataron a mis padres?!" profirió aterrorizado. Se puso de pie, me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió violentamente ante mi perplejidad. "¡¿Qué tal si vienen por mí?! ¡Van a matarnos, Levi! ¡VAN A MATAR—!"

Mi mano se estrelló contra su mejilla y Eren cayó. Se veía tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, tan asustado...

Tenía ganas de matar a los desgraciados que le habían generado tal trauma.

Me hinqué y toqué su mejilla, sintiéndome como un maldito por haberle hecho daño, sobre todo cuando dio un respingo.

"Lo siento," me disculpé de corazón. No había querido lastimarlo, pero había sido la única forma de hacerlo reaccionar. Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y me abrazó repentinamente, haciendo que se me escapara un grito ahogado ante la sorpresa. Sentí su calor y la humedad de su llanto cuando se escondió en mi hombro y sollozó con toda su energía. Tragué grueso y lo abracé de vuelta, acariciando su cabello castaño.

"Shhh... vamos a estar bien," traté de consolarlo. "Mañana a primera hora nos vamos a Trost, donde nadie se meterá con nosotros. Te lo prometo," juré; "vamos a estar bien."

Eren me apretó más contra sí y sus sollozos se hicieron más altos. Y así estuvimos un buen rato, mi corazón rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos cada vez que Eren derramaba una lágrima desesperada y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo; hasta que su llanto fue menguando y su abrazo perdió fuerza. Lo moví cuidadosamente y noté que se había quedado dormido.

Acongojado, lo cargué hasta la posada. Lo deposité en la cama con delicadeza, enjugando algunas de las lágrimas que se habían quedado en su rostro y en sus pestañas húmedas. Tomé un duchazo rápido antes de acostarme, tenía que aprovechar ahora que Eren estaba dormido; porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando despertara. Mientras el agua resbalaba sobre mi cuerpo no pude evitar pensar cómo demonios íbamos a salir de todo esto. A pesar de nuestra disposición, requeriríamos más ayuda de la que pensaba; mas no tenía idea de cómo le íbamos a hacer si es que la rehabilitación requería dinero, y después estaba lo de la Universidad de Eren...

Salí del baño y me acosté al lado de Eren. Lo miré con remordimiento, todo lo que estaba pasando era mi culpa. Si no hubiera traicionado a Eren él no hubiera escapado. Si no hubiera cedido ante sus caprichos, los eventos de la noche no hubieran pasado. Si no hubiera conocido a Eren, seguiría siendo un niño bueno e inocente, con un futuro brillante; y no un joven luchando contra una asquerosa adicción...

Estaba preocupado por Eren, por los hábitos que había adquirido y por la crisis nerviosa que acababa de sufrir. No sabía cómo tratarla. Qué va, ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba por esa cabecita suya, sólo podía conjeturar e inferir que tenía que ver con el asesinato de sus padres, con su adicción y su abstinencia; y que algo le estaba pasando justo enfrente de mis narices, algo que no podía entender a ciencia cierta. Entonces...

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

* * *

 

Desperté de madrugada. Ni siquiera había amanecido.

Eren seguía dormido a mi lado. Decidí no despertarlo todavía y besé su frente. Me metí a bañar y recapitulé todo lo que nos había pasado la fatídica noche anterior. Ahora que ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, podía ver todo con más claridad, y mi sed de respuestas se hizo más intensa.

¿Quiénes eran los que nos habían atacado ayer?

¿Quién era el tipo al que habían asesinado?

¿Qué había pasado con Jean y Marco? ¿Qué habían hecho?

No podía evitar pensar que si descubría la respuesta a esas preguntas, tal vez descubriría algo más sobre el pasado de Eren, o sobre sus acciones durante nuestra corta separación. Y quizás si encontraba algo sabría cómo actuar...

Cuando salí, Eren seguía dormido. Lo observé por un instante, decidido. Conseguiría esas respuestas para ayudarlo. Pero, ¿dónde?

Marco de seguro estaba muerto, o herido fatalmente. Y Jean... su destino era desconocido para mí, pero algo era cierto, y es que llevaba desventaja hasta donde había visto...

Igual, valía la pena arriesgarse.

Sin embargo, de no haber muerto, ¿dónde podría estar? ¿Habría regresado a su guarida?

Decidí intentar. Si no lo encontraba, me resignaría. Mas ahora y por mientras, debía de aprovechar que Eren aún estaba profundamente dormido y exhausto. Tenía que ser rápido y regresar para antes de que despertara, además de que teníamos que partir urgentemente de vuelta a Trost.

Fui al jodido edificio que Eren me había mostrado la noche anterior, aunque conocía las probabilidades casi nulas de encontrar a quien buscaba ahí. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que creí, entré al cuarto y me encontré con Jean.

Estaba solo y se sobresaltó al verme.

"¡Ah! Eres tú," dijo aliviado. Su pecho estaba descubierto y su camiseta, roída y ensangrentada estaba atada a forma de 'venda' en su hombro herido. Cuando me acerqué más, me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos.

Me senté a su lado.

"Está muerto," susurró, triste. Supe que se refería a Marco y asumí que, desgraciadamente, mis suposiciones con respecto a él no habían sido erróneas. "Esos malditos bastardos lo mataron."

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Quiénes?" aproveché para preguntarle.

Se movió ligeramente para mostrarme su hombro herido. Alcancé a ver una parte de un tatuaje, probablemente igual a los de los chicos que nos habían atacado anoche.

"Los 104. Supongo que Eren no te dijo nada," cuando lo miré sin ninguna pista, me explicó. "Marco y yo éramos parte de una pandilla, la misma que nos atacó ayer."

Desvié la vista con desaprobación.

"Eso explica."

Jean negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no es todo. Teníamos otro amigo, Connie, que también se salió poco tiempo después de nosotros. Pero Connie era más imprudente que Marco y yo. En lugar de ocultarse de los 104 les robaba dinero y drogas, porque ya sabía cómo se movía la pandilla. Pero al final..." bajó la voz, triste; "supongo que era muy obvio que algo así le iba a pasar. Estaba jugando con fuego."

"Su amigo. El que dijeron que estaba muerto," até cabos, recordando cuando Marco y Jean habían anunciado un asesinato en la casa de la noche anterior.

Jean asintió.

"Sí, él. Él nos ayudaba y nos daba buenos precios, pero al fin se lo echaron ayer," me contó con tristeza. "Los 104 son crueles y vengativos, no tienen escrúpulos. Imagínate lo encabronados que deberían haber estado por lo que hizo Connie," me explicó. "Les pagó con su misma moneda, pero le costó la vida."

Lo miré con compasión.

"Lo lamento."

Jean soltó un ruidoso suspiro y dejó sus hombros caer. El gesto fue resignado y melancólico.

"Algún día iba a pasar. Igual que lo de nosotros," pude ver el gran dolor que lo invadía al pensar en Marco, y no podía evitar sentirme mal por él. Si a Eren le pasara algo así, me destrozaría. "Sabíamos que nos llegaría el día desde el momento en que decidimos salirnos de los 104. Tan sólo me hubiera gustado... que me mataran a mí también," susurró en voz muy baja, sonriendo amargamente y con los ojos acuosos. "Si no hubiera sido porque llegó la jodida policía, ¡maldita sea!"

Golpeó el piso y se cubrió la cara, llorando en silencio por un instante. Me mantuve en silencio, respetuoso a su luto. Entonces me miró con expresión llena de angustia y ojos rojos, y me dijo:

"Al menos ya no está sufriendo, ¿sabes?" me dedicó una sonrisa rota que hizo que sintiera un nudo en la garganta. "Sufría mucho. Hace poco incluso dijo que le gustaría haber muerto desde la explosión," murmuró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más cuando añadió:

"Pues, Marco, ya se te cumplió."

Coloqué una mano en su hombro en un intento de consuelo. Jean suspiró y se enjugó las lágrimas con fiereza.

"Espero que regresen por mí pronto," me dijo con tanta sinceridad y tanto vacío que me dio escalofríos. Fruncí el ceño. ¿En verdad su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido, ahora que Marco no estaba con él?

"¿Por qué no te vas?" sugerí. Cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos escaparía de esta ciudad, más aun estando en tanto peligro como Jean. Él soltó una carcajada amarga que sonó como un tosido.

"¿A dónde?" respondió.

Torcí los labios, disgustado: tenía razón. Incluso aunque tuviera la motivación para irse, dudaba mucho que tuviera un lugar a dónde llegar o siquiera algo de dinero. Estaba jodido: corazón destrozado, cuerpo herido y tiempo contado. Parecía resignado a ello. Después de un silencio, suspiró, me miró y me advirtió sinceramente:

"Eren y tú tienen que irse pronto. Shinganshina ya no es seguro, ahora es zona de guerra."

Asentí. Por lo poco que había visto, la inseguridad en la ciudad era terrible. Probablemente a Eren le habían tocado mejores tiempos, porque nunca se había quejado en demasía por algo así. Pero ahora me daba cuenta de que Shinganshina se había vuelto una ciudad controlada por las pandillas dominantes. Ja, y yo que me quejaba de lo pútrido que era Trost. Shinganshina estaba mil veces peor. Lo que me preocupaba era que esta ola de violencia seguramente se extendería a mi ciudad vecina tarde o temprano, mas lo urgente por el momento era escapar de aquí y poner nuestros traseros a salvo. Ya después tendríamos tiempo de pensar en lo demás.

"Lo sé. De hecho hoy nos iremos..." comenté, cuando de pronto sonó mi celular. Era Eren. Miré a Jean con urgencia, como disculpándome y contesté.

"¿Eren?"

Nadie respondió por unos segundos. Sentí el pánico abrazar mi pecho, y se me puso la piel de gallina cuando escuché sollozos apenas audibles del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Bueno?" exigí, comenzando a desesperarme.

"Levi, ¡¿dónde estás?! ¡Regresa!" clamó Eren con voz ansiosa. Entonces se deshizo en un ruidoso llanto que me puso de nervios. ¡¿Acaso algo había pasado?!

"Eren, ¡¿qué pasó?!" inquirí. Eren lloró más fuerte, totalmente histérico. "¡Responde, maldita sea!" golpeé el piso, frustrado. Jean pegó un respingo y me dirigió una mirada de consternación. Eren jadeó varias veces, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente al menos para hablar.

"Tengo miedo..." dijo en voz muy baja. Un sollozo lo interrumpió. "N-no quiero estar solo, por favor..." rogó. "¿Y si vienen por mí? Levi, ¡no quiero estar solo! ¡No quiero que vengan por mí!"

Eren sonaba completamente paranoico, invadido por miedos que habían crecido demasiado y ahora no lo dejaban pensar en otra cosa. Hasta ahora notaba el inmenso daño que le había causado el asesinato de sus padres, y odié todavía más a los bastardos que lo habían hecho. No sólo habían asesinado a un matrimonio; también habían matado a una parte de Eren que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Y aunque lo había visto deprimirse ante el tema de sus padres, nunca lo había visto tan alterado, y me preocupaba no saber cómo manejarlo. Me sentía tan impotente, y eso me causaba furia...

"Tranquilízate, ¡mierda!" maldije, dando otro golpe al piso para desahogarme. "Eren, nadie va a ir por ti. Estás a salvo. Hoy mismo nos regresamos—"

"Por favor, Levi," me interrumpió Eren. Sonaba como un niño asustado de los monstruos debajo de la cama. "No quiero que me hagan lo que le hicieron a mis padres," sollozó; "¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero que nos maten! ¡POR FAVOR—!"

"Eren, Eren, ¡EREN!" vociferé para detener sus alterados balbuceos. Podía entender que su experiencia traumática le hubiera generado un miedo irracional, y que presenciar el asesinato de Marco frente a sus ojos hubiera sido un detonante; pero esto se estaba saliendo de control. Eren estaba francamente paranoico. "Mocoso, ¡tienes que calmarte! ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido!"

"¡Ya no puedo Levi! ¡Ya no puedo vivir así! ¡Ya no puedo!" bramó sin escucharme, completamente histérico. "¡Por favor ven! ¡No quiero estar solo!"

Rompió en llanto. Balbució algunas cosas más en voz aguda y entrecortada, pero fui incapaz de entenderle. Un sentimiento amargo y pesado se asentó en mi estómago. Tenía miedo. Me sentía como si yo fuera el culpable, y aunque cualquiera que escuchara nuestra historia probablemente diría que no es así y que esto debía pasar tarde o temprano, yo no lo sentía así. Sabía que estas eran las consecuencias de mis actos, mi maldito karma por todo lo malo que había hecho en mi vida; y tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente capaz para manejarlo de la forma correcta.

¿Cómo manejabas el hecho de que tu novio estuviera sufriendo una crisis nerviosa?

"Voy para allá," dije después de un momento, con los labios temblorosos. "No vayas a hacer alguna pendejada, ¿sí? Ya voy," reiteré. Eren seguía llorando, pero al menos sonaba como que estaba intentando calmarse. "Todo va a estar bien," aseguré; "no te voy a dejar solo."

Eren sorbió la nariz. "Ven pronto," dijo en tono contenido, y colgó. Exhalé y maldije por lo bajo, liberando la tensión que se había construido por la llamada. Me pude imaginar el pánico que Eren había sentido al despertar y no encontrarme a su lado, y sólo sirvió para hacerme sentir peor. No pensé que se despertaría antes de que yo regresara, pero de igual forma, no debí dejarlo solo sabiendo que estaba tan inestable.

Jean fijó sus ojos en mí. Su semblante era lúgubre.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó. Lo miré con la misma expresión severa y vacía.

"Eren está muy alterado. Sabía que no debía dejarlo, pero no pensé que fuera a despertar antes de que regresara. Tengo que irme," me disculpé. Suavicé el tono de mi voz cuando añadí: "Y lo siento mucho."

Jean bajó la mirada, aun visiblemente triste por sus circunstancias.

"Está bien," murmuró mientras me ponía de pie para irme. Entonces levantó la vista y pude leer sincera preocupación en su rostro cuando añadió:

"Hey... cuida bien a ese bastardo."

Asentí ya de salida.

"Sobrevive," fue lo último que le deseé antes de irme.

* * *

"¿Eren?"

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, aún agitado por correr a máxima velocidad desde el Hospital Civil. Nadie respondió. Un grito ahogado dejó mis labios ante la terrible escena que me encontré.

Eren estaba colgado con las cortinas alrededor de su cuello. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos abultados y llenos de lágrimas, su boca abierta en un instintivo reflejo de tomar aire. Su cuerpo se retorcía, luchando por respirar. Y entonces vi el justo momento en que la chispa de sus ojos se apagó y su cuerpo quedó flácido e inconsciente.

"¡EREN!" grité. Corrí hacia él y tiré las cortinas con toda mi fuerza. El cuerpo de Eren se desplomó y deshice el nudo alrededor de su cuello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Respiró, su corazón seguía latiendo. Gracias al cielo aún estaba vivo.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de emergencias. No quería arriesgarme a perderlo. Mientras les explicaba lo que había pasado en un estado de completa desesperación y entrelazaba mis dedos con los de Eren, rogando porque todo estuviera bien, sentí mis ojos escocer y derramar una o dos lágrimas.

"¿Estoy llorando?" pregunté perplejo una vez que colgué y esperaba en agonía a que llegaran. Hacía años, literalmente años que no lloraba... y entonces me di cuenta de la influencia que Eren tenía sobre mí. Eren era lo único que me dolía.

Una oleada de rabia me invadió al verlo ahí, inconsciente, con el cuello enrojecido y marcado.

"Maldito mocoso... ¡¿por qué harías algo así?!" le reclamé. "¡¿Quieres matarme a mí también?!"

Rogando y rezando silenciosamente, descubriendo que súbitamente me había convertido en un creyente, me encontré con la respuesta a mi pregunta. Había estado tan impactado y concentrado en rescatar a Eren antes de que fuera demasiado tarde que no noté el estado de la habitación hasta ese entonces: la cama estaba destendida y las pocas pertenencias que teníamos y los accesorios de la posada estaban regados por el cuarto: cosas rotas, ropa tirada. Mi mochila estaba abierta, señal de que Eren había esculcado mis cosas... otra vez. Había una nota tirada y arrugada cerca de la ventana. La tomé y reconocí de inmediato la caligrafía de Eren. El papel estaba algo mojado, manchado por lo que identifiqué como lágrimas.

_Lo siento, Levi. Te amo, pero en verdad ya no puedo vivir así. Tardaste mucho. No llores por mí._

_Siempre tuyo, Eren._

Era todo. Apreté los ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas más rodaron por mis mejillas. Apreté los puños y golpeé la alfombra, sabiéndome inútil, impotente, egoísta y estúpido.

Y sobre todo, culpable.


	13. Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es de Coldplay, y dejo más notas al final :3

_Levi's POV_

La ambulancia llegó poco después y Eren fue separado de mí cuando llegamos al hospital. Me quedé en la sala de espera mientras los doctores lo revisaban y no sé qué tanto más.

La espera era un calvario. Podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj, lento y tortuoso. Las personas a mi alrededor murmurando. Apretaba los puños, me movía incómodamente, me pasaba las manos por el pelo. Temblaba de ansiedad y tenía un gran antojo por un cigarrillo, mas me resistí porque —obviamente— estaba prohibido. Dejé caer la cabeza en mis manos y apreté los ojos, rogando porque la espera terminara cuando...

"¿Levi? ¿Eres tú?"

Una voz extrañamente familiar captó mi atención. Levanté el rostro, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una vieja amiga, acompañada por alguien más.

"¿H-Hanji?"

"¡Sigues estando igual de enano!" exclamó ella, eufórica y acercándose a mí. Gruñí, no estaba de humor para esto. Ni siquiera me puse de pie. Noté que ella tenía la intención de abrazarme, pero mi aura probablemente le indicó que no era el momento porque sólo se quedó a mi lado. Ella sabía leerme como nadie y viceversa, no por nada habíamos sido mejores amigos por un largo tiempo.

"Y tú sigues siendo una cuatro ojos de mierda."

"¿Cariño? ¿Quién es él?" el hombre que iba con ella se unió a nosotros. Era un poco más alto que Hanji, de cabello castaño claro y bien peinado y ojos cafés.

"Ah, amor, él es Levi, mi amigo del que te he hablado un par de veces," explicó. Me miró y añadió: "Levi, él es Moblit, mi esposo."

Los ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas. Hanji... ¡¿Casada?!

El tipo debía ser muy estúpido, o estar igual de zafado que ella.

"Mucho gusto," dijo Moblit. Asentí con desgano.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" inquirió Hanji. Estaba pensando qué decir que no sonara tan mal como 'mi novio trató de suicidarse' cuando una doctora apareció.

"¿Familiares de Auruo Bossard?"

Me puse de pie y fui hacia ella. "Yo. Soy su... primo."

Ella asintió. "Está estable, pero está dormido en este momento. Afortunadamente no pasó nada grave, así que puede irse cuando despierte, pero joven... este tipo de sucesos no deben pasarse por alto. Puedo recomendarle a un buen psiquiatra—"

Bufé. "Como si tuviéramos el dinero para eso. Escuche, ¿cuándo cree que despierte? Tenemos que irnos de aquí urgentemente."

La doctora no pareció muy feliz con mi respuesta, pero lo dejó pasar. "Un par de horas, tal vez. Lo sedamos para que no reaccionara violentamente."

"Pff, genial. Lo que me faltaba. ¡Maldita sea!" exploté. Sentí la mano de Hanji tomar mi hombro.

"Levi, ¿está todo bien?" preguntó preocupada. Entonces se dirigió a la doctora. "Discúlpelo, está bajo mucho estrés."

Ella asintió. "Es comprensible. Pueden pasar a ver al chico, pero por favor... uno a la vez. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a seguir con mi trabajo."

"Sí. Muchas gracias, Doctora."

Ella se fue. Volteé a ver a Hanji, ya me había olvidado de cómo era tener a alguien que interviniera por mí cuando tenía mis momentos de antisocial.

"¿Qué pasó?" fue lo único que preguntó, llevándome a sentarme de nuevo. Maldije y... le conté todo.

Desde cómo había conocido a Eren, como había sido tan jodidamente molesto e insistente hasta que acepté tener algo con él, y cómo inevitable y vergonzosamente me había terminado enamorando. Y después el problema que desencadenó todos las situaciones —que le relaté a detalle— que nos habían llevado hasta ahí.

Hanji escuchó con atención todo lo que le decía. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera me cambiaría, así que no tenía ningún sentido intentarlo. Moblit pareció incomodarse desde el principio de la conversación que parecía tan personal, así que se ofreció a ir por algo de comer para todos. Descargué un gran peso de mis hombros al contarle todo a Hanji. Y cuando hube terminado, simplemente me rodeó con un brazo a manera de consuelo, sin juzgarme. Dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro, estaba exhausto.

"¿Y ahora qué van a hacer?" inquirió después de un momento. "Eren más que nadie necesita tratamiento, Levi, y tú lo sabes. De cualquier otra forma, la historia volverá a repetirse."

"Joder, lo sé, pero... ¿qué quieres que haga? Estamos quebrados, y por el momento ni siquiera podemos regresar al maldito Trost."

Hanji se quedó callada. Moblit apareció en ese momento y nos dio una hamburguesa a cada uno. Le agradecimos y comencé a comer en silencio, aunque no tenía hambre. Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo.

"Pueden quedarse con nosotros," meditó Hanji después de un momento. Miró a su esposo. "¿Verdad Moblit?"

"¿Eh? Umm..." Moblit se rascó la nuca, incómodo. No parecía del todo convencido, pero terminó por resignarse ante la mirada suplicante que Hanji le dirigía. Suspiró. "Sí, claro. Todo amigo de Hanji es amigo mío."

Pasé un bocado de mi hamburguesa. No me apetecía mucho quedarme con ellos, a decir verdad. No ahora que Hanji tenía esposo, que Eren era un desastre y que teníamos que escapar de la ciudad lo más pronto posible.

"Gracias, pero no."

Hanji me miró como si no entendiera.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó. "Piénsalo, Levi. Es un lugar seguro al menos hasta que Eren esté mejor."

Me quedé en silencio sin mirarla a los ojos. Hanji suspiró y me entregó una tarjeta.

"Aquí tienes mi número, por cualquier cosa," dijo, sabiendo que insistir era en vano. "Cuídate, si es que no nos volvemos a ver en un buen rato."

Asentí.

"Sí, Moblit y tú también."

"Bye," respondió. Moblit me miró y asintió a forma de despedida. Después se marcharon, dejándome solo.

Estuve ahí un buen rato. Inclusive dormité por un momento. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que la doctora salió para decirme que Eren había despertado.

Fui a verlo. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Entré al cuarto: Eren estaba sentado en la cama mirando al vacío. Lucía triste y cansado. Pareció sorprendido al verme entrar, y después sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas.

"Levi," murmuró con voz acongojada.

Sentí las emociones golpearme de momento: alivio, tristeza, rabia, impotencia. Me acerqué a Eren, había miedo en sus ojos. Apreté la mandíbula y, sin poder contenerme, le di una bofetada.

"¡Agh!" exclamó, llevándose una mano a la mejilla enrojecida.

"Me diste un susto de muerte, maldito cabrón," farfullé con rencor. La rabia fluía por mis venas, ese tipo de ira en la que sientes tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no sabes cómo expresarlas y sientes que vas a explotar. "No vuelvas a hacer algo así."

Eren, aún algo atontado por los sedantes, me miró con ojos vidriosos y me rodeó con sus brazos, ocultándose en mi abdomen.

"Lo siento, Levi," dijo en tono apagado. "T-tenía miedo."

Suspiré, mirando hacia el techo y sintiéndome incómodo.

"Ya estoy aquí."

Sentí mi camisa humedecerse y su cuerpo temblar. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Todavía estaba enojado, furioso; pero no podía permanecer así por mucho tiempo con Eren.

Mi maldito mocoso.

* * *

Fue dado de alta alrededor del mediodía. Nos quedamos un instante en el lobby del hospital, sin saber qué hacer. Aunque casi no había hablado en toda la mañana, me pregunto a dónde iríamos ahora.

Titubeé por un momento. Ahora que había pagado la noche en el hospital me había quedado oficialmente sin dinero. Me sentí estúpido por rechazar la oferta de Hanji la noche pasada por mi terquedad.

"Con una amiga," terminé resignándome. Entonces le pedí un momento y le marqué a Hanji. Cuando respondió, había un cierto timbre satisfactorio en su voz, como si desde un principio hubiera sabido que la terminaría llamando.

Moblit y ella pasaron por nosotros después de un rato. Llegamos a su casa. Era de dos pisos, espaciosa y acogedora. Nos dieron un pequeño recorrido y nos mostraron el cuarto de huéspedes, donde nos quedaríamos. Había una cama matrimonial, lo suficientemente grande para Eren y yo. Él se quedó ahí y pronto cayó dormido, expresando el deseo de que no quería hacer nada ni saber de nadie. Resignadamente y suponiendo que aún estaba cansado, lo dejé mientras Hanji, Moblit y yo desayunábamos. Moblit regresó a su trabajo después, ya que sólo había pedido un descanso. Hanji dijo que ella se había tomado el día para asegurarse de que estuviéramos bien atendidos.

Ahora era una persona exitosa. Seguía estando medio loca, pero tenía una buena casa, un buen marido y un trabajo estable y bien pagado en un laboratorio, donde me comentó que lo conoció y que era su asistente. No lo dudaba, Hanji siempre había sido muy inteligente.

Después, la conversación se tornó seria. Me dijo que tenía algo que mostrarme después de lo que le había contado anoche. Era el periódico de esa mañana, y había una nota sobre la creciente inseguridad que estaba invadiendo Shinganshina; específicamente mencionaban la balacera en la que habíamos estado con Jean y Marco, y otra balacera que hubo después. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver las fotos y descubrir que, además de la de Marco, había una foto de Jean herido fatalmente y yaciendo en un charco de sangre.

Lo habían asesinado poco después de mi visita.

La noticia me aterró. Hanji me quitó el periódico, argumentando que sólo era para que estuviera consciente del lío en el que nos habíamos metido y advirtiéndome sobre las pandillas. Decidí guardarme esa información, puesto que a Eren no le haría nada bien.

Y después, volvió a preguntarme qué pensaba hacer con él.

Supe que tenía que tomar acción ya.

* * *

Semanas pasaron. Las cosas cambiaron de sobremanera. Hanji y Moblit eran increíblemente buenos y tolerantes con nosotros. Ni mis padres de mierda me trataron nunca así. Pagaron los gastos de Eren: terapias para que mejorara, medicamentos antidepresivos y antipsicóticos. Yo había estado yendo a algunas pláticas para combatir las adicciones, pero a veces terminaba cayendo una vez más, fumándome un porro o emborrachándome en un bar las tardes en que Hanji se ofrecía a cuidar de Eren para que yo tuviera un descanso. Eso sí, todo el tiempo cuidándome de las pandillas, porque las cosas estaban peor cada día. Sin embargo, Hanji me descubría todas las veces. Pero lo único que hacía cuando llegaba como una piltrafa era mirarme con desaprobación y melancolía casi maternal y ayudarme con reticencia hasta la cama o al baño, dependiendo de mi estado. Nunca me regañaba, sabía que estaba de más. Tampoco le decía a Moblit.

Me sentía como una carga, así que les dije que buscaría trabajo, pero ellos se negaron, argumentando que alguien tenía que cuidar de Eren y que eran afortunados de que no hubiera necesidad de conseguir dinero extra.

Por otro lado, cosas entre Eren y yo se estaban desmoronando. Mi novio se había convertido en una excusa de ser humano que se la pasaba pensativo y sin decir palabra. Siempre estaba irritable y si intentabas preguntarle algo era hasta agresivo. Tampoco podía culparlo del todo, ya que el psiquiatra nos había dicho que era normal que los antidepresivos tuvieran efectos secundarios. Dormía mucho, no quería comer y al menos mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a ellos, Eren parecía más deprimido con los medicamentos que sin ellos.

Obviamente que su comportamiento tenía un efecto en mí. Me dolía que ya no era lo mismo de antes, me dolía ya no ver esa chispa en sus ojos. Mas yo siempre había sido hosco, y mi dolor se expresaba en forma de hostilidad. Cuando estaba despierto, lo único que hacíamos era discutir; usualmente porque yo trataba de pedirle —no muy amablemente, debo reconocer— que por favor, por lo que más quisiera, con una chingada... me dijera qué era lo que le estaba pasando, para que al menos así pudiera entender. Pero Eren se rehusaba, no quería hablar del tema, y yo insistía y él explotaba; causando tormenta tras tormenta que poco a poco debilitaba nuestra relación. Hanji era la que terminaba escuchándome desahogarme: era una de las pocas personas con las que realmente podía hablar.

"Estoy cansado, y harto," me quejé una noche después de la misma rutina, con un suspiro. Eren no había querido comer, y tuve que meterle los medicamentos prácticamente a la fuerza.

Quizá debí pensar mejor en lo que decía, pero estaba tan frustrado que lo único que quería era desahogar esa ira contenida con cualquiera que me hablara, me mirara o se me acercara. Eren apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

"Oh, ¡qué bien!" explotó, dándole un puñetazo a la pared y poniéndose de pie. "¡Qué bueno saber eso! ¿No crees? ¡Porque yo estoy jodidamente feliz con todo esto!" rezongó sarcásticamente, fingiendo una sonrisa con un deje de histeria que me ponía la piel de gallina. Mas yo nunca me dejaba intimidar, y en ese momento estaba más furioso de lo que estaba preocupado. Así que me le acerqué con actitud desafiante.

"Bueno, ¡¿y qué putas quieres que haga?! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué mierda te está pasando!" le grité en la cara. Eren se golpeó la cabeza con las manos y luego se tiró de los cabellos, frenético.

"¡Ni yo!"

Cuando dijo eso y al verlo tan desesperado, caí en cuenta de que estaba actuando como lo que siempre había sido: un maldito egoísta.

Eren también estaba sufriendo...

"Eren," traté de llamarle con preocupación. Eren abrió los ojos, estaban rojos y llorosos.

Suspiré.

"Mocoso, lo siento," me disculpé con sinceridad. "Pero si no me explicas..."

Los labios de Eren temblaron, y comenzó a llorar como un niño. Aunque la imagen me partía el corazón, a la vez me aliviaba porque al fin Eren estaba actuando como antes: mi maldito mocoso cursi que se conmovía por cualquier cosa.

Se limpió el rostro con la manga de su camiseta y trató de calmarse para hablar.

"Es que n-no puedo explicar," sollozó. "Estas cosas en mi mente... visiones, pensamientos..." hizo una pausa y se quedó con la mirada fija en algún punto lejano que yo no podía ver. Y de pronto, su expresión se crispó en dolor puro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro. "Y cada vez que trato de hallarles sentido... ¡me duele la cabeza! ¡SÓLO QUIERO QUE TODO VUELVA A SER NORMAL!" gritó en intenso dolor. Me estaba asustando un poco, ¿sería por las drogas, las veces que se había puesto mal finalmente cobrando su efecto? ¿O por la abstinencia? ¿Estaban interfiriendo con su cerebro, tal vez? No sería la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Había escuchado historias de gente que se pasaba de mano una noche y quedaba retrasado para toda la vida. ¿Tal vez era eso lo que lo estaba haciendo actuar tan raro últimamente? La paranoia, los balbuceos sin sentido, los deseos suicidas combinados con las nuevas medicinas...

O quizá no era el exceso, sino la falta de droga lo que lo hacía alucinar, al menos hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al cambio. Cualquiera que fuera la maldita razón, me dolía en el alma verlo así. Era la primera vez en que actuaba relativamente 'normal' desde hacía un buen rato, pero podía notar como se estaba hundiendo frente a mis ojos.

"Quiero que todo vuelva a ser normal," repitió obstinadamente, tallándose los ojos como un niño pequeño. Levantó la vista y me miró con tristeza. "Como antes de... golpearte y... que nos separáramos."

Parpadeé, azorado. ¡¿Todavía se culpaba de eso?!

"Mocoso, eso ya pasó," reiteré, apartando mechones de cabello castaño de su frente. Estaba pegajosa de sudor, pero no me importó. "Las cosas no pueden volver a ser normales si no pones de tu parte. Hanji, Moblit y yo sólo podemos ofrecerte apoyo."

Por más que quisiera salvarlo, no podía. Podía protegerlo de las pandillas, mas no de su peor enemigo en ese momento: su propia mente.

Eren pareció entender lo que quería decir. Asintió.

"Lo sé." Miró hacia abajo, inseguro y vulnerable. "Pero no me dejarás, ¿verdad?"

De no haber sabido que Eren estaba verdaderamente mal y que su pregunta era verdadera, lo hubiese golpeado por decir algo tan estúpido. En lugar de eso, uní mis labios con los suyos para brindarle más confianza.

"No. Pero quiero a mi maldito novio de vuelta."

Eren asintió, totalmente conmovido, y echó a llorar en mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello y su espalda para brindarle consuelo silencioso, porque las palabras no eran mi fuerte.

"Y-yo también," murmuró entre sollozos e hipos; "yo también lo quiero."

Besé sus labios. El contacto fue explosivo, no me había percatado de lo mucho que extrañaba esto hasta que volvía a suceder. Eren respondió a mis besos, si bien al principio lento; poco a poco fuimos subiendo la intensidad. Sostuve su cabeza en mis manos, enterrándolas en su cabellera castaña e introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Eren soltó uno de esos gruñidos guturales que tanto me excitaban y atrajo mis caderas hacia sí. Me giró y me estrelló contra la pared, besándome con rudeza, mordiéndome, mientras yo respondía plácidamente a sus provocaciones. Sus labios sabían a llanto. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Introduje una de mis manos debajo de su camiseta para sentir su abdomen. Había adelgazado más, a un nivel que comenzaba a ser enfermizo; pero su cuerpo, por el hecho de ser suyo, todavía me excitaba de sobremanera. Sus manos desabrocharon mi pantalón con una mezcla de nerviosismo y anhelo. Nuestras erecciones se rozaban a través de la ropa, arrancándonos gemidos a ambos. Sentí y apreté su miembro. Eren soltó un pequeño grito, estaba húmedo ya. Frotamos nuestras erecciones mientras nuestras bocas se buscaban desesperada y frenéticamente, en medio de jadeos e improperios y exclamaciones sin sentido. La fricción era insoportablemente deliciosa conforme aumentábamos la velocidad. Eren acariciaba y apretaba mi trasero al tiempo que yo seguía deleitándome al sentir su abdomen plano y su pecho.

"L-Levi... ¡Ah, ah!"

"Hngh... E-Eren..."

Introduje mi mano en sus pantalones y roce la punta mojada de su miembro. Seguía moviendo mis caderas velozmente. Acaricié el sexo de Eren dos o tres veces y se vino, en medio de un grito que ahogó al morder mi hombro.

"¡Agh, joder!"

Mi mano se sentía pegajosa. Eren escondió su rostro en mi cuello, respirando agitadamente. Su aliento caliente me erizaba la piel.

No había durado nada.

Eren era una sombra de lo que solía ser, en todos los sentidos.

Suspiré y me limpié en el pantalón. Mi sexo estaba duro y olvidado. Era molesto y, si no me liberaba pronto, comenzaría a doler.

Voteé a Eren contra la pared. Quizá estaba siendo algo brusco, descargando mi frustración injustamente. Mas Eren no se quejó: al contrario, me alentó con un sonido animalesco y gutural. Bueno, no era la primera vez que hacía esto, pero ciertamente era menos común...

Introduje mis dedos en su boca. Su lengua tibia, suave y mojada los recorrió lascivamente, causando que se me escaparan más de un par de suspiros. Besé y mordí su espalda, escuchando sus gimoteos cuando saqué los dedos. Separé sus nalgas y rocé su entrada, haciendo movimientos circulares antes de meter uno.

"¡Ah!"

Eren se retorció. Metí el otro dedo y lo preparé mientras él se tocaba para volver a excitarse.

"Levi, Levi..."

El hecho de que canturreara mi nombre con su voz ronca me volvía loco. Introduje un tercer dedo y Eren gimió más fuerte y soltó una maldición. Seguí con mi tarea, expandiéndolo mientras él se masturbaba y jadeaba lujuriosamente. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho, además de que yo ya me estaba impacientando. Así que terminé con mi tarea rápidamente, me bajé los pantalones y lo penetré.

Eren echó la cabeza para atrás y murmuró algo ininteligible.

"A-ah," gemí, sintiéndome abrumado por el calor y la tensión que constreñía mi sexo.

Nuestras caderas danzaron, ajustándose al mismo compás desesperado y ardoroso con la rapidez de un experto. Creo que seguíamos haciendo un buen equipo, a pesar de todo. Las caricias de Eren aumentaron su fervor y el cuarto se inundó con nuestras voces y respiraciones agitadas. Envolví su mano con la mía y lo guie más rápido para volverlo loco. Funcionó. Con la otra mano acaricié uno de sus pezones y lo pellizqué, arrancándole un quejido entremezclado con el placer. Se retorció cuando golpeé su próstata y continué haciéndolo mío, embistiéndolo veloz y profundamente. Sentí un cosquilleo formándose y creciendo en lo bajo de mi abdomen y enterré mi cabeza en la espalda de Eren para reprimir mi vergonzosa voz. Un par de estocadas más y Eren y yo nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, fundiéndonos en el placer del clímax. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo tembló y me perdí en el mar de sensaciones que me envolvía. Casi había olvidado cómo sabía una probada del paraíso.

Más adictivo que la cocaína.

Eren se derrumbó contra la pared —ahora manchada, mierda— y yo sobre él. Nos quedamos así por un momento, al menos hasta que mis pensamientos fueron más coherentes y que ya podía moverme otra vez. Eren estaba débil y cansado, así que se apoyó en mí hasta la ducha. Lo desvestí por completo y a mí también para bañarlo con calma y cuidado, pensando con ironía en cómo la vida daba tantas vueltas y aquí me encontraba yo, haciendo por Eren lo que él había hecho por mí hacía más de un año, cuando esos pandilleros me atacaron. Lo sequé, le puse ropa limpia —y de paso me cambié yo también— y lo acompañé a la cama.

"Levi," murmuró cuando ambos estábamos acurrucados entre las sábanas, viéndome a los ojos. Su mirada era fija y clara, señal de que aún era él mismo. "Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Y gracias por estar conmigo."

Acarició mi mejilla. Me dejé llevar por el suave roce.

"No tienes que agradecerme por esas cosas, mocoso estúpido," respondí. A pesar de la aspereza de mis palabras, mi tono de voz era suave.

Eren sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

"Sí, sí tengo que. Te amo," dijo con simpleza.

Suspiré.

"Yo también te amo," respondí. Ya no me costaba tanto trabajo expresarlo.

Eren se arrimó hacia mí y me besó con ternura. Cerré los ojos, grabando el momento en mi memoria para siempre y recordarlo cuando fuera necesario. Sí, teníamos nuestros malos ratos, pero los buenos hacían que todo esto valiera la maldita pena. Y sabía que seríamos capaces de superar nuestro problema, como ya habíamos hecho antes.

Limpié el desastre que hicimos. Estaba cansado, pero sobre todo hambriento. Opté por bajar y hacerme un sándwich o algo así, cuando escuché las voces de Moblit y Hanji en la cocina. Parecían estar discutiendo algo serio. Iba a dejarlos, probablemente eran asuntos de pareja. No obstante, no pude evitar detenerme en las escaleras al percatarme de que estaban hablando de nosotros.

"...no sé, cariño," decía él. "No dudo que quieras ayudarlos porque son tus amigos, pero esto no me parece una muy buena idea."

"Moblit, Levi haría lo mismo por mí si nosotros estuviéramos en esa situación," argumentó Hanji. "Puede que no lo haya visto en años, pero es el mejor amigo que he tenido."

"Entiendo, pero me preocupa. Además, Levi no es el problema. Bueno... no es precisamente una buena influencia con todo lo que me has contado sobre él, pero al menos se modera en nuestra casa. Es el otro chico, Eren, el que no me agrada que esté aquí."

Sentí una punzada en el estómago. ¿Eso era lo que realmente pensaban de nosotros?

"Amor, él está pasando por un momento muy difícil. Apuesto a que en realidad es un muchacho muy dulce y bueno, como para hacer cambiar a Levi así..." dijo Hanji, pensativa. "Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien más."

El rubor subió hasta mis orejas. Todos lo notaban, todos sabían lo importante que era Eren para mí.

"Sí, pero..."

"Dales algo de tiempo, ¿sí?" suplicó Hanji. "Al menos hasta que Eren esté más estable. Si te molesta, puedo decirle a Levi que busque trabajo."

"No es eso..." Moblit contestó. Hizo una pausa y exhaló audiblemente. "Bueno," aceptó reticente; "pero tienen hasta que nazca el bebé. Si para entonces Eren no ha mejorado, lo siento mucho, pero les pediremos que se vayan de todas formas. No quiero malas influencias para nuestro hijo."

Abrí los ojos como platos.

¿Bebé?

"Sí, sí," aceptó Hanji. "De todas formas no creo que les tome tanto tiempo... faltan más de siete meses. Todavía ni se me nota la panza."

Hubo una pausa. Escuché movimiento y bajé unos cuantos peldaños para poder ver qué hacían: Moblit se hincó en el piso, levantó la blusa de Hanji y besó su estómago, apenas ligeramente hinchado. Ella rio, apenada.

"¿Qué crees que sea, niño o niña?" preguntó Moblit con ternura.

No pude escuchar más. Subí las escaleras de golpe, pero con cuidado para que no me escucharan. Claro, ¡ahora todo tenía sentido! Había estado tan absorto en mis problemas que no me había detenido a pensar porqué Hanji y Moblit estarían esa fatídica noche en el hospital, cuando ambos lucían tan saludables. Y porqué había un cuarto que estaba desocupado en medio de su habitación y el cuarto de huéspedes.

Me sentía como un idiota inútil. Desde el principio me había sonado a que aceptar la oferta de Hanji era una mala idea, ¡qué pendejo fui! No es que estuviera ofendido ni nada parecido, no era una niña de secundaria. Más bien estaba avergonzado de haber sido una carga mientras ellos se partían el lomo con sus asuntos y los nuestros, y todavía nos trataban tan bien. Pero no importaba. Si lo que querían pero no se atrevían a decirlo era que nos fuéramos, nos iríamos. Me las había arreglado solo toda mi vida, ¿quién dice que no podía hacerlo una vez más?

Desperté a Eren, sacudiéndolo sin piedad.

"Mocoso. Mocoso idiota, despierta."

Tardo en abrir los ojos, supuse que era por el antidepresivo surtiendo efecto. Me miró desorientado.

"Levi... ¿qué quieres?" arrastró la voz.

"Nos vamos de aquí."

Eren tardó un poco en procesar las palabras.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

No había tiempo para explicaciones. De seguro Eren no podría caminar muy bien, pero yo podía cargarlo. Era fuerte, no necesitaba de nadie más. Yo podía cuidarlo solo. Yo podía arreglarlo todo.

"Porque sí. Anda, sube a mi espalda. Vamos de vuelta a Trost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es sólo una pequeña aclaración que quizá no importe mucho, pero quería hacerla. En la parte del lemmon, como pueden darse cuenta, fue Riren y no Ereri como normalmente lo escribo. Pienso que la vida sexual, si bien no lo es todo, dice mucho de una pareja, y eso quería dar a entender. Eren ya no es tan fuerte como antes y ahora es Levi el que se tiene que hacer cargo de las cosas, en todos los sentidos. Espero que no les haya sonado raro o que no les haya gustado XDD
> 
> Por favor, dejen review! Siempre los leo, me dan muchos animos y me gusta saber que piensan de la historia :333 -y les bailará un Levi sensual si lo hacen(?)-


	14. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno, este es el último cap. La primera parte está narrada por Eren y la segunda por Levi. Espero que les guste :3
> 
> La canción es de mis bebés de My Chemical Romance, y dejo más notas al final :)

_Eren's POV_

Escapamos por la ventana. Levi estaba impaciente por alguna razón que yo desconocía mas no tenía sentido preguntar por ella en ese momento; así que simplemente obedecí a lo que me dijo y subí a su espalda, rodeando su cuello lánguidamente y dejando caer mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros mientras él cargaba mis piernas firmemente. No es que no pudiese moverme, mas estaba algo aletargado y nos hubiese tomado más tiempo. Cuando llegamos al piso comenzamos a caminar por la ciudad —o más bien dicho, Levi caminó por ambos. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y todavía había personas en la calle.

Todo iba normal por unas cuantas cuadras. Hanji y Moblit vivían en una colonia privada, por lo cual era un poco más seguro que en otros lados de Shinganshina. Pero al dejar la zona y avanzar un poco, el cambio fue notorio: las casas eran menos grandes y menos arregladas, los carros más baratos y las personas vestían un poco diferente. No es que Hanji y su esposo fueran precisamente ostentosos con su manera de vivir, pero sí había ciertos detalles en su indumentaria que obviaban su estatus ligeramente más privilegiado.

Fue cuando nos acercamos a la zona central cuando la tormenta se desató. La gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor, cada quien en sus asuntos cuando un sonido fuerte, como de un estallido puso a todos en estado de alerta, incluso a mí.

"¿L-Levi?" pregunté con miedo.

Los estallidos resonaron fuertemente y la gente que pasaba entró en pánico. "¡Balacera!" exclamó alguien, y todos comenzaron a correr.

"Mierda," Levi maldijo. Echó a correr, como todos los demás, mientras yo rodeaba fuertemente su cuello. La piel se me erizó de tan sólo pensar que estábamos en zona de peligro.

Levi dobló en una esquina y, como siempre, nuestra maldita suerte nos llevó al origen del problema.

Era un pleito de pandillas. Se gritaban, corrían y se tiroteaban a matar, de seguro peleando por el terreno. Alcancé a notar que algunos de ellos eran miembros de los 104, por sus tatuajes que los delataban. Sentí increíbles náuseas y me tapé la boca para no vomitar. Levi jadeó y se dio la media vuelta; sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, una chica con el pelo amarrado en una coleta fijó sus ojos en nuestra dirección.

"¡Hey!" exclamó. ¿Probablemente pensaba que éramos parte de la otra pandilla? Todo eso había pasado en cuestión de segundos, pero esos segundos habían sido suficientes para llamar su atención.

Levi corrió lejos, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Me sentí un poco mal al respecto, pero estaba tan asustado y tan confundido que dudaba de la capacidad de mis piernas para escapar y quitarle un peso de encima.

La chica disparó dos veces en nuestra dirección. Asumí que no tiraba a matar y que era sólo como advertencia para que nos detuviéramos, porque a juzgar por lo que Jean y Marco me habían contado de los 104... Si nos querían muertos, nos hubieran acabado rápido y sin fallar.

Mis oídos iban a estallar: los gritos de la gente, el sonido de un quejido seguido por el de un cuerpo azotando contra el suelo, balas, balas y más balas... La respiración de Levi y el golpeteo constante de sus botas contra el pavimento. Mi propia respiración agitada y mi estómago haciendo ruidos extraños debido al asco y al miedo. Un joven cayó muerto a nuestro lado y me escondí en el cuello de Levi para no gritar. Sentí como Levi se agachaba y colocaba algo en mi mano.

"¡Eren!" exclamó. "¡Guárdala!"

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que era un arma ensangrentada. Mi estómago se revolvió, mas no había tiempo para eso. Obedecí a lo que me dijo y coloqué la pistola en mi bolsillo trasero.

"¡Sasha!" entre los gritos desaforados de la multitud, alcancé a distinguir ese nombre. La chica aludida respondió a gritos y me percaté que era la misma que nos perseguía.

Levi dobló en un callejón. Abrí los ojos ampliamente al percatarme que conocía esta zona bastante bien.

Un balazo rozó el tobillo de Levi y se detuvo por un instante con un quejido.

"¡Agh!"

Grité de vuelta. ¡Iba a alcanzarnos!

"¡Levi!" exclamé. "Levi, en esa casa, ¡yo conozco esa casa!"

La casa en cuestión era vieja y estaba abandonada. Sin decir nada, Levi hizo caso y entramos por una de las ventanas rotas del frente. Me dejó caer para recobrar la respiración y revisar su tobillo.

Me quedé paralizado. Todo era tan familiar. La sala, los muebles desgastados, el piso manchado... todo. Entonces entendí por qué es que nadie habitaba más en esa vivienda.

"¡Levi!" proferí con horror. Volteó a verme, alarmado. "¡Levi, yo vivía aquí!"

Los ojos de Levi casi se salen de sus órbitas. Abrió la boca para hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la misma chica de antes apareció ante nosotros. Pegamos un respingo y retrocedimos, mas luego nos quedamos inmóviles cuando apuntó su pistola hacia nosotros.

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo ella. "Sabía que mis instintos no mentían. ¡Ustedes son los mismos que estaban con esos traidores ese día!"

La recordé. La noche de la balacera con Jean y Marco. ¡Ella había sido una de los que estaban ahí!

Sin más advertencia, disparó hacia mí.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que me quedé congelado. Levi me empujó al suelo y caímos.

"¿Estás bien?" jadeó. Asentí frenéticamente, tratando de recuperar la respiración y superar el aletargamiento; aunque la impresión tan fuerte lo había logrado. El rostro de Levi se deformó en rabia pura y se abalanzó sobre la chica. Ella disparó una vez más, pero Levi no sólo era fuerte, sino que también era rápido y ágil. Tenía bastante experiencia callejera.

Todo se movió demasiado rápido, pero cuando me calmé un poco pude registrar lo que pasaba.

Ambos forcejeaban por la pistola en medio de tirones, empujes y golpes. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero la escena se me hacía horriblemente familiar. Se me erizaron los vellos de la piel y, queriendo terminar con el calvario, saqué la pistola que Levi me había dado. No quería perder a Levi.

No iba a perder a Levi.

¡No volvería a perder a alguien importante para mí!

La chica me echó un vistazo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarse de que yo también estaba armado. No obstante, no podía defenderse bien ya que Levi se lo impedía. Aunque las manos me temblaran, tenía que hacerlo antes de que ella me ganara.

Apreté el gatillo. Ella frunció el ceño y jaló la pistola.

Un disparo resonó en la habitación y el mundo pareció detenerse por un instante. El cuerpo de la chica se desplomó en el suelo y un gran charco de sangre se formó alrededor de su cabeza.

Estaba muerta.

Levi jadeó y volteó a verme, lleno de impresión. Un grito desaforado se escuchó por toda la casa; lleno de miedo, ansiedad y dolor. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta que provenía de mi garganta.

Caí al suelo mientras las memorias invadían mi mente.

* * *

_Ese día regresé de la escuela de buen humor. Me había ido bien en los exámenes y la había pasado bien con Armin y Mikasa en el almuerzo. Entré a casa, mamá de seguro se enorgullecería cuando le contara que había subido mi promedio. Sin embargo, me quedé paralizado con la escena que vi._

_"¿M-mamá?" pregunté con la voz temblorosa. La sala estaba en ruinas, los muebles estaban desacomodados y las figuritas, adornos y otras cosas que tanto cuidaba mi madre normalmente estaban tiradas en el piso, la mayoría hechas añicos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Eso significaba que mamá y papá habían peleado de nuevo?_

_"¿Papá?" pregunté esta vez. No hubo respuesta, así que decidí caminar por el pasillo. Sin embargo, la imagen con la que me encontré hizo que un sudor frío recorriera mi cuerpo._

_Mi madre estaba inconsciente. Su piel lucía numerosos moretones y raspaduras. Su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía algunas manchas de sangre._

_"¿M-mamá?" tartamudeé, dejando caer mi mochila. Descansando sobre su cuerpo estaba mi padre. Su cabeza estaba oculta en su pecho. Temblaba ligeramente y pequeños sollozos provenían de su garganta._

_"¿Papá?" inquirí, caminando hacia él. Levantó su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar._

_"No..." murmuré, temiéndome lo peor. Papá dijo mi nombre, pero nada tenía sentido ya. No cuando noté sus nudillos ensangrentados._

_La había golpeado hasta matarla._

_"¡NO!" grité con todas mis fuerzas. Papá gritó en respuesta, trató de calmarme. Trató de convencerme que había sido un accidente, que ella lo había provocado. Que él no midió su fuerza y no había querido herirla realmente, sólo hacerle una advertencia de quién tenía el control._

_Intenté huir. Él intentó detenerme, y en respuesta, le di un buen golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer y lo atontó por un instante._

_Algo en mi mente se activó._

_Esa persona ya no era mi padre. Esa persona era un asesino, una excusa de ser humano, un monstruo._

_Esa persona había matado a mi madre._

_A mi mamá._

_¡ESA PERSONA HABÍA MATADO A MI MAMÁ!_

_Me lancé contra él, fuera de control. Las lágrimas nublaban mi visión, pero yo seguía golpeándolo, gritando, liberando el dolor que me había estado guardando, la furia contenida. Trató de golpearme, de defenderse. Lo logró un par de veces. Pero yo no me rendiría. El dolor físico que sentía por sus ataques o por mis propios puños cansados de golpear no se comparaba al dolor emocional que me causaba la pérdida de mi mamá. Ella yacía muerta en el suelo por su culpa, por sus asquerosas manos ensangrentadas y rotas..._

_¡Esto no se quedaría así!_

_Vengaría a mamá. Lo haría sentir el mismo maldito dolor que él le había causado todo este tiempo, ¡lo mataría! ¡Lo mataría! ¡LO MATARÍA!_

_"¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡MALDITO PAPÁ DE MIERDA, ERES UN MONSTRUO Y TE ODIO!"_

_Lo zarandeé, golpeé su cabeza contra el suelo. Dejó de protestar y retorcerse. Volví a azotar su cabeza, a golpear su asquerosa cara ensangrentada, a romper en trozos más pequeños su nariz y que perdiera todos los dientes. Lo hice una, dos, tres veces; hasta que me cansé y me dejé caer sobre él, apretando la tela de su camisa y llorando ruidosamente._

_Papá había cesado de respirar._

_Un sentimiento desagradable comenzó a colarse por las esquinas de mi mente, a recorrer mi espina y darme escalofríos._

_Oh por Dios, papá estaba muerto. Mamá estaba muerta. No tenía a nadie ya._

_Papá había acabado con la vida de mamá y yo había acabado con su vida a cambio._

_Ojo por ojo y todo el mundo acabará ciego._

_Me dolía el cuerpo, los nudillos. Mis manos estaban manchadas de la sangre de mi padre..._

Sangre... Sangre, corriendo por mis manos...

_Oh por Dios, ¡¿qué había hecho?! ¡Era un monstruo! ¡Me había convertido en un asesino! Si no hacía nada, la policía vendría a buscarme pronto. Me llevarían a la cárcel ¡y mi vida terminaría ahí para siempre!_

_Los cadáveres de mis padres yacían ensangrentados en el piso. Mis manos estaban manchadas. Estaba solo y desprotegido, y ahora era un criminal._

_Un gritó desgarró mi garganta y me eché a llorar, deseando olvidar con todas mis fuerzas. Rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y me mecí para calmar los malditos escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda, mientras sollozaba y murmuraba para mí mismo algo para no enloquecer._

_"No soy un monstruo, no soy un monstruo. Soy Eren Jaeger, y yo no lo maté. ¡No lo maté, oficial! Era lo justo. Soy Eren Jaeger. Me estaba defendiendo. No... yo no lo maté. Cuando llegué ya estaba así. Él se juntaba con gente mala, oficial. Llegué de la escuela y ya estaba así. Soy Eren Jaeger. No soy un monstruo."_

_Repetí eso hasta que mi visión se oscureció y no sé qué pasó después._

* * *

_Parpadeé. Me sentía como si un camión me hubiese atropellado._

_¿Qué había pasado?_

_Abrí los ojos de lleno y jadeé._

_"No..."_

_Los cadáveres de mis padres estaban frente a mí._

_Volví el estómago. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y gateé desesperado hacia el teléfono. ¿Debía llamar a la policía? No, pero ¿y si me metían en líos a mí?_

_Estaba seguro de que yo no tenía nada que ver en eso. Mi padre se había estado juntando con gente mala, así que asumí que alguno de esos malditos le había dado su merecido... Pero mamá, mamá era inocente, ¡¿por qué me la habían quitado también?!_

_"M-mamá... m-mamá, no..."_

_Con dedos temblorosos, marqué el número de Armin._

_Él siempre sabía qué hacer._

* * *

_Mientras esperaba a que llegara, me alejé lo más que pude de los cuerpos de mis padres y me eché a llorar, hecho un ovillo. Traté de tranquilizarme o me iba a volver loco._

_Mientras tiraba de mis cabellos y me mecía levemente, intenté ignorar mis sollozos y recapitular lo que había pasado. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, pero en especial mi cabeza. Sentía como si fuera a estallar._

_Lo último que recordaba de manera difusa y discontinua era haber llegado a mi casa, encontrarme con los cadáveres de mis padres y que todo se volvió negro. Había sangre en mis manos, recuerdo haber sostenido el cuerpo de mi padre..._

_Gran error. ¡¿Y si ahora encontraban mis huellas y pensaban que yo era el culpable?!_

_Alguien tocó la puerta y pegué un respingo. Me mantuve inmóvil, ¿sería la policía?_

_"¿Eren? Soy yo, Armin."_

_Exhalé con alivio. Me paré con rodillas débiles y abrí la puerta cuidadosamente._

_"¡Eren!" los brazos de Mikasa me rodearon. Me sorprendí por un momento, y cuando me soltó, fulminé a Armin con la mirada. No quería que Mikasa se enterara porque ella siempre se preocupaba demasiado, pero supongo que la situación era demasiado grave como para ocultársela._

_Contemplaron la escena y luego a mí con tristeza y preocupación. Me rodearon en otro abrazo._

_"Lo siento mucho," dijo Armin. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude responder._

_"Eren, sé que debe ser difícil para ti decirnos pero... ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Mikasa._

_Me limpié las lágrimas, aunque era inútil porque cada vez que lo hacía volvían a emerger de mis ojos sin que yo pudiese evitarlo._

_"Ll-llegué d-de la escuela y-y así estaba l-la c-casa. M-mamá... y papá..."_

_Mikasa volvió a abrazarme._

_"Shhh, todo va a estar bien..."_

_"Eren," murmuró Armin con mucho tacto; "¿no recuerdas nada más?"_

_Apreté los párpados._

_"Tomé a p-papá en mis brazos s-sin pensar y-y c-creo que d-después me desmayé... Chicos, ¡¿qué tal si la policía piensa que fui yo?!" comencé a alterarme; "O peor aún, ¡si los mismos que mataron a papá vienen por mí! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?! N-no quiero ser huérfano. ¡N-NO QUIERO MORIR!"_

_Armin me abrazó._

_"No vas a morir, Eren. Vamos a ayudarte."_

_"A-Armin," tartamudeé cuando se separó de mí. "¿Qué debo hacer?"_

_Armin bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con pesar, lo que me indicaba que era una situación bastante complicada._

_"Tienes que huir lo más pronto posible," sentenció._

* * *

"Mocoso, mocoso, mocoso... ¡Eren! ¡Mírame!"

Traté de enfocar mi vista nublada. Levi estaba pálido y me miraba con preocupación. Sus cálidas manos cacheteaban mis mejillas sin mucha fuerza, sólo la necesaria para llamar mi atención. Sentía un terrible dolor en alguna parte de mi abdomen y me costaba trabajo respirar, pero lo atribuí a los recuerdos que mi mente había bloqueado —hasta ese entonces— para proteger mi cordura.

"L-Levi... Mentí, t-te mentí..."

"Shhh, mocoso, no hables. Vas a estar bien," echó un vistazo a mi abdomen y frunció el ceño. "Mierda... Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital..."

Sollocé. Él posó sus manos fuertemente sobre mi abdomen y una oleada de dolor tan intensa me recorrió que otro grito desgarró mi garganta. Reaccioné. No había salido ileso. Había matado a la chica de la coleta, pero ella también había alcanzado a dispararme.

Pude distinguir lo mucho que le costaba a Levi presenciar la escena. Su rostro estaba descompuesto en una expresión vulnerable que no había visto antes. Desvió la mirada y luego volvió a verme, aún presionando mi estómago, pero sin tanta fuerza. Había hecho un intento de torniquete con su chaqueta, mas no parecía estar funcionando demasiado bien, puesto que ambos estábamos rodeados por un líquido oscuro y caliente que no paraba de expandirse...

"Lo siento, mocoso. Es para detener la hemorragia. L-La ambulancia ya viene, así que resiste..."

Sonreí cansado. Me sentía débil y mareado. Hacía frío.

"Mentí, Levi, mentí," dije apresuradamente. Mi voz sonaba entrecortada, pero estaba muy ansioso y respiraba muy rápido.

"Eren—"

"No, ¡escúchame!" rogué sin aliento. Tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema, así que hablé lo más rápido que pude. "Papá mató a mamá. A golpes. Llegué de la escuela, lo vi y perdí el control. Lo golpeé hasta matarlo, Levi, ¡yo lo maté! Y luego me mentí a mí mismo, a mis amigos, a ti... Todo para proteger mi cordura," lloré. "¡Soy un monstruo!"

Levi se inclinó y besó mi frente con una ternura inexplicable.

"Eso no importa, Eren," respondió, mirándome a los ojos. Su semblante lucía sombrío y no pude descifrar su escrutinio.

Parpadeé, confundido. Me costaba enfocar su rostro.

"¿No me tienes miedo, entonces?" inquirí acelerado.

"No."

Se inclinó una vez más. Besó mis labios, apenas y fue un roce. Me hubiese gustado retenerlo más tiempo, pero no podía respirar bien y me sentía terriblemente débil y mareado. Me preguntaba si así se sentía morir...

Levi levantó el rostro para mirarme. Parpadeé lentamente, tratando de grabar su rostro en mi memoria. Si Dios existía, al menos había sido lo suficientemente misericordioso para regalarme la visión más dulce antes de irme.

Tan sólo me gustaría borrar esa expresión tan triste de su cara...

"No te preocupes por mí," jadeé. "La ambulancia ya viene y me pondré bien. ¿No?"

Levi se talló la cara bruscamente. Asintió y asomó el rostro.

"Sí. Así es, mocoso..."

Sonreí. No había ambulancia. Levi estaba mintiendo, lo conocía demasiado bien. No le gustaba involucrar a la policía o algún otro organismo que después nos pudiera causar problemas. Sólo mentía para hacerme sentir mejor, y mi deber era hacer como que le creía para hacerlo sentir mejor también.

"Me pondré bien," reafirmé a duras penas. "Y luego nos iremos. Entraré a la Universidad y algún día tendré un empleo y te llevaré a conocer el mundo. ¿Verdad?"

Levi volvió a asentir. Sus ojos brillaban y le costaba hablar casi tanto como a mí.

"Sí, sí, mocoso. Así lo haremos. Conoceremos el mundo juntos."

"Y luego nos casaremos."

Levi negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa que me partió el corazón.

"Eres tan jodidamente cursi. Pero sí," hizo una pausa. ¿Su voz temblaba?

Me miró a los ojos y añadió:

"Eren..."

"¿Sí?"

"Te amo," susurró.

Sonaba como una despedida...

"Te amo," articulé de vuelta. Me faltaba el aire y ya no tenía voz. Sonreí débilmente y Levi imitó el gesto. ¿Acaso era mi imaginación, o sus ojos estaban acuosos?

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, extendí mi mano. Quería tocar su rostro antes de morir.

Y entonces, mi visión se llenó de puntos negros y me dejé ir.

* * *

_Levi's POV_

La mano de Eren apenas y rozó mi mejilla y luego se desplomó contra el suelo, flácida y sin pulso.

Eren seguía respirando, pero no por mucho. Había perdido demasiada sangre y ahora estaba inconsciente.

Se veía tan en paz. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, mi labio inferior tembló y me escondí en su cuello, liberando un par de sollozos en silencio. Apreté su camiseta en mis puños. No me importaba mancharme.

Besé su cuello, temblando como una hoja en una noche de otoño. Me sentía vacío en una forma que nunca antes había experimentado.

Hasta el final, Eren se había preocupado más por mí que por sí mismo. Que si me enojaría porque mintió, que si ahora le tendría miedo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, me sorprendía que fuese tan ingenuo. Alguien con un trabajo como el mío no era ajeno a las pistolas y a la violencia. Aunque, extrañamente, nunca había matado a nadie. Era más bien una reputación infundada en rumores falsos por lo que la gente temía el meterse conmigo, debido las buenas palizas y amenazas que les daba a los clientes que no cumplían. Después de todo, ¿de qué sirve matar? Los cadáveres no hablan, las personas sí.

Eren jamás había preguntado sobre ello. Me preguntaba si había hecho oídos sordos ante los rumores a propósito, con tal de mantener su imagen de mí. Sonreí amargamente, lo creía capaz.

Fue en ese momento que la verdad de las cosas me golpeó, como una revelación.

Todo este tiempo, uno pensaría que Eren era el inocente entre los dos. El inocente que poco a poco fue perdiendo esa cualidad conforme se introducía en mi mundillo, pero ahora comprendía que no era así. La inocencia de Eren estaba perdida desde antes de que nos conociéramos. Y aun así, este diablo disfrazado de ángel que agonizaba bajo mi cuerpo me había devuelto algo de esa virtud que yo creía inexistente en mí. Me había hecho enamorarme, me había dado esperanza para cumplir mis sueños y me había hecho creer en mí. Incluso me había vuelto más generoso al sacrificar mi dichosa 'libertad', al hacerme tragarme mi orgullo para no perderle y a querer buscar mejores oportunidades para alguien además de mí.

Me había enseñado un nuevo concepto de libertad.

Y ahora, me dejaba.

No sé en qué momento su corazón dejó de latir. Sólo sé que ya no lo escuchaba respirar y su cuerpo estaba terriblemente frío.

Un escalofrío más intenso que los anteriores me sacudió, y el último y más ruidoso lamento escapó mis labios. Levanté el rostro entonces y me limpié las lágrimas bruscamente con mi camiseta, obligándome a tranquilizarme. Alcancé a oír sirenas, de seguro la policía patrullando para poner un poco de orden en esta noche de infierno.

La imagen de Eren durmiendo para siempre ya no me causaba nada. Yo también estaba muerto.

Me quedé observándolo sin emoción por un momento, hasta que las sirenas se escucharon más fuerte y destellos de rojo y azul atravesaron la ventana.

"¡Mierda!" siseé, escondiéndome para que no me encontraran. Tenía que huir.

Miré a Eren. Algo se revolvió en mi interior. Las sirenas no se iban, la patrulla se había detenido.

Apreté los ojos. No podía quedarme ahí, pero tampoco quería dejar a Eren...

No obstante, llevarme su cuerpo no era una opción. Sonaba frío, pero sólo me atrasaría.

Conociendo a Eren, se culparía si me atrapaban por una razón como esa. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que sacrificar algo.

"Lo siento," murmuré, apretando su mano por última vez. Desvié la mirada, si lo veía no sería capaz de dejarlo. Escuché las voces de los policías acercándose. Tomé la pistola y disparé a una de las ventanas de atrás. La guardé en mi bolsillo. Los policías hicieron exclamaciones.

Lo último que escuché mientras me escabullía fue cómo tumbaban la puerta para entrar.

* * *

Nunca me había sentido tanto como un delincuente.

Huí como un gato, perdiéndome en callejuelas bañadas por la oscuridad de la noche, apenas iluminadas por el alumbrado público. Había disturbios y oficiales enfrentando pandilleros por toda la ciudad.

Terminé escondiéndome en un miserable callejón de una zona que parecía más o menos tranquila. Me derrumbé junto a un asqueroso bote de basura y me hice un ovillo. Apestaba, pero me cubría en caso de que alguien pasara de largo por el callejón. Además, estaba exhausto.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero ni siquiera me quedaban ganas para llorar. Rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y escondí el rostro, lamentando mi existencia. Parecía un vagabundo, y quizá lo era: no tenía trabajo, no tenía casa, no tenía familia. Lo había perdido todo. Si moría ahí, a nadie le importaría. Mi cadáver se quedaría tirado, como el de un perro sin dueño.

 _Como Eren_ , pensé.

Qué muerte tan denigrante.

Escuché el eco de las patrullas. Mierda, no, no otra vez. Estaba agotado y enfermo de huir.

Pero lo hice.

En mi desesperación, entré a una iglesia para esconderme. El aura imponente y silenciosa del lugar me intimidó apenas puse un pie dentro, y recordé por qué desde pequeño siempre odiaba ir a misa con mis padres. La mirada de Cristo era tan penetrante, tan difícil de ignorar, como si conociera todos tus secretos, como si viera tu alma desnuda.

Me ponía los pelos de punta.

Me arrepentí apenas había entrado y me disponía a salir, pero luego razoné que nadie me encontraría aquí. Ni siquiera buscarían. Fuera de las Imágenes de los Santos, las Vírgenes y los Cristos, estaba desolado.

Inquieto, me escondí en el confesionario. Uno pensaría que estar en un espacio reducido me pondría peor, aunque en realidad me relajaba un poco. Aquí nadie me veía.

"Perdóneme Padre, porque he pecado," murmuré, recordando mi infancia y las veces que mis desgraciados padres me habían obligado a confesarme; y lo incómodo que me sentía cuando admitía ante el sacerdote los pensamientos  _impuros_  que me invadían de vez en cuando sobre personas de mi mismo sexo; y cómo el Padre me decía que la homosexualidad era un pecado, como si fuese una jodida decisión.

No es que no creyera en Dios, más bien no creía en el concepto que los hombres hacían de Él. Cada quien lo manipulaba según sus intereses, y se contradecían en el proceso. Porque, si Dios es amor —como varias veces me habían dicho— ¿por qué me rechazaría por algo que era parte de mí?

Suspiré. A pesar de que no me agradaba este lugar, era bueno para meditar.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que me había traído aquí, a decir verdad. Lo más sabio hubiese sido regresar con Hanji, aunque honestamente... me sentía demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo. Sobre todo porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de la sangre y la peste de mi ropa, me aceptaría de nuevo. Y regresar a Trost era demasiado peligroso.

No sé en qué momento el cansancio me venció. Sólo sé que de pronto desperté, sintiéndome igual de vacío y cansado que como había llegado.

Salí del confesionario. Antes de irme de la iglesia volteé una vez más ante el crucifijo, suspirando con ese hueco en mi pecho.

"Perdona a Eren, también," murmuré.

Afuera el cielo empezaba a clarear. Todo parecía más tranquilo, como la calma después de la tormenta. Pronto la oscuridad no me ayudaría a ocultarme más. Recordé a Eren y a su cuerpo abandonado...

No quería terminar así.

Resignado y vacío, corrí al único refugio que me quedaba.

* * *

Hanji abrió la puerta y se talló los ojos. No obstante, cuando me reconoció se le quitó el sueño en un instante.

"¡¿Levi?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!" exclamó. Echó un vistazo hacia ambos lados y luego hacia adentro de su casa. Sabía exactamente lo que se estaba preguntando.

"¡¿Y Eren?!"

Su nombre fue como una espina clavándose en mi pecho.

"Eren no va a volver."

Los ojos de Hanji se abrieron como platos. Miré hacia otro lado. Entonces sentí cómo me abrazaba al comprender.

"Lo siento," dijo sinceramente. Asentí sin saber qué decir.

Me soltó, mirándome preocupada. Volvió a mirar a la calle, comprobando que estaba solo. Después me llevó a la casa y me hizo sentarme en la cocina. Colocó una manta sobre mis hombros mientras yo miraba ausentemente la mesa, preguntándome qué habría sido de mi mocoso.

"Sé qué te hará sentir mejor," dijo, moviéndose por la cocina. Me ofrecí a ayudarle para distraerme, pero ella se negó. A los pocos minutos puso una taza de té negro frente a mí.

La miré fijamente.

"Anda, bebe," insistió ella. "Estás muy frío."

Hice caso. Sin embargo, la calidez del té no hizo nada contra el hueco en mi pecho.

Hanji se sentó frente a mí. Extendió su mano para tomar la mía, ignorando mi rudeza cuando me aparté. No quería que nadie me tocara.

"Enano," susurró después de un momento, recordándole aquellos tiempos en secundaria. Suspiró. "Quieres contarme... ¿qué pasó?"

Le conté todo.

Creo que nunca había hablado tanto en mi vida. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía tanto qué decir. Pero relaté todo con sumo detalle, y cuando llegué a la parte de... Eren, sólo me atoré por un momento y derramé un par de lágrimas silenciosas. Y luego seguí, como si nada. Incapaz de sentir.

Muerto.

Hanji guardó silencio mientras hablaba, e inclusive después de que terminé. No dijo nada. Cualquiera pensaría que no sabía cómo hacerlo o qué decir, mas yo la conocía mejor que eso y sabía que la razón de su silencio es porque ella sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir que me haría sentir mejor.

De pronto, se puso de pie y dejó la cocina. Volteé a verla. No sé a dónde fue. Mientras me preguntaba qué hacer, volvió. Había un gran libro en sus manos. Lo colocó frente a mí.

Era el directorio.

"Lamento mucho todo lo que pasaste hoy, pero..." frunció el ceño; "Levi, ¿esto es lo que quieres hacer de tu vida? ¿En serio quieres terminar así como Eren?"

Las palabras ardían. Ardían porque eran ciertas.

Bajé la mirada. Frente a mí estaba la lista de varios centros de rehabilitación contra adicciones.

Mis ojos se nublaron. Mis labios temblaron, mi cuerpo tembló. Y a pesar de que yo juraba que no lloraría más, rompí en un llanto ruidoso y desesperanzado.

Hanji me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Me aferré a ella, volviendo a sentirme como un niño pequeño y desolado.

"Ya, ya... Todo va a estar bien..."

"N-no quiero... M-maldita sea, Hanji, ¡no quiero!" sollocé.

* * *

Pensé que ya había visto demasiado, perdido demasiado. Pensé que estaba demasiado insensibilizado como para que las desgracias me dolieran.

Al menos hasta ese día.

Y aunque odie llorar con toda mi alma y haya muy pocas cosas que logren provocar ese sentimiento en mí —es más, me atrevería a decir que sólo una persona era capaz, y ya no estaba más en este mundo—; debo reconocer que hay cierto poder curativo en el llanto.

Me sentía más tranquilo. Triste, pero tranquilo.

Cuando me calmé Hanji preparó el baño para mí. El agua caliente me relajó, igual que el sentimiento de limpieza que me brindaba el jabón.

Limpio, nuevo.

Me demoré un buen tiempo, meditando sobre asuntos existenciales. Alcancé a oír cuando Moblit despertó y que Hanji habló con él un poco, explicándole lo sucedido de la manera más resumida posible. Moblit se alteró, pero ella logró calmarlo.

Había ropa limpia esperándome cuando salí. La sensación era agradable.

Me peiné y me arreglé lo mejor que pude. De todas formas tenía un aspecto de mierda, pero al menos lo había intentado.

Cuando bajé Hanji ya me esperaba en la sala.

"¿Listo?" inquirió.

Asentí, nervioso.

"¿Y Moblit?"

"Fue a trabajar. Yo me tomaré el día para acompañarte. Después de todo, esto es importante."

Suspiré. Esa cuatro ojos de mierda sí que era una verdadera amiga.

"Gracias."

"No es nada. Vámonos."

Abrió la puerta y la seguí, caminando hacia una nueva vida.

* * *

**Epílogo: dos meses después.**

* * *

_Mocoso de mierda:_

_No tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto para mí, pero el psiquiatra dice que tengo que hacerlo. Me dijo que escribirte me ayudaría a superar lo que pasó y a seguir adelante._

_(Pfff, pendejadas. Pero qué se le va a hacer —quiero salir de aquí pronto.)_

_En fin. Eren, tú sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, ni para expresar sentimientos. No sé cuántas malditas cartas he tirado ya, pero es que simplemente no salen como quiero. O me hacen sentir ese jodido vacío otra vez, el mismo que sentí cuando te fuiste._

_Así que... bueno. No hablaré más sobre la desgraciada perra del pasado. Mejor te contaré sobre lo que ha sucedido desde... esa noche._

_Entré a rehabilitación, mocoso. Me di cuenta de que no podía solo. Hanji y Moblit han sido súper comprensivos al respecto, a veces me sorprende su generosidad..._

_Quiero salir pronto de aquí. Los doctores dicen que si sigo así, tal vez lo haga. Ha sido un infierno, pero supongo que valdrá la pena. Después buscaré un buen trabajo y comenzaré a ahorrar para irme muy lejos. Quizá me tome años, pero no me rendiré. Aún tengo ese estúpido anhelo de conocer el mundo, aunque hubiera sido mejor si tú hubieras estado conmigo. Pero sé que tengo que seguir adelante... por ti._

_Antes de despedirme... Eren, quiero agradecerte. Jamás pensé que un mocoso como tú podría enseñarme tanto, pero lo hiciste. Si de algo me arrepiento, es de no saber haberte amado bien. Fui un idiota, un estúpido, y la cagué más de un par de veces (aunque tú también lo hiciste) pero que nunca quede en duda que te amé. Te amé como pude, como entendí; en tu salud y tu enfermedad, en tu cordura y en tu demencia. No me importa tu pasado, lo único que me importa es el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos y en la persona que fuiste para mí. Tu nombre está tatuado para siempre en mi piel, literal y figurativamente._

_Nunca te olvidaré._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Levi._

* * *

**fin.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten! XD la verdad es que desde que se me ocurrió este fic, quería darle ese giro inesperado de que Eren había matado a su papá (irónico, porque -SPOILER- se me ocurrió antes de que saliera en el manga XDDD)
> 
> Pero ya en serio, igual desde que pensé en la historia tenía planeado que Eren iba a morir. ¿Por qué? Por que es un fic trágico, y esas cosas de las drogas nunca salen bien. Aunque debo admitir que me encariñé con el fic y hasta pensé en escribir otro final, uno feliz, pero no sentía que tuviera el mismo impacto. Levi no hubiera tenido el mismo crecimiento como personaje si Eren hubiera vivido.
> 
> En fin, espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció el último cap y el fic en general -les manda galletitas de ereri 1313-


	15. Epílogo Extra. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! He aquí otro epílogo de qué pasó con Levi un tiempo después :3 espero que les agrade, lo escribí a manera de reportaje/entrevista/loquesea XD les recomiendo escuchar la canción, es de Sia y creo que va muy bien con cómo se siente Levi después de lo que pasó con Eren u.u

_—5 años después—_

* * *

**Levi Ackerman: _"No soy la clase de persona que se deprime y se rinde."_**

_Publicado el 18 de diciembre de 2019_

_Por Ilse Langnar_

Su primer libro publicado, 'Inocencia Perdida' se ha convertido en un best-seller a nivel mundial. Traducido a 26 idiomas, se coloca como los escritores más prometedores de la década. A unas semanas de su cumpleaños número 30, el excéntrico escritor ha sido nombrado como una de las personas más influyentes por la revista Time y aceptó reunirse conmigo en su apartamento para la entrevista correspondiente.

Su estatura es baja para alguien que impone tanta presencia. Viste ropa sencilla, pero de marca. Su camiseta negra de manga corta deja a la vista el tatuaje en su brazo derecho, donde se lee el nombre de alguien muy especial para el autor.

El departamento es pequeño para alguien que podría conseguir mucho más. Cuando le pregunto al respecto él sólo se encoge de hombros y responde:

"¿Para qué? Estoy solo de todas formas."

Insisto. Le digo que muchas personas, si tuvieran el éxito que él tiene, le sacarían el mayor provecho posible. Mansiones, carros, lujos, fiestas. Él se encoge cuando menciono las fiestas y creo entender por qué.

"Se vuelve aburrido después de un rato," me dice. "Siempre es lo mismo y te deja un vacío. Además, ya tuve suficiente de eso hace unos años. No tiene sentido. Sólo buscas olvidar. Aunque debo admitir que tiene su lado bueno. Siempre quise viajar, conocer el mundo, y el dinero que el libro me ha traído me ha ayudado a cumplir esta meta."

Cuando le pregunto cómo se sintió al respecto, sus ojos se iluminan.

"Ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi jodida vida," responde. Procede a hablarme de sus viajes, los países que ha visitado. "Alemania, Francia, España, Estados Unidos, China, Canadá," los enumera en una lista. Me cuenta un poco de la cultura de cada país, las cosas que más le sorprendieron, la comida. Es un hombre serio y de pocas palabras, así que sus descripciones son concisas y sin mucho detalle, pero puedes ver que el tema le apasiona. Entonces cuestiono si esas vivencias han satisfecho sus ideales de libertad que tan explícitamente están descritos en su libro.

Su leve sonrisa se desvanece por completo y niega con la cabeza.

"Soy un ser humano y mis ideas cambian. Digamos que mi concepto de libertad se ha transformado con el paso de los años. Solía creer que significaba estar desligado de todo y de todos; y en cierta forma, lo es. Pero así no se disfruta la vida igual. He viajado, he conocido nueva gente y he tenido nuevas experiencias. He aprendido mucho. En este momento, libertad significa para mí estar abierto a nuevas cosas, pase lo que pase."

No es un secreto que 'Inocencia Perdida' es un libro autobiográfico, aunque se sabe que todos los nombres han sido cambiados para proteger la identidad de los involucrados. Así que inquiero sobre el destino de cada uno. Me cuenta que sus verdaderos amigos, aquellos que lo apoyaron con la rehabilitación siguen felizmente casados y con dos hijos. Se han mudado a una ciudad más segura. En cuanto a sus compañeros de Trost, dos de ellos están comprometidos, a pesar de un aborto inducido en su historial. El "idiota narcisista" de su ex-jefe en la farmacia donde solía trabajar sigue en Nueva York y se ha convertido en un empresario exitoso. Las amistades que hizo  _'Edmund' —_ el aparentemente dulce chico del que nuestro protagonista y autor se enamora inevitablemente—, tienen paraderos desconocidos. Sin embargo, Levi menciona que aquellos que conocieron a Edmund en su ciudad natal y lo ayudaron a escapar, aparecieron en su puerta años después, cuando el libro comenzó a venderse; pidiéndole explicaciones y preguntándole que si en verdad todo lo escrito era cierto. Ambos son egresados de buenas Universidades, destaca Levi, y romperles el corazón al decirles la verdad no fue algo "lindo" de presenciar.

Le pregunto sobre Shinganshina y Trost. Él dice que no ha oído mucho al respecto, salvo que las autoridades han comenzado a tomar medidas respecto a la inseguridad. Sin embargo, desconoce qué tan efectivas sean. Le pregunto si volvería. Él dice que no, "nunca en la vida".

Después de un silencio, cuestiono cómo se siente que su vida haya dado un cambio tan radical y qué impacto ha tenido.

"Jamás me lo imaginé," responde. Después suelta una carcajada con un deje de ironía. "¿Puedes creer que mis padres aparecieron años después, reclamándome que ponía en vergüenza el apellido familiar con los contenidos 'indecentes' de mi libro? Por supuesto, mandé al carajo a los desgraciados. El apellido Ackerman ahora me pertenece a mí, no a ellos."

Inquiero acerca de su tiempo en rehabilitación. Él sólo dice que no fue fácil.

"Estoy escribiendo un libro al respecto, donde hablo a detalle acerca de esa etapa de mi vida. Fue ahí donde comencé a escribir, después de que mi molesto psiquiatra me pidiera que escribiera una carta para alguien muy preciado para mí."

Hablamos un poco sobre las dificultades que ha tenido con esta nueva profesión. Me comenta que no ha sido un proceso nada fácil, pero que lo ha ayudado a aceptar lo sucedido y a superarlo; y lo mucho que desea que sea útil para las personas que estén atravesando situaciones similares. Es por eso que también, una buena suma de sus ingresos ha sido donada a centros de rehabilitación y causas para prevenir y tratar las adicciones.

Se me acaba el tiempo, así que decido pedirle que me cuente acerca del tema que todos hemos estado esperando. El muchacho en el que el libro se inspira.

Trata de parecer serio, pero su mirada lo delata. La herida todavía no sana por completo.

"¿Qué puedo decir sobre él? Lo amé. Y una parte de mí quizá lo ame para siempre. Ese maldito mocoso me enseñó tanto, y si crecí como persona fue gracias a él."

Le pregunto si en realidad no le afectan ninguno de los delitos que cometió el muchacho. Él niega firmemente.

"No. No lo hizo a propósito. Él era una persona buena e ingenua, pero el destino le jugó una mala pasada."

Me arriesgo a cuestionarle si es que no ha estado con alguien más desde ese joven.

"Sí," responde sin pensarlo. "La vida no es como un libro, donde sufres por un amor hasta morir. A él no le hubiera gustado verme así. Él hubiera querido que saliera adelante, y por eso lo hago. De todas formas, no soy la clase de persona que se deprime y se rinde. Nunca lo he sido. Aunque no me he vuelto a enamorar así," confiesa. "Es decir, estoy abierto a la posibilidad, pero simplemente no ha sucedido. Tal vez pase algún día, tal vez no. Pero él siempre será especial para mí," concluye.

Cierro la entrevista con las especulaciones acerca de si el libro será adaptado a la pantalla grande el próximo año. Levi se encoge de hombros. El escritor es sincero, pero también le gusta mantener un poco de misterio.

"Si eso pasa, espero que alguno de los hermanos Hemsworth interprete mi parte. Tienen buenos genes," bromea, sin negar o confirmar nada concretamente.

Y a pesar de que tiene fama de ser hosco y poco sociable, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que sólo es un hombre incomprendido. Éste es el verdadero Levi Ackerman, el amante más cínico y romántico que pueda existir.

Y quizá es eso lo que lo hace tan buen escritor.

 


	16. Final Alternativo. Entre Tus Alas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezando el año y terminando fics! Aquí les traigo el final alternativo (lo escribí porque varias chicas me lo pidieron en fanfiction, donde colgué originalmente este fic). Sigue desde el cap 12, después de que Levi y Eren hicieran el amor por última vez y antes de que Levi escuchara la conversación entre Hanji y Moblit (para que se ubiquen uwu)
> 
> Disfrútenlo, dejo más notas al final :3

_Levi's POV_

"Levi," murmuró cuando ambos estábamos acurrucados entre las sábanas, viéndome a los ojos. Su mirada era fija y clara, señal de que aún era él mismo. "Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Y gracias por estar conmigo."

Acarició mi mejilla. Me dejé llevar por el suave roce.

"No tienes que agradecerme por esas cosas, mocoso estúpido," respondí. A pesar de la aspereza de mis palabras, mi tono de voz era suave.

Eren sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

"Sí, sí tengo que. Te amo," dijo con simpleza.

Suspiré.

"Yo también te amo," respondí. Ya no me costaba tanto trabajo expresarlo.

Eren se arrimó hacia mí y me besó con ternura. Cerré los ojos, grabando el momento en mi memoria para siempre y recordarlo cuando fuera necesario. Sí, teníamos nuestros malos ratos, pero los buenos hacían que todo esto valiera la maldita pena. Y sabía que seríamos capaces de superar nuestro problema, como ya habíamos hecho antes.

Limpié el desastre que hicimos. Volví a la cama con él y cerré los ojos. Estaba cansado y me pesaban los párpados, así que me quedé dormido rápidamente.

Sin embargo, el descanso no duró mucho. Eren despertó después de un rato; gritando y plagado por pesadillas.

"¡Eren!" exclamé para que volviera en sí. Me miró, sudoroso y asustado, y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡No puedo seguir así!" exclamó jadeante. "Tengo que saber qué les pasó a mis papás, Levi."

Asentí. "Podemos preguntarle a Hanji si sabe algo—"

"Tal vez mis viejos amigos sepan algo, no sé," dijo. Me sorprendía que, aunque estuviera temblando de miedo, estaba sorprendentemente lúcido todavía.

"Ok. Los buscaremos en la mañana."

No pudimos volver a dormir.

* * *

Para el amanecer ya había actividad en la casa de Moblit y Hanji. Ellos tenían que prepararse para el trabajo y nosotros nos levantamos para avisarles de lo que haríamos ese día. Se ofrecieron a acompañarnos, pero Eren insistió en que no era necesario. Aun así, nos llevaron antes de irse a su jornada. Eren me dijo que primero quería ver a Armin, porque Mikasa era demasiado maternal y se preocuparía mucho.

Todavía recordaba la dirección. Se sabía las calles a memoria. Le indicó a Moblit cómo irse y nos dejaron frente a la puerta.

Eren tocó el timbre y se movió nerviosamente. "Espero que aún viva aquí," murmuró.

Unos pocos segundos pasaron cuando un muchacho de cabello largo y rubio abrió. Sus enormes ojos azules se ensancharon más al toparse con nosotros.

"Armin," nombró Eren, sonriendo.

"¡Eren!" exclamó el chico. Un viejo recuerdo vino a mi mente, completamente al azar. Alguna vez, antes de que formalizáramos nuestra relación, Eren había mencionado que éste chico le parecía lindo. Y que era afeminado. La edad le estaba sentando bastante bien, porque aunque todavía era notoria cierta delicadeza en sus rasgos y su cuerpo, no era nada como el enclenque que me había imaginado. Se estaba convirtiendo en un joven atractivo. Parece que Eren estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, porque dijo:

"Whoa, Armin, te ves bastante bien."

Se fundieron en un abrazo. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado; la reunión era sentimental e intensa.

"Me alegra tanto que estés bien," farfulló Armin. Cuando se separaron, su mirada estaba vidriosa. Se talló los ojos para no derramar lágrimas y me echó un vistazo curioso. Eren notó aquel gesto y se percató de su falta de educación, aunque era entendible por la emoción del reencuentro.

"Oh, lo siento. Armin, él es mi novio, Levi. Levi, Armin," nos presentó.

"Mucho gusto," Armin me dedicó una sonrisa de negocios y extendió su mano. La apreté; el chico era agradable, aunque me recordaba un poco al bastardo de Erwin.

"Igualmente."

"Oye, ¿y tu abuelo? Me gustaría saludarlo," dijo Eren. Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Armin.

"Él murió hace unos meses... Ahora vivo solo."

La sonrisa de mi novio se desvaneció.

"Oh. Lo lamento, Armin..."

"Gracias," hizo una mueca, señal de que la herida aún estaba abierta. "No hablemos de eso, ¿sí? Pasen. ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?"

"¿Tienes té negro?" pregunté.

"Ah, sí. ¿Tú, Eren?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Lo que Levi quiera está bien. ¿Te ayudo?"

"Nah, no te preocupes. Vuelvo en un momento."

Armin desapareció en la cocina mientras nosotros tomábamos lugar en la sala. Eren soltó un gran suspiro y se recargó en mi hombro.

"¿Cómo te sientes, mocoso?" inquirí. Sabía que le costaba trabajo actuar como que todo estaba bien, al menos para que su amigo no se preocupara. Así era Eren.

"Más o menos. Pero me alegra que esté bien," murmuró, refiriéndose a Armin.

El susodicho volvió poco después y nos sirvió el té. Se sentó en frente de nosotros.

"Eren, ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó con expresión preocupada. Eren podía sonreír y actuar normal todo lo que quisiera, pero no podía ocultar lo demacrado que estaba. Tomé su mano para darle fuerza.

"Sí, no te preocupes," dijo él. "Estuve un poco enfermo, pero ya estoy mejor. Levi me ha cuidado."

"Pero—"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien, Armin. En serio," reafirmó. "Ha sido duro, pero estoy mejor. Ahorita estamos viviendo con unos amigos de Levi, nos tratan muy bien."

Armin torció los labios. Era obvio que no estaba conforme con esa explicación tan corta, pero parecía entender que Eren no quería hablar mucho al respecto.

"Mikasa regresó a Japón," soltó de repente. Eren abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡¿En serio?!"

Armin asintió, alegre.

"Sí. Se fue a estudiar allá, con su familia. Hablamos seguido, por Skype y esas cosas. Es más, puedo—"

"No, no te preocupes."

Pero Armin lo ignoró. Sacó su celular y en unos pocos segundos se escuchó la voz de la chica.

"¿Armin? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?"

"Hey, Mikasa," saludó, mirando a la pantalla. Eren me miró, aterrado. Apreté su mano. "No vas a creer quién está aquí conmigo."

"¿Quién?"

Armin volteó el teléfono, enfocando a Eren. Pude analizar a la chica entonces: era de evidentes rasgos asiáticos, ojos oscuros y cabello largo. Estaba algo maquillada y lucía muy bien. A juzgar por la iluminación, parecía que ya era de noche.

Los ojos de Mikasa casi se salen de sus órbitas.

"¡¿EREN?!"

Mi novio sonrió tímidamente.

"Hola Mikasa. Tiempo sin verte."

La chica se agachó y cubrió su boca, visiblemente conmocionada.

"E-Eren..."

Eren suspiró.

"Mikasa, no llores, por favor. Estoy bien."

Cuando levantó el rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

"Mikasa..."

"Perdón, es que hace mucho que no te veía," suspiró, enjugándose el rostro. "Los extraño mucho. Espero poder ir pronto. ¿Te quedarás en Shinganshina, verdad?"

"Ehhh..." Eren pareció meditar. Se encogió de hombros. "Sí," dijo vacilante, para que ella se calmara.

Funcionó, porque sonrió.

Se escuchó un grito en japonés y lo único que identifiqué fue el nombre de la chica. Ella respondió y luego volvió a mirar a Eren. "Lo siento, estaba a punto de irme a una fiesta con mis amigos de la Universidad. Pero creo que no iré. Prefiero quedarme a hablar contigo."

"Mikasa, no," la regañó Eren firmemente. "Ya estás toda arreglada. Podemos hablar otro día."

"Pero—"

"Estoy bien, ¿sí?"

La chica lo miró, consternada.

"¿Seguro? Te ves algo... delgado. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?"

Eren asintió.

"Sí... bueno, más o menos. Estuve un poco enfermo, pero ya estoy mejor," siguió con la misma mentira. "Tengo a alguien que cuida de mí."

"¿Quién?"

"Luego sabrás," evadió Eren. Enarqué una ceja pero no dije nada, debía tener sus razones. Agradecí que la cámara del celular tenía un rango estrecho y no alcanzaba a mostrarme.

"Bueno," cedió ella. No parecía satisfecha, pero debía saber lo terco que era Eren. Volvieron a llamarla. Eren fingió una risita.

"Anda, ve. Tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al corriente."

Mikasa bajó la mirada, triste.

"Está bien," se resignó. "Dile a Armin que te dé mi número. Los amo, y Eren..." sus ojos volvieron a ponerse llorosos. "Me alegra mucho volver a verte."

"A mi también," respondió Eren con voz temblorosa. Entonces me percaté que se había estado conteniendo, pero ya no podía más. Las lágrimas resbalaban libremente por sus mejillas.

"Adiós," añadió Mikasa. Sin embargo, fue Eren el que cortó la llamada y después se limpió el rostro. Armin bajó el teléfono, y me di cuenta que él también estaba llorando.

"Eren," anunció después de un rato. "¿Era cierto eso de que te quedarás?"

Podía oír la esperanza en su tono.

Eren se rascó la nuca.

"Sí," respondí por él. "Al menos por un rato. Puedo darte la dirección y el teléfono de donde nos estamos quedando, si los quieres."

Eren y Armin me miraron perplejos.

"Levi," murmuró Eren. Fijé mis ojos en Armin, cuyos labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

"Sí, por favor."

Intercambiamos datos. Después, Eren le preguntó a Armin sobre su vida. No nos había contado mucho.

Armin habló sobre la Universidad y como era el mejor de su clase. Era un chico brillante, de seguro se llevaría bien con Hanji. Eren pareció contento de que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

"...y me han ofrecido opciones de intercambio a otros países, pero prefiero esperar un poco más. Gracias a la beca he podido costearme los estudios, pero necesito comenzar a ahorrar. Estoy buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo y usaré la herencia de mi abuelo. En fin, suficiente de mí," dijo después de un extenso monólogo. "Eren, agradezco tu visita, pero la razón por la que estás aquí..." pausó, mirando al suelo con tristeza; "es por  _eso_ , ¿verdad?"

"Armin," musitó Eren, perplejo. Pasó saliva y añadió firmemente:

"Sí. Necesito saber qué pasó con mis padres, Armin."

El rubio suspiró. "Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Espera," indicó. Se perdió entonces en las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cargado de tensión. Armin regresó poco después, periódico en mano. Se lo entregó a Eren. Era del año pasado, fechado poco después de la llegada de Eren a Trost.

"Tus papás fueron asesinados por una pandilla. Se hacen llamar los 104. Ahí vienen todos los detalles," explicó Armin. "Lo guardé porque sabía que volverías cuando el caso hubiera sido olvidado."

El caso estaba en la primera plana, con un encabezado horrible que decía:

**PAREJA ES BRUTALMENTE ASESINADA POR PANDILLEROS**

Había una fotografía de cómo habían encontrado la antigua casa de Eren y los cuerpos de sus padres. Era tan terrible que mi estómago dio un vuelco. Escaneé el texto rápidamente; se especulaba sobre las 'conexiones' del doctor Jaeger, sus deudas y el estado en el que fueron encontrados los cuerpos.  _104_ , habían escrito al lado del cadáver con su sangre. Desgraciadamente, los culpables no habían sido encontrados. A Eren lo daban por desaparecido.

Las manos de Eren temblaron. Su rostro se descompuso, y entonces, se echó a llorar violentamente sobre mi regazo. El periódico cayó al piso.

Acaricié su espalda. Me dolía verlo así; me dolía y me ponía furioso no poder hacer nada al respecto. Miré a Armin, lucía tan desesperado e impotente como yo.

"Lo siento mucho," musitó, acariciando el cabello de su amigo. Eren sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, intentando calmarse.

"No, e-está bien," dijo entre sollozos. Esbozó una sonrisa que me partió el corazón, y añadió:

"Al menos ya puedo avanzar."

* * *

**—2 años después—**

* * *

No era muy fanático de los abrazos ni de las demostraciones de cariño, pero no pude negarle uno a Hanji y a Moblit después de todo lo que habían hecho por nosotros. Aunque, debo admitir que se sentía un poco extraño abrazar a Hanji con esa enorme barriga que poco a poco iba creciendo más en espera de su segundo hijo.

"Gracias por todo. De verdad," les dije sinceramente.

Hanji me sonrió. Moblit acercó a mí, cargando a su primogénito con un brazo y colocando 'discretamente' un fajo de billetes en mi mano con el otro. Le eché un vistazo, anonadado, y luego a ellos. Conocía a Hanji y sabía que ella había orquestado todo esto.

"No puedo aceptarlo," les dije, tratando de darles el dinero de vuelta. Hanji tomó mi mano y la cerró, negando con la cabeza.

"Es un regalo. Búsquense un departamento bonito."

"Tenemos suficiente—"

"Levi. No."

Solté un suspiro, sabiendo que no aceptaría que se lo devolviera. Eren me miró. Podía ver que él también estaba apenado; pero algo de alivio bañaba sus facciones. Ambos habíamos estado trabajando por unos meses ya y teníamos unos pocos ahorros para un departamento lo más básico posible —o un cuarto, en el peor de los casos—, pero esto nos ayudaría a conseguir algo un poco mejor.

"Bueno, pues... Gracias," repetí, incómodo. No sabía bien qué decir. "Se los pagaremos lo más pronto posible."

"No tienen qué."

Lo sabía, porque en eso se basaba la verdadera amistad. Si la situación fuera al revés, hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella y su esposo. Aun así, era un hombre de palabra y no me gustaba depender de los demás.

"Sabes que lo haremos."

Hanji puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo sé. Sigues siendo igual de terco y de enano."

"Tú también eres terca, maldita cuatro ojos de mierda."

"¡Levi!" me reprendió Eren. Les dirigió una mirada a forma de disculpa. "Estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros y el apoyo que nos han dado. Esperamos verlos pronto."

Hanji asintió.

"Estamos en contacto."

Los ojos de Eren se nublaron y abrazó a Hanji con todas sus fuerzas. Ella rio levemente y despeinó su cabello. Después Eren repitió el gesto con Moblit y besó la frente del pequeño que ya comenzaba a hablar y balbució "E-en" en un intento por pronunciar su nombre. Eren se conmovió.

"¡Gracias!" les dijo con voz ahogada.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Mi mocoso sentimental estaba de vuelta.

Eren se separó de ellos. Le alboroté el pelo al pequeño Sawney y a cambio rio y articuló "e-vi." El maldito niño lucía idéntico a su madre, a excepción por sus ojos, los cuales había heredado de su padre.

Anunciaron nuestro autobús y nos despedimos finalmente. Llevábamos poco equipaje, y Hanji y su familia agitaron las manos mientras pasábamos por el detector de metal y revisaban nuestros boletos.

Ya en nuestros asientos, Eren soltó un suspiro y miró por la ventana. "¿Estás bien?" inquirí. Volteó a verme con ojos llorosos y sonrió.

"Sí," dijo. Su sonrisa era sincera, pero podía notar la nostalgia en su tono. El día anterior le había dicho adiós a Armin y a Mikasa; y ahora esto.

Bufé y le planté un beso rápido.

"¡L-Levi!" se sonrojó. Exhalé y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, estaba exhausto. Eren tarareaba alguna cancioncilla pegajosa, señal de que estaba contento. Cerré mis ojos y me relajé. Pronto sentí cómo recargaba su cabeza sobre mí, también.

Habían sido unos dos años muy largos. Después de saber lo que había pasado con sus padres, Eren al fin obtuvo la fortaleza para salir adelante. Sí, el golpe le había dolido, mas el dolor y el cierre de ese ciclo fueron su motivación para luchar.

Hanji y Moblit nos ayudaron para encontrar un centro de rehabilitación donde yo también entré. Pagaron todos nuestros gastos y nos iban a visitar de vez en cuando. Incluso Armin iba con Eren —al final Eren le había terminado contando todo— y la chica Mikasa llegó a ir una o dos veces que estaba de vacaciones, alarmada y furiosa porque Eren no le había dicho nada para que no se preocupara; pero orgullosa y aliviada de que estuviera buscando salir de su problema.

En una de esas visitas, Hanji me llegó a comentar que al principio Moblit no estaba muy de acuerdo con hacerse cargo de nosotros por tanto tiempo, mucho menos en el estado de Hanji —me enteré que estaba embarazada cuando fue imposible ocultarlo—. No obstante, al ver que realmente estábamos poniendo de nosotros para la rehabilitación, se compadeció y cambió de opinión.

Eso no significaba que todo había sido fácil y perfecto. No. Hubo recaídas; momentos en los que pensé que estar muerto sería más sencillo; discusiones con Eren; fuertes crisis depresivas de parte de ambos. Mas después de varios meses de lucha continua, nos dieron de alta y regresamos con Moblit y Hanji. Sawney tenía poco de haber nacido en ese entonces.

Algunos pensarían que la parte difícil había terminado, pero la batalla seguía y probablemente nunca acabaría. Cada día era un reto permanecer limpio y sobrio. Había días más difíciles que otros, pero al fin comenzábamos a tener esperanza. Podíamos mejorar.

Conseguí un trabajo en el laboratorio donde Hanji y Moblit trabajaban. Hanji me había dicho que Moblit solía ser su asistente; pero desde que estaban casados actuaban más como un equipo, lo cual me dejaba el cargo de asistente de ambos. Eren consiguió trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida cercano a la casa. No era mucho lo que ganábamos, pero poco a poco íbamos haciendo nuestros ahorros para irnos lo más pronto posible y aportar, por más mísero que fuese, nuestro granito de arena para con Hanji y Moblit.

Ahora que Eren estaba mejor, había desarrollado una extraña amistad con Hanji. También conversaba con Moblit algunas veces. Le gustaban los niños, así que era bueno con Sawney. Armin también visitaba, cuando sus estudios se lo permitían. Estaba feliz de que su amigo volvía a ser quien solía ser.

Conforme nuestros ahorros crecieron, comenzamos a hacer planes. No nos quedaríamos en Shinganshina con las cosas como estaban y con los recuerdos que le traía a Eren. No podíamos volver a Trost; aunque había cambiado, el pasado siempre me perseguiría en esa ciudad. Así, decidimos que nos iríamos a Stohess. Era una ciudad más grande que Shinganshina e incluso que Trost, lo que se traducía en más oportunidades para nosotros. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos, a unas dos horas por autopista.

Y es así como ahora nos dirigíamos a dicha metrópoli.

* * *

Nos dormimos durante el camino. Despertamos cuando el chofer anunció que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Era alrededor de mediodía. Lo primero que hicimos fue hospedarnos en un hostal. Era barato, cómodo y nos serviría para quedarnos mientras nos establecíamos.

No tardamos mucho en encontrar departamento, no teníamos ese lujo. Buscamos a los alrededores y conseguimos lo más económico posible. Era un departamento un poco más pequeño del que tenía en Trost. Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y una sala-comedor pequeña. La zona en donde estaba ubicada no lucía tan mal y la renta era accesible. Era perfecto para empezar.

Por lo pronto, teníamos suficiente para un par de meses, sobre todo con el apoyo que Hanji y Moblit nos habían dado. Pero teníamos que conseguir empleo.

Eren sonreía, paseándose por el lugar como si fuese un palacio.

"¡Es perfecto, Levi!" leyó mis pensamientos. "¡Y es nuestro!"

Dejé que una sonrisa escalara mi rostro.

"Sí," respondí. "Al fin."

La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó y se acercó para plantar un beso en mis labios. Rodeé su cuello, impaciente por atraerlo más hacia mí. Nuestros labios se amoldaron al ritmo del otro y pronto su lengua intentó colarse dentro de mi boca. La emoción del momento era indescriptible; al fin, después de tanto tiempo y de tantos problemas, las cosas comenzaban a asentarse y el futuro a verse un poco menos sombrío.

Eren me empujó contra la pared. Gruñí en respuesta, pero en ningún momento nuestros labios dejaron de hacer contacto. Sus manos ya estaban desabrochando mi pantalón ansiosamente e inevitablemente recordé nuestra primera vez; afuera de un club, "bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas" como Eren había dicho para idealizar la putrefacción de las calles que nos rodeaban. Y en ese entonces no lo había comprendido, porque para mí era sólo calentura, pero poco a poco fui entendiendo que no era el lugar lo que importaba, sino la persona y el momento en el que estabas.

Nos resbalamos hasta quedar sentados en el piso, enredados en medio de caricias febriles. Eren jaló mis piernas bruscamente para recostarme y me golpeé la nuca en el proceso.

"¡Ugh! Eres un maldito idiota," me quejé, dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

"¡Ah, maldita sea! Levi, ¡¿eso era tan necesario?!"

"Tú empezaste, jodido salvaje," repliqué, frotando mi rodilla contra su sexo. Eren gimió, primero adolorido. Sin embargo, poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo y conforme fui aumentando la velocidad, la razón de sus gimoteos fue una diferente. "Así te gusta, ¿verdad? Maldito pervertido."

"A-ah... S-sí... ¡Levi!"

Se frotó contra mí, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me quitó la camisa vorazmente y besó la base de mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar y dejando un par de marcas rojas con sus dientes. Era un salvaje, pero así me gustaba.

Besó mis pezones, los introdujo a su boca. El contacto primero fresco y luego caliente y ardoroso me hizo arquear la espalda, Eren sabía cómo excitarme.

"¡Ah, joder!" exclamé cuando me mordió tan fuerte que hasta sacó un poco de sangre. Tiré de su pelo y se quejó, pero había un destello de picardía en su mirada.

Rozando suavemente mi piel, Eren descendió y se deshizo de mis pantalones. Frotó y apretó mi miembro ya duro por encima de mis boxers, arrancándome un gemido gutural.

"Hmm, ya estás húmedo," musitó. Me despojó de mi ropa interior de modo que quedara desnudo frente a él y engulló mi miembro poco a poco para no ahogarse.

"¡Ah!" proferí. Nunca me cansaba de su calidez, de la manera en que su lengua se deleitaba con cada pedazo de mi piel casi con crueldad. Eren cerraba sus ojos y volvía a abrirlos de vez en cuando, admirando gustosamente mis expresiones. "Hmm, a-así, ¡E-Eren!"

Casi como si se lo hubiera pedido, el bastardo se detuvo. Lo fulminé con la mirada, insatisfecho y tembloroso por dejarme a medias. Eren besó la punta de mi miembro y luego se acercó para que nuestras bocas se conectaran. Rozó su entrepierna contra la mía, creando fricción entre nosotros. Desesperado, me deshice de sus prendas con la misma ferocidad con la que él lo había hecho con la mías. Lo admiré por un momento. Seguía siendo delgado, como siempre, pero ya lucía más saludable.

—Y jodidamente sexy, maldita sea—.

Dejé una marca en su cuello y él murmuró mi nombre con voz rasposa y entrecortada. Tomé su mano e introduje sus dedos en mi boca, lamiendo cada uno lenta y tortuosamente; grabando a fuego sus expresiones distorsionadas por la lujuria y el placer.

"Jódeme ya," murmuré contra su pulgar una vez lo expulsé de mis labios. Eren asintió y tomó mi trasero entre sus manos, apretando mis glúteos antes de separarlos y meter lentamente un dedo. Siseé ante la intromisión. Poco a poco, Eren introdujo un segundo dedo e hizo movimientos de tijeras hasta que estuviera listo. Enterré mis uñas en la parte baja de su cuello y escondí mi rostro contra su hombro.

Eventualmente, Eren expulsó los dedos y me echó un vistazo antes de reemplazarlos con su sexo erecto. Se acercó a mis labios y acarició mi miembro mientras me penetraba poco a poco.

"¡Ah!" gemí cuando lo sentí dentro. Busqué por su boca y lo besé pasional y agitadamente para ocultar nuestras respiraciones erráticas. Eren canturreó mi nombre al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse en vaivén contra mi piel. Gruñí y moví mis caderas contra las suyas con el fin de encontrar más contacto, de que se adentrara más profundo. El piso del departamento era incómodo, pero no me importaba en demasía. En ese momento, lo único importante era la tensión que se acumulaba en la parte baja de mi abdomen mientras Eren acariciaba mi sexo y se fundía conmigo.

En una de tantas estocadas golpeó mi próstata y una maldición se me escapó ante el placer que me invadió. Le clavé las uñas con más fervor, exclamando: "¡Ahí, ahí!" para que repitiera la acción.

"Hngh... Levi... ¡Ah, Levi!"

Nos venimos casi al mismo tiempo. La habitación se desvaneció detrás de mis párpados y me perdí por un momento en un dulce delirio, escuchando a Eren gritar mi nombre a lo lejos.

Se desplomó sobre mí. Respirábamos como peces fuera del agua, el sonido de nuestros latidos desenfrenados inundaba la habitación.

Cuando los efectos del orgasmo pasaron, Eren me miró con ojos aún algo nebulosos.

"Al fin," enfatizó, como yo había dicho antes. Sonrió cansado. "Lo logramos."

Esbocé una sonrisa y lo besé lentamente, acariciando su cabello.

* * *

Eren aplicó para entrar a la Universidad Autónoma de Stohess, la cual era muy buena y muy barata —y por lo tanto, había miles de aspirantes y era muy difícil pasar el examen de admisión. El mocoso nunca había sido alguien particularmente inteligente, artístico o bueno en los deportes, pero tenía una característica muy importante y admirable: su gran determinación.

Estudió y se preparó como loco. Fue un mes de tortura al esperar los resultados, pero finalmente el veredicto llegó.

Eren había pasado.

Estudió leyes, como se había propuesto. Y aunque a veces se frustraba por los exámenes y la carga de trabajo; aunque a veces trasnochara y hasta se saltara comidas para leer esos enormes libros que sus maestros le encargaban, no se rindió.

Cuatro años después, Eren se graduaba como el quinto mejor de su generación.

Mientras tanto, yo me convertí en un vendedor de propiedades. El trabajo pagaba bien si te esforzabas y no requería de un título universitario. Poco a poco me puse a ahorrar. No era mucho, mas nuestros ingresos aumentaron cuando Eren comenzó a trabajar. Nos mudamos a un departamento un poco más grande. Si bien seguía sin ser la gran cosa, ya no teníamos que pagar renta: al fin teníamos una casa que fuera nuestra y de nadie más.

Ver crecer a Eren y conocer todas sus facetas era algo increíble. Había conflictos, como en cualquier relación, pero trabajábamos para resolverlos. Uno de los principales problemas era el miedo a recaer; puesto que Eren convivía con muchos jóvenes en la Universidad y a veces yo tenía que lidiar con barrios no muy tranquilos por mi línea de trabajo, pero intentábamos mantenernos lo más al margen posible. Quizá llegaría el día en el que pudiéramos asistir a una fiesta o un club sin ese miedo latente, quizá no; pero por ahora, lo mejor era apartarse.

Tomó un par de meses más que juntáramos suficiente dinero como para planificar un viaje. Pero finalmente estábamos en el aeropuerto, a punto de abordar un vuelo a París, Francia. Sería nuestro primer viaje al extranjero.

"¿Estás nervioso?" inquirió Eren, sentado junto a mí. Él era el que llevaba unos diez minutos moviéndose impacientemente.

"No," respondí. "¿Por qué lo estaría?"

Eren se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, porque es la primera vez que viajamos en avión y vamos a otro país y al fin conoceremos el mundo—"

"No, no estoy nervioso. Pero parece que tú sí, mocoso idiota."

"¡Levi!" se quejó, mas su mueca de reproche pronto se transformó en una sonrisa. "La verdad yo tampoco estoy nervioso, pero estoy muy emocionado. Hey, ¡sonríe!" dijo, sacando su celular para tomar una foto. Puse los ojos en blanco pero lo complací, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

No podía culparlo por estar emocionado. A decir verdad, yo también lo estaba, y mucho, sólo que lo demostraba de manera diferente. Y yo sabía que Eren entendía eso.

Al fin, nombraron nuestra zona para que abordáramos. Eren releyó nuestros números de asiento y nos formamos.

Tal vez nos había tomado mucho tiempo empezar a construir este sueño, y París era sólo una de las numerosas ciudades que anhelaba conocer. Pero no había prisa. Eren y yo teníamos toda una vida por delante para planear muchos otros viajes juntos.

* * *

**fin.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin puedo decir que este fic está oficialmente terminado!
> 
> Me disculpo si este final se siente forzado en algunas partes o si encuentran huecos en la trama. Traté de que quedara lo mejor posible, pero como el final original estaba planeado desde un principio (no por nada iba dando indirectas a lo largo de todo el fic) supongo que es normal que éste no se sienta del todo natural(?) —o talvez yo esté siendo paranoica XD—
> 
> En lo personal, me gusta más el final original, donde Eren sí mató a su papá (soy una masoca XD); pero que cada quién decida qué final le sienta mejor, por algo lo escribí ewe
> 
> La canción que escogí es de Camila ft. Colbie Caillat, se las recomiendo porque va muy bien con la ideología de Levi y cómo se siente con Eren —corazoncitos gays—
> 
> En fin, de nuevo les agradezco por sus lindos comentarios, han sido lo que me ha motivado todo este tiempo. Les deseo que este 2015 la pasen muy muy bonito y se cumplan sus metas :3 y bueno, ya me callo, espero me sigan en mi fic de Free! si les gusta el rinharu(?) jajaja. Saludos y gracias! —les manda un video porno de Eren y Levi ewe—

**Author's Note:**

> (1): Sólo para clarificar, en este fic Mikasa no es hermana adoptiva de Eren. Sólo eran amigos.
> 
> (2): Emily es el personaje principal del Cadáver de la Novia. Es el cadáver, pues XD si no la han visto se las recomiendo totalmente! :D
> 
> (3): Leí por ahí que después de varios días de tomar MDMA seguidos, se pierden los efectos que causan bienestar e inclusive puede causar depresión, deshidratación y otras cosas más. Sin embargo, si lo dejas de tomar por unos días, después vuelve a surtir efecto. He ahí porqué Eren se sintió mal de la nada C:
> 
> Oh, y la canción del título es de mi ídola, Lana del Rey. Les recomiendo escucharla, es genial alsdjlakdj
> 
> Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Pueden preguntarme si no entienden otra cosa C: no muerdo. Dejen sus comentarios! Quiero saber qué pensaron del fic :3


End file.
